Draconic Upbringing
by Unity-In-Silence
Summary: With the responsibility of now having to raise her nephew after the untimely end of her sister, is Ryuko up to the task? In which Izuku Midoriya is raised by Ryuko the dragon hero, instead of Inko. With the number ten hero acting as his mother, what sort of changes will the young boy experience with a different upbringing? (Quirk Izuku) (Rated T for themes and language)
1. Chapter 1

_Enjoy._

* * *

Part Of The Hoard

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" A woman shouted in glee.

"Yes! Hisashi and I are expecting!" Another cheered.

"YESSS! SIS OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!"

"Yes Ryuko! Ohhhh I hope it's a girl!" Inko gushed.

Ryuko tried her best to control her excitement, but her quirk had varying unusual effects that affected her emotions and personality. When it came to excitement and pure unfiltered happiness?

Ryuko rushed her older sister and pulled her into a strong hug only a dragon could give. It also did not help that Ryuko had transformed to a much smaller version of her full dragon form. So as the hero in training jumped up and down in joy as she held her sister, the very foundations of the apartment they were in shook from the pure power Ryuko gave off.

"OHHHH I HOPE IT'S A BOY!" She growled joyfully. Her voice always did sound odd when in dragon form, though the sound was always an endearing trait Inko adored from her sister.

"Eh! Ryu! Careful! You're going to bring down the whole complex if you keep jumping!" Inko cutely whined.

Said dragon quirk user chuckled as she put her sister back on even ground. Though she could not control the instinct that flared in her to rub her head on her sister's stomach. Ryuko purred as she thought of the many possibilities this oncoming child would bring her sister, and herself as an aunt! She was for sure, going to spoil this kid rotten; she did not care if her sister and Hisashi said otherwise. She was not going to let this kid experience what she had when she was a kid...

"_**Another for the hoard." **_She growled primally, the deep feeling of protection flared in her golden irises.

Inko sighed lovingly. "Yes Ryu, another for the hoard." She chuckled while patting the girl on her scaly transformed head.

Ryuko purred louldy as she leaned into the touch her loving sister provided. Her eyes lulled and flickered as the instinctual satisfaction her sister provided filled her with bliss.

Inko and Ryuko were not biologically related in anyway. Inko had been born from two top heroes who were the top duo team as of that time. They lived a comfortable life, and just lived day by day as most families would do, albeit having the best hero team raising her.

Surviving in the crazy world that was filled with quirks was a special upbringing that only recent generations had the chance to experience. In the world of quirks, heroes ruled supreme, so the perfect society that the world had garnered through the years rarely saw any form of mistreatment of children, or rarely society as a whole.

So imagine Inko's surprise when her parents had returned one day with a tiny girl, no more than four years old, looking completely malnourished. She had yellow-gold hair, odd looking spikes that peaked out the sides of her ears, and pearly white skin, though due to her haggard appearance, her skin was dirty and smudged. Perhaps what looked most interesting to Inko, were the girls bright golden eyes, and her tiny sharp teeth.

Inko was seventeen during this time, having almost graduated from just a simple high school. Her quirk never really allowed her to accomplish much, as weak telekinesis only had its small uses. Whatever the case, Inko's fragile heart shattered as her father laid the small girl on the family couch. Said girl looked terrible, and judging from the way both her parents looked, something had obviously happened.

Her parents were a well known and respected hero duo team that had climbed the ranks at a phenomenal rate. So it was normal for both her parents to come home a lot worse for wear, than when they had originally left the same morning. So when they had simply said this little girl would be staying with them for a while, Inko was all for it.

Eventually, as the days turned into weeks, weeks into months, this small girl now named Ryuko, affectionately given to the girl by their mother, had become a part of the family. It took her months to eventually open up to her parents, but oddly enough, Inko and Ryuko got along amazingly. The two were inseparable as Ryuko literally worshiped the ground her older sister walked on; much to the nervousness of Inko.

"Izuku!" Ryuko suddenly called out.

"Wh- Huh?" Inko stuttered.

Ryuko sighed. "Come on sis! Were you just ignoring me this whole time?"

"Umm, no?" Inko winced.

"Uh-huh." Ryuko squinted her eyes. "Then what was I just saying?"

Inko chuckled nervously. "Alright you got me…"

The dragon girl literally shot smoke out her nostrils as she crossed her scaly arms.

"Ugh! I was saying if it's a boy you better name him Izuku!" She said with finality.

"Izuku? Why's that?" Inko questioned.

Ryuko shrugged. "I don't know! Kinda sounds like my name." She said, smiling toothily. "Plus it's got a nice ring to it don't you think?!"

Inko could not help the laughter that left her lips, as her eyes shone with life.

"Deal. But! If it's a girl, I am going to name her Ryuko…" Inko smiled warmly.

"R-Ryuko?" She gasped. "B-B-But that's my name…"

Inko rolled her eyes. "Well I would hope so! If she had your name, she would do your name proud. Plus, I love you baby sis, with all my heart."

"S-Stop…" Ryuko weeped. "Y-You know I'm just a big b-b-baby!" She whined, her throat grumbling as she was still in her dragon form.

Inko still smiled. "I'll never forget the day mom and dad brought you home to us. What a blessing you are Ryu…I can't wait till my child is brought into this world with you around."

"Y-You suck!" Ryuko sobbed as she gripped her older sister tightly. Her instincts flared once more as her need for protection arose in her. Her sister always had a way of making her deep inner dragon feelings act out.

Ryuko always did find it hilarious how the way dragons were portrayed in fairy tales and stories, was how her emotions actually controlled hers. She actually felt greed, the need to protect, the need to destroy, the need to hoard...it was an odd thing.

"I-I swear to you Inko, I will m-make sure he or she l-lives their best l-life!" She whined aloud. "They w-will never feel b-be alone like I was...b-before mom, dad, and you welcomed me into y-your lives…"

Her heartfelt declaration brought joy to Inko's very soul. She hugged her sister just as tight, shivering slightly at the subtly rough textures her scales gave off. Though, the loving warmth they provided was always something Inko cherished. A feeling she knew she'd miss on day...whenever that time came to be, Inko smiled to her sister.

"_Maybe one day I'll tell her…"_ Inko thought sadly to herself.

Inko loved her sister to much, too much to admit the sad truth that something was affecting her own health. It tore Inko's heart too lie to her sister the way she was, even if Ryuko did not know. Inko wondered if by some possible chance Ryuko's dragon instincts had picked up on it; but it was still inevitable. When a hereditary condition was passed down to Inko from both of her parents it was only up to time when 'it' would finally consume her.

So Inko had promised herself she was going to ensure Ryuko was prepared for the world; she was going to make sure her own unborn child made it into the world, and lived a healthy life. Inko felt like a horrible person when she knew, one day her child would be without their mother... and father...but she knew for a fact her sister would be there.

Inko gripped Ryuko's head tightly as she laid her forehead on the dragons. Inko cried hot bitter tears as her thoughts ran rampant. It was selfish of Inko to just eventually throw her child onto her beloved sister, but she'd rather have that than the child wind up somewhere else. The feeling disgusted Inko, she felt like a terrible human being at what would eventually come to fruition. To ask of her sister for something like this, especially at the young beautiful age of seventeen? Inko knew there was a special place in the afterlife for her...

"S-Sis? Why are you crying?" Ryuko growled worriedly.

"For-Forgive me Ryu…"

"Forgive you?"

"One day I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me…"

"Sis?" Ryuko said in confusion.

"Ohhh I'm just mumbling baby sister, just hug me you scaly teddy bear."

Ryuko did just that.

"_One day sister, one day I won't be in this world anymore. It is not your fault, nor is it our parents. I was just unlucky to have such a gene passed onto me, our parents lived and died with that regret, I just know it. It's already reached stage four, there is nothing more than can be done. It's only a matter of time, and I hope it's enough to see you graduate from U.A, and my beautiful child to be born in this world. I hope I can experience at least a few years with you two, and I especially hope sister, that you will forgive me whenever that time will come. As for now, we are going to enjoy all we have for the moment, and I know when my child is in this world, it would have all been worth it…"_

* * *

"Ma'am keep pushing! He's almost out!"

"AGHHHH!" Inko screamed in pain.

"C-Come on sis! Keep pushing!" Ryuko cheered nervously.

"Almost there! I can see the head! One last push!" A nurse soothed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Inko cried one last time, before the sounds of smaller cries replaced it.

Ryuko's heart swelled with happiness as the sounds of a little boy filled the room. The nurses took the baby from the doctors hands and cleaned up the now new born child. Ryuko squeezed her sister's hand as Inko was gasping and sighing for air.

"Sis you were amazing!" She praised.

"Eh, eh, eh, I'm glad you think so Ryuko." Inko laughed somewhat painfully. "O-ow it hurts to move."

The nurse returned and gently laid the delicate package into Inko's awaiting arms. Ryuko watched in wonder as the little baby boy calmed while in Inko's arms.

"It's like he knows you're his mother…" Ryuko said in awe.

"Well I did carry him in me for nine months." Inko chuckled. "He's beautiful isn't he?"

Ryuko smiled warmly to her sister, then to the small bundle in her arms.

"He's perfect in every way!" She said sweetly. **"Little Izuku…" **Ryuko growled protectively, her eyes twinkling as she looked at the new addition to her 'hoard'.

"Yes, little Izuku, and I have you to thank for that Ryuko..." Inko said sadly. "I wonder if Hisa-"

Ryuko laid a finger to her sister's lips.

"Don't. You. Dare. Speak that 'things' name here." Ryuko growled.

Inko sighed, laying a hand to her temple.

"Sorry Ryu, I guess it's a lot of emotions for me right now."

"Shhhh, don't worry sis, I swear if I ever cross paths with 'it'?" Her eyes flashed menacingly. "He's going to wish he never walked out in you."

Inko laughed joyfully, though winced as she remembered the pain.

"D-Don't risk your hero career like that, especially since you graduate a year from now." Inko chided gently.

"It'll be worth it!" Ryuko giggled.

Baby Izuku made his small presence known once more by mewling loudly. His loud cries and whines warmed the two women's hearts, as they equally cooed to the small infant.

"Aww you think he's hungry?" Ryuko wondered aloud. Once again, her instincts flared within her as she gazed to the bundle lovingly.

"P-Probably." Inko said nervously. "Uhh nurse? I should breastfeed r-right?"

Said nurse was slowly cleaning up the room, while others were collecting some of the equipment used during the Inko's ordeal.

"Oh! Usually you should start right away, though make sure you are prepared for it." The nurse eased slightly. "That baby should be fine for another hour if you wanted to take a breather though!"

Inko looked around the room nervously as she held her crying son in her arms.

"Ummmm, h-how do I e-exactly breastfeed?"

* * *

"RYUKO MIDORIYA!"

The crowd cheered as the top student of U.A, part of the 'big three', walked up onto the stage to collect her certified diploma. In other words, her official hero license that symbolized her completion of the U.A hero course.

Ryuko stood at a proud 5'5 as she gracefully walked along the stage, shaking the hands of all her teachers as she went. Ryuko had blossomed into a beautiful woman, her golden hair shone as the sun blazed onto it. Her toothy grin as she grabbed her diploma was filled with joy. She wore the U.A graduation uniform like all of her fellow graduates wore, though on Ryuko; she especially strutted what she was blessed with.

Ryuko looked to where her classmates families sat, and saw Inko waving and smiling in her direction, little Izuku who was now almost two was seated besides her. As their eyes met, Izuku jumped up and down excitedly as he held his arms out in her direction.

Ignoring that she had to sit back down with her other classmates, Ryuko could not control herself as she rushed to where her little nephew sat and scooped him up into her arms. She cooed and purred as she rubbed her cheeks all over the boy's face.

Izuku giggled loudly as he was lifted into his aunt's warm arms, he returned the affection tenfold.

With care, Ryuko looked to Inko and offered a huge toothy smile.

Inko sighed. "Ryu, you're going to get in trouble, You need to go and sit with your class."

Ryuko pouted as she held Izuku closer.

"But sis!"

"Ryu you're a grown woman, come on now." Inko teasingly joked.

Ryuko's pout then turned into a mischievous grin as she took a few tentative steps back.

"Ryu…" Inko warned.

"See you in a bit sis!" Ryuko said teasingly as she hurriedly 'kidnapped' Izuku.

Said boy was laughing and giggling as she took him along with her back to the seats.

Inko held a hand out to her retreating sister, before dropping it slowly. Inko smiled warmly as Ryuko sat Izuku on her lap as her other classmates around her teased the two relentlessly. Ryuko just smiled as she coddled the boy in her lap, who did not mind the attention one bit.

Inko's warm gaze broke when she felt the familiar chest pain she had been hiding for years. She clutched her chest slightly as the pain grew steadily. She coughed into her other hand harshly, wheezing from the slight loss of air.. As she coughed, Inko looked to her hand and saw the sad sight of a few specks of red. Inko sighed sadly as she cleaned her hand on a handkerchief she had in her pocket.

Inko returned her attention to the happy Ryuko and her bundle of joy, Izuku. She smiled once more, though behind that smile was anything but happiness.

"_I love you two so much."_ Inko whispered.

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE NEWEST ADDICTION OF HEROES!"

The crowd broke out into applause, cheers, and shouts of joy as the students jumped up excitedly. Many hugged one another, and others cried tears of joy. Ryuko spun Izuku in her arms as she too cried happily. After so many years of hard work, and the three years she spent at U.A, she was finally on the path to become a hero.

Inko watched in slight worry as Ryuko threw Izuku up and down. Izuku was screaming in delight as he reached his small flight in the sky, and giggled as Ryuko caught him once more.

Inko lost herself in her thoughts for a moment as she watched her sister play with Izuku.

"You're already such a beautiful woman Ryu, there is nothing more for me to do…Izuku is in good hands. I hope to be forgiven by you two one day…" Inko said sadly to herself before Ryuko and Izuku came to her.

The two sisters hugged as Izuku was squished in the middle. It was a feeling Ryuko adored, and she looked forward to the still many years they had to share with one another.

* * *

"Come on mommy! Auntie Ryu is already at the top of the hill!"

"H-Hold on Iz-Izuku I'll be up there shortly." Inko wheezed.

It has roughly been a year and a half since Ryuko's graduation; Ryuko had quite literally exploded onto the scene. At just barely twenty years old, Ryuko had climbed the ranks all the way into the top twenty. The first of her kind, and she was in no way stopping now. She was aiming for the top ten, and with the speed and results she was bringing. It was only a matter of time before she'd be the youngest hero to break into the exclusive group.

Inko could not have been any more prouder of her little sister, and the same could be said for her son. Izuku was almost four, and he'd be getting a quirk soon! They had taken him to the doctor, and luckily he only had one joint in his pinkie toe. She wondered what his quirk would end up being? She hoped he'd get her quirk, a stronger version of it, she seriously hoped he did not inherit his father's fire quirk. That's the last thing the boy needed, he still asked questions about it, and Inko had dodged the question every second.

Whatever the case, this small park hill that she had walked up hundreds of times felt like a mountain today. Ryuko was on top of the hill, already laying the picnic they had planned for today. Ryuko rarely had a chance to spend a whole day with her family; she'd only be able to see her sister and Izuku when she would return home late at night. Usually by then Izuku was asleep, while Inko would stay up to make sure she had gotten home safely.

Though Ryuko was ecstatic! She had a surprise for her sister and little nephew. She'd been busting her butt off this last year or so to save enough money to get something for all three of them. It was something she had finalized yesterday, and Ryuko could barely contain her excitement as Izuku now stood in front of her.

"R-Ryu! You're so fast!" Izuku panted.

Ryuko giggled as she finished setting out the plates for the food. She reached into her back pocket to make sure the paper was still there. She smiled when she felt the texture of the lamented paper, Ryuko peeked over Izuku's little body as she saw her sister struggling to walk up the hill.

"**That's odd…" **Ryuko thought to herself.

"C-Come on mommy! You can do it!" Izuku shouted to her below.

Inko looked up to the still good amount of distance she had. The pain in her chest was blinding her vision as she pushed her body to make the last few feet. Inko staggered slightly as she lost her footing. Inko felt the familiar feeling of her sister staring at her, it was a stare only a worried dragon could give.

"M-Mommy?" Izuku said worriedly.

"B-Big sis?" Ryuko said fearfully.

Inko felt a tingly warm sensation in her chest as a sharp red hot pain filled her body. Inko cried out in pain as she fell to her knees.

"**No...not now…"** Inko thought through the pain.

Her vision faltered as she saw her sister and Izuku rushing to her aid.

"Inko!" Ryuko cried fearfully as she clutched her sister gently on the ground.

"M-Mommy! W-What's happening?" His three year old mind wondered.

"S-Shhh it's okay I-Izuku m-mommy just feels s-sick…" Inko said painfully.

"Sis what's h-happening?"

Inko looked into her sister's fearful eyes. She could see the reflection of her emerald orbs through the golden pools Ryuko had. Inko's eyes had two emotions in them, regret and fear.

Ryuko's eyes flared as she transformed into her full dragon form instantly. Ryuko knew that look, she had seen it a few times during her endeavors as a hero. It meant one thing, and coming from her beloved sister? Death.

Ryuko hurriedly scooped up little Izuku into her other hand as she shot straight up into the sky, the sheer speed alone breaking the sound barrier. Ryuko flew frantically to the nearest hospital, not knowing the gift she had for the two fell out of her pocket.

A lamented piece of paper fell gently from the sky, the winds from such heights letting the paper fly along. It looked graceful as the breeze carried it over the park. It came to a gentle standstill as it landed in a nearby pond. The paper floated above the water for but moment before sinking to the floor below. Perhaps acting like an allegory to what was to come?

The paper read:

"**Congratulations on your new home!"**

* * *

_Have a wonderful day._


	2. Chapter 2

_Enjoy._

* * *

Last Train Home

_Memory_

"_Hey Ryu…"_

"_Yes big sis?" _

"_You ever think, we will find someone like mom and dad found in one another?" _

_Ryuko gave her sister a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" _

_Inko chuckled. "Ohh, you may only be ten Ryu, but you must know what love is right?"_

"_Love?" Ryuko said aloud. "Oh! Isn't that what mommy and daddy tell us every night before we go to bed?!" _

_Inko smiled. "Yes little sis, but that kind of love is special. It's between family members, and it's a special bond of trust and happiness..." She paused. "What I am talking about though is 'love love'."_

"'_L-Love Love'?" Ryuko blushed. _

"_Yes~ What do you think of 'boys' baby sis?" Inko teased. _

_Ryuko scrunched her face. "Bleh! Ewww, they are icky…" She gagged. _

_Inko laughed loudly as she threw an arm around her sister's shoulder. "Ha! Ohh! Sweet little Ryu maybe one day you will understand."_

"_I just need you big sis Inko! Mommy and daddy too!" _

_Inko smiled warmly to her little sister. "I love you so much Ryu, thanks for being you…" _

_The two embraced._

"_I love you to Inko!" _

Happiness...

* * *

*Beep* *Beep**Beep*

*Beep* *Beep**Beep*

*Beep* *Beep**Beep*

"Auntie R-Ryu?"

*Beep* *Beep**Beep*

*Beep* *Beep**Beep*

"R-Ryu!"

*Beep* *Beep**Beep*

*Beep* *Beep**Beep*

*Beep* *Beep**Beep*

"P-Please...what's happening to m-mommy?"

Ryuko gasped as she felt a small pair of arms wrap around her thigh. Startled, she looked to the culprit, and gulped as she saw Izuku staring up at her tearily.

Ryuko steadily looked back to her sister who was now laying on a hospital bed. Both Izuku and herself had been hurriedly escorted out of the room while the doctor and nurses got to work. For now, only Ryuko could see into the small window that peeked into the room. Inko was hooked up to various machines, tubes inserted in her arms and one in her throat. Ryuko could hear the subtle beats of the heart monitor from just outside the door. The sound was maddening.

The grip on her thigh only got tighter as she felt sniffles and wet tears brush down her legs. Carefully, Ryuko picked up little Izuku from the floor, and sat him gently on her lap.

"Shhh, It's okay Izuku." She soothed, laying her chin on his green hair.

Izuku buried his small fragile body into her chest as he sobbed weakly.

"W-Why did mommy h-have all those tubes in h-her? Why d-did the ho-hospital people take h-her?"

Ryuko winced as she remembered the critical condition Inko was in. Her flight to the hospital was deserving of a medal. It took her roughly ten seconds to fly from the park, right into the doors of the hospital. Usually, if a dragon were to burst thru the doors of a hospital; there should have been mayhem at the possible violent intrusion. Fortunately, this was a hospital that had grown familiar to Ryuko, for she would bring so many of those that needed medical attention here. So when the horrified Ryuko could not get the words out as she held Inko gently, the doctors and nurses wasted no time and put the woman on a gurney. It was a literal living nightmare for Ryuko, all the while Izuku could not understand most of it.

Izuku was a crying mess as the hospital staff carried his mother away. Ryuko should have been there for the crying boy; from the start Ryuko should have just held Izuku and reassured him. However, she had seen it in Inko's eyes, and that 'look' was something she wished to never see on her families face. Ryuko tried her best to stay positive, but her inner instincts were screaming at her.

It was a peculiar feeling, she assumed it was due to her close connection with her big sister, that she had developed an almost second sense to her. Even little Izuku was synced to her, and the way he was feeling was driving her insane. She was not in the proper mental state to comfort her nephew, but she really did try her best even if she was not all there.

However, Ryuko had known something was up for the last three years or so, though never gathered the courage to question Inko on it. It was the way she walked, the way she would sometimes cough and wheeze that would set off red flags in Ryuko's head. It had only gotten worse as the years went, and Ryuko still ignored it.

She always assumed her sister was strong and mighty, and that whatever was affecting her was just a passing thing...even though it had been three years. That's probably why her instincts were so bothered right now. She felt like all of this was her fault, if Ryuko had just been brave enough to ask her sister what was wrong, maybe things could have been different?

"Ms. Midoriya?"

Ryuko looked to the sudden feminine voice in minor shock. The doctor was standing by the doorway, looking to the two calmly. Ryuko made to stand up, but from what she could tell, Izuku fell asleep on her lap. This act managed to bring a tiny smile to her face in this otherwise grim situation.

"Ms. Midoriya, please don't panic; but your sister Inko Midoriya is stable..."

Ryuko's eyes widened as she made way to stand again, but the doctor held a small hand in her direction.

"Ryuko, we've known each other for a few years now; due to you bringing me those you save and whatnot." The doctor sighed sadly. "We've been honest with one another every single time when it came to a patient's chance at survival...since this is your family, I will ask you this. Do you want the harsh truth? Or would you rather see for yourself?"

Ryuko's voice hitched in her throat. Little Izuku stirred in her arms as she held him tightly.

"W-What happened." She growled weakly.

"Ryuko, I need you to be truthful and honest with me. You are a dear friend to me, even if you might not see me as such, but do you want the truth? Or would you rather see for yourself?"

"W-What does that even mean?!" She whispered harshly, closing her eyes as her mind went crazy with thoughts.

"S-Sorry, would you rather me tell you, or just walk into the room and see for yourself?"

"B-But Izuku…"

"Don't worry, I'll carry him over to my office, I have a bed in there for when I have to stay for extra long shifts." The doctor explained.

Ryuko looked to the doctor hesitantly, before looking to the small 'wyrmling' in her lap. With a grumble, Ryuko carefully carried him over, and placed him into the doctor's waiting arms.

"P-Please doctor, I _**need **_him to be safe." Her inner dragon poked out.

The doctor offered her a reassuring smile. "Ryuko, you're in a hospital, if anything this is the safest place he could ever be in." She nodded to the door. "Take as much time as you need Ryuko, it'll just be you and her in the room. Little Izuku here won't be waking up for awhile, judging by the calm touch you provided him."

Ryuko laid one last hand on the boy's cheek to feel his warmth. She calmed as her body took in the warmth he provided, the warmth a part of her hoard could only give. Being a literal dragon, albeit being a quirk, was a weird thing to live with.

Ryuko took a few hesitant steps towards the room that housed her sister. Gently, the hero cracked open the door letting one of her golden Irises peak through the crack.

"R-Ryu?" A weak voice called out.

"Sis!" The hero shouted as she rushed inside the room.

Her golden eyes scanned the semi dark room till they landed on the figure of her sister laying on the bed still.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Beep* *Beep**Beep*

Ryuko immediately broke into sobs as she rushed to her sister's bedside. It took the dragon all of her willpower to not just grab her sister like a lifeline.

Putting it simply, Inko did not look good. She had two Iv's inserted in her arms, a heartbeat sensor on her finger, and her whole body looked like literal death. In just a few hours, Inko's once bright eyes lacked all their color, her hair looked black, and the woman's skin was paler than anything she had every seen.

"S-S-Sis!" Ryuko wailed as she laid her head on her bed. She sobbed loudly as Inko laid a small cold hand to the girl's head.

"I-I'm so sorry Ryuko…" Inko said weakly.

"P-Please sis, you need to s-save your strength." Ryuko affirmed.

Inko chuckled, shaking her head.

"Ryu...I have not been honest with you."

"Shhh." Ryuko soothed through her choked cries.

"Baby sis, I don't have a lot of time, you and I both know that."

"N-No...please no…" Ryuko pleaded.

Inko smiled sadly. "I'm glad you chose to find out for yourself rather than the doctor telling you. You're strong baby sister, so much more than I could ever be."

"Inko! S-Stop talking please...you ne-" Ryuko was interrupted as Inko placed a cold finger to her lips.

"I'm dying sis, plain and simple. It's been a long time coming."

"W-What?"

"I know you are a smart girl Ryuko, to be the number twenty hero in all of Japan, proves that." Inko wiped a tear from her sister's cheek. "I know you could 'feel' that something was up with me for awhile now."

Ryuko shut her eyes and shook her head stubbornly.

"N-Nothings wrong with you!" Ryuko lied to herself.

"It's a hereditary gene that both mom and dad had, they did not know they even had it...it was by pure unfortunate luck I got the full brunt of it."

"P-Please…"

"Essentially it gave me a higher risk for Lung Cancer; or any cancer for that matter. Remember how grandma on dad's side, and grandpa on mom's side died from such a thing?" Inko looked to the window by her bedside in guilt. "I've been in stage IV for the last three years or so, and by now it's already spread to my brain and bones."

"W-Why?" Ryuko said weakly.

"Why?" Inko said confusedly.

Suddenly, Ryuko shouted in rage as she transformed into her small dragon form.

"WHY!?" She growled in anguish.

Inko was not afraid, she figured Ryuko would act in such a way. In any case, Inko looked to her sister in understanding as the dragon hero clutched her head roughly, piercing her scales drawing small specks of blood.

"WHY WOULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME?! WHY NOT ASK FOR HELP?!"

Ryuko's mind was on fire, she was furious, heartbroken, confused, lost, and fearful to name a few emotions. She rarely ever got this upset, or deep in her feelings. She did not like how it made her dragon instincts run full control; she did not like how it made the migraine growing in her head unbearable.

Inko shakily sat up on the hospital bed. Painfully, she moved to get off the bed, hoping to reach her sister to comfort her. This had only happened once before, it was when their parents were killed by an unnamed villain long ago. It was a time in both of their lives that ripped a hole in their hearts, sent their lives on a downward spiral. It was by Inko's determined attitude and willingness to care for Ryuko that both of them did not fall into madness.

So just like before, albeit literally wincing in pain as every painful step led her to her sister. Inko slowly made her way to Ryuko, that same determination from all those years ago in her eyes.

Ryuko was still clutching her head fiercely, her sharp teeth pressed against each other as the feelings within her were becoming unbearable.

"Shhhh, baby sis, big sis is here, and I will always be here…"

Ryuko shivered at the touch Inko gave, the embrace she found herself in calmed her. Yet, the cold touch that now replaced Inko's usual warmth was alarming.

"I'm so freaking bitter! Bitter! BITTER! I-I—there's n-nothing I c-can do…" Ryuko said through her clenched teeth.

"By the time I figured out how deep the cancer had set in, it was already to late baby sis..."

Her eyes widened in panic. "W-Wait! You shouldn't be s-standing!"

Ryuko tried lifting Inko up, but the woman would not budge from the hug.

"Inko this is serious!"

Inko hugged her tighter, crying softly as she held her baby sister.

"I-I need y-you to…" Ryuko weakly stuttered, he words lost to the abyss that was her sore throat.

"Just hug me you scaly teddy bear."

Ryuko did just that.

* * *

It was around an hour later before Inko allowed Ryuko to gently put her back in the bed. They embraced one another for that full hour, and selfishly, to the both of them; they were the last two human beings on the planet. However, Ryuko was on her way to the doctors office to bring Izuku over to see his dying mother.

It was a sickening feeling, knowing that no matter what, Inko was going to be dead by the end of today. Inko had explained that the fluids that built up in her lungs became too much, and some of it leaked into her other organs. By some miracle, Inko had stayed alive, but that did not matter, by now she had tumors in her brain, and spinal column. How she was not writhing in agony, Ryuko could not guess, but she was grateful she did not have to bear witness to that.

Ryuko gently opened the doctors door, and peaked inside.

The doctor was typing away on a computer, while little Izuku was snuggled up in a bunch of soft blankets. Ryuko could not help the smile that broke on her face, as she looked to the boy.

"I take it you're here for Izuku?" The doctor questioned.

Ryuko nodded as she gently scooped up the boy in her arms.

"His mother is waiting for him…" She simply said.

"I understand." The doctor said sadly. "Ryuko, he won't truly understand what's going on to his mother, but as per the way these things work, who's going to be the new guardian of the child?"

"Me."

The doctor smiled sadly. "I see. So she made you the legal guardian then?"

Ryuko opened the door gently as she paused under the frame.

"She did not….yet. But, I will go thru hell for my nephew. Anyone who would _**dare try and take him from me.**_" She snarled. "I pray for their souls."

"Well best be on your way then. My condolences from myself and the nurses. May you two always be blessed with nothing but happiness. Its not much since we can not understand what you both are feeling, just take of yourself Ryuko..."

With the doctors final words, Ryuko walked back to her sister's room. Izuku barely even moved as he was still sound asleep, his little nose made a funny whistling sound. She gazed at his face lovingly, his freckles were his cutest feature. Four on each cheek, and the green mop on his head that he called hair. She loved burying her face in it and taking in his warmth. It was a guilty pleasure of hers, and only her nephew could bring such joy.

Again, Ryuko carefully opened the door and walked inside the room.

"Izuku…" Inko said breathlessly. Her eyes shone bright once more as she looked to her son.

Ryuko laid the still sleeping child by her side as she took a few steps back.

Inko weakly turned over to face her sleeping son. She ran her hand up and down his hair and cheek.

"Oh my little Izuku…" She cooed.

Ryuko watched on silently.

"Hey?" She shook him slightly. "Izuku? Can you wake up dear?"

He grumbled as he opened his eyes. "W-Where am I?" He sleepily said. "Ryuko?"

He was facing her when he awoke, and she offered him a tired smile and a wave.

"Hey kiddo."

"Who's touching me?" Izuku said somewhat worriedly as he flipped over to his other side.

As he turned and saw the face of his mom, he could not help but smile. "Mom!" He said when he realized who it was.

He immediately cuddled against her as he laughed joyfully.

"You're okay!" He said happily.

Ryuko had to hold a hand to her mouth as she almost let out a choked sob. Inko looked to her son sadly, but gave him a genuine smile.

"Izuku, you're a strong boy right?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed.

"Oh? Tell me why then?"

"Oh! That's easy! Because when I get your quirk mommy I'll be super strong! And when I do get my quirk, I can work with auntie Ryu and help take down the bad guys!"

Inko smiled and hugged the boy right against her chest.

"You're already on the right track sweetie. What do you think Ryu?"

Ryuko had to wipe the tears from her eyes, and clear her throat before answering.

"Y-Yup! You're gonna be my one and only sidekick!"

Izuku beamed brightly as he giggled like any child would.

"And if mommy were not here to see such a thing happen honey?" Inko said gently.

"Huh?"

Inko tried her best to control her tears for now. She tried her best to not let the immense pain she was feeling show on her face. They had given her morphine in small doses, but it could only do so much.

"Izuku mommy is going to be going away soon okay?" She scratched his head calmly.

"Like a trip?" He said innocently.

"O-Oh, something like that love...but on this trip…" Inko paused. How does one actually explain death to a kid? Let alone their own child?

"Mom?" Izuku said worriedly.

"I-I-I…" She stuttered, the words not being able to leave her lips.

"Where are you going?" He asked confusedly.

"O-On this trip h-honey, mommy won't be coming b-b-back." She finally let out. The sobs she held now coming out in full swing.

She clutched her son strongly as she sobbed like a newborn baby. Like he did when he had been born.

Izuku was confused by what his mother said, but he could not help but cry along with her. Another set of arms joined them as Ryuko protectively joined in on the hug. She too was crying as the three Midoriya's held each other strongly.

"I-I'm so sorry you two…" Inko weeped.

"W-Why aren't y-you coming b-back?" Izuku choked out.

"Shhh, it's okay Izuku, don't worry…" Ryuko soothed.

"A-Auntie Ryu?" He said whimsically.

As Izuku looked up from being smothered by the two, he saw his aunt and mother staring into one another's eyes. An unknown conversation was going unspoken between the two, and Ryuko seemed to barely be holding anything together.

"B-But sis...I'm not strong enough." She suddenly said.

"You are the strongest person I know Ryu. I'm sorry to ask for such a thing, it's selfish of me. I hope you will forgive me one day."

"H-He needs you...I need you…" She weakly begged.

"I need the both of you...more than you could ever imagine. Ryuko, I love you. Izuku my beautiful baby boy, I love you. Please forgive me."

"I-I love you too mommy…" Izuku said sadly. He still did not understand what exactly was happening, but he wanted his mother to know he would be strong. He wanted her to know he would be fine, it was like something took over as he suddenly spoke out.

"I promise mom! I will be the greatest hero to ever exist, I will make sure auntie Ryu and I reach the number one spots together! I promise I will take care of Ryu, like you've always said I should! I-I am still confused on where you're g-going and why y-you c-can't come back, but I love you mom. I forgive you already!"

The two women looked to him in shock, at a loss for words. Inko stared into the green eyes he got from her, the way they shone proudly and confidently warmed her heart.

"I love you Izuku, thank you…"

Gently, Inko brought the boy to her chest, and laid her chin on his head. She took a deep breath as she smelled his familiar scent for what would most likely be the last time.

"Sweetie? Can I ask for a small favor?"

"Y-Yes mommy?"

"Can you fall asleep in my arms?"

Izuku smiled. "You know I will mommy!"

Ryuko had broken away from the hug a while ago, and watched as her sister and nephew hugged one another. The boy slowly fell asleep, while Inko continually stared to her.

"Ryuko, there's enough room for you too here, can you join us?"

Ryuko nodded dumbly as she set herself on the other side of her nephew. Ryuko was careful to not pull on any of the IV's in Inko's arms as she wrapped her arm around the two.

Izuku sighed as he laid in between the two, he clutched onto his mother tightly before sleepily saying one last thing.

"Don't worry mommy, I will take care of Ryuko…"

Ryuko hugged the boy tighter as she closed her eyes herself. Inko looked to the two happily as Izuku rapidly dozed off; she still had many regrets and things to say, but she was glad she was spending these last few moments with them. Inko was ready to let go, this whole time it was by pure willpower that she had stayed alive this long. She wanted to explain as best she could to her son that she won't be coming home, and Inko felt satisfied in knowing the boy had some understanding of it. She wanted to ensure Ryuko would be okay, and that hopefully she would be forgiven by her little sister. It may not be today, tomorrow, next week, a month, or even years from now. Inko just hoped her baby sister could one day bring herself to forgive her foolish and selfish sister.

"Ryu, thank you. There is still so much more I wanted to say…" Inko paused, interlocking her hand with Ryuko's own. "I am happy I get to spend these last moments with you two, when 'it' does happen, can you make sure Izuku does not…" She could not bring herself to finish.

"D-Dont worry Inko, I-I'll take care of him."

Inko closed her own eyes.

"S-Sis, can you s-sing that l-lullaby? T-The one f-from when I was l-little?"

Inko weakly squeezed her sister's hand.

"For you my dear sister? I'll do anything..."

Ryuko clutched the two tightly as she closed her eyes. She felt like such a child, as her sister listened to her request.

"_Hush little dragon cry no more,"_

"_Sister's forever part of your hoard~"_

"_Even if one day we may part," _

"_Just know sister I am in your heart~" _

"_And if you ever have doubts fill your soul," _

"_Little dragon your sister hears your woes~"_

"_Make sure to think of one important thing," _

"_Big sister loves you with her very b-b-being~"_

On the final note, Ryuko and Inko looked into one another's eyes as Inko's final bits of life left her. She squeezed Ryuko's hand one last time before kissing her son on the head.

"T-Take care of him R-R-Ryu, be a m-mother to h-h-him" She forced through the pain. "I l-love you t-two so much."

Inko gave her sister one last smile. "Pl-Please Ryuko, t-take care of yourself..."

*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

Izuku woke up startled as he heard the odd sound. Quickly, Ryuko snatched the boy into her chest and covered his ears. She had her own eyes shut as her tears fell hotly, her sister was gone. Another piece of her hoard, torn away from her. It never got any easier, just like her parents when they had die; Ryuko had her sister to comfort her during that time. Inko was gone, and all she had left was her little three year old nephew to hopefully keep her sane as the paramount individual in her life was now dead. _**"I still have my little wyrmling..."**_ She internally thought.

"Shhhh, it's okay Izuku, go back to sleep." She lifted his face to look into his confused eyes. "I promise you, no harm will ever come to you. This I swear on my very soul, Izuku Midoriya. You're a part of my hoard, and as part of it, it is for eternity…"

Izuku nodded dumbly as the words Ryuko said to him confused him, yet filled him with warmth. Also, the strange steady sound happening behind him was alarming, but no matter how hard he tried to turn around and see his mom. Ryuko would shove his face in her chest protectively.

The rest was like a blur to the pro hero. The doctors and nurses rushed into the room, as the two were escorted out of the room once more. The doctor and Ryuko looked to one another, as the hero shook her head solemnly. The doctor nodded knowingly, and called off her team. They had no reason to resuscitate Inko when the last sole adult survivor of the Midoriya household said other wise.

Inko Midoriya was dead, and Ryuko knew a part of her went along with her sister that day.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Three lone figure's stood by a tombstone as the steady sun shined down upon them. It was a rather serene day out this afternoon in Japan, and Ryuko was thankful for it. She had come by to visit Inko's grave with her beloved nephew Izuku, and the off duty pro hero Rumi Usagiyama, other wise known as the Rabbit Hero: Mirko. The two adults had graduated together at U.A, and since their first years at the school they were the closest of friends. They would regularly take on missions together, albeit Rumi's strong opinion on such a thing. Ryuko had been one of the lucky few to gain the heroes respect as Rumi had a strong dislike of hero groups. The only other acceptation were the Wild Wild Pussycats group, whom Rumi deemed the truest hero group that was out there. They each had their own strengths, and complimented each other swimmingly, they had no need to rely on one another like she had seen other groups do.

In any case, Rumi had joined the two out today as they visited the grave for the first time since Inko's burial. The funeral was kept a small private affair, to the likes of only Ryuko, Izuku, and Rumi included. Rumi had barely known the woman, but offered support for her dearest friend. The little boy, that was her nephew, was an interesting character. Not once did the boy cry during the funeral, nor was he tearing up now. If anything, Ryuko was the one crying and wallowing in her depression. Understandable, but it broke the heroes heart.

"Hey, mom..." Izuku said calmly. "I brought your favorite flower!"

The two women watched in silence.

"Its almost my birthday! I will have my quirk soon, and then I will continue being strong for you and auntie Ryu." Izuku looked to the grave longingly as he laid a 'green carnation' in front of the grave.

Izuku sighed. "I wish you would come home one day...but I know you really are gone huh?"

Ryuko laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He smiled up at his aunt, now turned guardian.

"We both miss you, and I know one day we will see you again. But we are okay mom! We are strong!"

Ryuko lifted the small boy into her arms. "That we are sis, little Izuku here has been nothing but help for me."

Izuku giggled childishly as Ryuko lifted him up in the air. The two for the last week had been inseparable, and neither of them had any complaints. She turned to her friend.

"Rumi, I wanted to let you know first, but I am going to be taking a small break. I need time to...figure things out with my nephew here."

The hero smiled as she offered her friend a thumbs up. "Ryu, please. Take all the time you need. I won't tell anyone, your privacy is yours and yours only. Also..." Rumi paused, pointing teasingly to the boy in her arms. "If you ever need help watching that cute ball there, I'll gladly help where I can! Not to mention Mandalay would not mind either!"

"Thanks Rumi, I'll hold you girls to that."

"I sure hope you ask for help girl, because you know me and I am honest. But you look like literal s-"

Ryuko growled loudly as Rumi said a cuss word around her little nephew. Luckily, Ryuko was quick enough to cover Izuku's small fragile ears from hearing the word.

Rumi smiled cheekily as she held her hands up in defense. "Hehe, sorry there 'mighty dragon', forgot to keep my language PG!"

"WHY ARE YOU COVERING MY EARS RYU!" Izuku said loudly. The sudden blockage of sound made him talk in a voice he himself could hear.

The two women winced at the volume but chuckled none the less.

Ryuko had a long and troubling road ahead of her; with Izuku's birthday around the corner, and her own feelings to deal with. Was Ryuko up to the task?

* * *

_Have a wonderful day, evening, or night._


	3. Chapter 3

Abode, Friend, Revelations

"Alright remember Izuku, no peeking!"

Izuku giggled excitedly under the darkness his vision showed.

"Auntie Ryu! What is it?! Oh! Is it that new All Might figurine?!" He said in glee.

Ryuko smiled sheepishly as she looked to the building in front of them.

"Uhhh, maaayyybbbeeee?" She chuckled.

"SHOW ME SHOW ME SHOW ME!" He shouted in excitement. He reached for the blindfold covering his eyes, but Ryuko was quick to give his hand a little swipe.

"Ah! No peeking!"

"Aww! But auntie!"

"Izuku…" She scolded. "If you keep misbehaving, I might have to let Ragdoll know that you're being a little brat~!"

As if a whole other person took over the boy, he immediately straightened up, and stoically put on a facade of compliance.

"N-No, I'm behaving." He said somewhat nervously.

"Hmm that's what I thought." Ryuko concluded smugly.

Ryuko gave one last look to her nephew before gazing to the house in front of her. It was a humble single story abode, with a nice front yard with a porch, and a driveway for her car. She had saved all this money, and worked her butt off in order to save enough money to purchase this house. It was the gift she planned to show her sister and Izuku, but heaven knows how that plan turned out.

She could not help but look sadly to the house now, it was much too big for just the two of them, but she needed what was best for Izuku. Living in that apartment their parents give to Inko was now getting to painful to stay in. Ryuko promised herself she would never sell the home, nor would she move around anything that was Inko's.

It was going to stay a frozen capsule in time, like some depressing museum. Izuku had gotten suspicious on why he had come home from pre-school that day, and why everything was gone from his room. Not to mention, Ryuko's room as well. The only room that remained untouched was Inko's, and for obvious reasons. Ryuko had made sure to keep all the furniture and appliances in the apartment as they were.

This house she purchased had come with almost everything inside of it, a hefty dent in her pockets, but it needed to be done. Even if Inko was now gone, and the extra bedroom she had would probably go empty for a long while, Ryuko picked up Izuku into her arms.

He had just turned four years old, roughly two days prior. His quirk as far as she could tell had not manifested, nor had the boy said anything else on the matter. If anything, it was as if the boy had forgotten all about a quirk...for whatever reason that was; it was a bit concerning for her.

"Izuku, I cherish you."

Izuku giggled in her arms .

"I cherish you!"

She smiled. Her eyes flared for a second, but it was for the fact that her quirk was satisfied with what he said. Her chest rumbled as she pulled the boy close to her face. She cooed as she rubbed her cheeks against his silky smooth hair.

"Ohhh, Izuku how I wish you would stay small forever." She semi-whined.

Izuku chuckled at the contact. "But then how will I grow up to be a strong hero?" He said confusedly.

"Shhh, let me dream." She joked. "Well Izuku, I really hope you like this surprise."

With that she lifted the blindfold from his tiny head. He blinked around blearily as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light exposure.

"Wh-Huh? Auntie where are we?" He said in awe as he looked all around him.

All around them were houses that were spaced out in such a way that they would not be a hindrance to one another. The scenery looked like a movie, beautiful green grass laced everyone's lawns, and the houses were architectural wonders. Pediments, white pillars, fences, chiseled walkways, it screamed high class.

Ryuko had purchased a rather expensive house in a gated community. It was an hour or two from where they originally lived, and the only reason she even thought of such a prestigious place, was that one of her good friends recommended the place. Also, said friend was a little bit worried about their daughter, who had turned into some sort of a recluse. She was the same age as Izuku, but her shut in nature worried her mother greatly, not to mention the father as well.

In any case, Izuku poked Ryuko gently on the cheek.

"Auntie why are we here?"

Ryuko, ignoring his question still, looked to the appendage on her face as she smiled toothily.

"Mmm that's a good looking finger you have there! Rawr!" She faked roared as she reached to 'bite' his finger.

"A-Auntie!" He laughed joyously.

"Rawr! This mighty dragon is a little hungry!"

"N-No!" He giggled as he struggled in her grasp.

She clamped her lips around his cheek and nibbled his cheek gently. The boy erupted into an excited laughing mess as he was brought to tears with how much it tickled.

The boy squirmed cutely as Ryuko continued her 'onslaught'; it was moments like this that set her heart ablaze.

"Oh you must be the new neighbors!"

Ryuko immediately stopped what she was doing as she looked to the disturbance from behind them. She unknowingly pulled Izuku a bit tighter to her chest as she looked to the stranger in front of them.

"Oh! Forgive me!" The woman apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt an obvious 'motherly and son bonding time'!"

Ryuko winced slightly at this as Izuku looked to the strange woman in confusion.

At their somewhat confused and uncomfortable stares, the woman began to sweat slightly as she made the moment obviously awkward.

"Uhh, my name is Hanae H-Hagakure!" She said nervously.

Little did this woman know, she was in the literal presence of the top female hero at the moment. Though Rumi was making strides just as big, Ryuko had managed to keep the lead. Unfortunately, with her sudden 'retirement', Ryuko knew for a fact she'd fall in the ranks within weeks. None of this bothered or concerned the hero however, Izuku was now her top priority.

Ryuko looked to the woman suspiciously for a few moments before smiling at her.

"Neighbor you say?" She looked to the two houses the stood besides her own.

"O-Oh it's the brownish one to the right!"

"I see." Ryuko furthered.

Izuku scrunched his face.

"Auntie! You still haven't told me why we are here!"

Ryuko feigned ignorance for a few more seconds before setting Izuku on his feet.

"Well Izuku using your analytical skills like you do with quirks, why would you think we are here hmmm?"

The woman watched on in silence at this odd familial duo.

The boy put a finger to his chin as he stuck his tongue out. What stood in front of him were three houses. One belonged to this weird lady, and the other two confused him. They were not here to visit this stranger that was for sure, and the other two houses he had never seen before.

"Uhhhhh…" He eventually said confusedly.

Ryuko smiled as she pointed to the house that stood in the middle.

"You see that house Izuku?"

He nodded. "Yes, it's a nice house?" He continued.

Ryuko let out a hearty laugh at the boys confused state, and picked him back up into her arms.

"It is a nice house don't you think?" She rubbed her cheek against his head. "Izuku this is our new home."

"New home?"

Ryuko offered the boy a gentle smile. "Yup! Say hello to our new home as of now Izuku!"

Izuku looked to the house in wonder and intrigue. He at the moment did not know how to feel, but knew for a fact he liked the house. Also, he remembered a park nearby when she un-blindfolded him; he looked to his aunt with a smile of his own.

"Wow! Auntie when did you get this!" He looked to the house. "Hello new home!"

Ryuko giggled at his childish antics, before looking back to the woman who was still behind them.

"Hey, sorry to be rude and all, but I'm gonna show my nephew around our new home. I'm sure we will talk again soon! It was great meeting you."

Hanae offered Ryuko a gentle and warm smile. "Of course! Again sorry for intruding in all that...it was nice meeting you miss?"

Ryuko stuck a hand out for a shake as she held Izuku with her other.

"Ryuko. Ryuko Midoriya."

Hanae's hand froze as she shook the hero's hand.

"W-Wait...thee Ryuko?"

"Welp gotta go! See you around!" Ryuko called as she walked to the front door of her new home.

Hanae stood in confusion as the young hero disappeared into the inside of the house. She felt herself shake slightly, as she now realized she was in the presence of a pro hero, and one who was in the top ten….and she was her neighbor.

Hanae chuckled at the odds of such a thing happening as she walked back to her own house. No, the woman did not particularly care that she now lived next to hero, it was more for the fact that her daughter was a super fan of the dragon hero.

"This should be interesting…" Hanae said to herself as she entered her home.

* * *

"WHOA! It's so big!" Izuku exclaimed in wonder as he hurriedly ran into the living room, then the kitchen.

Ryuko's heart swelled with pride as she had chosen the right house for her and her 'hoard'. Her little nephew seemed to be very pleased about this new home, and judging by how he excitedly ran around the newly furnished home, she could barely contain her own excitement.

The boy's energy had a tendency to rub off of him, and she could not help but keep a steady pace along with the boy as he entered the various places the house had to offer. At some point she had lost him, but that did not last long when she heard a gasp of surprise down the main hall.

"MY ROOM! IT'S ALL HERE!"

Ryuko slowly peeked into the room Izuku was in, and caught the boy in the middle of moving all his all Might figurines throughout the room.

"You go here…and you go here…" The boy droned on as he continually made his room the way he wanted.

Ryuko leaned on the frame of the door as he moved about excitedly in the bigger room. His room at the old house was a nice size, but this one was definitely an upgrade. There was a lot of room for eventual improvement.

"Auntie?"

Ryuko looked to Izuku in minor shock at the calling of her name.

"Yes my little emerald?" She randomly said.

Izuku scrunched his face. "Emerald?"

Ryuko shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, kind of suits you right?"

Izuku looked to his aunt weirdly before giggling. "You're weird auntie Ryuko…"

Again, the hero shrugged her shoulders as she walked to her nephew. She had a wicked smile on her face as she lowered her stance on the ground slightly.

"Weird you say?" Her voice grumbled out.

Izuku gulped at the different tone in her voice, and it meant one thing. TAG.

Immediately Izuku took off past the woman as he 'screamed', a dragon right on his heels.

"Help! Someone save me!" Izuku cried joyfully.

"Rawr! My favorite snack happens to be children…" She teasingly growled.

She transformed into the smaller version of her dragon self, as she chased the boy all throughout the house. She was especially careful not to knock anything over, or actually catch up to the small boy. She knew he enjoyed this version of tag, in which she would chase him for minutes before grabbing him and 'gobbling him up'.

"I must stop the dragon! It's the only way!" He shouted triumphantly.

He turned around and lifted his hands in the air.

"Telekinetic hold!" He shouted childishly at the approaching Ryuko.

Being the great aunt she was, she feigned being stopped in her tracks.

"What's this?!" She said in faked surprise. "You fiend!" She struggled under the grasp of the boy's 'quirk'.

"I've got you now dragon! Telekinetic slam!" He shouted next.

Ryuko did as the boy commanded, as she collapsed to the ground in faux entrapment.

"I'll get you for this!" She cried.

Izuku shouted victoriously before running back down the hall past her. She heard a door open before a pair of feet scurried into another room.

She figured he had gone into his room again, or her own; but as she gently peeked behind her, she saw the door to 'Inko's' room wide open.

Ryuko's eyes sagged as the excited giggles and laughter of the boy all but ceased. The halls no longer carried the excited boy's audible glee, it now replaced by deafening silence.

Shakily, the hero reverted back to her normal form, and walked down the hall gently. As she neared the door, she could hear the slight sniffling of her charge from within. Picking up her pace, Ryuko hurriedly entered the room, only to find the boy standing in the middle of the room in obvious sadness.

The room was bare, it lacked any furniture or showed signs of life. Just a room with four walls, a closet, and carpeted floors. Ryuko gently approached the boy's back and got on her knees. With as much care and love she could give him, she gently laid her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around the boy as he had tears fall from his eyes silently.

"This would of been mommy's room huh?" The boy innocently questioned.

Ryuko gave no indication to the boy's truthfulness in his words, though inside she shuddered. Izuku was the smartest four year old she had ever known, heck the only one she knew at that. The boy was too smart for his own good at times, at least when at such a young age where innocences should rule.

"Auntie can I ask you something?"

"Of course Izuku."

Izuku took a deep breath before turning to face her.

"W-What if I don't get mo-mommy's quirk?"

Ryuko gave the boy a puzzled look.

"I-I read in a b-book that you can get a quirk from either of your p-parents…"

**"Thats why you have not said anything about 'your' quirk." **She thought to herself.

"W-What if I get H-Hisashi's quirk?" He said worriedly.

At the 'mans' name Ryuko could not control the menacing growl that left her throat.

"Izuku, we've talked about this, never speak that things name."

Izuku winced at her sharp words, and backed up from her slightly.

Ryuko realized what she had done, and quickly apologized to the slightly scared boy.

"S-Sorry Izuku...j-just that man." She struggled to find the words.

Izuku smiled kindly to his aunt at her apology.

"I-Its okay auntie, I-I am just scared...I want m-mommy's quirk…"

Ryuko pulled Izuku back into a loving hug as she said soothing words into the boy's ear.

"Shhh it's okay my little dragon, no matter who's quirk you get, god forbid 'its' quirk, I know you will be the greatest hero." She looked into his eyes. "Want to know something your mother told me?"

Izuku looked deep into the golden glow her eyes gave off, before nodding dumbly.

Ryuko sighed. "She always told me, it was a possibility you could get your father's quirk, as with any child born from parents with quirks…"

Izuku gulped.

Though Ryuko pushed on. "Obviously, her wish is for you to get a stronger version of her quirk, as is my wish." She smiled sadly to him. "But Izuku you have to live with that it _could_ happen, and you get his quirk. But you know what? It would be okay."

"O-Okay?" He said confusedly.

"Your mother always told me, our quirk does not define who you are, nor does it define where you came from. All that matters is, what you make of that quirk, it's your power, not theirs."

She kissed Izuku gently on the forehead.

"No matter what Izuku, if you get your mothers quirk...or your _**fathers.**_" She cleared her throat as the sour word left her mouth. "It'll be your power, and it is up to you to make it how you want it!"

Izuku eyes shone in understanding and awe at Ryuko's words, words that his mother had given to now the both of them. A feeling of immense sadness overcame him as he clutched Ryuko's chest tightly. The boy sobbed in the warm embrace of his aunt, as she held herself together for him.

"I-I miss m-mommy so much…" He cried bitterly. "I-I just want h-her to come h-home…"

Ryuko's strong walls held firm as she clutched the boy tightly. She would have time to cry later in the solitude of her room, but right now she needed to be strong for her nephew. He was still a growing boy, and from what her friends had told her, she needed to be the strong parental figure in his life now. Or as Mandalay had put it, "Be the mother Inko wanted you to be".

Ryuko looked to the walls all around the room as Inko's words echoed in her head. Her eyes flared as the yellow pupils she had slitted into their draconic form. Her mind cleared for the first time in awhile as she thought to herself for a calming moment.

"**My little wyrmling, oh how your woes tear me in two. I shall honor my sister's request, you need a mother, and I am the only one entrusted with this. Izuku Midoriya, my little dragon, I need to be stronger..."**

* * *

Izuku seemed a bit sad at the notion that he would no longer be going to the same school as his friend Katsuki. The two were rather close, albeit the blondes special 'features'. Though Izuku quickly came to terms with this as Ryuko assured him that they would still see each other, and keep in touch.

On the Bakugo family, they were very good friends with Inko, and Ryuko got along with Mitsuki swimmingly. During Inko's abrupt passing, the family had gone on an extensive one month vacation in America, to visit some of Masaru's distant relatives. So when they had gotten the news on Inko's passing, they tried their best to return back home immediately. Though many of the airports in the country had gone under lockdown due to various villain threats in the country. Airports were specifically targeted for morbid and terrible reasons that the family were basically stranded in the country. So the country was in a state of national emergency, complete lockdown.

Luckily the famed hero Captain America took down the organization with the help of others, resulting in the eventual opening of the airports and the safety of the country once more. They had sadly missed the burial, and service, but Mitsuki visited the grave frequently to talked to her good friend from beyond.

Katsuki was particularly devastated by the news, as even with his sometimes crap personality, he adored his aunt Inko. Inko also had a tendency to spoil the blonde at any chance she could, it was something the Bakugo parents enjoyed, but also loathed as Katsuki would act like an entitled brat.

Whatever the case, the Bakugo family was sad to see the last two Midoriya's go, but the adults understood. Where they lived, and the places around them were just painful memories at that point. Katsuki seemed upset about the sudden moving of his good friend, though he made Izuku promise him that he would not lack in his hero training. Katsuki always boasted that he would not take that number one hero spot unless he had his good friend Izuku competing against him for it.

It was probably the cutest thing Ryuko and Mitsuki had ever heard, and they were both glad the two still remained friends. However, when it comes to moving to a new place, an hour or two from where they originally lived, it meant new people.

So color Izuku surprised when Ryuko had brought Izuku to one of the largest houses he had ever seen.

The sheer size of the house equaled the entire area in which Izuku lived. The large beautifully adorned front gate shined brightly as the sun beamed down on the magnificent property.

They were in Ryuko's car, with Izuku strapped into the back seat as she had kept hush on where they were going now. So when these massive gates opened, and opened into a courtyard larger than his house, his mouth opened in shock.

As they pulled up to the front of the obvious mansion, Izuku could barely keep his eyes away from the sky. As the building loomed over his short stature, it was a miracle the sun had not been blocked out itself.

"Whoa…"

Ryuko chuckled as the two stood in front of the massive building.

"Whoa indeed. You ready to meet your new friend?" She teased.

"Friend?"

Ryuko ignored his question as she walked to the front door of the mansion. With effort, the hero lifted the gavel like loop that was on the door, lifting and striking the door four times.

The door opened a few seconds later, and standing in the opening was one of the most beautiful women Izuku had ever seen. Standing alongside her stood a man of tall stature, who was well dressed, and clean shaven. Izuku could obviously make out this man was also rather good looking in that department, though what really perplexed his little mind was the small girl standing behind the woman's leg.

She was clutching the woman's leg as she peeked from behind the appendage. Her long onyx hair covered her face as her eyes barely looked from under their cover. She had a nervous look and movement about her as she looked to the guests.

Izuku shuffled awkwardly as the man looked to him with a slightly approving look before nudging the woman by his side.

"Well I'll be, I think we found the future husband for our daughter. Would you not agree Emiko?"

Said women hummed to herself as she looked the boy over.

"I would not be quick to give our daughter off Danno." The woman paused as she looked to Ryuko. Who was trying her best to not outright laugh.

"Ahh, Ryuko! It is a pleasure as always!" She continued.

Ryuko offered the two a friendly but mischievous smile as her eyes shone with mirth.

"A pleasure Emiko, Danno." She nodded to the both of them.

Ryuko then looked down to the small girl hiding behind Emiko's leg and smiled sharply.

"Oh? Is this the maiden to be wedded to my beloved nephew?"

Now it was the other two adults turns to control their laughter as they continued the charade a bit longer.

However, the girl seemed to be particularly nervous as she kept looking to Izuku shyly. The odd behavior confused him, but he could not help but stare into the dark pools of her eyes.

"I-Is this the b-boy daddy?" The girl said shyly.

Danno nodded his head as he introduced his daughter.

"Young man, this is Momo Yaoyorozu, the heiress to the fortune of the family; our beautiful and beloved daughter."

Izuku looked to the small girl in confusion, he was still very much lost on what was going on.

"Now Izuku, introduce yourself to the pretty young lady." Ryuko chastised gently.

"R-Right. My names Izuku Midoriya! Nice t-to meet you." He cheerfully stuttered.

"H-Hello." She said nervously. "Da-Daddy is this where we make 'g-grandchildren' like you say m-mommy and you want?"

Danno immediately paled as he could feel the ice cold stare of his wife.

"Danno. What in the **world** is she talking about."

Said man gulped as he looked to his wife; he silently prayed in his mind as he visualized what his tombstone might look like.

"I-I haven't a c-clue love!" He said weakly.

Momo turned her head in confusion. "But you sa-"

Danno shook his arms wildly in denial. "An-Anyways children! We were only j-joking! This is the friend we told you about Momo!"

Emiko's glare did not falter however as she continually bore a visual hole into her husband's head.

Ryuko busted out into boisterous laughter as the cold glare Emiko gave her husband filled her with joy. Again the two children were completely lost at the odd behavior of the adults, and continued to stare at one another instead.

Ryuko nudged Izuku who stood near her side, gaining his attention from the contact.

"This is the friend by the way Izuku." She said nonchalantly.

Izuku looked back to the girl and smiled.

"Oh yeah! So this is my new friend?" He said whimsically.

The parental duo smiled. "I would sure hope so young man!" Danno commented. "Please, come in you two."

With that, the two walked into the large house, Izuku looked around the beautifully adorned lobby in awe. They stood in front of a chiseled granite like staircase.

"Momo, why don't you take Izuku up to your room? Show him the toys and such you have and made!"

"O-Oh okay mommy." Momo shuffled in her shoes as she looked from left to right. "Ummm, this way…" She whispered, walking up the steps.

"Have fun Izuku!" Ryuko called out as she walked away with the other adults.

"W-Wait! What did you mean by 'made' Mrs. Yaoyorozu?"

The woman stopped as she turned to the boy. "Oh you'll find out soon enough. You two do behave please?"

With that, the three walked away through some large looking doors, and disappeared inside.

Izuku looked back to Momo, who had stopped some way up the staircase.

"Oh sorry." Izuku quickly said before making his way up as well.

The two children eventually walked down one of the many halls that lined the house in silence. Izuku shuffled about awkwardly as he looked at all the paintings, photos, and various other pieces of art that lined the halls. As he looked down, the polished white tile showed his reflection, something he had never seen in a house that was for sure.

"W-We are here." Momo suddenly let out.

Izuku paused behind the girl as they stood in front of a pair of large double doors. Just like the majority of this house, the doors seemed to tower high up the walls, but Momo's seemed to be at a seemingly more 'normal' stature.

With some struggle, Momo grunted as she pushed the door open open for the both of them.

Quietly, the two walked inside the room and Izuku was astounded. The size of her room alone practically equaled his houses living room and kitchen twice over. It was surreal since he thought his new house was pretty large.

"Wow…" He said breathlessly.

Just like the majority of the house, the polished tile reflected everything around the room, and with a few windows left open, the sun seemed to brighten the room all over. The beautifully painted white walls added on to this effect.

Her room looked like any girls room from what he could assume. It had a large queen size bed, with white and pink sheets. A canopy hung over the stuffed animal filled bed, and around the room stood a vanity, a few drawers, and of course toys.

Though Izuku gave pause when he spotted off in the corner, a large assortment of dolls? He could not specifically tell what they were, but they varied from size, looks, but the color stayed the same.

"_Ummm, I don't know what friends do…_" Momo embarrassingly whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something Yoayorozu?"

Momo hide behind her hair as she shuffled with her hands nervously.

"I-I don't know what friends do…" She said a bit louder.

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? How come?"

She squeaked a bit at the question before answering.

"I-I we-well…" She paused, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Well no one wants to be my f-friend." She said sadly.

Izuku raised a brow. "Why's that?" He continued.

"Ummm, because I'm q-quiet, and we-weird…"

"You don't seem like that to me!" Izuku innocently offered.

Momo stayed silent as she looked to the boy oddly.

"I-If you saw my quirk you would think d-different."

Izuku's eyes suddenly glowed as he dashed to the shy girl. His face was within inches of her own, though he was in complete awe.

"YOU HAVE A QUIRK?!"

Momo covered her face as she backed away quickly. Her face was flushed red and she broke out into a sweat.

"Y-Yes…" She whispered once more.

"WOW! LET ME SEE!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"B-But.."

"SHOW ME. SHOW ME." He chanted.

"I-If I do you won't want to b-be my f-f-friend." She worriedly stated.

Izuku smiled widely as he held a hand up in her direction. He closed his hand, leaving the pinky standing out alone.

"Hey, Yaoyorozu? Let's make a promise then!"

The girl peeked behind her hands as she saw the boy holding a pinky to her. She dropped her hands from her face and looked at the appendage in intrigue.

"A promise?"

"Yup! Or as my auntie likes to say, a pact!"

"Auntie?" She questioned.

"Oh! Ryuko! She's my aunt." He said joyfully.

"O-Ohh...I thought she was your mommy." She revealed innocently.

Izuku hid his emotions well as he chuckled at the honest mistake.

"Oh no...just my aunt."

"M-Must be cool having such an awesome aunt huh?" She wondered.

"Yup! She's the be-!" He paused. "Wait a second! We were going to make a pact!"

Izuku stilled held his pinky outward as he shook it in her direction.

Mono looked at the finger curiously, not making any movements other than staring.

Izuku sighed. "Hold out your pinky like I'm doing. It's the only way we can make a pact! It's called a pinky promise." He explained.

"Pinky promise?" She quizzically wondered, though she listened to what he said.

She held her pinky in front of his own as he smiled.

Izuku laid a palm to his heart. "I hereby swear! We will be friends forever, and nothing will ever change that! As friends, we will play together, laugh together, get in trouble together, grow up together, and most importantly!"

Mono looked to him expectantly, hanging on to every single word he was saying.

"We will always be there for each other!" He proudly affirmed.

Izuku looked to her then expectantly.

"Umm, I don't know what to do…" She nervously said.

"Repeat the pledge back to me! So we seal our pact! Remember it's forever! There's no way out!" He said confidently.

"I hereby sw-swear..we will be friends f-forever, and nothing will ever change that...ummm as f-friends, we will play together, l-laugh together, get in trouble together, gr-grow up together, and most importantly…"

Izuku moved his hand in a manner, encouraging her to say the last part of the pact.

"We will always be there for each other!" She said confidently, a new energy revolving around her.

"Perfect! Now we connect our pinky's and the promise is for life!"

Momo winced. "D-Does it hurt?"

Izuku chuckled. "Of course not! Let's do it!"

With that, Izuku touched the tip of their pinky's together, as Momo looked on in wonder. Carefully, Izuku wrapped his pinky around her own as she followed suit. The two tightened the contact as the pact was now made.

"Well we are forever friends now Momo!"

"M-M-Momo?" She said nervously. No one other than her family ever called her by her first name. She liked the way it came out of his voice said it.

"Yup! As forever friends, we call each other by our first names!" He explained.

Momo meekly smiled. "O-Oh okay! I-I-Izuku…" She said. The word sounded foreign coming off her tongue, though she had to admit. She was starting to like this forever friend thing.

"Now can you show me your quirk?" Izuku asked with a smile.

For the first time since she had gotten the quirk, she smiled brightly as she nodded her head excitedly.

"Of course I-Izuku!" Momo lifted her shirt up slightly, exposing her pale colored stomach.

Izuku looked on intrigued at the exposed flesh. He assumed maybe she had some kind of skin quirk, as why else would she do this.

Though what happened next he could have never guessed.

She shut her eyes in concentration as she held her shirt up still. Her eyes shut tightly as she grunted slightly as an odd colorful light started to emit from her stomach. Suddenly, the dolls he had seen before; a head poked out of her stomach. The head belonged to the doll as it slowly protruded out of her, before falling to the ground.

She gasped slightly as she laid a hand to her head.

"Ta-da!" She weakly joked.

Izuku was speechless. His little mind was running a marathon, as he tried to comprehend what he had just witnessed. At Izuku's silence, she started to shuffle nervously.

"T-T-Ta-Da?" She repeated once more.

"Momo, what is your quirk?" He said calmly. His mind was still raging a storm. He may only be four years old, but he knew for a fact what his new friend had here was something special.

"Umm, I call it creation. I can make whatever I know the a-atomic compound of." She explained.

"What's that?" He continued.

"O-Oh. Umm, what a thing is made of?" Her young mind tried to explain.

From what the quirk doctor had told her parents, what she had was a literal gift from the gods. Her parents quirks combined into what could be considered the most versatile quirk to ever exist. With the power to make anything in the world, as long as she knew said things at an atomic scale, the possibilities were limitless.

"Momo...your quirk his amazing." He said breathlessly.

"Wh- Really?" She questioned hopefully.

From what all the kids had told her at the pre-school, and what other adults had told her parents. She was an economic risk, an anomaly, something that should not exist. As what others said, if she figured out what money was made of exactly, she could create a seemingly endless amount of it.

She would never do it, and her parents explicitly stated she could never do such a thing. Unfortunately, the Japanese government got involved, and Momo was authorized to only be allowed to use cards as payments. She was to never be allowed to have any yen on her. It was obviously not a problem now since she was still a child, and she had no use for money yet.

Though it was the agreement her parents had to come to terms with the government. An agreement built on trust, since no matter what the government could not take away the freedoms from the girl more than they had done so already. Not to mention, others accused her family of using her to create more money so the Yaoyorozu fortune never ran out. That was not the case however.

Her parents ran and owned multiple corporations that had been passed down by generations of her fathers family. She had no part in it, and sadly, these last few months since she turned four and got her quirk. Many families told their kids to keep away from her, and since Momo went to private pre-school, and will eventually go to a private school. It was only a matter of time before 'this' would follow her all throughout. Why any of the parents would tell their kids to not talk to Momo infuriated her parents.

So when Emiko discovered her good friend Ryuko, had a nephew who was Momo's age. She jumped at the chance and explained what had happened to her old friend. The two were rather close back in U.A, albeit that Emiko was in the business department.

Whatever the case, Momo was surprised to hear praise coming from someone that was not her family.

"I hope my quirk is as awesome as yours!" He groaned.

"W-What?" She genuinely said confused.

Izuku sighed. "Momo, having such an amazing quirk, I'm so jealous!"

Momo smiled, a heartfelt and sincere smile. For the first time in months, she felt proud of her quirk, and she finally had a true friend. She looked to her pinky; it was a pact and it would last forever. This forever friend thing was her best choice she had made in her young life yet.

* * *

"My deepest apologies Ryuko, if I had known of your sister's passing, I would of never asked you to do this for Momo…" Emiko apologized.

Ryuko held her hand up to the two. "Trust me guys, this would be good for Izuku and Momo." Ryuko sighed as she sagged slightly in the chair she sat in. "If I'm being honest, he's been hiding his true emotions from me and others. He seems to only open up to Ragdoll, but even then he barely tells her much."

"So with Momo and Izuku as friends, they would help each other in that aspect wouldn't they?" Danno wondered, a hand to his chin in thought.

Emiko smiled sadly. "I am still sorry for the inconvenience Ryuko."

"Please Emiko, I am doing this for another reason as well you know." She winked.

The two women smiled devilishly to each other.

Danno squinted his eyes. "Hold on a second! My daug-"

Emiko held a hand to his lips, stopping his words. "I have to admit Ryuko…" She paused. "Oh. My. God. They would look freaking cute together." She gushed.

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" Ryuko shouted.

"OH AND THEIR KIDS!" Emiko continued.

"W-Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" Danno challenged.

"**NO." **

"**NO." **

Danno shivered as actual growls came from both of the women, and as far as he knew, there was only one dragon here…

Before any other conversation could continue, the doors to the room they were in burst open as two squealing kids came running through.

The three adults headed all movements for the moment as the young Momo, slapped a hand to Izuku's back.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" She giggled before running off in the other direction.

"COME BACK HERE!" Izuku called, taking off in her direction.

And just like that, the two kids disappeared out another set of doors, leaving the adults confused, but most importantly Danno sighed heavily.

"You two are right...my god. They would look absolutely adorable…"

* * *

So it continued like this for two weeks; the two children had gotten very close to one another. Ryuko would bring Izuku by every two days so the kids would play with one another, and Ryuko would usually spend her time in the gardens with Emiko, chatting away. Danno most of the time was away on business trips, and luckily they managed to catch him when he was in town when they had first visited. Whatever the case, he was back in England handling business while the two women let the kids play alone in Momo's room.

Izuku's quirk had still not come in, but Ryuko was not worried, she figured it would eventually come to him. From what Inko had told her, when her own quirk manifested, it was when she was too lazy to reach the remote. Inko had held a lazy hand to the remote, and amazingly it floated to her hand. That's what Inko told her at least, and Ryuko always found the story hilarious.

So of course, Ryuko tried pushing her little dragon in the right direction, advising him to try things out. She of course, warily told him to also see if fire had any effect with his presence, but still nothing.

Ryuko looked out to the waterfall that stood in the garden. The falling waters relaxing her body and mind.

She chuckled. "You rich people and your expensive fountains…"

Emiko huffed, pausing from the book she was reading. "It wasn't _my _idea, blame my silly husband."

Ryuko giggled. "You sure love that man enough to stick around with his expensive habits." She teased.

Emiko laughed heartily. "Ha! That man would be lost without me. But yes I do love him dearly."

Ryuko jokingly gagged. "Bleh, love. No man could ever tame this dragon."

"Pff you got that right."

Ryuko smiled cheekily. "You know, that's usually where you say, 'oh don't worry Ryuko, you'll find the one someday'."

Emiko scoffed. "Lying to my dear friend is just cruel though!"

Ryuko chortled. "Oh you viper! How your poison soothes my soul~"

Emiko laughed along. "I'm kidding Ryuko, though I don't know how you will find the time with your hands full with Izuku."

Ryuko sighed lovingly. "Oh that boy. My little wyrml-" Her words stopped.

Ryuko stuck her nose in the air as she could smell a peculiar smell. Even Emiko stopped talking when she too, sniffed the air.

**"Smoke?" **Ryuko thought to herself.

The gardens were outside, though the entrance to the back double doors was not to far. It was a nice sunny day out, not a single cloud in the sky…

Though if one were to look to the mansion behind them, one would see a frightening sight. The two women's eyes widened in horror when a room in the upper level row of windows was ablaze with a mysterious green fire. A large smoke cloud billowed from out the open window of said room, slowly blanketing the sky above them.

"Momo…" Emiko said in a hollowed tone.

"_**Izuku."**_ Ryuko whimpered as she activated her quirk.

Immediately, she took flight, aiming straight for the open window. Not caring for her well being for a second, she dove straight through the open window, tearing through part of the now on fire wall.

Smoke hung heavy in the room as her slitted eyes looked about the room frantically. The smoke greatly hindered her vision as she entered full panic mode. That was partially quelled when a voice shouted from outside.

"RYUKO! MOMO IS OUTSIDE HERE WITH ME! SHE SAYS IZUKU IS IN THE ROOM STILL!"

Ryuko was now in utter hysterics as she flapped her wings in a strong swoop, clearing the smoke for a second, but her eyes widened. Ryuko's pulse shortened, her breath hitched in her throat. She wanted to scream, she wanted to wail to the heavens above, but in just those few seconds of visibility, she saw Izuku on his knees. Ryuko's eyes immediately watered as she rushed to the boy's position in the room. Her mind traumatized by what she saw.

**GREEN FLAMES. **

And Izuku's body was engulfed.


	4. Chapter 4

Fire

**_Memory_**

"_Out of curiosity sis, what was that 'mans' quirk again?"_

_Inko looked to her sister quizzically. "He had fire breath Ryu, so he could breathe fire to an extent. Also create smoke if he held the fire in his mouth for long periods of time." _

_Ryuko hummed at her sister's words._

"_Why the random intrigue Ryu? I know you despise that man, as do I, but you usually never ask about him. Nor do you ever desire to think of him or speak of his existence." _

_Ryuko shook her head and smiled. "Just wondering about something sis, pay me no mind."_

_Inko eyed her sister suspiciously, though did not push it any further. Her sister was an odd woman that was for sure, but more importantly, a certain son of hers was picking up on some of the strange habits Ryuko showed. _

"_Mommy! Auntie Ryu! Look what I found!" _

_Both the women paused their conversation as an energetic, just turned three year old ran up to them. Both of them smiled, as in the boy's hand was what appeared to be a rock. For whatever reason, this rock was a pearly white, and it had an odd natural smoothness to it. _

"_Look!" He said excitedly, holding the rock up for both of them to see. _

"_That's a very pretty rock Izuku, where did you find it?" Inko inquired knowingly. _

_Ryuko put a finger to her chin in thought, she felt she had seen that rock from somewhere…_

_At Inko's question, the boy shuffled nervously. He acted in a way in which Inko's question of intrigue; turned into eyes filled with suspicion. _

"_Izuku…" She said warningly. _

"_Y-Yes?" The boy nervously answered. _

_Inko held a scolding finger up in his direction. "That rock better not be where I th-" _

"_Hey you darn kid! Give me back that rock!" _

_Both women looked to the source of the voice, only to see their neighbor storming up their hall in mild annoyance. _

"_Ah ha! Now I know where that rock came from!" Ryuko cried triumphantly. _

_As the neighbor approached, his face turned into one of understanding. _

"_Ah! If it isn't the Midoriya's! So it WAS your son again Inko." _

_Inko sighed, rubbing her temples. "My apologies Mr. Iadora, I don't know what came over my son. Again." She apologized. _

_Said man simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Ehhh, think nothing of it. Though this is your fourth time trying to steal one of the rocks from my little garden young man." He joked looking to Izuku. "Why in the heavens would you try again? If you wanted one you could of just let me know." _

_Izuku looked to the ground in shame as he clutched the rock against his chest. _

"_Why'd you take it again Izuku?" Ryuko eventually asked. _

_Izuku shuffled about nervously, looking to the three adults worriedly. _

"_Ummm, I d-don't know, I j-j-just…like it?" He stuttered. _

"_Maybe you have some of my dragon hoarding instincts huh?" She jested. _

_Inko laughed at her sister's joke, while the old man looked around in confusion._

_"Please sister, your infatuation with gems is incomparable to anyone in this planet I would think." Inko said mirthfully. _

_Ryuko chuckled at her sisters teasing jab, though she did not deny her sisters accusation._

_Izuku stayed silent, but held the rock up for the elderly man to take. _

_Iadora sighed. "Meh, just keep it kid, I know you'll just try again, just ask next time okay?" He scolded. _

"_Y-Yes sir. S-Sorry…" _

"_Ahh you're lucky you're a cute kid." He sighed. "Well Midoriya's good seeing you, take care!" He called as he made his way back to his apartment. _

"_Izuku." _

_Izuku gulped at the slight anger in his mothers tone. He looked up to his mom before quickly averting his gaze. The fire in her usual calm eyes made him feel so small. _

"_Ahhh! Lighten up big sis! He's just a hoarder like me!" Ryuko defended. "Besides. Can you really be angry at such a cute face?" _

_At this, Izuku looked up to Inko with watery eyes, and an adorable pout. Inko immediately groaned at this, once again she was ganged up on by her sister and son. _

"_Ugh. You two drive me insane. It's enough with ONE dragon, I don't know how I'll actually survive if for some reason Izuku displayed characteristics like yours sis." _

_Ryuko picked Izuku up, smooshing her cheek against his own. _

"_Then you'd have two adorable dragons who love you with all their hearts!" _

_Inko eventually smiled lovingly towards the two. _

"_I guess you're right sis…" _

Love.

* * *

With how large the little Yaoyorozu's bedroom was, Ryuko actually took a good five seconds to get to Izuku. That short distance felt like an eternity to the dragon hero, and time was extremely limited in a situation like this.

The smell of burning wood, and the toxic fumes of smoke, were filling her senses. Luckily, through her extensive training as a hero, and ventures as a hero; she was well capable of being in a situation like this for a solid hour. Also having a dragon based quirk had its advantages, like heat resistance, an extra layering in her eyes, and of course she had phenomenal strength to boot.

Unfortunately, for her little nephew, who's lungs were still developing, as well as his mind and body. She had no time to waste; his body was not equipped for the conditions he was in. Especially since from what she saw, his body was on fire, by green fire at that. It was a horrifying site to see, and she did not care for her own safety when she immediately scooped the boy into her arms.

Scalding white hot pain filled her body as she cried in shock whilst carrying the boy. She did not ask questions, nor did she even bother to look at condition the boy was in. All she cared about in that moment was to literally 'put the boy out'. If anything she feared for what she might have seen if she chanced a look at the boy. She could feel the scales that covered her chest heating up to an abnormal temperature. Even as she made a mad flight to the opening she had created, her little nephew said not a single word. If it were not for his body giving subtle shakes and movements, she would have assumed the worst. Izuku was alive as far as she could tell, and that was all that mattered to her.

"**I need you to be alive…"** She thought to herself. She did not know how she would consider even being in this world if something were to befall her nephew. It was already too much heartache at the loss of her sister a few months ago; she could only picture in her worst nightmares what she would do if Izuku were to suddenly 'cease to exist'.

As Ryuko entered the open clear air, her eyes quickly assessed the situation at hand, though she did not have much time to stare as the burning pain was reaching a point of unbearable feeling. From what her immediate view of the area all around showed the hero, Emiko and Momo seemed to be safe, both of which were unscathed. From her fleeting glance of the building she had just rushed out of, it was no longer on fire for some odd reason or another.

Whatever the case, the most important matter at hand to the hero was finding a way to quell the still roaring flames that surrounded the boy. So, with haste and pure adrenaline coursing through her veins, the hero made a beeline to the only thing she knew would hopefully help the boy; that being the waterfall.

Ryuko clenched her teeth in agony as the boys flames, or whatever this, was starting to tear through the natural heat resistance her scales usually provided. With a cry to push whatever strength she had left, the hero dove straight into the water in which the waterfall drained into. Almost immediately steam arose from where they entered as the sudden immense heat source vaporized the surrounding water. Ryuko welcomed the cooling sensation that filled her body; the dull throb of her now seared scales and raw pink skin told her how much damage her body withstood.

Luckily, this did the trick as Izuku's little body was put out, and the green flames that surrounded him were no longer. Ryuko wasted no time however, as she swam straight back to the surface, the boy affixed tightly to her chest. As they breached the surface, Ryuko flapped her wings to give herself a bit of a boost to the shore of the man made over sized pond. Her heart was beating faster than she ever thought possible, it felt like the jack hammering of her heart would burst through her chest any second.

"RYUKO!" Emiko shouted worriedly as she approached the soaked duo, Momo in tow.

Momo looked to Izuku with worried filled eyes, her own eyes swelling with tiny tears.

Emiko's cries fell on deaf ears as Ryuko laid Izuku gently on the dry grass, her pulse had not calmed for a second. Her eyes swelled with fear and worry as they scanned every bit of the boys body; looking for what should have been obvious third degree burns. To her shock, what should have been the maimed and charred body of her nephew was untouched from the green fire from earlier. She would have breathed a sigh of relief were it not for the fact that the boy was not breathing, his body now gone limp and still.

In a now hysterical state, she performed CPR to bring some air back into the small child's lungs. Every compression of his chest, every tiny rib she could feel beneath her strong hands clouded her eyes. The tears she felt spilling forth fogged her vision as her body grew more paralyzed by the second. Every time her mouth touched his cold lips, her mind went into a frenzy. She almost wished that burning heat would return, as at least it meant the boy was still breathing. Try as she could, Ryuko checked time and time and again for any form of a pulse; for any sign of life. Before she could think of the worst possible scenario, a scenario in which she would never accept. Izuku gave a sudden pained gasp as life was breathed into him once more.

His gasps for air were only made slightly worse from the crushing hug Ryuko gave him. Her own wails and sobs to the heavens drowned out all sound; as from what it seemingly looked like, Izuku was miraculously alive. Relieved, overjoyed, amazed, and confused were just some of the emotions in which the dragon was feeling.

Emiko and Momo had stayed silent during the whole exchange when Izuku's small body was laid on the grass. Tears of relief and happiness filled their bodies as they witnessed what could only be described as a miracle. Both of the children were unharmed, and the sudden fire that filled the young Yaoyorozu's room seemed all but gone. Not a trace of it could be seen from the windows in which smoke had roared out of. All that remained was a rather large gaping whole that pierced Momo's window, courtesy of Ryuko.

"Mo-Mommy, everything h-hurts…"

Ryuko looked to Izuku in surprise and confusion. She instinctively grumbled worriedly as her golden slitted eyes stared into his emerald hued ones.

"I-Izuku?" She finally said. She had not realized it, but she had not said a single word since the rescue of Izuku till now. Her throat felt dry, and the pain her scales and skin felt was just a numb throb now.

"Mo-Mommy…" He cried once more, burying his face in her injured chest. "I-I'm s-sorry...I didn't mean to h-hurt y-you…"

"Izuku?" She called out once more. **"Mommy?"** She thought to herself.

He ran a small hand along her damaged scales; whimpering over the loss of the once hard texture, now turned soft.

"Do-Don't leave me m-mommy…"

Ryuko shivered at the boy's hesitant touch, cringing slightly at the sensitivity her scales felt. She eventually laid her clawed hands gently on his shoulders, now getting a better look at his eyes and face. His eyes were glazed over and watery, the slitted look of his pupils was something she had never realized.

"Wait a second…" She said aloud.

She rubbed her eyes to make sure, but she noticed how his eyes were now slitted down the middle like her own. She laid a hand to her upper cheek as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Tentatively, she reached out with her other hand, and gently grazed along his cheek as his eyes continued to stare up at her.

"**Why are his eyes slitted like mine…" **She wondered.

Still confused, Ryuko ran a hand through the boys hair, only to feel two protrusions poking out of the tip of his head. Her eyes widened in surprise as she moved his messy green hair to see exactly what it was; atop his head sat the smallest pair of horns she had ever seen. As far as she could remember; Inko, nor Hisashi had such a thing.

"**What in the actual hell is going on?"**

"Umm, Ryuko? Is everything alright?" Emiko hesitantly said. "Your scales…"

Ryuko was still in a trance as she moved her hand along the two bumps cautiously.

"I-I'm okay, h-how's Momo?" Ryuko eventually said.

Emiko looked to her daughter who stood by her side. When Momo had ran to her just a few minutes earlier, the relief that washed over the mother was unreal. Her baby was alive , though her heart sank when she saw her daughter running to her, minus a certain young boy. To make matters, Momo's right hand looked slightly burned, if anything it would leave a small blotch on her fragile pale skin. It frightened Emiko, she expected Momo to be fearful or in pain, but Momo was more concerned over the safety of her only friend Izuku. Momo had been begging her mother to save the boy, though calmed when she had told her that Ryuko was already doing so.

All in all, Momo was fine with a small injury that otherwise did not sting or hurt. If anything, Momo was completely unfazed by what had happened to her hand; still prioritizing the safety of her friend. Emiko eyed Izuku warily; she knew exactly how Momo's precious skin was damaged, though she could not blame the boy. First quirk manifestations are a finicky thing, and it is unknown whether the 'awakening' would be calm or chaotic.

Emiko gulped. "She's just got a small burn on her hand, nothing to worry about…"

Ryuko winced at that, that was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"M-Mommy?" Izuku choked out.

"Izuku, it's me Ryuko?" She said oddly.

Izuku ignored her for now, looking up to her eyes.

"D-Did I h-hurt Momo?" He mewled.

Ryuko was about to tell him the truth, however Momo interrupted her.

"No! Izuku I'm okay!" She stated loudly.

Izuku flinched at the small girls voice, though turned to the her nonetheless. She looked a bit haggard in appearance, her hair frazzled, and her summer dress had a few spots of soot. Izuku's eyes dilated as he looked to the girl's right hand. Her left hand looked as pale white as it always had, though her right hands skin looked pink and raw.

Izuku whimpered pitifully, tears falling freely from his eyes. "N-No I did hurt y-you."

The two women's hearts broke at the depressing tone the boy talked in, fortunately Momo held strong.

"H-Hey!" She nervously shouted. "Remember our pact?" She now scolded.

Izuku nodded slowly, though avoided her gaze.

"We s-said we would be there for each other through anything!" She said confidently.

"B-But I hurt you…"

"W-What did I just say?!" She scolded, stomping her foot childishly.

"B-Bu-" His voice hitched in his throat as she stared into his eyes. He could read her emotions, and they were not angry nor terrified of him. If anything, they were filled with trust and an aura of calmness. It confused him to see such a look on her face, especially since he could not remember much of what happened when all 'that' went down in her room. He expected she would be fearful of what had happened, and she would not want to be around him.

As the two kids looked to one another, Ryuko and Emiko looked up to the mansion. Moments ago it was on fire, at least where Momo's room was. Strangely, it was as if there was never a fire to begin with. No scars that fire leaves behind, no smoke in the sky anymore. The only evidence that any of this even happened was the damaged scales of Ryuko, and the burnt skin of Momo's hand.

"Ryuko, what happened?" Emiko said amazed.

Ryuko looked to Izuku, who was staring deeply at Momo. The two children's eyes never separated as Momo smiled to him warmly.

"I don't know…" Ryuko said, then looking to the hole she made through the window. "Umm, I'll pay for that."

Emiko scoffed slightly. "Please, don't worry about it, you just need to get to a hospital or something, you're pretty burnt."

"R-Right.." Ryuko muttered.

There was one thing that confused the dragon however, and that was the way Izuku had addressed her earlier. **"Mommy…"** She wondered.

Why did she like the way that word made her feel, and why did her instincts react each time he said it? Every time he said it, her heart swelled, her chest filling with warmth.

All of this was confusing as the dragon looked to the two children one last time. Whatever was happening to Izuku, more so what his quirk was, she would find out soon enough. Not to mention he now had a pair of horns, and his eyes mimicked her own when she transformed. Ryuko needed answers.

* * *

"Fascinating! Dare I say an anomaly!"

Izuku looked about the room fearfully. All around him were various tubes with liquids, odd looking machines, and very sharp needles. It was a scene out of a horror movie as Izuku clutched the side of Ryuko fearfully. He buried his face in her side as his small horns poked her side gently.

Ryuko winced from her still sore skin, but gently rubbed the boys head to hopefully calm his nerves. Where they were was not the best of places a kid wanted to be. More so a kid who had just recently discover their quirk, one with destructive power at that.

"And you are sure you are not the mother Miss Midoriya?"

Ryuko sighed annoyingly. "For the last time doctor. My sister was the mother. She is no longer with us as she passed away, so now I am his guardian. If you keep asking; I just might get angry…" Her tone sounded calm, yet her sharp eyes pierced the doctors soul.

The doctor gulped. "M-My apologies...but what Izuku is showcasing here is such an oddity. Explain to me again what his parents quirks were?"

"I swear, I could of sworn all those notes you took were about what I had explained earlier." She growled.

The doctor smiled apologetically.

She took a deep breath, calming her nerves. "As I _said_ before, Inko could pull small objects to her hands, and the father could breath fire in a sense."

"In a sense?" The doctor questioned.

"Yes, that is what my sister told me, I never asked her to be specific because I _despise_ that man."

The doctor hummed in thought, then looked to Izuku for a few seconds, then back to the dragon who clutched the boy protectively.

"I think I have an explanation for what exactly happened here, more so a wild theory…Izuku?" The doctor called.

Izuku shyly peeked out from the warm side of his aunt, looking to the doctor warily.

The doctor offered a comforting smile. "I know you do not know how you activated your quirk, but can you explain to us what was going on when it did happen?"

Izuku looked to the doctor fearfully before hiding his face yet again in Ryuko's side.

Ryuko patted the boys head gently, shivering slightly at the small nubs of his horns prodded her skin.

"Izuku, you need to tell us what happened, it will help us better understand your quirk. You are a big boy right?"

Izuku shook his head, hiding deeper than thought possible, he looked like he was trying to become one with her hip.

The doctor chuckled, though did not push any further. "Let us pick this up tomorrow shall we Miss Midoriya? I am sure the boy is exhausted from all the testing we had to do today."

Ryuko offered the doctor a smile, before picking up Izuku into her arms. "Thank you so much doctor, same time in two days?"

"Of course, if something comes up, do let me know. Other than that you are all set!" The doctor paused, reaching into their coat. "Hey Izuku? Would you like a lollipop?"

Izuku said nothing, but shakily held his hand out to the doctors voice. Both adults chuckled as the candy was laid in the boys hand, who hurriedly clasped the sugar filled snack in his small hands.

"Thanks again doctor, I'll make sure to let you know if anything else comes up with my so- erm Izuku…"

The doctor smiled knowingly, offering the two a wave as they left.

Ryuko chastised herself at her almost slip up, something that had become harder to do these past days. Even Izuku would sometimes call her mommy instead of auntie, and she could not find it in her heart to correct him. Whatever the case, the duo eventually walked the halls of the building they were in, making their way to the exit by way of Ryuko carrying him.

Where Ryuko and Izuku were, was a special clinic. A clinic that would 'diagnose' what a child's quirk exactly was when it had manifested. However, this was a clinic only for children who's quirks were deemed a danger to society. Those with quirks that held destructive power were brought here as the equipment, tech, and the building's infrastructure were able to sustain high levels of power and other various things that come with powerful quirks. That is not to say that this clinic did not look friendly and colorful as it was a rainbow of visuals. It was a very child friendly hospital, and not some mad scientist's lab; it was a nurturing place to help parents, doctors, and most importantly the child understand what their quirk was exactly.

Though the doctor had not seen what Izuku's quirk was, the machine readings they were able to do listed his quirk as being fire related, with a few odd mutations along with it. One of which had a relation to Inko's quirk, and a mutation mixed into his father's fire quirk. The last one was puzzling to the doctor, which looked to be mutant related. It possibly explained Izuku's now permanent eye change, and the growing horns on his head, but it did not explain how they were strangely related to Ryuko's own transformation quirk. Also, she did not have any horns to begin with, in dragon form and out of it. So how Izuku developed such interesting changes to his body, was unexplained for the moment.

From what the doctor said; what Izuku was showing was indeed an anomaly, he was a one in a million. This 'wild theory' the doctor was going to say intrigued her, but it could wait for tomorrow. She had to get somethings done today, namely related to her sudden retirement from the hero scene, but it needed to get done. Paperwork.

Ryuko groaned slightly as Izuku clutched her side tighter. He had been awfully clingy these past two days, and if she did not know any better, the boy had been stuck to her side like a lost puppy. She did not mind of course, on the contrary, she loved the extra attention the boy was giving her, but she had to reluctantly let him go for today.

As they finally walked out of the building, the warm Japanese sun, and the cooling midday breeze was refreshing. All around them were families walking about with their own children, bringing them into the clinic, or walking out from the looks of it. Ryuko looked to the small boy still in her arms, her eyes flaring in happiness.

She still had conflicting emotions with him calling her 'mommy', be it an accident or something he was trying to do. She did not know whether or not to remind the boy of his mistake, but she did not have the heart to do it. Nor did she particularly want to correct him for that matter...

"Hey Izuku?" She whispered by his ear.

Izuku peeked away from her side, looking up to her.

"I need to get some errands done today with the Hero Association, so I'm going to leave you with your favorite person today okay?"

Izuku looked to her worriedly, shaking his head in fear. "N-No…"

"Izuku, she's been waiting all day to see you, you wouldn't want to make her sad right?"

"I don't c-care…" He whimpered, hiding his face once more.

Ryuko chuckled, she knew his mood would change once he did realize who she was referring too.

"Well that's a shame Izuku, you can go ahead and tell her then."

"RYU! BRING HIM TO MEEEEEE~!" A cheery feminine voice squealed.

"Oh! And there she is, right on time too." Ryuko teased.

Izuku tensed at the familiar voice, his previous mood all but gone. He started to shake excitedly in her grasp, though did not look to the voice.

Izuku could hear a pair of feet running their direction, the sound was music to his ears. This mysterious woman always had a unique sound to her movements, maybe it was because she was just such a happy and glowing person?

"Give him to me!" The woman teased once more. "I need my dose of my green cinnamon! It's been _waaayyyyyyy _to long!"

The woman made a swipe for the boy, but Ryuko moved to the side just as fast.

"Hey!" She whined.

Ryuko chuckled, though winked to the woman. Who raised a curious brow at the dragon hero's curious behavior.

"I'm sorry Tomoko, but Izuku here says he does not want to be with you today...I think he doesn't like you anymore…" Ryuko falsely cried.

Tomoko's eyes widened as a fresh set of tears left her eyes. She held a hand to her mouth, the other to her chest, her features displaying 'pure hurt'.

At Ryuko's words Izuku suddenly squirmed in Ryuko's hold, looking to the woman in fright.

"Sh-She's l-lying auntie Ragdoll!" Izuku whined cutely, trying to break free from her grasp.

Ryuko grinned madly. "Oh but I would never lie to you Tomoko! Oh, even I could not believe some of the things he said about you!"

"I-I-Is this true I-Izuku?" She said in a fragile tone.

"N-No!" He shouted finally breaking free from Ryuko's hold, landing on his feet in the process.

Quickly, the boy ran to the tearful woman, hugging her legs tightly.

"Don't c-cry...your he-hero is here!" He said in a tone he hoped sounded 'cool'.

Ryuko giggled at the boy's still obvious infatuation with the green haired hero, something she found adorable. Even Tomoko, aka Ragdoll, loved the attention the younger boy had only for her in such a way.

Almost immediately, she scooped the boy into her arms, hugging him tightly and cooing by his face.

"Ohh my hero! I knew the evil dragon was just lying!" Tomoko mocked jokingly.

Izuku giggled at the contact of his other aunt. He always loved the energy and warmth she gave off.

"Oh? What are these?" Tomoko said curiously.

Izuku flinched when he felt her hand curiously go along his steadily growing horns.

"W-Wait, don't look…" He complained. "They are u-ugly…"

"Are these horns!?" She shouted in glee. "WAIT. Izuku you have your quirk?!"

Said boy moved his hands to cover the horns on his head, but nodded nonetheless.

Tomoko gasped. "Oh! Even your eyes are different! Wow! So cool!" She gushed. "They are like Ryuko's when shes a dragon!"

Izuku blushed hotly at her words of praise, looking off to the side in embarrassment.

Tomoko squished her cheek tightly against his own. "Since you have your quirk, soon we will get married, and be the best hero duo to ever exist!" She teased.

"R-Really!" The boy shouted hopefully.

"Hey now, who said you can take him from _me _huh?" Ryuko growled.

Tomoko sweat dropped, though smiled brightly. "Hehe! Oops!" She then 'whispered' in the boy's ear. "Pssst! We will talk about that another time…"

Izuku giggled happily and nodded his head, moving a finger to his mouth in a hushing tone.

Ryuko laughed loudly. "Ha! I swear Tomoko, you get that boy's hope more than you think." She then smiled. "Thanks again for watching over him for me, I know how busy your schedule can get with the others."

"Oh think nothing of it! Heck I know for a fact Pixie, Mandalay and Tiger are jealous!"

Ryuko sighed. "Still I really appreciate you guys, you three have helped me a lot, I owe you all dinner or something."

Tomoko scoffed, waving her hand in her direction. "Blah! Don't sweat it Ryuko, seriously we don't mind one bit; trust me we just adore him." Tomoko then looked to Izuku mischievously. "If anything, I at least need my monthly dose of this little guy anyways!"

At this, she threw the small boy up into the air, who squealed madly as he flew in the air a bit. His wild green hair flowed all around him as he came back down into the strong arms of Ragdoll.

"Again!" He cried excitedly.

"Shh! Don't tell Ryuko here I do this a lot now!"

Ryuko shook her head knowingly, making her way to the boy in Tomoko's arms.

"Now you behave Izuku. I know how excited you can get around Ragdoll here." She teased.

Ryuko laid a delicate kiss on the boy's forehead, her inner dragon grumbling audibly at the contact she made with the little wyrmling.

"M-Mom!" He suddenly whined in embarrassment.

"Mom?" Tomoko wondered, her eyes wide in curious shock.

Ryuko shrugged her shoulders, not answering the other heroes curious wonder.

"T-Tomoko, please be gentle with Izuku, he's rather delicate as of late."

Tomoko nodded her head happily. "Of course Ryu, he is safe with me; you know that."

Ryuko smiled. "Well I'm off you two, don't have to much fun okay?"

"Bye!" Izuku said happily.

"See you later tonight Ryu, we will be at my house as always." Tomoko informed.

Ryuko nodded. "Hey, before I go, Tomoko check your phone in a bit, I sent you a message. It's kind of important. I'm sorry I have to ask you for such a thing, but…" She paused, signaling towards the boy in her arms.

Tomoko smiled knowingly. "Of course, I understand, leave it to me!"

Ryuko's eyes showed gratitude as the hero turned around, making her way to the parking lot.

As Ryuko walked away, Tomoko adjusted the boy in her arms.

"What do you say to some ice cream huh? For being a good boy at the doctors today?"

"Yay! Ice cream!" He cheered.

Tomoko placed the boy on the floor, who ran excitedly straight to her car. Izuku had grown familiar to the way it looked, since she had always jumped at the chance to watch him.

As she followed behind the excited boy, she looked to her phone to read out the message.

DragonTale: **Tomoko, Izuku has his quirk. It is fire related, and we do not know much about it. Even the doctor is at a slight loss since he won't talk to anyone about it. I know how open he can be around you compared to anyone else, so could you maybe ask him how he activated it, or what happened? Again sorry to ask for such a favor, that boy really adores you. I know you can get him to talk about it.**

Tomoko smiled as the boy jumped excitedly by the car.

"Auntie Ragdoll hurry! The ice cream will melt if we don't hurry over there!"

"Silly, that's not how it works!" She called back.

Before she picked up her own pace, she looked to her phone to shoot a message to the hero.

Raggy: **Don't worry Ryu! Leave it too auntie Ragdoll, she is on the case!"**

Cutely, Ragdoll had even bought Izuku his own car seat specifically for her own car. So as she lifted the boy back in her arms, and started to put him in the seat. Izuku looked to her, an obvious question on his mind.

"Hey auntie Ragdoll, what did mom want to tell you in that message?"

Again, at the use of 'mom', Tomoko looked to the boy oddly, though ignored it for now.

"She was wondering if you would taste better with pepper or garlic." She teased.

"W-What?" He gulped.

Tomoko giggled. "Don't worry Izuku, shes just being a mother from the looks of it."

Izuku smiled. "Yeah she reminds me of my old mommy...always keeping me safe and loving me like how mommy would do." He said somewhat sadly.

Tomoko laid a delicate kiss on his cheek. "Awww Izuku...hey lets go get that ice cream for now huh? You can get however many flavors you want~"

"WOOO! YOU'RE THE BEST AUNTIE! " He loudly cheered.

"Well you're my 'favoritest' nephew so of course my cutey!" She said just as happily.

With a final click, Izuku was finally strapped in and they were ready to go. Though Tomoko did wonder, what could of happened in just two weeks time that he went from auntie Ryuko, to mommy?

It made Tomoko happy, and she could not wait to let all the others know of this sudden development. It seemed Ryuko was doing a splendid job from the looks of it, and Tomoko could not be any prouder of the dragon hero.


	5. Chapter 5

Living Nightmare

"Look! It's the pro hero Ragdoll!" Screamed a girl.

"Ragdoll! From the Wild Wild Pussycats! She's so pretty!" Fangirled another.

"Ragdoll over here! Look in the camera!" Said others, which followed with a blinding flash of light.

Tomoko, aka Ragdoll, sighed angrily. She just wanted to have a nice quiet outing with her not really nephew, but in heart yes he was; she wanted all these somewhat annoying fans and paparazzi out of her face. Though she could never admit on how she sometimes felt about her fans; she had to always put on the front she had grown so used to. Smile and wave, she always told herself; the fans could not help it of course, she was a popular hero in the top thirty.

Ragdoll always wondered how fans had always noticed her when out in public, it most likely was because of her green hair and signature smile. At Least that's what she told herself; or what the others had told her anyways.

In any case, as the fans grew a bit closer, flashing their cameras and such, the hero grew extremely annoyed and angered when a bold pack tried crowding around Izuku in the seat he was in.

Izuku's worried and fearful eyes only angered her as she immediately stood up tall, stopping all the voices around her.

She was known as a cheery jokester type of person, but when it came to the boy she was watching, she could not help the protective tendencies that arose from her bosom, nor could she control how cold her voice sounded when she finally spoke.

"I would greatly appreciate it. If you would stop touching and shoving my nephew. We were just trying to enjoy a quiet evening out for some ice cream, so could you all just leave us be?" She questioned, her voice filled with ice.

The many fans that surrounded them, and some paparazzi shivered at the angered hero's tone. Many decided to do the obvious, and walk away from the scene, apologizing profusely as they went. Of course, there will always be those stubborn and idiotic few who would dare try to challenge the hero's ire.

Not many knew this, but when Tomoko used her quirk; those she explicitly targeted could feel a foreboding feeling fill their bodies. One of the drawbacks to her quirk as it was a noticeable feeling. However, since villains did not know what the feeling was if they never experienced it it was always the ace in her teams overall perfect dynamic. Also since they were mainly rescue heroes, it always helped that their quirks also exiled in that region as well. It was no wonder her team were widely respected for their equal power to one another. Now, imagine the surprise of the stubborn few staying around when they felt a dreadful feeling consume their souls, unaware to why they were feeling such a thing.

Her quirk allowed her to target a maximum of one hundred people, showing their weak points on their bodies and their locations; which she could only see in an orange glow in her vision. It was an almost broken quirk to have for a hero, and one could only wonder how dangerous it would be in the hands of a villain. So when she activated her quirk for a few seconds, it did the trick as eventually the two were left alone once again, as the remaining 'fly's' scurried off. Also, it probably did not help that during this time, the hero adopted a slightly crazed smile over her annoyed one as she used her quirk.

"A-Auntie you did it again huh?" Izuku said with a nervous giggle.

Tomoko's crazed smile turned into a genuine one when she looked to the small boy sitting besides her.

She giggled. "Hehe, well they were interrupting our date, so of course I'd be upset!" She teased.

Izuku blushed, but smiled nonetheless. "O-Oh…" He said cutely.

Tomoko then laughed heartedly. "Bah! Don't worry Izuku, we should be heading home anyways…" She paused, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket. "Oh?" She questioned as she pulled the device into her hands.

Izuku hummed in satisfaction as he plopped another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. By now most of it had melted, but the cold substance was still a satisfying feeling on his palate.

"It's Ryuko?" She wondered. As she read the message. However, the cat hero could not help but smile hugely as she read the whole message.

"Oh! Izuku! Ryuko said she will be running pretty late so it's best if you were to stay the night, and she will swing by tomorrow morning to get you!" Tomoko giggled as she jumped up and down comically. "Sleepover!" She shouted in joy.

Izuku forgot about the ice cream he had just been eating as he joined in her excitement. The last time he had stayed overnight with the energetic woman was some of the most fun he had ever had.

"Wooo!" He cheered as the hero scooped him up.

"C'mon! We need to get home quickly so we can watch some movies!"

Izuku giggled joyously as she carried him over to her car parked just down the street.

"This is going to be so fun!" Izuku laughed.

* * *

Ryuko was very, very, VERY tired. She had just finished having a deep talk with the commissioner of the Hero Association, and even though the meeting went smoothly. Ryuko could see the small annoyance on her superiors face.

Heroes had their own agencies and their own sets of rules in their own prefectures that they ran, but no matter what, everyone would answer to the commissioner, who was essentially under the prime minister of Japan. While the prime minister would focus on running the country, the commissioner was in charge of running the legal aspects of heroes and monitoring what they all did. Budgeting and paying the heroes was also their role of duty, and it was something the commissioner took special pride in.

The commissioner was a strong and sensible woman. She was very respected, intelligent, and had a cold stare to boot. Though she may be quirkless, the commissioner was a woman many heroes had feared. In fear of their jobs or their own well beings, it depended on who one asked. To Ryuko, she feared the woman in both aspects; the woman may be quirkless, but she was a beast of a woman. Standing at 6'10, pure muscle, ice white hair, scars riddling her body, and cold dead silver eyes, Ryuko wondered if she could take the woman on without her quirk and survive. Hell even with using her quirk, she knew the woman would give her a run for her money.

Nonetheless, the commissioner had only been annoyed since without the hero knowing, she had planned a special little party for Ryuko's celebration into the top ten. So when the commissioner had received the news a while back that Ryuko would be taking a break from the hero world, she was a bit sour and disappointed that her 'surprise' celebration was all set up for nothing.

The commissioner understood perfectly why Ryuko would be taking a break, and of course Ryuko had her blessings. Though the commissioner was a somewhat grudgeful woman; fortunately, she was also more kind and caring.

Their little talk concluded with the commissioner wishing Ryuko the best, and that she would still receive smaller checks in the mail for her time as a hero. Also, if she ever decided to come back, her previous score and records would stay, but she would be set in the rankings in which her score would let her.

So if she was in the top ten rankings as of now, in five, or ten years from now, she would most likely be in the top one hundred since the rankings were always changing. Ryuko was perfectly fine with all of this, though what she did not expect was the meeting to take a total of five hours.

When she had left Izuku alone with Tomoko, it was roughly five o'clock in the afternoon. So when she walked to her car in the darkness of the outside world, she only had the full moon and some lights to guide her way.

Ryuko sighed. "Now to drive three hours to Tomoko's…" She grumbled.

Ryuko was not so lucky as she did not live to close to the Hero Association HQ, but there was one thing the dragon absolutely dreaded, and that was driving.

It was still a morbid fear of hers due to how she had been found by the duo hero Midoriya's, her adoptive parents so long ago. Inko had always driven the two anywhere she wanted, or wherever Inko wanted. Her sister had always been understanding of the woman's fear of driving, or being in a vehicle for that matter. It was a memory she still repressed to this day, and no amount of therapy had ever fixed the fear she had of it.

As she seated herself in the cold leather seats of the car, Ryuko shuddered as she strapped herself in. "F-For Izuku…" She always told herself.

Not even little Izuku knew of her fear, she had only shared this secret with her deceased parents and Inko; and of course to Rumi, Tomoko, and a few therapist. All of which kept it a secret from the boy, or anyone for that matter. Though Ryuko had never told her two friends the full story, she had only said it was from a traumatic time before she was taken into the care of the late Midoriya's.

Ryuko could barely control the small tears in her eyes as she hesitantly turned the car on. The purr of the engine may have been customized to be as silent as possible, she could still feel the rumbles of the vibrations.

"F-For Izuku!" She pumped herself up.

It was always a ritual to get herself moving in a car, and it was only with Izuku in the car, was she able to conquer the fear. As the one she wanted to conquer it for would be there with her, unknowingly motivating her every time she would drive them anywhere.

As she reversed, and got on the main roadway to Tomoko's, the hero slowly eased into her seat. Her mind always wandered when driving long distances. A gift she was grateful for, and accustomed her mind to do. It helped alleviate the tension and fear, as if she was not 'all there' she had less time to think while driving a vehicle.

Of course she would still have the utmost attention on the road, but anything to help herself ease the trembles in her hands. She could already feel her legs slightly cramping from her stiff stance, and her back aching slightly. She sighed as she shook her head to clear her head.

**"Just one hour..."** She told herself.

* * *

"We are here Izuku!"

"Yay! Sleepover! Sleepover! Sleepover!" Izuku chanted happily.

"Ohh Izuku~" Tomoko sighed in bliss. "Stay precious forever okay?"

"Hurry! We need to get inside quick before it gets darker!" He said giddily.

Tomoko giggled herself setting the car in park, and turning off the vehicle. She unstrapped herself from the cars seat belt and exited the vehicle, hurriedly walking to the back passenger door. She took the boy's seat belts off, and took him into her arms, squeezing him tightly as her keys rattled loudly by her side.

Izuku moved about in her arms excitedly, trying his best to pull the both of them to the front door of her house.

"Ah Ah Ahh!" She lightly scolded. "Be patient Izuku, or I might have to leave you alone with Pixie-Bob~" She gasped in pretend fright herself.

Izuku quickly stopped his movements as he gulped audibly.

"I-I'll be patient."

Tomoko grinned from ear to ear. "Now that's a good boy!" She teased, already standing in front of her door.

She fiddled with the keys in her other hand for a few seconds before finding the right key to unlock her door. As she inserted the key and twisted, it was just then that the hero realized how oddly quiet it was out in the woods tonight.

Tomoko actually lived in a secluded mountainous range, along with the other members of the Wild Wild Pussycats. They all lived in their own properties on the huge mountain range, with their own houses on their own sets of acres. They all enjoyed the seclusion and quietness of nature, and they were only about ten minutes from one another, so it was not unusual for them to visit one another almost daily. Also they specialized in mountain rescue missions, so they would help U.A out with students when they reached a certain point in their training.

However, today Tomoko had told the other three that she would be spending alone time with little Izuku, much to their minor jealousy, but they all understood that Ryuko had explicitly stated she wanted Tomoko to try and get the boy to open up. Tomoko for some reason just clicked with the boy, and he was infatuated with her; which she found absolutely adorable.

Whatever the case, the hero opened the door before looking at the immediate area around her. Her eyes could just make out the surrounding trees around them thankfully due to the full moon out. Fortunately, she noticed nothing out of the ordinary other than the subtle breeze that swayed some of the darkened leaves of the trees. Something was telling her to use her quirk to scan the area, it was screaming in her head that she needed to contact the others, contact Ryuko even, but a feeling of complete content filled her body as she looked off to the woods.

"A-Auntie?" Izuku said worriedly.

"**It's probably nothing…"** She told herself, shaking her head to clear a mysterious fog that clouded her mind.

"Well lets get inside and get some snacks going huh? I have your favorite!" She cheered.

His little eyes widened as he jumped in her arms in joy. "POPCORN!" He roared like his aunt would do.

Tomoko set him on the ground as he ran about the familiar house; it was suited for a family of four, but since she lived alone it would, not surprisingly, get lonesome. So when she had company, especially from the little Izuku, Tomoko cherished every second of it, even if thinking of it as the last time she would ever see him. A morbid thought, but she knew she only thought that way in order to make it as fun as possible for her adoptive charge. He may be Ryuko's real aunt, but Tomoko was proud to be in the place she was at now.

"Life is good..." She said blissfully as she could hear the boy rummaging in the kitchen.

"HUH?! YOU DO HAVE POPCORN!" He cried.

Tomoko giggled as she made her way to the kitchen, passing the windows by her living room. She paused in front of the glass, looking out to the darkness of the trees being illuminated by the glow of the moon. She wanted to use her quirk and make sure this feeling she felt was nothing, but every time she thought of doing such a thing her mind would be at ease.

"Raggy! Hurry! I can't reach the microwave!"

The fog cleared from her vision once again, and she was completely oblivious to it.

"Coming!" She answered. She always loved it when he called her that...

Tomoko would forever regret never trusting her gut feeling to use her quirk to scout the area. She would never forgive herself to take that sudden feeling of content as not a warning sign of what was to come. She should have realized the warning signs as a pro hero; but it was already too late for the both of them. For a quirk that relaxed the mind and soul, who could have ever known of such a thing? And that they were not alone in the woods this night?

* * *

Ryuko drove for an uneventful hour, nothing of interest was on the road, nor did anything catch her attention. She of course had to stop at a hotel nearby as she could barely feel her hands and legs. It was becoming too much for her, and she needed to stop for the night. She knew she would have not been able to make the full three hour drive home, but she would always hope she could one day do it. Do it alone at least.

Ryuko sighed in disappointment, she always felt so childish when her fears overcame her, but Inko had always told her it was okay to feel weak and vulnerable; especially when what had happened to her was so traumatic. However, Ryuko believed otherwise, even if her sister was her world, it was the one thing the two could not see eye to eye on. Ryuko had tried for years to beat out the fear, even talking to some of the best therapist in the hero industry, especially those who specialized in PTSD or trauma in general.

The hero parked her car gently in the hotels parking lot, the loud and bright luminescent light from the large sign above shining down on her car. She liked to stay at this quaint looking hotel, it was quiet, homey, and most of the time not to packed with other guests. Just how the hero liked it, and judging by the some fifteen cars in the parking spaces, it was going to be another quiet stay.

Like clockwork, the hero made her way to the hotel's lobby to check in; let's just say Ryuko had stopped at this hotel more times than she could count. When it came to driving late at night, and her morbid fear of being in vehicles, it was not the best of combos. She had no problem driving when the sun was out as she could see others around her, but her fear had always and was still there.

In any case, if Ryuko found herself at the Hero Association HQ late at night, she'd push through to this hotel to stay the night, as the morning sun promised better visibility, and eased her fear just a little.

"Well if innit the mighty dragon." An old, but gentle voice chirped.

Ryuko recognized the voice immediately. "Hey Agnis, got a room available tonight?"

The foreigner from America chuckled creakily, as she reached for a key behind her.

"I always have room for me favorite hero and person." The old woman croaked happily.

"Thank you Agnis, same price correct?" Ryuko said, reaching for her purse by her waist.

The old woman smiled, holding a hand up to stop her.

"Ya always pay too much girly, just go up to that there room, and sleep ya hear?" Agnis scolded lovingly.

"Agnis we do this every time, let me pay you please…" Ryuko sighed.

"Hush child, don't ya be arguing with yer elders now…"

Ryuko laughed in defeat. "Thanks Agnis, I really appreciate it, I'll be down in the morning to pay, whether you like it or not."

"Ya always do love."

With that, Ryuko wished the aging woman a goodnight, and made her way up to the room the woman always gave her. It was a suite of sorts, by far the largest room in the hotel Ryuko was sure of it, but no matter how much Ryuko tried paying the woman the price she deserved. Agnis never asked her to pay for the nights stay, though Ryuko would always leave the money behind the counter for her, much to the elders chagrin.

As she opened the door, Ryuko saw the nicely made queen sized bed, a bathroom, and small looking TV on a stand in front of the bed. With no care for her clothing, other than her shoes she had already taken off, the hero plopped right on the bed with a groan.

Her tired and tensed muscles from that short drive was always a drag, but the hero slowly let herself slip into the dreamscape. She thought back to Izuku, wondering how her little Wyrmling was doing with Tomoko. The two were such a cute dynamic to witness, and she knew the boy was in good hands.

Flopping on her back now, Ryuko closed her eyes, her face to the ceiling above. She set a mental alarm clock in her head to wake her up at the crack of dawn, so she could get to her nephew sooner. She never really liked being separated from him, but it was not the first time Tomoko had watched the boy. Just like every time, Izuku was perfectly fine, and he would be perfectly fine. The two having had a 'sleepover' as they called it, and Ryuko was glad she had someone she knew she could trust with the boy alone overnight. Ryuko did not even trust Rumi with such a thing, much to the other hero's sadness, but Ryuko was extremely picky on who she let the boy spend time with.

Calming her thinking mind, Ryuko took a deep breath as she pulled the covers over her body, letting the darkness of sleep eventually swallow her mind and body.

"I'll see you tomorrow Izuku…" She sighed blissfully to herself as she dozed off.

()

_? ? ? ?_

_Ryuko awoke with a start, her eyes looking to the ceiling above her. Or what should have been the ceiling, had now been replaced by the night starry sky of wherever she was. The full moon above her was an odd sight, but the hero welcomed the bright light it gave off. Ryuko sat up slowly, looking at her surroundings in surprise and confusion. All around her were trees upon trees, she herself in a small clearing that circled all around her. _

"_A forest?" She questioned to herself. _

_As her eyes looked around her, the hero noticed a house in the far distance, and an odd green glow accompanying it. The green glow was but a sparkle, but it's brightness was evident in how it illuminated the surrounding areas by the house. _

_Cautiously, Ryuko stood up walking calmly to the somewhat familiar looking house. She noticed how quiet the immediate area was, there was no buzz or chirps of insects that could be heard. An odd thing in a wooded area definitely, but Ryuko focused on the more important thing; whatever the glowing green light was and the house. _

_As she grew nearer, the hero eventually realized that this was the house of Tomoko, and that she was approaching the building from behind it. _

"_Tomoko?" Ryuko said in wonder. _

_This was an unworldly experience, Ryuko assumed she had to be dreaming right now, as the last thing she remembered was falling asleep, but all of this looked to be too real. It was an eerie feeling, but she persevered with her approach. _

_As the hero reached the back door of the house, she noticed how it was creaked open slightly. Carefully, Ryuko opened the door making her way inside the house. Almost immediately she could see that this was obviously Tomoko's house, but a feeling of dread filled her body. Just from where she entered, there was signs of a struggle. As Ryuko walked deeper into the house, she noticed how trashed and ransacked the place looked to be, it looked like a fight had broken out from the various broken bits of furniture and scuffs on the walls. As the hero rounded a corner, she now stood in the living room which told a whole other story. _

_Ryuko eyes widened when she saw an odd looking man laying on the ground in one corner, and a few more were also lying limp on the ground as well. The front door was left wide open and the pathway up the stairs looked to be untouched, albeit some singe marks that lead up and down the stairs. What really caught Ryuko's attention however, was the glow from earlier; which was shining right outside the front door leading right to it. A window to the side looked to be shattered, as if something was tossed out of it from pieces of what looked like clothing was left on the glass._

_As Ryuko continued to walk to the door, she heard a surprised gasp to her right, in which stood a tall man, a mask over his head. Quickly the man ran right past the hero, making his way straight outside shouting something about a 'dreamscape'. _

_Raising a quizzical bro, Ryuko carefully stepped over some broken glass and bits of cloth that laid by the door. She looked to the ground for a second to see small specks of red on the floor and the door. Not to mention how the trail seemed to lead right outside. Eventually the hero now stood outside once again, the green light from before was still bright and flickering, but this time she was able to see it was a fire of sorts. A green fire…_

_Ryuko's eyes widened as she looked at the area around her in alarm, noticing almost immediately three other men were standing near the source of the glow, while a body laid limp behind them. The subtle blood trail she saw from the door, was from this figure that looked to be crawling to the men. The man she saw from earlier was running towards them still shouting, and this time she was able to pick up on what he said. _

"_DREAMSCAPE YOU DUMBASS YOUR QUIRK!" _

_One of the men turned around, looking to the approaching man in annoyance. _

"_Bro! Shut your Fu-" The man paused, noticing the standing Ryuko behind them. _

_His eyes widened in realization as he saw a woman was standing a few feet behind them. Ryuko looked to the men curiously as two others still had their backs to her. _

_One of the men shot out a large amount of water from his mouth, aiming straight for the glow. Almost immediately a thick steam filled the area around them as whatever the glow was disappeared. _

_In that time Ryuko chanced a glance to the form that was on the floor, only to see the figure still crawling towards where the three men had been. Ryuko walked a bit closer before noticing how this person's body looked to be bruised and dirty, but more importantly Ryuko noticed the green hair of the figure immediately. It was Tomoko, and she was dragging herself forward, an angry and tearful look on her face as she screamed to the men. _

"_P-Please! D-Don't hurt him!" She coughed. "H-He's just a boy for g-gods sake!"_

_Ryuko looked at the scene in shock, her body frozen as she saw the slightly broken Tomoko continually try to pull herself forward, her teeth clenched in frustration and emotion. _

"_Don't you worry little kitty, it was fate I'd be reunited with my boy eventually." A strong and deep voice chuckled. _

_Ryuko's heart fell to her stomach, her body shuddered as the voice belonged to someone she wished and never wished to see again. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions as her dragon instincts grew with rage._

_The steam cleared, and in the man's arms laid the unconscious form of Izuku. The man's eyes glowed brightly, hints of smoke leaving his mouth as he looked to Ryuko, a crazed smile on his face. _

"_Well I'll be damned. Dreamscape, who would have known that's what the boy was hoping for?" _

_Ryuko felt weak, her vision grew blurry with tears and rage. Her arm was held out towards the boy and the man, the appendage shaking violently. _

"_P-Put him d-down." She said weakly. _

"_Hmm?" The man hummed. "Oh my apologizes Ryuko, I'll be taking care of him from here on out. Thanks for keeping him warm for me…." He grew a crazed smile. "It's a shame Inko missed the family reunion don't you think?" _

_Ryuko charged forward in pure rage, roaring as she transformed into her full form. She was aiming straight for the man, wishing nothing more than to crush him to a pulp, but her eyes widened as she came to a stop when the man held a dangerous looking blade by the boy's neck. _

"_Tsk tsk, I see you still have a temper, is that anyway to greet your brother-in-law Hisashi?" He teased darkly. _

"_B-Boss I can't hold it m-much longer…" _

_Hisashi looked to the voice in disappointment, but nodded his head. _

"_No worries Dreamscape, I'll just say my peace now." _

_Hisashi brought the knife closer to the still unconscious boy's neck, causing Ryuko to grumble in fear. _

"_Don't worry Ryuko, like I said, I'll take it from here. Looks like Inko trusted the wrong person to take on the parental role huh?" He chuckled._

"_P-Please…" _

_Hisashi was about to tell Dreamscape to drop his quirk, but looked to the hero with some intrigue. _

"_Please? I can't hear you there." He sneered. _

_Ryuko dropped her dragon form, collapsing to her knees in defeat. She could not risk hurting Izuku if she tried taking down the four men, and she knew she could easily do it. Though with the knife so close to her nephews neck, she had to do as Hisashi said. _

_"P-Please don't…" _

_Hisashi sighed. "Seriously, you need to speak up, you still got that stutter from when you were little? Even when you're a grown woman now?" _

_Ryuko winced, looking to the ground in shame and sadness._

_"P-P-P-Ple-"_

_"PPPPPP SPEAK WOMAN." Hisashi roared. "Its not hard, I swear that car should of reversed while it was at it." He finished darkly. _

_Ryuko let out a pitiful sob. "P-Please don't take my b-baby…" _

_Hisashi said nothing at first, looking to the woman in surprise before laughing loudly, the sound was poisonous to her ears. She would have preferred going deaf over hearing anymore of the mans voice. _

_"Oh! HA! HA! Still the jokester!" He wheezed, wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh don't worry, you'll have him again soon enough." He said ominously. _

_Ryuko looked to him in surprise, a small glimmer of hope filling her chest as she looked to the man. Though it was crushed when she saw the wicked smile on his face. _

_"Eventually….see you soon Ryuko." _

"_W-Wait!" She cried, standing once more. _

_She ran as fast as her legs allowed her, the four mens forms only growing in the distance. _

"_Don't take my baby! Please Hisashi!" She shouted, her vision grew blurry. _

_Ryuko's inner dragon roared in rage, her eyes flaring as they dilated looking to the still unconscious boy. Her eyes focused as hard as they could on the boy as she now sprinted as fast as her legs could. She fully transformed once again and beat her wings as fast as they could, but it was no use. The figures disappeared from her sight and she collapsed to the floor. All around her colors swirled around her, as she clutched her ears shut with her clawed hands. _

_She let out an ear piercing roar as her emotions flooded her body. Ryuko clutched her eyes harshly as the blinding colors painted her mind white, then nothing._

? ? ? ?

()

Ryuko awoke in a deep sweat, her head felt like it was on fire, and her eyes stung. She looked around the room in panic, her eyes landing on the clock by her night stand. It read eight in the morning, and judging by the morning sun shining through the curtains from a window by her bed, it was now morning.

She did not question whether or not what she had was a nightmare, and for the first time since the hero's stay here, she did not pay the elderly woman. Ryuko dashed straight to her car, forgetting her fear of driving for the first time in years. Only one thing on her mind, and that was getting to where Tomoko lived as fast as she could. She could of used her quirk to get where she needed to be, but she was not thinking clearly. To her, her body felt numb, and her mind was number; and she was hopeless to stop it.

She did not care for speed limit, nor did she care about the safety of others for once; she allowed herself to be selfish just this once as she veered in and out of lanes. Ryuko knew she would catch attention from any highway patrols, but she did not care, she did not care when she saw the flashing lights behind her. She did not care when she saw multiple other units following alongside her and besides her.

They tried getting her attention, they tried reasoning with her as the hero drove like a maniac down the road. But Ryuko did not care, she did not care that a helicopter flew overhead, filming the wild police chase from above.

She only wanted to know if Izuku was safe, and that dream, or whatever it was, was just a nightmare. A horrible twisted nightmare that was a figment of her imagination. She knew she would feel silly once she appeared at the front of Tomoko's house, untouched, and the fellow hero would greet her in surprise. Especially since Ryuko practically had a squad of police cars chasing her; though count her lucky they did not catch on to her until she was already thirty minutes out from the Wild Wild Pussycat's private land.

Ryuko's fears and feeling of dread only grew worse as she noticed other glowing lights in front of her as she now approached Tomoko's house. It was only a few minutes away now, but judging by the other lights in front of her, and the chaos of people walking in the house, and around the 'scene' it dawned on the dragon hero.

Her car came to a screeching halt as she parked the car relatively close to the house. She jumped out of her car, transforming and flying the last few feet to the house. The emergency personal that was around the house cried out in shock when a seemingly menacing dragon landed right in the middle of the crime scene.

"Ryuko!" A familiar voice called to her.

She looked to the voice almost immediately, noticing Mandalay waving over to her as she ran towards her.

Ryuko shrunk down to her normal form and ran straight to the woman's arms.

The two embraced as Ryuko could feel herself collapsing to the floor in despair.

"R-Ryuko!" Mandalay said in shock.

"Freeze!" A few other voices shouted behind the two.

Mandalay looked over Ryuko's shoulder only to see a large unit of officers aiming their weapons towards the two.

"Men! At ease!" Called another voice. "Put down your weapons, that's an order!"

The police unit listened to the orders, looking to their superior in shock and confusion.

Said man happened to be the chief of police for this unit.

"Ryuko so it was you…" The man sighed tirelessly, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

Ryuko payed them all no mind, only clutching onto Mandalay hoping she would somehow awake from this nightmare. Hoping that she was still dreaming, and that this was not real.

"Ryuko?" Mandalay said soothingly, she too holding her tightly.

"Ma-Mandy." Ryuko wheezed.

"Shhhh Ryuko, l-let me explain o-okay?" Mandalay eased.

Ryuko nodded her head weakly, not daring to look at her close friends eyes.

"T-Tomoko is alive and in critical condition, but I-Izuku…" Mandalay gulped.

"S-So it w-wasn't a d-dream…" Ryuko said lowly, her hushed and whispered tone sounded pitiful coming from such a powerful hero.

"W-Wait what?" Mandalay said in confusion.

"Hey! Mandalay! Tiger and I found something!"

"H-Hang on Pixie!" Mandalay called out.

"So it is a living nightmare…" Ryuko said somberly, all feeling leaving her body as she fell to the ground limply.

"! ! !"

Ryuko could no longer hear or feel, she could not hear the panicked shouts from her friend, nor the other voices as they came to her aid. Ryuko was now alone in this world, her parents were gone, Inko was gone, and now Izuku was seemingly gone. A living nightmare, and Ryuko wished to just wake up from this place. To a place in time where nightmares were not real; and where she was not so alone.

* * *

_Good news to all the others who read my other stories. Hopefully updates coming to those soon, they are not canceled; sorry to those who PMd me in worry. Been kind of stressed with group projects at my college so now that the load has been lightened, I have some motivation hopefully now. My apologies, have a wonderful day, evening, or night._


	6. Chapter 6

_Word of warning, a certain part of the chapter does get violent, which I labeled with parenthesis at the start. Though that brings up a question, does this warrant a change in the rating, or is it okay as is? I am genuinely confused, but I do not want those who follow strictly by the ratings in stories to be deterred. In any case, let me known through PM, or review because I am honestly at a loss about it._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Since The Start

_Three Weeks Prior_

"Hisashi, any luck on finding that boy of yours?"

"It's funny you ask that Dreamscape. It just so happens that I recently found out that my wife is dead, and my son was left to my wife's sister."

"Huh." Dreamscape said simply. "Wait, your wife back in Japan?"

Hisashi gave the man a deathly glare. "Of course you idiot. Who the hell would I be referring to?"

"Hisashi, I could of sworn all these women you have here in America. Me and the boys were sure you were at least engaged to one." Dreamscape broke out into a minor chuckle.

Hisashi was a bit peeved by what his closest associate said, but just let it be for now.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even keep you around. If your quirk wasn't so useful to me, I would of torched you long ago."

Dreamscape snorted. "Please, if it wasn't for me, you would have never been able to master your quirk like it is now."

Hisashi clicked his mouth in thought. "Huh, true!"

Both men laughed boisterously, their chortles echoing slightly in the large room they were in.

"Anyways, yes I am devastated my precious Inko is dead, but I'm more bothered by who is most likely watching my son now."

"And who could be watching your son that has you so bothered?" Dreamscape questioned.

Hisashi grimaced. "She's quite literally a monster, but more of a nuisance if anything. Her name is Ryuko, does that name perhaps ring a bell?"

Dreamscape leaned back in the chair he was sitting, letting his thoughts play around with the name.

"Uhhh, I'm going to assume for some reason that is a hero in Japan?"

Hisashi nodded. "Here, I'll tell you her hero name instead. She's known as the Dragoon Hero."

At the widening of his friends eyes, Hisashi chuckled dryly.

"See? I know for a fact that she's his new guardian, and getting my boy back just got ten times harder."

"Yeah that's an understatement boss." Dreamscape chuckled. "I don't know how much use my quirk can help us here. Especially with the top ten hero in Japan, and arguably the world watching over him?"

"It does seem impossible does it not? Especially knowing she climbed from rank twenty to ten in a matter of months?"

"I would reckon it is, but I already know you. You already got something figured out."

Hisashi smiled. "Exactly. Gather the rest of the men, we are heading to Japan for a bit."

"Japan Huh?"

Hisashi stood from his chair, adjusting his suit slightly.

"Yes, good ole Japan. Time for a family reunion of sorts."

* * *

_Two Days Later _

"That's them alright."

"Huh, Hisashi's wife's sister is pretty freaking hot."

Dreamscape sighed. "Spout, focus on the mission."

"Oh I'm focusing on something alright…" He drooled.

"I know I should've brought another one of the guys."

"What, you saying I'm some kind of lackey?" Spout said in fake hurt. "Meh, yeah that seems about right though if that is what you meant."

Dreamscape rolled his eyes. "Well luckily, none of them have super hearing or something. Or they would hear your dumbass."

Hisashi and his men had landed in Japan two days ago. It took a bit of asking, and looking at online articles, but the hero had been spotted in a new area far from where Inko originally lived. After some trial and error of just looking about the city, Dreamscape and Spout were the original ones to find the hero and the little boy. So Hisashi gave them free reign to watch them from a distance, but not to act.

For now, they were to figure out what exactly the two were up to, if there were any patterns, or anything that could give them all the jump. Yet, it seemed like a futile effort with how close the boy was to the hero. He was practically conjoined to her hip, never letting go.

In any case, the two men were watching from a cafe across the way, watching the grocery store in which Ryuko and the boy were shopping. The familial duo were dressed casually minding their business as they gathered ingredients for the next few dinners at home.

Spout grumbled. "Man this is boring as all hell. When can we actually strike?"

Dreamscape stayed silent, watching for the fifth time today as a small group of what looked to be fans; approached the hero asking for something. To which, Ryuko would kindly shake her hand with her head, and say something that would send them on their way.

"Huh, interesting."

Spout looked over to Dreamscape with a bored look, his head held by his arm.

"Interesting?" He questioned. "How is any of that interesting?

"I think we might have found our opening; or at least something that could work in our favor."

Suddenly, Spout sat up with more energy and excitement.

"Really?" He said in a long drawn out way. "Well do tell, what do you have in mind?"

Dreamscape stood up from their table in the outside cafe, and made his way to the grocery store.

"Come, we won't have much time from the looks of it, but when they are in line paying, it would be the perfect chance to strike."

Spout followed along giddily, a somewhat maniacal grin on his face.

"Sooooo, fill me in on what it is we are doing?"

As the two men entered the store, Dreamscape made a pass by a register, grabbing a somewhat large lollipop from one of the setups by the conveyor belt.

As they continued walking in the store, Dreamscape looked over his shoulder.

"In case you weren't paying attention. Every few minutes or so, a crowd of fans surrounds them. Most likely asking for autographs and things of that like."

"Okay, and?"

Dreamscape paused down an aisle, which lined up perfectly to where Ryuko and Izuku stood. They were in line to pay, and only two shoppers before their turn.

Dreamscape grinned. "Here's the plan. You are going to try and cause a commotion, that could gather the attention of some possible fans nearby. Hopefully, it brings in a crowd big enough that could swarm the hero and the boy…."

"Ohhh this is sounding good already!"

"That's where I come in with this!" Dreamscape concluded, the lollipop held by the tips of his fingers.

Spout looked to him oddly. "Ummm, now you lost me."

"Look, they are about to lay their stuff on the conveyor to pay. Just, go cause a commotion, and MAKE sure you don't stick around. When the crowd starts forming, just walk out of the building and meet me at the rally point. Hopefully if all goes well, I'll have the kid with me."

Spout shrugged his shoulders. "Alright I'll trust you chief, see you in a bit comrade."

At that, Spout took a deep breath before walking away from Dreamscape, making his way to the duo at the register.

"HEY!" He shouted. "AREN'T YOU THE TOP TEN HERO RYUKO?!"

Many eyes in the store looked to the commotion in intrigue and confusion. Namely Ryuko who was eyeing the approaching man warily. She held a hand over the boy by her side, bringing him closer to her.

Once Spout stood in front of the two, he acted shocked with a hint of surprise behind his posture.

"IT IS YOU! LOOK EVERYONE, ITS RYUKO! MY SON LOVES YOUR WORK! CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH!?"

Ryuko winced at the unnatural volume the man gave off, but looked about the now approaching flock of people coming her way. There were even people from outside peeking into the store, wondering what all the shouting was about.

"It is Ryuko!"

"Look everyone! She shops at stores like the rest of us!"

"Ryuko! Over here! Smile!"

Izuku looked at the approaching crowd in slight fear as he now clutched her side once more.

Ryuko was about to say something, but Spout shouted one last thing that sent the crowd into a frenzy.

"OH? AUTOGRAPHS FOR ALL?! DO YOU HEAR THAT GUYS?!"

Almost immediately, the crowd rushed over to the hero, holding out various things they wished to be signed. Spout took this as his chance to retreat, and walked away from the scene. Acting as if nothing had even happened.

Ryuko winced as many things were shoved in her face. She growled slightly when she felt the boy shake by her hip, she had hoped the growl would deter the crowd. But it must have gotten lost in the now loud crowd all around them.

"_Pssst, little boy. Over here!" _

Izuku looked around in confusion at the voice in his head.

"_Over here!" _

Instinctively, Izuku looked over to where he assumed the voice came from; and could barely see a strange man waving towards him while on his knees. Izuku could subtly see him through the crowds legs, but the voice in his head continued talking.

"_Wow, those people are mean, aren't they? Ryuko told me to tell you, to come over here with me while she deals with all that ruckus." _

Izuku was entranced by the mans glowing eyes, but nodded his head dumbly as he let go of Ryuko's leg.

"_There we go! Come here, I even have a treat for you!" _

Dreamscape held the lollipop up for the boy to see, and his eyes widened in joy as he made his way to the man. The small boy managed to push himself through the crowds legs as he now walked to the mysterious voice in his head.

"I-Is that you i-in my head mister?"

Dreamscape looked back over to the crowd, still seeing the hero struggling to calm the situation down. **"Perfect." **He thought to himself.

Dreamscape smiled _"Yes it is me, sorry I can't talk since I am mute." _

"Mute?" He said in wonder, now standing in front of the man.

"_Yes, mute. Since I was a little boy like you, I could never speak, only through the use of my quirk." _

"Wow! This is your quirk?!" He said in excitement.

Dreamscape nodded his head.

"So cool!" Izuku said in childish ignorance.

Dreamscape smiled. _"Hey, follow me, we are gonna go outside to Ryuko's car, she just told me to take you there."_

Izuku tilted his head in confusion.

"But we walked here?"

Dreamscape almost choked on some saliva he had been swallowing. _"Oops, she just said you guys walked here. Simple mistake! But still follow me."_

Izuku looked to the man warily, before looking back over to the still struggling Ryuko.

"W-Well if you say s-so mister…"

Dreamscape could not believe his luck. This was working better than he could have ever expected, he almost felt bad for the kid. Didn't they teach him the danger of strangers?

In an almost sick display of the horrors in the world, Dreamscape causally lead the boy outside the store and down the sidewalk. Dreamscape chanced a glance behind him, not believing his amazing luck. Its when Dreamscape looked back to the store was when he saw a horrifying sight.

Through the glass of the grocery store, he could now see a hysterical dragon looking about herself frantically. The panic in her eyes looked pitiful, as she shoved the crowd out of her way.

"I-Izuku! Where are you?!" The woman cried as she moved about the store in a chaotic manner.

From the looks of it, even some of the fans joined in on the search as they looked about the store as well.

"Shit…" Dreamscape said to himself aloud.

Which, made Izuku stop for the moment. "W-Wait you can talk?"

Dreamscape internally cringed as he entered full damage control mode.

"_N-No! That was in your head silly. I can't talk remember?" _At the subtle crack in his voice, Dreamscape knew his ploy was over.

The mans now off putting aura confused the boy, but more importantly Izuku felt a tingle run up his spine. It was as if his own instincts were telling him to get away from the possible dangerous man.

Izuku took a few hesitant steps back. "I-I-I w-want to go with m-m-mommy n-now…"

Dreamscape grabbed the boy by his hand forcefully, and lead him faster down the sidewalk.

"_Don't worry! She says she will meet us over here in a bit!" _

Izuku shook under the man's strong and forceful grip. "M-Mister you're hurting me!"

Dreamscape ignored the boys whines as he looked back to the store hesitantly, and saw Ryuko burst out of the stores entrance. She looked from left to right frantically before her eyes landed on them. Dreamscape could feel his actual soul being sucked out of his body as her eyes looked to his. The way her pupils dilated as she zoned in on him, and the yellow glow they gave off reminded him of death. And death was something he was well acquainted with, but her version of death seemed like the worst possible thing.

Almost as quickly as their eyes met, Dreamscape threw up a 'veil of dreams' as he called it. And sprinted the fastest he had ever ran in his entire life. He knew his quirk would distract the hero long enough for him to make his escape. Which, to his luck it did; Spout was waiting down an alley before he saw a frantically running Dreamscape reaching him.

"Hey, you're back! Where's the kid?"

Dreamscape ignored him as he grabbed the man and threw him into a door that lead into an abandoned building.

"Yo! WHAT THE FU-!"

Dreamscape clamped a hand over the mans angered mouth, holding a finger to his own lip in a shushing manner.

"Spout, we need too; and I mean WE NEED TO stay absolutely quiet." He harshly whispered.

Noticing the seriousness in his tone, Spout listened to what his comrade said. He did not know what was going on, but the rare fear he saw in Dreamscape's eyes alarmed him. And so the men stayed where they were, not moving a single muscle for the rest of the day. It was not until the next day that they made their move back to Hisashi. Who upon their retelling of the story was anything but pleased, but in a way, useful information was learned. Ryuko and Izuku were not inseparable, their time will come.

* * *

Ryuko was ashamed of herself, but she hid it well.

When she was bombarded by all these fans, it took all of her willpower to not just yell at all these people. Yet, as a hero she had to keep up the front, keep up the front of ignorance and bliss. It's how Tomoko best explained it to her, but how she dealt with such a thing daily was an enigma to Ryuko.

Ryuko was ashamed she had not noticed that Izuku had disappeared from her side until she placed her hand on him when a few rowdy bunch got a bit too close for comfort. The cold chill that filled her body when she did not feel the boys small body, but instead she felt her own leg and hip was a sickening feeling.

As she looked quickly to her side, she felt her heart plummet to her stomach when the boy was no longer there. She panicked, and the fans who crowded her, backed up when the hero's face turned into horror stricken.

That's when she shouted the boys name, and pushed her way past everyone. Some fans fell, others cried out in shock, but it was not till the fans heard her saying a name. That many remembered how accompanying the hero prior to this, she had a boy clutching her hip and leg.

So the fans joined in on the hunt when others informed other shoppers of the growing situation. Soon some fans even ran out of the store looking for a green haired boy, a bold few even called out for his name.

It wasn't till Ryuko in her hysterical state, rushed out the store and looked outside frantically that she saw him. First she looked left and nothing, but when she looked right.

When Ryuko saw a man holding onto Izuku, and pulling him away from the store harshly. Ryuko could feel her inner dragon instincts break into a frenzy. She felt her eyes hone in on the man and Izuku, and she could see the terror that filled the man's soul. The look he gave her satisfied her instinctual side, because even she did not know what she was going to do when she had this man under her sharp claws. Something might even slip for all she knew…

But before any more morbid thoughts could come to fruition, almost as fast as they looked to each other. The man just vanished from existence; leaving behind a confused Izuku as he looked to his wrist in surprise.

Wasting no time, Ryuko was on the boy before he could leave her sight any longer. She shakily held the boy in her arms as she looked him all over. She checked for bruises, she checked for any little bit of sign that would show if he was harmed. She was hysterical, but Izuku looked to be calm and confused. Only looking to Ryuko in alarm, and then back to where the man stood just moments ago.

"M-Mommy?" Izuku called out worryingly when he noticed Ryuko had not stopped looking all over himself.

"Izuku, who was that man?" Ryuko said frantically, pausing to look at his eyes.

The boy shuffled uncomfortably under her strong gaze.

"U-U-Ummmm he said he k-knew you…" He said shamefully.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" She suddenly shouted in anger and fear.

Ryuko could feel the anger fill her, she was ready to find this man and do some not so hero like things; but it shocked her that she did not just feel angry for the man, but also Izuku.

She wanted to scream at him, tell him how stupid he was. Tell him how worried she was over what he did, tell her the horrible truth of what could have happened to him if she did not spot him in time. She wanted to yell, cry, and scream in order to get all of this sudden anger filling her. What almost happened to him, was what happened to her all those years ago. She was horrified, maybe that's why she felt so angry; it was a pinnacle part of Izuku's upbringing that strangers were not to be trusted ever. Unless he saw Inko or Ryuko saying otherwise, he should never question those words.

But Ryuko held it together, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. The last thing he needed to hear and see was her angered shouts; so she just held him in her arms as the situation was now past the both of them. But, she knew better now, she was going to watch him more, she was going to make sure nothing like this ever happened again. There were only two people she trusted in the world to watch him, herself and Tomoko. Something like this would never happen again.

* * *

_Two Weeks Prior_

"Hisashi, you still haven't answered my question. Why do you even want this kid? You never spoke of him till about a month ago, what gives?"

"For the last time." Hisashi sighed. "I'll explain when the time comes. Just trust me Dreamscape."

Dreamscape looked to his boss in annoyance, but held his tongue. For the last three days, Hisashi and his men stayed in the shadows, keeping a few careful eyes on Ryuko and Izuku.

It seemed Dreamscape's and Spout's little 'adventure' had Ryuko on edge as she clutched onto the boy like her life depended on it. Even Izuku seemed to be more affectionate and welded to the woman's leg like a small parasite would a host.

Interestingly enough, from the scouts that came back from today; alerted Hisashi that the two had been frequently visiting some very wealthy individuals. For some play dates from the looks of it since Izuku and the wealthy families daughter would play with the boy. Hisashi paid it not much mind, but it was an interesting turn of events from the looks of it.

From what his men gathered, the family would visit the rich folk every two days or so. Specifically just so Izuku and the small girl could play together. Which would last the whole day as it was late into the night when Ryuko would make her way home with Izuku in her car.

However, much to Hisashi's surprise, apparently Ryuko had retired as a hero in order to take care of Izuku; or that's what one of his men told him with his super hearing. Usually, while the kids played. the two adult women Ryuko and the girls mother, would talk for hours in the garden or inside the mansion's walls. One hot topic they talked about, was that little 'display' Spout and Dreamscape had done; which as Ryuko told the other woman, "I'm extremely stressed, I'm at a loss on who I can leave Izuku with in two weeks!"

In which the woman kindly responded with, "Why not me or Tomoko? You know the both of us would ensure he is safe."

At the retelling of these words, Hisashi immediately gathered the necessary things he would need. In two weeks time from the looks of it, Izuku would be watched over by someone other than Ryuko. That's when he will strike, that's when Izuku would be in his clutches for the first time; and it would be years until he let him go.

Though there was one thing he needed to figure out, and that was who was this Tomoko? What was their quirk? And most importantly, where did they live? All these factors would ensure of Izuku's capture, and he immediately went to work on this Tomoko fellow. Everything was falling into Hisashi's lap it seemed.

* * *

_Two Days Prior_

Just a small roadblock in his ploy to get his son, but then again, it could always work in his favor. Much to Hisashi's annoyance, this 'Tomoko' in question was a well renowned hero who was in a world renowned group. Ragdoll was her alias in the hero world, and too Hisashi this just made things a whole lot worse. Not much was known about the hero's quirk, as it was a secret only to the Wild Wild Pussycats in order for them to get the upper hand on villains; but all they had to work on was that she could locate up to one hundred people, as well as see their weak spots at a single time.

A rather annoying quirk to deal with when trying to partake in espionage, but it would all work out anyways. They had Dreamscape, who's quirk was a bit of a wild card. Yet, the versatility of it was without question, in favor of Hisashi and his men.

Fortunately, they managed to figure out where exactly Ryuko and Izuku would go to when they visited the rich family. The Yaoyorozu's, one of, if not the richest family in all of Japan. Through various wealth passed down onto both the parents, amazing business knowledge, and of course a multi-billion dollar conglomerate in oil as well as stakes in others companies. How Ryuko bumped shoulders with such a powerful family went right over Hisashi's head, but then again he never did care to know about her life. Even when Inko was alive, Hisashi had a dislike for the dragon hero and her clinginess to her elder.

However, imagine Hisashi's surprise and joy when the two men tasked on keeping their eyes on Ryuko and Izuku; told him what he had been waiting for. At the Yaoyorozu's mansion today, it appears Izuku had his quirk awakening, and apparently it was quite the display. From beginning to start, the two men told him everything they saw. From Ryuko flying into the window, the little girl running outside to her mother, and then Ryuko flying out the window with her son straight into a man made body of water in the family's garden.

Hisashi's smile grew wicked when he learned that Izuku had a fire based quirk.

"**Like father, like son huh Inko?"** Hisashi thought to himself, while still listening to his subordinates.

Though there was an interesting additional bit of information they told him.

From the looks of it, the boy grew tiny horns, and his eyes were slitted like how a snake's would be. All of this was confirmed when one of his men used a zoom like quirk that allowed him to see things from miles away. Which was why Hisashi found this man particularly useful; terrible fighter, but when it came to reconnaissance there was no other that compared.

Hisashi already knew what came next, just how it was in America, in Japan when a child's quirk is discovered. The family are to immediately bring the child to specific clinics that catered to the child's power. Families were given two days out of courtesy, but the child's quirk needed to be registered, and they had to figure out what exactly their quirk was.

It helped keep a steady order of things, and luckily most of the world followed this as these quirk clinics were free for all to use. With how his men described Izuku's quirk, there was only one type of clinic he was going to. It was a specially built little place, one meant for destructive based quirks.

Hisashi smiled. "Good job today men. For now, keep a close eye on the two. They will be going to a quirk clinic soon enough, and judging by what Ryuko said two weeks ago, she will be leaving him with someone soon."

His men nodded and left him alone in his study.

Here's the thing about Hisashi Midoriya that not even Inko knew about. He was a simple man with simple wants, and he had a means of getting what he wanted. Especially being one of the head leaders of one of the most powerful underground syndicates in the world. It was by chance that Hisashi spotted Inko all those years ago while concluding some business with some clients. He spotted her in a coffee shop alone, and he had never seen such a beautiful woman in his entire life. He approached her in a nicely ironed suit, and asked if he could sit with her. Soon, that little moment blossomed into love that expanded into two amazing years, but when Inko came out pregnant that is when problems arose. He was needed back in America, and he had no choice but to leave his family behind, or face repercussions from men who had more power than he.

This is exactly why Hisashi could not stay with Inko, in fact, it actually did devastate Hisashi to just leave his family the way he did. He did love Inko, and god knows how he felt when he found out about her death. He hid it well from the others, but in reality, Hisashi was a broken man. He hoped to return to her one day, even if she would never take him back; and he especially wanted his son by his side.

"Things are different though aren't they?" Hisashi said to himself alone in the room.

Who even knows how Izuku would react to being taken away from Ryuko? Would he even accept this? How long would it take for the boy to become compliant?

Hisashi sat up from the chair he sat in, there was no need to worry about such things now. For his fatherly duties were just barely going to begin, and he was sure Izuku would eventually come around. They always did.

* * *

_One Day Prior_

"I don't know Tomoko…I'm so stressed and on alert, I can't even function with daily things."

"_Ryu, I can understand perfectly why you're on edge, but you need to understand something. No matter what, this world is cruel, and it was amazing you found Izuku in time. Unfortunately, that's the world we live in, and you need to really find time for yourself! Come on! You're almost twenty one, live a little kitty."_

Ryuko adjusted the phone by her ear, a deep frown on her face.

"Tomoko, I can't do any of that, Izuku is my top priority, you know that."

Tomoko let out a long drawled out sigh from the other side of the phone.

"_Ryu, I'm not telling you to go out and spread your legs or anything like that. I'm literally only saying why not find time for yourself? Read? Write a novel? I don't know, party even?_"

Ryuko let out a sad chuckle. "Party? I'd never be able to just go to a club, or go to a bar for drinks. Everyone would recognize me, and you know how much I loathe being followed or asked questions."

"_Then shave your head and loose the breast, you'd look better anyways._" Tomoko teased.

"You're a feisty kitty aren't you?" Ryuko laughed.

Tomoko sighed once more. "_You just worry me Ryu, you know that? It is an extremely huge responsibility to have to take care of a child, but you have help remember? You know I'm always willing to take him off your hands for awhile, hell I'll keep him if you wanted!_" She giggled.

Ryuko looked to her open bedroom door, which lined up with Izuku's own open door. The boy was fast asleep, only the subtle snores coming from his small form alerting her to his presence. She smiled lovingly at his sleeping form she could just barely make out over his nightlight.

He looked so at peace and relaxed, something that she rarely saw after his quirk manifested just three days ago.

"_Ryu? Heeelllloooooo~_"

"Sorry, I got a little distracted." Ryuko sighed, looking to her ceiling above. "Tomoko, you know I trust you with my life, and I know Izuku would be safe under your care…"

"_But?_"

"I-I don't know, I'm still shaky about all that happened you know? First that man almost took Izuku, the commissioner is on my ass, and now Izuku's quirk is just like his fathers…" Ryuko took a deep breath. "It's still so much to take in, and I know I have to go talk to the commissioner tomorrow, as well as take Izuku to his appointment with the quirk doctor the same day."

"_Sure sounds like a lot huh?_" Tomoko joked.

Ryuko chuckled dryly. "Understatement of the year goes to…"

Tomoko giggled, which in turn made Ryuko. Then their quiet giggles turned into loud laughter as the two friends laughed at a joke that seemed to only be known by them. It was a laugh and refresher that Ryuko needed it seemed, as she gave a defeated groan after her laughing fit calmed.

"Alright Tomoko, you can watch Izuku tomorrow. I'm sorry I can be so difficult, but that boy is the world to me, he's all I have left you know?"

"_Of course. Leave him to me Ryu, I'll keep him safe, I swear on it._"

Ryuko heard shuffling in the room over and looked to the noise. It seemed like her laughter from earlier had woken the boy up as he now stood in front of her doorway. He had a groggy look on his face as he rubbed his eye, while holding a blanket.

"Mommy?" He said with a yawn. "Why were you laughing."

"OMG IS THAT IZUKU!?" Tomoko squealed from the other side of the phone.

Ryuko chuckled at the voice in her ear. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, goodnight!"

"N-No wait! Ryu let me talk to hi-!"

*Click*

Ryuko set the phone by her nightstand as she held her arms out to the small boy. He walked to her slowly as his tired eyes guided him in the somewhat dark room. He held his own arms open as she scooped him into her arms and laid him besides her.

The boy cuddled up against her as he brought the blanket close to her face.

"T-That sounded like Raggy…" He said tiredly, closing his eyes as he said so.

"Shhh, go back to bed okay sweetie? Tomorrow is a big day for us." She cooed.

Izuku made small noises as he adjusted himself better on her chest. The two were laying on their sides, Izuku's face buried in her neck, and Ryuko's head laid in his green hair.

"G-Goodnight mommy…" He said before abruptly falling asleep in her warm embrace.

That pang in her chest always throbbed when he called her mommy. She loved it when he referred to her as such, but she was still conflicted about it. She was not his mom, that title belonged strictly to Inko, she deserved that title.

Ryuko was no mother, and she did not deserved to be called one. Though, that never stopped the guilty pleasure that filled her soul when he would tell her. It for sure pleased her dragon instincts, but she assumed that it was just all her instincts in general.

"I love you too..._s-son_"

Though the last word was quieter than a whisper could ever be, she felt a tingle run up her spine when she said it. The pleased purr that came from deep in her bosom surprised her, but when he clutched onto her harder, she melted into his touch.

With a sigh, Ryuko hugged the boy closer to her neck as she drifted off into sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for the both of them, for better or worse.

* * *

_Ten Hours Prior_

"_Thanks again for watching over him for me, I know how busy your schedule can get with the others…._"

The two men watching the conversation from afar looked to the scene like hawks. The time to strike was soon upon them, and so much information was found out in just these short two days.

Tomoko would be taking care of Izuku, and she would be taking him out and about from the looks of it. With Ryuko away, that would just leave the green haired woman to take care of Izuku alone. Hisashi was willing to take a chance with this woman and her quirk, over the destructive power of Ryuko's. They were still going in blind, but they were going to play it slow and calm. No need to rush, they still had the whole day to strike.

"_Well I'm off you two, don't have to much fun okay…_"

The man with super hearing held a finger by his ear.

"Hisashi, it looks like we are clear for the next few hours."

A voice replied in the man's ear by way of a device. "Good, follow them, we are almost done setting up here. If everything works as we are assuming, everything will conclude over at that cat ladies house. It'll be night by then, but that is to our favor."

"You got it boss."

"_What do you say to some ice cream huh? For being a good boy at the doctors today…_"

The two men looked at each other with raised brows, it was going to be a long day from the sound of it.

* * *

_Eight Hours Prior _

The two men's hearts stopped, their bodies filled with a foreboding feeling as they looked to the small group of people still surrounding the hero and Izuku. Then, the feeling was gone a few seconds later which led to the two being alone once more.

The two men were far enough away to not be noticed, but the feeling they felt could only be explained as a quirk of sorts. Which, judging with how smug the woman looked, and how the boy seemed to chuckle while looking at her. It could only mean one thing, this had to have been her quirk, and they must of been caught in it by chance.

The two men looked to one another in slight confusion and fear, that feeling was indescribable, but everything just kept working in their favor. They now had a way of telling how her quirk felt when she used it, so it made their plan for tonight even better. So if at all they felt this feeling, they knew they were now spotted and being watched.

"We need to let Hisashi know about this Ear-Aid, it will help u-"

"Shhh!" The now revealed Ear-Aid hushed. "She just said something…"

"_It's Ryuko…_" The woman said from afar.

Ear-Aid's eyes widened slightly, could this be trouble?

"_Oh! Izuku! Ryuko said she will be running pretty late so it's best if you were to stay the night, and she will swing by tomorrow morning to get you…sleepover..!_"

Ear-Aid looked too his partner next to him, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Optical, let's get our stuff."

"Get our stuff?" Optical questioned, looking as his partner gathered a bag off from the ground from where they sat.

"_C'mon! We need to get home quickly so we can watch some movies..!_"

Ear-Aid chuckled as he looked to their targets as they entered a car, and eventually drove off.

"Ear-Aid, what the hell man? What has you so giddy? It's honestly creepy."

As Ear-Aid walked down the sidewalk, to a meetup point, he looked to Optical; the same smile on his face.

"We are set to go Optical, they've given us the best thing! Hisashi will be pleased."

Optical looked to him incredulously. "And what did they give us you weirdo?"

Ear-Aid stopped walking, clicking the device in his ear to ring up Hisashi.

"What do you want Ear-Aid?" A voice crackled through. "You two still have two more hours before we meet up."

Ear-Aid paid his boss no mind as he looked back to Optical.

"An opening." He finally said.

Optical looked to his friend with the same large smile as Hisashi chuckled darkly in his ear.

"Well I'll be, you two get over her now. We move out in an hour."

* * *

_Five Hours Prior_

"Ear-Aid, you'll find yourself in an early grave if they don't show up within the hour."

Ear-Aid gulped. "B-Boss that Tomoko chick said they were coming home, maybe they stopped by a store?"

Hisashi let out a subtle amount of smoke from his mouth, a slight angered scowl on his face.

"I hope for your sake, they did"

Before anything else could be said, Ear-Aid looked in the distance in confusion, before smiling.

"I hear a car coming. About two minutes out."

It was dark out already, the moon's glow above showering the mountainous landscape with its heavenly light. The forest they found themselves in allowed for perfect coverage within the trees, and everything went smoothly. Their surprise attack would be successful from the looks of it.

"Hisashi, so you wanted me to use my quirk on Tomoko correct?"

Hisashi pulled his eyes away from approaching car beams in the distance.

"Ahh, yes, you say you've somewhat managed to perfect your 'dream speak', and 'calming' yes?"

Dreamscape grinned. "It took many years, but I think I've managed to get it down, she will be none the wiser hopefully."

"That's what I like to hear…" He grinned.

At this exact moment, a car pulled into the secluded homes driveway a couple of feet away from the men. In total there were seven of them, amassing all Hisashi brought with him from America. The team of five from Hisashi's original group in America, and two lackeys who wanted to prove themselves to their boss. They had just done simple paper work and small jobs here and there during these last weeks, but this was their chance to shine.

The woman eventually got out of the car chuckling as she made her way to the boy in the back seat.

"_Be patient Izuku, or I might have to leave you alone with Pixie-Bob…"_ Her voice joked in the distance.

The two giggled and laughed as they made their way to the door, the woman unlocking the door in front of her.

The seven men looked on in complete silence, not moving a single muscle as the hero opened the door before stopping. She turned around and looked off in the distance, right exactly at them. They all tensed as they assumed they had been spotted, but Dreamscape held a hand out in deep concentration, his eyes closed as his mouth mumbled words that had no sound.

A few seconds later the woman turned around hesitantly before making her way inside. From outside they could still hear the happy laughs and commotion as they all let out a breath in relief.

Dreamscape held a hand to his mouth to stifle a pained groan as he held his head with the other.

"Was that your doing Dreamscape?" Hisashi wondered in awe.

The man nodded his head, but his eyes widened a few seconds later when he looked over the man's shoulder. Dreamscape instantly held out his hand again, a pained expression on his face as the woman looked out from a window to where they hid in wonder. Eventually she walked away once more now disappearing from sight.

This time, Dreamscape fell to his knees as he took large gulps of air.

"C-Crap, it hurts to use my quirk this w-way." The man whined.

Hisashi laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving it subtle taps in comfort.

"Thank you Dreamscape, I'm sure without you, none of this would be possible." Hisashi then looked to the house, a determined and wicked smile on his face.

"Men, we move in the next two hours. Once they are cozied up and falling asleep, that's when we strike." He paused looking back to his men. "Do not fail me, my son is extremely important to me. Ensure he is unharmed through all of this."

"What about Tomoko?" Spout questioned.

"Her?" He said looking up in thought. "If she gets in the way to much, then by all means take care of her in any way you seem fit…" He chuckled darkly.

The men looked to their boss with grins and gave him a nod.

"One last thing, Dreamscape?"

Said man looked to his boss with a tired look on his face.

"Please, rest up, because I have one more favor to ask of you."

Dreamscape raised a brow, but looked to him in intrigue.

"Use your quirk to manifest what Izuku wants most, you know, what your quirk is actually used for?" Hisashi chuckled. "I have a personal matter I wish to attend, and I know what that boy will think of would be Inko…I want to see her face one last time if you would?"

Dreamscape nodded. "Hisashi, yes my quirk can do that, but you also know that if for some reason he's thinking of someone else, and they happen to be asleep themselves? You know they will be brought over here right?"

Hisashi nodded as well. "Of course, if unfortunately he's thinking of that dragon, then just let me put on a bit of a show, and then send her off. It's pretty late at night, so I can assume she herself will be asleep in the coming hour."

"Are you sure?" Dreamscape questioned. "Remember if she decides to attack, she can still hurt us."

"Oh trust me, she's an emotional individual, the last thing she would ever think of doing is attacking when Izuku will be in my grasp."

Hisashi looked back to the house, his arms crossed behind him. A notable chill filled the area, the cold breeze of the mountain was both relaxing and icy. Hisashi let out subtle flickers of flames from his mouth, the fire warming his body only slightly. There was one good thing about this weather at least, it kept them all awake, for what was to come.

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Prior_

Tomoko did not know how long they had been watching movies, but judging by how the boy was completely knocked out on the bed with her. She wondered how she herself did not fall asleep. Maybe it was all the candies and snacks they ate to their heart's content?

In any case, as the third movie came to a close, Tomoko looked to the clock on her nightstand with sleepy eyes. It read 12:02 am, so they had to have been watching for at least four hours. Tomoko let out a loud yawn as she looked back to the boy sound asleep next to her. She smiled lovingly at his tiny form which laid blissfully unaware of the world around him.

Tomoko would of easily just fallen asleep as well, were it not for the fact that her throat and mouth felt kind of dry. So with hesitation, and her body groaning at every step, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Knowing a glass of water would 'un-parch' her throat beautifully.

As she reached the bottom of the steps, she felt a shiver run down her back as she clutched her arms around herself in warmth. It was oddly very cold in her house for some reason, and as she looked to the living room window, she noticed how it was wide open now.

"That's odd…" She told herself.

As she made her way to the window to close it, she heard the faintest of creaks behind her as she stood in front of the opened window. The eerie feeling behind her frightened her as she turned around quickly, looking into the slight darkness of the staircase and the living room.

Nothing was amiss, everything looked as it was a few seconds ago, but this feeling would not go away. Shaking her head for now, Tomoko closed the window behind her, and went into the kitchen, picking up a glass on the counter.

That's when she noticed it, her back door, which led into the kitchen, and back into the woods. Was wide open, a few leaves from the trees outside trickling into her home. Tomoko did the one thing she should have done from the start, and that was activate her quirk.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw two mysterious figures standing in her room, where Izuku slept. The orange glow their intrusive bodies gave off was blinding, and it only got worse when she noticed three other figures around her. One in the living room, and three others outside.

_(Slight Warning From Here Till The Next Line Split: Violence. Feel free to skip.)_

She dropped the glass in a panic, the loud shattering of the broken cup echoing throughout the quiet house. As soon as the noise was heard, Tomoko felt a large smack against the side of her head as her vision blurred. The pain was unimaginable as she felt a warm liquid trickle down her face, covering her eyes in the process.

"I hit her guys!" Cried the assailant in a deep voice.

Tomoko had failed to realize, standing behind her, hidden in a walk in pantry, was the final member of these intruders. And in her panic state, the man took a swing at her head with a glass jar.

Tomoko fell to the ground with a cry, her head hitting the ground hard as she felt a body jump on top of her. The weight put on top of her terrified her as she screamed in horror; though her cries only became a gurgled mess when this man's hands wrapped around her throat and neck. Her quirk was still in use, and she could just make out the figure in the living room making their way into the kitchen.

With her fight or flight instincts finally kicking in, the hero looked to the attacker on top of her with terrified but angered eyes. Her eyes scanned all over his face and neck, looking for any weak point in which this person had. Her vision was faltering, and the pain was unbearable from the knock to her head, and she could feel the oxygen leaving her body in her panicked state.

That's when she remembered all men had the exact same weak spot. In all of her years as a hero, Tomoko knew there was one place, that if struck, _or grasped_, it would save her life in this moment. With a pained grunt and all the momentum she could muster in her held state, she reached with a free hand to the only thing that could get this man off of her.

The man let out an anguish filled scream as the hero clutched the man's groin with a grip strength that would make any strongman proud. The man immediately released the woman as he fell on his back in pain.

"OH YOU STUPID BIT-!" The mans shout of anger was silenced when he was met with a swift strong kick to the face.

His body flew across the kitchen, before colliding with a wall that led into the living room. His form knocking over a few pictures on the wall, as well as busting a table that held a vase. His knocked out form eventually landed in a corner near the staircase, laying limp.

Tomoko wiped a hand across her eyes to rid the red liquid from her face as she looked to next figure approaching her. There was a problem though, this figure split into another pair of himself as they rushed the woman in her still pained and dazed state.

One made a swipe for her left, catching her cheek in a strong hay maker that sent her head reeling. The other took advantage of the hero's disorientation and struck at her stomach.

Tomoko made a lucky blind grab for the arm coming to her stomach and held the man's hand in her arms. Her head was reeling, her head was still bleeding, staining her once green hair, and her eyes were on fire. But, she held strong, and carried the punches momentum aimed for her stomach, and flung the man in a circle before throwing him forward into his doppelganger.

The two men's bodies collided with a loud crunch, and their bodies flew into the living room. They flew in different directions half hazardously, breaking furniture as they went.

Again, Tomoko tried her best to wipe the torrent of red from her face to see better. She adjusted her eyes, looking through her quirk once more, and from what she could see, the three figures still stood outside, not moving a muscle. While the two upstairs were in the same room as Izuku. Her eyes flared in anger as one of the figures reached over, and took the boy into their arms. Her quirk faltered as the injury to her head made it painful to use. She sprinted down the hall, passed the men that now laid unconscious and made a turn for the stairs.

A bright light flashed above the stairs for a second before Tomoko realized what it was. She jumped over the railings to her left and flung herself harshly onto the still intact couch. She landed on her ankle, a notable crack and burning sensation filled her leg as she hit the soft cushions of the couch. She hissed in agony as her ankle now laid broken as fire came down the stairs.

A large torrent of flame spewed downwards, singeing the walls in the process. The flame came to a sudden halt, now having burned the walls and bits of the railings. Tomoko was at her limit, her body was in disrepair, her quirk hurt to even use, and there were still five figures that surrounded her. She looked to the stairs in an angered and strong look as two well dressed men came down the small flight of stairs.

Izuku was in the hands of an eerily familiar looking man, while another man stood beside him.

"So you're the kitty causing the commotion?" The man chuckled.

Tomoko had a look of defiance as she looked to the men with pure hatred.

"If you laid a finger on him…" She seethed through clenched teeth.

Hisashi paid her no mind as he made his way to the door, the boy still sound asleep in his arms. He looked over his shoulder in disinterest.

"Hmm? Did you say something kitty?" Hisashi chuckled. "Oh but I should give you my thanks, I mean, you kept the boy safe enough till I could pick him up."

She let out an uncanny growl as she tried to pull herself up. She hissed and clenched her teeth through the pain as she tried to make her way to the two men only a few feet away from her.

"Such a pitiful sight don't you think?" Hisashi said to the man by his side.

Spout chuckled. "It really is, you think we should help her out?"

Hisashi nodded his head. "I believe we should, I'll be outside to catch her…"

With that Hisashi kicked down the front door and walked outside into the still cold breeze of the mountains. However, it seemed his dramatic exit woke up the boy as he stirred in his arms, slowly waking up.

Izuku blinked blearily as he awoke from his slumber, looking around in confusion at where he found himself. Or rather, where he was being carried too.

He looked up to the person holding him in wonder as this man looked like nobody he had ever seen before. Hisashi looked down to Izuku with a warm smile as he continued to walk away from the house.

"H-Hello?" Izuku said in slight fear.

Hisashi chuckled as he held the boy, slowly turning around to face the house once more.

"I'm ready to catch her!" He suddenly shouted to the house.

Izuku shook in fear while in the hold of the man, but he felt his tiny heart nearly stop at what he saw next.

A struggle could be heard from within the house, followed by shouts and screams. Then Tomoko, was seen crashing out the living room window, as she was thrown out of it, she landed on the ground with a sickening thud. She lay limp on the ground, not moving a single muscle as her body laid on the cold hard ground of the earth.

Izuku looked on in horror as the man chuckled darkly at the display.

"Oops! I forgot I was already holding something, silly me."

Izuku looked to his aunt with wide eyes, in a complete loss on what was going on. Tomoko's body twitched as the hero moved her head slightly. Izuku's eyes looked to her own as they stared at one another. Her eyes glowed with sadness, anger, and shame; while his were filled with confusion and fear.

Spout walked himself out the door now walking towards the semi conscious body of the hero.

"Hey boss, I'm gonna take her back into the house, let's see if you can catch her this time." Spout chuckled.

Hisashi nodded, a crazed grin on his face. "My, you're one vile man, but if you insist."

Spout not so carefully picked up the woman, who let out a cry in agony as she was carried over back to the front doors entrance.

"L-Let her g-g-go…"

Hisashi tore his eyes away from the man, and looked to his son in intrigue.

"Hmmm? Did you say something boy?"

Izuku shook violently in his hands as he looked up for the man, anger deep in his slitted eyes.

Hisashi raised a brow at this, but grew a look in understanding when the boys skin started to heat up. He knew exactly what was going to happen next; so with not much care Hisashi set the boy to the ground in a panic.

"LET HER GO!" He shouted before his body exploded into a blaze of green fire.

The glow his fire gave off was unworldly, it was as if the boy had become a living torch of sorts. Though this was not the case, it looked as if the fire was erratic and uncontrolled. The flame had no outlet to go, and in between the movements of the flame, Hisashi could spot how the horns on his head had grown a couple of inches.

Luckily, Hisashi had backed up away fast enough when he set the boy down, that he was not singed, or burnt to a crisp. The flames were powerful, and they were not just for looks from the way it felt. Just standing where he did, the heat was astounding.

Dreamscape, who had been watching from a distance in silence quickly ran over to Hisashi, a look of wonder and horror at the sudden green fire.

"Hisashi! What the hell is that!"

"That. Is why I wanted to find my son." Hisashi said ominously.

Dreamscape looked on with wide eyes as Spout made his way back over to them. He too was at a loss over what he was witnessing, but did not question it for now.

"Boss, I was gonna throw her again, but can you believe I actually felt kind of bad? So I just left her at the front of the door."

Hisashi held a finger to his chin, nodding as he was lost in thought. "Oh, it doesn't matter, she won't be causing us trouble anyhow." He paused, looking behind him towards where Ear-Aid was hiding. "Optical! Go get those two unconscious idiots from inside, Ear-Aid, still keep watch."

Optical jumped down from a pair of trees he had been standing in, and made his way to the house. Grumbling slightly about having to do the 'grunts' job.

"Dreamscape, how do you feel right now?"

"Well rested sir, why? Is it time?" He questioned.

Hisashi nodded. "Yes enter the boys mind, I can tell he is unconscious, judging how he still does not understand his quirk. He is exhausted, so bring him what he wishes for...I can only hope it's Inko I see, and not **her.**"

Dreamscape nodded as he looked to where he assumed Izuku laid. Closing his eyes, and entering his mind, Dreamscape felt around for the unconscious boys mind. It was a weird thing being in this realm, from what Dreamscape knew, he was the only one who could enter such a place. When in this place, all he saw was darkness, with colored strings that lead to a person's sleeping or unconscious form.

So the thin green thread that came from the darkness alerted him of the boy who laid before him. Although, there was a blue, brown, and red thread coming from other directions, he paid it no mind. Maybe Tomoko was not the only one who lived in these mountains?

It mattered not to Dreamscape as he pulled himself into Izuku's mind, to summon forth what he was wishing for most in this moment.

Dreamscape did not have the guts to tell Hisashi that this was a foolish idea, and he should make amends another way, but then again Dreamscape just followed. It's what he did best, so it did not come to his surprise when in the boys mind he saw the visual form of Ryuko.

Outside of Dreamscape's mind, Hisashi still looked to his on fire son with a thoughtful look. From what Optical and Ear-Aid had told him, all they needed was water to put him out.

"Spout, put the boy out would you?"

Spout looked to Hisashi with a knowing look. "Huh, I wonder why I never thought of that?" He chuckled as he took a deep breath, his cheeks expanding.

"P-Please…"

Hisashi and Spout paused, looking to the weak and frail voice of Tomoko as she approached. The woman was slowly dragging herself forward, having made a bit of progress from the far away front door.

"Oh?" Hisashi queried. "How long have you been crawling for?"

"Please, t-take me, do whatever y-y-you want to me…" She coughed harshly. "Ju-Just don't hurt him, I b-beg of you…"

Spout looked to the woman pitifully, a sad look on his face.

"Boss, this is kind of depressing to look at…"

Hisashi nodded his head. "It kind of is, isn't it? My apologies Tomoko." He said genuinely. "It was uncalled for to hurt you so, but you were in the way sadly."

Tomoko continued her slow pace, a tearful and angered look on his face.

"P-Please!" She said hoarsely. "I-I'll gladly give myself to y-you, I'll do an-anything if you just l-leave him b-b-be…" She said weakly.

Hisashi and Spout gave her one last look before turning back around to the still raging green fire.

"Spout, use your quirk on the boy and put him out, let's get moving already." He looked over to Dreamscape. "I'm sure our 'guest' will be here soon enough."

"DREAMSCAPE YOU DUMBASS YOUR QUIRK!"

Hisashi smiled. "Well it appears she's here already, now let's see what side of the coin I got?"

Dreamscape immediately opened his eyes, annoyed and pissed look on his face.

"Bro! Shut your Fu-" Dreamscape's words stalled in his throat. He always found it eerie the way his quirk worked, and judging how only he could see the thread low strand by the new guests head, that he this was still a figment of the dream. And the woman was actually not 'here here'.

Spout shot a volley of water out of his, aiming it to the engulfed boy. In doing so, large clouds of steam and vapor filled the air, and the glow was snuffed out.

"P-Please! D-Don't hurt him!" Tomoko coughed. "H-He's just a boy for g-gods sake!" She cried in a last plea.

"Don't you worry little kitty, it was fate I'd be reunited with my boy eventually." Hisashi chuckled, picking up the boy from the ground.

Hisashi's eyes glowed menacingly as he looked to his soaked son, hints of smoke leaving the adults lips.

Hisashi finally turned around, hoping he'd see his wife for one last time. Though, he was met with a sour sight.

"Well I'll be damned. Dreamscape, who would have known that's what the boy was hoping for?" He said calmly, but inside Hisashi was outraged.

"P-Put him d-down." Ryuko said weakly.

Tomoko could finally feel her body succumbing to its injuries. She assumed in her delusional and agonized state, she could have sworn she heard Ryuko just now.

Tomoko felt a large gust of wind swoosh past her, and her eyes flickered slightly when she saw the dragon form of Ryuko charging the men. Tomoko felt her heart flutter, feeling less like a failure now that Ryuko was here; but the dragon hero stopped in her tracks, a hesitant look in her steps.

Tomoko could just barely make out Izuku in the man's arms, a blade held to the smaller boys neck. Tomoko felt her vision darkening as she continued to stare at the scene before her in disbelief.

Tomoko could hear nothing, her hearing having been replaced by ringing when she was flung through the window just minutes ago. So as she looked out to Ryuko one last time, Tomoko could feel small bits of tears leaving her eyes.

"**This has to be a nightmare." **Tomoko told herself. **"I'm asleep right now, and Izuku is in the room with me...yeah, that's what this is. Just a horrible figment of my imagination…" **She eased to herself.

But in reality, Tomoko knew she was a failure and that this was not a dream. All of this was real, and she did not know what awaited her when the darkness of her conscious finally took hold.

* * *

_Present _

"The search continues for a boy named Izuku Midor-"

*Click*

"The hero Ragdoll still in critical condit-"

*Click*

"The attack on the Wild Wild Pussycats, private estate a-"

*Click*

"Where is Ryuko the dragon hero? Why is she no-"

*Click*

"Commissioner! Any comment on Izuku's sudden disappearance?"

"I am close friends with the caretaker of Izuku and I can tell you right now. We have hundreds of heroes out searching as we speak. These men would be lucky to make it out of this unscathed." The muscular woman said darkly.

"And what of Ryuko Midoriya, said caretaker?"

"What about her?"

"From what the reports say here, she is not part of the active list in the search for hi-"

"For god's sake man!" The woman interrupted angrily. "Let the woman cope with what has happened, the last thing she needs is to-"

*Click*

A week had passed since that day, and Ryuko sat by Tomoko's bedside. The woman was still unconscious, though was recovering from what the doctors told them.

Ryuko looked to her friend sadly, her still bruised and weak state tugging at her heart strings. The last week or so, Ryuko was a husk. Having cooped herself in this room with Tomoko. Waiting for whenever her friend would wake up.

Ryuko did not know why she had not joined in on the search, but from what the commissioner herself told her. They did not need her emotions getting in the way of the search. The good news was, all airports in Japan, even sea ports were under strict watch.

The surrounding cities in which Izuku was taken, had heroes in the double digits keeping more of an eye of their surrounding areas. Now why was such a thing being treated as such? One simple reason actually.

This was a child, and in hero code, children were top priority in any hero case. This was only spurred on more when the high ranked Ryuko was the guardian of said boy who was taken. No matter what, Hisashi was not going to get out of Japan so easily, if at all.

Ryuko looked to the TV she had just turned off, an unreadable expression on her face. The news, talk shows, and even commercials were broadcasting what had happened to Izuku. Many of these shows alerting the public of seven dangerous men who were still on the loose. A kidnapped boy in hand; the public was not to try and enact justice themselves. They were to call the heroes immediately and to never act alone.

Ryuko looked back to her still sleeping friend. There was not much the dragon hero could do at the moment, and she was ashamed to say; another reason she had not tried looking for Hisashi was that she knew he was already long gone. A terrible mindset to have, but Ryuko was lost; the last connection to this world had been ripped from her.

Where he went she did not know, but she knew that man, if he wanted to disappear, he could easily. It's what he did to Inko, and no matter how hard she searched, no matter how many connections Ryuko herself made in America, the man seemed to have never existed.

Before she could lose herself to her thoughts any longer, the slight stirring of her friend brought her back from her mind.

Tomoko's eyes fluttered gently, her eyes slowly opening to the bright room of the hospital. Ryuko laid a comforting and shaky hand on her friends arm, rubbing it gently.

"R-Ryuko?" Tomoko said before coughing at the dryness of her throat.

Ryuko grabbed a cup of water that had been set by the comatose woman this morning.

"Drink." She said calmly.

Ryuko tipped the glass over the woman's dry lips allowing her to get a drink she had not gotten since that week ago.

Once the cup was emptied, Tomoko looked around in confusion.

"R-Ryuko why am I in a hospital?" She said simply.

Ryuko looked to her friend calmly. "Tomoko?" She questioned.

"I could have sworn I was babysitting Izuku, and we were watching a movie…" She paused.

Ryuko stayed silent, a pained expression on her face.

"W-Wait, Ryuko what's g-going on?" She suddenly croaked out worriedly.

"Tomoko." Ryuko said gently, laying her other hand on her friend's shoulder. "Izuku's gone, and you've been in a coma for a week."

Tomoko looked to her friend with unreadable eyes. They lacked the usual mirth and color they always had, and Tomoko could feel a part of her slipping away.

"So it wasn't a dream then?" She said in an empty tone.

Ryuko took a deep breath; she felt like crying, but she had no more tears left. She wanted to be angry at Tomoko, she wanted to curse her name and damn the woman to hell for losing Izuku. After she put so much trust in her, but Ryuko could never do that. None of this was Tomoko's fault, she was caught off guard, and she fell victim to a trap that had been in the making for weeks.

None of this was Tomoko's fault, and that's probably what upset Ryuko so much. She had no one to blame, she had no way to vent out all this emotion that was brewing within her. At any moment, she felt like she would explode, but there was nothing Ryuko could do.

"I'm a failure."

Ryuko looked to her friend in confusion at what she had said.

Tomoko looked to Ryuko with tear filled eyes.

"I failed you Ryuko, and I failed Izuku." She said once more.

Ryuko stayed silent, letting the words her friend said swirl around her head. It was words she thought she would never hear from such a cheery individual.

"P-Please, if you're going to t-tell me what I d-deserve to hear, h-hurt me even, do it n-n-now…"

Ryuko stayed silent, that's the last thing the hero wanted to do.

"J-Just do something!" Tomoko suddenly shouted. "P-Please, I deserve a-anything you wish t-to do."

Tomoko's pitiful cries was as like a scratching chalkboard to Ryuko's ears. Now that the dragon had heard these words come from her friends mouth. She was not upset at Tomoko, not one bit; if anything Ryuko was hurt she would even ask for such a thing.

"J-Just do it!" Tomoko winced, closing her eyes. "T-The anticipation is k-killing me…"

Ryuko places both of her hands on Tomoko's shoulders roughly. Tomoko winced under the touch of the dragon, ready for any kind of retribution she so rightfully deserved. But the warm embrace she felt was anything but that.

She opened her eyes hesitantly, expecting this to be some kind of trick, but there was no ploy here. Ryuko was hugging Tomoko gently, which was slightly awkward with how Tomoko still laid on the bed.

"Ryu?" Tomoko questioned hesitantly.

"Shhh, just hug me you silly kitty…"

Tomoko did just that.

* * *

_One week later _

*Tap Tap Tap*

"Come In."

Ryuko entered the room quietly, a determined look on her face.

"Ah, to what do I owe the pleasure Ryuko?"

"Commissioner, I'm ready."

The commissioner raised a brow at this. "I don't know Ryuko, are you emotionally ready? You know I won't let that crap slide during the search. I know he's your nephew, but you can't be brash or act on your own free will."

"She won't be acting alone commissioner." Said another voice that entered the room.

"Oh?" The commissioner smiled. "Tomoko what a sweet little surprise, how goes the recovery?"

"I'm good ma'am."

The commissioner smiled. "So you are both serious?"

They nodded.

The commissioner stood from her chair, walking towards to two determined women. "Well ladies, it's about god damn time. Let me fill you in on what's been going down in your absence…"

* * *

? ? ? ? ?

"Hisashi, how the hell are we to move out of this damned country with the all of Japan out for us?"

Hisashi sighed. "If I knew a way Dreamscape, don't you think we would be out of this damned country by now?"

Dreamscape rubbed his brows in annoyance. "It doesn't help that the boy has been completely silent the past two weeks. He hasn't said a word!"

Hisashi looked to the other side of the room they were in. Izuku sat in a corner, alone and quiet. It was true, the boy had stayed quiet the whole time, and only ate when they forcefully made him. Though Hisashi was looking on the bright side of the spectrum, he still had a lot of hope that all of this would work out. It always did, especially for him.

"Don't you worry Dreamscape." Hisashi chuckled. "He will come around, they always do."

* * *

_My apologies for those that may have skipped the section I spoke of; but all you missed was the retelling of what happened in the house before Ryuko was brought there. If individuals wish for a retelling minus the dark themes, then by all means let me know. Other than that I hope my readers enjoy. There is only about two-four more chapters in this arc, and then it would go into a pace everyone is familiar with. _

_Have a wonderful day, evening, and night._


	7. Chapter 7

_I finally had a free day to update this story. I know its been a good two months. Enjoy. (Edited for minor discrepancies)_

* * *

Normalcy

"Hey mommy?" A small voice questioned.

"Hmm? What is it love?" An older woman answered.

"Umm, I was wondering when Izuku would be coming over again?" The small voice innocently wondered.

The older woman kept up her elegant and stoic stance, though internally she was cringing violently.

"I've told you already sweetie, Izuku went on a...small trip…" The older woman looked to the garden that sat in front of her. "He'll be home soon." She smiled. "I promise; so why don't you go and play with some of the toys daddy sent you from America?"

The little girl had a small pout on her face, as if she wanted to protest her mother's words, though she relented.

"W-Well okay…" The small girl said dejectedly.

As she walked away, the older woman felt her shoulders slump, and her posture drop. It was getting harder and harder to lie to her daughters face. It was like a stake was being wedged in her heart every time she would ask her about Izuku. However, she had to keep lying in order to keep the young girl safe from a reality that she need not know of yet.

Emiko watched as Momo walked to a set of toy horses and dolls. She seemed to just be absentmindedly playing with the toys, not much childish glee or wonder as she played alone. It tore Emiko's heart, and even if she herself went over to join Momo, the young girl would protest. Saying she only wanted to play with Izuku.

Emiko sighed to herself as she looked off to the distant sky. It was looking to be a cloudy day, as the slight forecast indicated as such. It was cloudy a lot more nowadays, Emiko thought to herself. It was as if this part of Japan could feel the sadness of a few individuals as they continued the search for the small boy.

It had been three months already, no signs of Izuku, or the would be kidnappers. By now, hundreds of volunteers had tried looking for the boy, and a good amount of heroes had also been actively participating in the hunt. Yet nothing had come up; not a single trace of the boy or the kidnappers.

Izuku essentially disappeared, and as the days wore on, it was getting harder and harder to keep up that positive facade that they would find him. At least for a small group had such a mindset, yet the majority still had hope they would find him. And with Ryuko at the forefront of the search, it was only a matter of time.

Emiko smiled to herself sadly as she looked back to her daughter; who was staring at her scarred hand with a longing look.

"**A reminder…**" Emiko thought too herself.

A reminder that Izuku had struck a particular cord in her daughter's heart, and it was something that would not fleet anytime soon. Because just like everyone else still holding onto hope, Momo was just as strong on her stance that her best friend would return soon. Even if she did not know what was happening exactly, it was only a matter of time before Momo stumbled upon a news channel Emiko forgot to block that would metaphorically 'spill the beans' on what had actually happened.

"Mommy?"

Emiko jumped slightly at Momo's voice. "Y-Yes sweetie?"

Momo shuffled with her hands for a few seconds as she walked back to her mother; a noticeable blush on her face. "Umm, you think when Izuku comes back we can have a sleepover together?" She hoped.

Emiko blinked owlishly at the very simple question. It honestly brought back a sense of normalcy for those few moments that Emiko smiled brightly.

"Of course." She answered just as happily. "I'll set the day when the time comes."

Momo grinned just as large. "Woo! Thanks mommy!" She whilst the distance to her mother with her arms wide open.

Emiko gladly scooped her daughter into her arms, hugging the giggling and adorable bundle of joy Momo was. Again, it was as if everything was back to normal, and Emiko could have easily called Ryuko about the idea right now. Yet Emiko knew better, she knew Izuku was still missing, but it was good to pretend at least for this moment. So everything would seem normal for just a bit longer.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

"Son?" Hisashi said gently. "I know it's not much, but I brought this for you."

Izuku said nothing, nor did he even move a muscle. He still looked to the ground, slouched on the floor with a somber look.

A small notebook, as well as an assortment of markers were pushed into his view. In other words, they were slid in front of him as his gaze was still on the ground.

"I just want you to be happy son. I know I took you away from Ryuko, but you need to understand it's better this way." Hisashi implored. "You know you aren't just confined to this room right? You have free reign to walk around if you so desire."

There it was again. That "free reign" thing. Hisashi had been telling him he could walk around willingly if he so desired. But none of that mattered for a simple reason.

"_B-B-But I can't leave huh..?_" Izuku weakly stuttered out.

Hisashi actually jumped at the weak voice. He had to shake his head to make sure he heard right. For the first time in well over three months, Izuku had said an actual sentence; and not just one worded answers.

"Izuku?" He questioned in disbelief.

For the first time in about a month, Hisashi saw his sons face naturally as he looked up to meet his gaze. Usually, Izuku would look to the floor whenever he, or any of his men came into the room. So it was a peculiar feeling seeing his sons eyes willingly. The way they still remained slitted like a snakes reminded him of Ryuko, and he still did not know how to feel about that.

As Hisashi looked over Izuku's face, he was graced with an absolute mess. His cheeks looked sunken in, his hair a frazzled mess that grew to shoulder length, his eyes were bloodshot, the horns on his head had grown a bit longer and looked uncared for; and his lips were chapped as if he had been poking at them.

"_I can walk around, but I can't leave this place…"_ Izuku repeated weakly.

Hisashi barely even processed what he had said. The way his son looked so torn and lost tugged at the confines of his heart. For a few seconds he actually wondered if he had done the right thing on taking him; though it was for a fleeting moment he felt such a thing.

"No son. Your home is here, and soon we will be in our real home soon enough."

Izuku said nothing as he looked back to the floor with a defeated look. His hands subtly grazed over the small notebook and markers that were carefully laid in front of him. Drawing and coloring was one of Izuku's favorite things to do, yet the colors of the markers looked so bland to him. The black cover of the notebook only outlined the monotone of it all. Yet, the gift actually compelled Izuku to thank his kidnapper, even if he was still wary of the man that was his dad.

"_T-Thank you…" _He whispered weakly.

Hisashi was surprised once again, though he felt a sense of warmth at the small thanks from his son.

"Of course son." Hisashi said simply as he made his way out of the room.

He paused at the door, his hand on the handle. "Listen Izuku. I need you to understand that it is better this way, everything will make sense in due time. Just be patient son." And with that Hisashi made his way out of the room.

Izuku sat in the dimly lit room alone once more. The door may have been shut, but he could easily walk out if he wanted to. Yet, what was the point if he could not go outside? He was trapped still.

Time seemed to stand still in this room; frankly he could not even begin to wonder how long he had been in here. Time seemed to just stand still in here, and for all he knew it had been only a few days. Though thinking realistically, Izuku knew it had to have been much longer judging by how much his hair had grown as well as his horns. He may still be four years old, but everyone always praised him for his analytical skills.

On the somewhat bright-side, Izuku was actually thankful for the stuff Hisashi had given him. It would help get rid of the monotony of the confined life he was subjugated to whilst being held captive here.

With care, Izuku scooped up the notebook and markers, and made his way to the bed that was in the room.

The room was rather simple in its layout. A singular twin bed that was too big for just him, a small nightstand with a lamp was on its side. A drawer with extra clothes that were suited only to himself. A personal bathroom with a shower, and a ceiling light.

It was far from inhospitable like he had seen in those movies with Ryuko. Usually the kidnappers stuffed their hostage in a cramped and dirty room. Yet here, he had his own room to himself with the basic necessities he needed. Did not mean Izuku was any happier with where he was, but for a captive he was rather comfortable in a living sense.

In any case, Izuku sat himself on the somewhat dusty bed. He laid the markers haphazardly all along the bed as he opened the notebook. It was one of those blank paged ones, and for a child of four years old it was a canvas of infinite possibilities. And for the moment Izuku felt as if everything was normal. He grabbed a red marker and started drawing, normalcy was something he had been taken from; but in this moment everything was okay once more.

* * *

_One month later_

"Ryu, you seriously need to stop biting your nails. Your hands look awful."

Ryuko sighed. "There's a lot that I need to stop doing."

"You're telling me." The voice chuckled. "At any rate, I can't really blame you for developing that nervous tick." The voice continued gently. "We'll find him Ryu, I promise we will. It's only a matter of time."

Ryuko took a deep breath as she clasped her hands together. "Rumi, you keep saying that."

Rumi giggled. "Of course I'll keep saying it because it's true. I know four months seems like a long time, but we at least now know the general area he's in." Rumi tugged one of her friends hands into her own. "Listen Ryu, I can't even begin to imagine how these last few months have been for you; but everyone is here for you." She smiled. "We have over thirty pros looking for him, and over five hundred volunteers keeping an eye out for him and those bastards that took him."

Ryuko looked to the hand of her good friend with a small smile. "It just gets harder as the days go by Rumi. Though it only makes me feel better knowing that Everyone still has not lost the drive to find him."

Rumi chuckled. "Of course girl! Hence why you needed a day to relax." The rabbit hero said gently. "Tomoko is actively still looking though, her turn for a break is coming soon though."

Ryuko grunted. "Why should I be relaxing when my baby is still missing? I'm only even doing this because Tomoko is with the team today looking."

Rumi shrugged her shoulders. "I told you already. You look like crap; that's why you needed a break for at least a day." She then giggled.

Ryuko's eyes narrowed slightly. "Usually a 'friend' is supposed to be saying nicer, and more encouraging things."

Rumi chortled. "Well it's a good thing we are best friends eh?"

Ryuko deflated slightly, though laughed along with her long time friend. "You're right though Rumi. Thanks for making sure I actually stayed at home and rested today."

"Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't here for you?"

"A terrible one." Ryuko teased.

Rumi put a finger to her chin in mock thought. "Well I think I'm pretty terrible already. Though you still keep me around!" The rabbit hero pointed out.

Ryuko sighed as her head hit the back of the chair she was seated on.

Ever since she had told the commissioner that she was back onto being a hero, Ryuko's life had been a constant jumbled set of movements. It was times like this with her good friend that she almost felt normal. Like life was back to how it was, and Izuku was asleep in the other room. Normalcy was something she thrived for, its what she craved. Yet, it wouldn't return until she had her little wyrmling back.

"Four months." Ryuko suddenly said.

Rumi's face grew apologetic. "Ryu, we are going to find him."

"I'm now ranked eight on the hero boards, and I can't even find my own nephew." Ryuko said bitterly. "How useless can you get?"

"And I'm rank 10, we are all trying Ryu. Everyone knows you're trying the hardest to for obvious reasons." Rumi said in a matter of fact tone. "How about we go for a bite to eat?" She offered.

Ryuko shook her head. "It's okay Rumi. I know you'd much rather be anywhere but here." She chuckled dryly. "I can imagine making sure I don't work today is rather boring."

"Well spending time with my friend is never boring." Rumi countered. "But since you want to be a melting pot of woes, I'll just make something here for us to eat because I'm starving." She then joked.

Ryuko waved her hand in a dejected way. "Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge."

Before any of the woman could move, the doorbell at Ryuko's door rang. The two heroes raised their own brows at the odd noise, before Rumi made her way to the door.

"Were you expecting visitors?" She questioned.

Ryuko shook her head. "Nope."

"Huh." Rumi said plainly as she opened the door.

The hero was graced with an empty presence at the door. Nothing stood in front of her, and for a second she might have thought some idiot kid was playing some prank on the two women.

"U-U-Umm down h-here…" A meek voice called.

Rumi slowly looked towards her feet and was met with an odd sight. Standing below her was a pair of floating clothes. Floating clothes that were somehow holding out a box of what looked like some kind of dessert in front of them.

Rumi rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly.

"H-Hi." The distinctly young feminine voice greeted.

"Uh, hi?" Rumi ventured.

"_Who's at the door_?" Ryuko's voice called from the living room.

Rumi's hand was still on the door as she looked back into the house.

"Uhh, a pair of floating clothes, which are holding an assortment of…?" Rumi paused looking back to the box.

"Th-They are f-fudge bars…" The voice squeaked.

"Ahh, yes. Fudge bars!" Rumi called out into the house.

However the woman jumped when Ryuko's voice sounded right by her ear.

"You had me at floating clothes." Ryuko joked as she now stood alongside her friend.

"Well I'll be." Ryuko said in disbelief as there was in fact a pair of floating clothes holding a box of fudge bars.

It was at that moment the floating pairs of clothes seemed to move in excitement.

"I-It's you!" The voice said once again.

"Alright, who's talking?" Rumi questioned as she now stuck her head out the door looking around.

"It's me! 'The floating clothes'!" The voice giggled.

Ryuko's eyes widened. "Oh is that your quirk sweetie?!" She said in sudden understanding.

The floating clothes seemed to move as if they were nodding.

"Y-Yes! My names T-Toru Hagakure! I have an invisibility quirk!"

"Oh it's a kid!" Rumi chuckled in realization. "Oh man, now I've seen everything."

The invisible girl was giggling nervously as the box of fudge bars moved about in what they could assume were her arms holding them up.

"Y-You're the pro Ryukyu, the Dragoon Hero r-r-right?" Toru said in pure nervous excitement.

Ryuko smiled gently as she crouched down to reach the girls level. "Yes I am sweetie. My name is Ryuko Midoriya, it's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted sincerely.

Toru's invisible eyes sparkled in awe as she looked to her idol in the flesh. Then, she remembered why she had even came by in the first place.

"T-These are for yo-you!" The girl exclaimed excitedly.

Ryuko tilted her head in confusion as she cautiously took the box into her hands.

"For me?" She questioned. "Whatever for sweetie?"

As the box left her hands, Toru moved in such a way that she hoped showed bashfulness.

"M-Mommy had told me you moved next door with your son…" Toru paused, her small voice sounding sad. "I've seen the news I'm sorry about him, so I made you those to hopefully make you happy; and when you find him you can give him some!"

The innocence in the small girls voice melted the two women's hearts. Ryuko peaked over the girls head and looked over to the house in which Toru's mother lived.

"**Wonder how I didn't see her before."** Ryuko thought to herself as she saw the younger girls mother standing by her door looking over to them.

Ryuko waved over to Hanae with a wide smile. Ryuko then gave Toru her full attention.

"I appreciate your heartfelt gift Hagakure." She said whilst standing up and passing the box over to Rumi who had stayed silent.

Ryuko reached down and abruptly surprised the smaller girl by picker her up into her arms.

"To show my appreciation, I like to give hugs if you don't mind." Ryuko teased as she pulled the giggling girl close.

Toru did not mind one bit.

"Yay!" Toru cheered. "I love hugs! Mommy and daddy always hug me, and they are always so warm and loving!" She elaborated whilst hugging the older woman as she would her parents.

Ryuko sighed blissfully as she held the smaller girl just a bit longer. There was something about Toru that reminded her of her Wyrmling. Ryuko looked back over to Hanae and saw that the woman had a hand to her mouth with a large smile accompanying her shock. Ryuko nodded towards the woman, her smile not dropping as she placed the small girl back on the ground.

"Run along now young Hagakure, I'll make sure to say hi when I see you around okay?" Ryuko said softly. "Thanks again for the lovely gift, I'll make sure my friend and I eat them all up!"

Toru started jumping with joy as she turned around and ran back to her own house.

"See you around Mrs. Midoriya!" The small girl cheered as she jumped into the arms of her giggling mother.

The two women offered each other a gentle nod and a smile before Hanae walked inside her house.

"You know, these aren't too bad actually." Rumi said in approval as she stuffed another piece down her throat.

Ryuko chuckled. "Wow, you still eat in whole bites huh?"

Rumi shrugged with her mouth still full.

Ryuko reached over and took a piece for herself, giving a tentative bite of the chocolate bar.

Her eyes lulled in satisfaction. "They really are good." She agreed.

Ryuko felt like she was in higher spirits now. This day off she really did need even if she had stayed inside all day long. Tomorrow she would continue the hunt for her nephew, and just like she had done every day except today, she would search from the early morning, to the middle of the night.

It was only a matter of time till she found him, and she knew it.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

Izuku felt somewhat happy.

At the moment he was drawing another picture of his mother. Even though it had been who knows how long, Izuku still vividly remembered how she had looked. He especially also loved drawing Ryuko and Ragdoll. It always filled him with a warm feeling. It was like he could see them through his drawings; like they were there with him. Maybe that's why he was happy.

Regardless, it had gotten somewhat better here...wherever _here _was he still did not know. Yet, these other guys that his father walked around and talked with seemed to be nice. They would bring him food, they would smile and talk to him now and then when they could. Especially the one whose name was Dreamscape oddly enough.

He would actively come by to see what Izuku was doing, and in a few instances he even helped Izuku with some of his drawings. The man could draw extremely well, and compared to Izuku's amateurish childish sketches, this man was an artist at heart.

Izuku felt particularly attached to this man, more so than he could say with his own father. Then again, Izuku hated to admit that Hisashi had even started growing on him.

Izuku sighed, just as he finished coloring the green of Inko's hair.

He still did not know how to feel about his father. Izuku at first was in denial that this could be his dad, but the similarities were too close to think otherwise. Their hair was the same, their eye color was the same, same freckles, and creepily enough the same smile. Izuku did not like that one bit.

Also their quirks. Izuku was still confused about that. His father could breath green flames, and billow smoke, but that was the extent of his abilities as far as the boy could tell. Izuku had not used his quirk once the whole time being here, and he kind of knew why he had been so reluctant.

He thought many a time to just set the building on fire, alert Ryuko to where he was. Yet, there were two problems with that.

First, he still did not know how to willingly use his quirk, as each time he used it was during great stress.

Second, he did not know where he was. For all he knew, there were families in this place he was in. Innocent civilians that would get caught in the scalding ire that was his fire. Not to mention Izuku did not want to hurt his father and the men that he saw regularly. At heart Izuku just could not hurt anyone.

So in reality, he really was trapped, and had accepted it. Which was why he took about decorating the room he was now residing in.

"Done!" Izuku said somewhat happily as he tore the page out of his notebook.

With tiny feet, Izuku hopped off of his bed and made his way to a wall. Said wall had over thirty pages already that had various drawings of certain people Izuku had met throughout his life. He even drew Hisashi and the men that kept him captive.

Izuku just felt compelled to draw anything and everything to gain a sense of normalcy. All this drawing, all these colors made him feel as if his life was normal once more. He may have not drawn much after Inko's passing, but Izuku still had a deep passion for it.

The door opened behind him but he did not turn around. He already knew who it was judging by the way their feet fell on the ground.

"That's a beautiful drawing of your mother son."

Izuku stayed silent as he agreed with his father in his mind.

Hisashi walked to stand alongside his son. The two stared and admired the handy work that Izuku had drawn in the three months since Hisashi gifted him the art supplies. Hisashi's eyes scanned over the wall like he normally did, admiring the skill his four year old son somehow had for drawing at such a young age.

They looked choppy, but the penmanship and lines looked almost as if an amateur drawer had created them. If Hisashi did not know any better, he could assume Izuku would grow up to be an amazing artist as the years went by.

"**As the years go by…"** Hisashi thought to himself sadly.

There was something Hisashi had realized about a month ago. That what he was doing, taking his son in such a way was actually a horrible thing to do. To make matters worse, the entirety of Japan was on lock down, it was an odd sight to behold. Back in America, he had no problem kidnapping or taking people that he needed to in the line of work he ran. Yet here in Japan, it was like a different world entire.

His men were growing impatient, and Hisashi had to admit he was frustrated himself. They had been cooped up in this safe house for the last six months, and only two of them could actively roam about at night freely. Hisashi mainly spent his time in a few rooms down from his sons; said room was a direct communication route to things over in America. Apparently, the news of Izuku's disappearance was not just being talked about in Japan. It was being talked about world wide. Ryuko may have been ranked eight in Japan from what he had learned, but on the world wide rankings she was number ten.

A feat that obviously kept the female hero in the limelight. Hence why the world was still talking about the missing boy that was in her care.

Hisashi even contemplated counting his losses and just returning back to America, and leave this foolish idea of wanting to a dad to the smaller boy out of his mind. But, something was still compelling him that this was the right thing to do. Even if Hisashi did not like Ryuko one bit, he pitied the poor woman. When the female hero would talk on the news on any updates, Hisashi would wince seeing the condition his wife's sister looked to be in. She looked defeated, yet still determined.

"Dad?"

Hisashi almost fell over when he heard that word. Then again, he was mainly shocked his son was talking to him in the first place.

"W-What is it Izuku?" Hisashi said as he cleared his throat.

Izuku walked over and taped the picture of his mom right alongside a picture of Hisashi.

"Umm, why'd you leave mommy and me?"

"Why'd I leave…" Hisashi said to himself as he repeated his sons words.

The question surprised him that was for sure. It definitely was one of Hisashi's greatest regrets, but then again he had to do it to keep Inko and her family safe; or so he constantly told himself. As he tried to answer the question the words caught in Hisashi's throat.

Izuku stayed silent as his father had a lost look on his face. Izuku seemingly sighed and walked past the adult, making his way back to his bed. Izuku jumped on the bed, and scratched at his horns. They had gotten pretty long, having grown jagged and straight. They felt a little bit heavy now, yet did not strain his head much.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me…" Izuku said softly as he grabbed his notebook once more. "I just know mommy thought of you a lot…" He revealed solemnly.

Hisashi felt a pang in his cold heart.

"Anyways I'm going to draw Optical now…" Izuku concluded calmly as he set the marker back onto the blank canvas.

"R-Right…" Hisashi said as he watched as his son get lost in his page.

Hisashi stayed and watched Izuku draw for roughly ten minutes before going back over to the wall that held all of the drawings he had made. It was honestly very depressing, and Hisashi once again felt that tinge of guilt swell in his chest. Though he kept reminding himself that this was for the best. Izuku needed his father to raise him, and he needed to be brought to America. Hisashi needed his son to take over his business one of these days, he needed his son around so he would not feel like such a useless deadbeat father who let his wife die.

There were so many regrets that swelled in his mind in that moment. His eyes looked over to Inko's drawing and he felt as if the woman's sketched eyes were looking to him in sadness and disappointment. He looked over to a drawing of Ryuko, and this time he did not feel anger or indifference. He felt pity and sadness.

That woman was actively searching for Izuku, and they had not been any closer to finding them than they had been six months ago.

Hisashi sighed. "Izuku, I thought I should tell you, but we are going to be moving out of here in about a month. We managed to get a stable enough way to get us where we need to go."

Izuku's marker paused its movements. "And where are we going?" The boy questioned, his face still facing downward towards his drawing.

Hisashi said nothing as he made his way to the door. "I'd advise you gather up all those little drawings and pack them away somewhere close. So we don't leave them behind in case we have to leave in a rush."

Izuku nodded his head gently. "Okay d-dad." He dared to say. "I'll do it another t-time."

Hisashi felt his heart sting. The way his son said 'dad' almost felt like a ice cold rod jamming into his skull. It didn't fill him with warmth. It filled him with a steady coldness that seeped into his veins.

Hisashi felt guilt, and wondered if he had done the right thing after all.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Ragdoll was exhausted, but she was determined.

She had enjoyed the small break she was forced to take a a week ago, but she felt even better being back on the hunt for Izuku. She still carried his disappearance heavily in her heart, and she made it her personal vendetta to find him. Perhaps the second worst thing that came from Izuku being taken while under her watch were the nightmares. They plagued her mind every time she slept, and it was a miracle the woman had not gone insane. Ragdoll powered on though, determined as always as she stood atop this building doing what she did best.

The woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath before activating her quirk like she had been doing these last few months. Her eyes scanned the area, looking for the distinct familiar signatures that belonged to the men who took Izuku, but most importantly for Izuku's signature.

"Anything?" A male voice said to her left.

Ragdoll sighed. "Its the same thing as always Tiger, nothing."

The male hero offered the woman what he hoped was a comforting smile. "Don't worry Ragdoll. We have already narrowed down the search to roughly two cities, this being one of them."

"I guess you're right about that." She said in a smaller tone.

Even though six months had past, the heroes that had been looking for Izuku had actually made a lot of progress. What had started off as a wild goose chase had evolved into a game of cat and mouse. In this case, the mouse never came out, and the cat just waited patiently. It had taken the work of so many to bring down the search to only two cities left. The one in which Ryuko lived in, and its neighboring city just a few miles away. How did this come about?

Simple, Ragdoll's quirk. Her quirk had a special perk to it other than highlighting her targets wherever she looked. Her quirk allowed her to permanently tag a total of two people at a time, and she had never admitted to Ryuko until just when the search had started that one of the special slots she had reserved was solely for Izuku. Ragdoll had made sure to keep that tag on him at all times, yet there was a downside to this. Yes, she could sense that Izuku was around her, but it would not triangulate where exactly he was at unless she was staring directly at him. In which would allow her to see him for a total time of an hour no matter how far or if he was hidden away deep underground. Those who were marked like he was with her quirk would have no where to hid if she managed to even just chance a look at him. Though since she had not seen him once in these last months, she was just relying on the feeling her quirk told her that the boy was in these two cities somewhere. Again, another problem. Her quirk for some odd reason was going off in these two cities only, which made her aware of how many miles this feeling would actually go on for.

Roughly fifty miles was the search area, but since these two cities were massive in size, with thousands upon thousands of buildings in each of them. Not to mention small towns that connected the cities together, it was like a needle in a haystack. Though Ragdoll powered on like she always did.

"Shall we move over to another building?" Tiger questioned again.

Ragdoll dropped her quirk as she nodded. "Yes, take me to the Watagawa Skyscraper again, maybe I'll have better luck a bit higher."

Tiger nodded as wrapped his arms around his teammate. "Take us up Pixie."

Pixie-Bob was down on the ground when her comrade called down to her. "Can do." She said as she used her quirk to make a pillar of earth for them to get up on. Luckily for them, the Watagawa skyscraper had a park around it, so Pixie bob had ready amount of soil prepared to carry the duo all the way to the top of the building.

As they reached the top, Tiger set Ragdoll gently down on the top of the building as he leaned over the edge giving the blonde a thumbs up. Pixie-bob nodded and dropped her quirk down gently, letting the soil she took fall into the hole she had made.

Ragdoll stood over the edge of the building as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

**"Please...just give me something, anything."** She thought to herself for the hundredth time. She opened her eyes to activate her quirk once more.

Then she saw it. It was small, but she knew exactly what she was looking at. She did not mean too, but her eyes flared violently as her eyes locked onto what she had been searching for. Her eyes narrowed darkly as they honed in on the target that stood roughly ten miles away from here all the way on the ground. It was the same signature one of the men had given off when they attacked her. The aura she was emanating was chilling; Tiger on the other hand felt ecstatic. He saw the look Ragdoll had in her eyes, and the way they sharpened told him all he needed to know. Whoever she just saw had just been marked, and they would be for a total of an hour.

"I found you~" Ragdoll suddenly purred, an animalistic craze overcoming her as she felt her quirk flare in a way it had not since she had last marked Izuku. She felt disgusted in knowing she had used the last slot on whoever she was looking at, but she knew in the next few minutes none of that would matter. Judging by how the target froze, and looked up to her, they knew they were caught. The figure dashed away, disappearing into a building and Ragdoll smiled wider.

"Alert every single hero in this area we have a target. We have an hour to capture and secure." Ragdoll said calmly as she walked over to Tiger.

Ragdoll reached into her pocket, taking out her phone to call a certain dragon hero. Upon the phone ringing for a few seconds, Ryuko answered from the other side.

"_Tomoko? Whats happened?"_

"Ryu. I've found one of them and they are _marked._ We have an hour." Ragdoll simply said before hearing the phone hang up on the other side.

Even if Ryuko was in the other city right now, Ragdoll already knew the hero would be here in roughly five minutes. She was sure everyone would be here in five minutes since this is what they had all been waiting for.

Ragdoll looked back over to Tiger who seemed to be finished talking in an earpiece.

Tiger smiled. "Everyone knows now. Lets go get that bastard."

A large pillar of earth rose to them, and a voice called from below.

"_Let get moving kitties! The hunt is on_!" Pixie-Bob purred from below.

Ragdoll looked back over to the target, and noticed it moving about the building frantically. Before it move its hands about it was talking in an animated fashion. She smiled darkly. "Run all you want, but I found you."

* * *

_A Few Minutes Later_

Izuku's ears perked up at the umpteenth time he heard another door open from the room he was in. It was a sound he grew accustomed too, yet there was something strange about the set of footsteps he heard. They sounded hurried and rushed. Not calculated or drawn out like they usually sounded when his father was on his way. In fact, they almost sounded like Dreamscapes, but again they sounded so rushed and so fearful oddly enough. It made Izuku uncomfortable.

Izuku jumped when he heard another door swing open, which was coupled by a pair of shouts. Another door, this time closer, and the shouts were louder.

Before Izuku could even think, the door to the room he was in was flung open violently. The door swung and crashed against the wall, the doorknob digging itself into the weak walls.

"Izuku!" A gruff and slightly panicked voice called to him.

It was his father, and the wild look Hisashi had was frightening.

"We have to get moving okay? Put your shoes on, remember what I told you a few days ago? The place we will be staying in is ready for us." He said hurriedly.

Izuku gave him a confused look. "But you said a month?" Izuku wondered as his father ran into the room hurriedly throwing things into a bag.

"Boss! Dreamscape is freaking the hell out still!" Spout suddenly shouted as he peaked into the room.

Izuku grew a worried look as he obediently started putting his shoes on. "Whats wrong with Dreamscape d-dad?"

Hisashi reached down; scooping the boy into his arms gently once he had his shoes on.

"Something happened son, but we need to leave now. He'll be joining us in a few moments. The guys will get your notebooks and art supplies." Hisashi said as he carried Izuku out of the room.

Izuku's eyes widened when he was brought out of the room for the first time in six months. Of course he could of walked out on his own, but now he was finally seeing everything. All around him laid various papers that filled the halls, and broken doors and walls for some odd reason. Izuku vaguely saw Hearing-Aid and Optical carrying a suitcase each hurriedly moving to a door that was left open in front of them.

"Where are they going?" Izuku pointed in curiosity.

Hisashi said nothing as he hurriedly entered the same room.

Izuku saw the two men throw the cases down a hole before rushing back past them.

"Boss we gathered most of the evidence, shall we torch the place?" Optical said as he ran past.

"Yes! We have roughly five minutes before they are on our asses so we need to move quick!" Hisashi called out to the men as they ran passed him.

"D-Dad whats going on?" Izuku questioned once again.

Before he could answer, Dreamscape ran into the room with a panicked look in his eyes.

"Boss! She's coming! Its like this feeling of terror is coming closer!"

Izuku's eyes widened when he felt the familiar feeling of Ragdolls quirk emanating from the man.

"You're marked..." Izuku said in slight disbelief. What was Ragdoll's mark doing on him?

The two men immediately looked to one another and had a silent conversation between one another.

Dreamscape nodded his head, and his body relaxed slightly. "Understood boss." He said through clenched teeth.

Hisashi nodded his head, and gave his colleague a deep bow. "I promise Dreamscape. Ill come back for you. I never leave a man behind. Don't give them any information if you can help it."

Dreamscape nodded once more. "Ill set the fire and lead them elsewhere."

"W-Wait, whats happening dad?" Izuku parroted once more.

Hisashi felt the boy shake in his hold, but nodded his head nonetheless.

"I'm so sorry son, but I'm going to have take you down in this hole okay? Its pretty dark down their so don't panic." Hisashi said simply as he reached the mouth of the hole.

Once again, Optical and Hearing-Aid dashed into the room, a final box in their hands as they threw it down. "That's everything sir!" They said in unison.

Hisashi nodded just as Spout came in the room holding Izuku's notebook and markers. "Sorry kid, I didn't have time to get your drawings."

"I-It's fine..." Izuku said still confused on what was happening.

By now Dreamscape had left the room, going who knows where just leaving the four men and child near the hole.

"Whatever happens men, I'm sorry I dragged you all into this."

"Save the apologies till after you buy us some drinks." Spout joked.

The men chuckled as they jumped down the hole one by one.

Hisashi and Izuku were the last ones to enter, but just as they did, the fire erupted all around them.

Izuku looked to the flames with wide eyes, his eyes sparkling at their glow.

"Izuku we are going to get moving. Just be patient and quiet, and we'll be out of here in just a moment."

Izuku nodded hesitantly. "Y-Yes Papa."

* * *

Dreamscape did not get far. In fact, the minute he set the fire, and stepped out of the building running he could already feel the eyes on him. Thinking fast, he used his quirk to set up an illusion all around him. He knew it was a futile effort, but anything to buy them some time. Dreamscape owed Hisashi his life, and he would be damned if he let his boss loose out on what he ultimately wanted. Dreamscape knew why Hisashi had wanted his son. It was not for some evil vendetta, or cruel plan. He just wanted to raise his son like any father should. Dreamscape knew why Hisashi had to leave his then pregnant wife. It was a heartfelt story that he could not dwell on for the moment, but Dreamscape was in his bosses debt.

Dreamscape ears winced when he heard an ungodly roar sound out from above him. He knew exactly who that was, and he gave a silent prayer in his mind as his legs carried him as far as he could.

Dreamscape felt his body being grabbed by a pair of sharp claws, and for a moment his life flashed before his eyes. Dreamscape was lifted a few feet in the air before being slammed into the ground brutally. Dreamscape screamed in pain as the grip around him did not relent, and he looked up to the attacker. To say the look she had given him at the grocery was child's play was an understatement.

Ryuko's full dragon form was a sight to behold; it reminded him of the grim reaper, who was here to finally collect his soul.

Ryuko roared violently and harshly in the mans face as the crazed look in her eyes did not drop. Dreamscape shuddered at the sharp teeth in the heroes mouth as they neared his face.

"**WHERE. IS. HE."** Was all the dragoon hero had to say before Dreamscape passed out.

Be it because of how terrified he was, or an act of defiance he was not sure. But darkness overcame him and the dragons face plagued his own dreams.

* * *

_Moments Earlier_

Ryuko's heart was racing.

When she had gotten the call, she was already in the air, leaving behind a few confused heroes that had joined her in the search. Ryuko could feel the wind stinging her scaly skin with how fast she had flown. She made those miles between the cities seem obsolete as she approached the city in the distance. From what Ryuko could gather in the earpiece that had somehow survived in her ear when she transformed. Apparently everyone was meeting up at a building that was just east of the Watagawa skyscraper. Ryuko did not have to fly far before she could see a few hands waving down to her.

She immediately dove down to them, landing on the ground roughly as she quickly looked over to Ragdoll.

"I'm with Ryuko everyone. I can see the target is already making a break for it. We are roughly a mile from the building he just exited out of."

To signify how close the assembled group of heroes were, a building just in the distance was set ablaze. The red flames dancing along the buildings infrastructure.

"Make sure that fire doesn't spread!" A man with hoses for hands called out.

Everyone quickly moved out as Ragdoll quickly ran to her friend.

"Ill be on your back Ryuko. Please refrain from hurting our victim to much okay?" The hero joked semi-seriously.

Ryuko said nothing as her eyes flashed menacingly for just a moment.

Once Ragdoll was on her back, the two were in the air and on their way as Ragdoll guided them. It did not take long to catch up the to the running figure when Ragdoll pointed the way. Before Ragdoll could even say anything, Ryuko roared violently before diving down to the man in question. Ragdoll winced when she saw how harsh her friend had grabbed their target and for a second she feared for the targets life.

The man was slammed into the ground hard before Ragdoll saw the dragon roar into the targets face.

Then the man passed out most likely out of fright and they were left with the unconscious form of a man that looked all to familiar to them both. Police cars pulled up beside them right as Ryuko had let go of the figure.

"**Take that man to the highest security holding cell that is around here. I do not want him escaping."** Ryuko growled.

The two cops who picked up the unconscious body saluted as they carried the body of Dreamscape into what looked like an armored van.

"Ragdoll, Ryukyu! We need some help over here with the fire!" A voice called to them in the distance.

Again, Ryuko took to the air with Ragdoll, and the two arrived at the scene of the blaze. Many heroes were actively putting out the fire while others were evacuating the immediate area.

"Guys! What happened to the target?" Pixie-Bob called as she approached.

Ragdoll peaked over Ryuko's wings. "Ryuko here slammed him into unconsciousness but he'll live. He is being taken to a holding cell as we speak."

Pixie-Bob casted a worried filled glance over to Ryuko who was looking at the blaze with wide and fearful eyes.

"A-Anyways, we need to put out the fire quick, so evidence is not lost." Pixie-Bob explained as she rushed back to the evacuation.

Ragdoll jumped off of Ryuko's back and made her way to the scene but paused when she did not hear her friend following.

"Ryu?"

Ryuko said nothing as she slowly dropped down into her smaller dragon form. Once she shrunk she looked over to her friend.

"He's gone again isn't he?"

Ragdoll said nothing as she turned back around to the fire.

"Ryuko, lets not worry about that for now. It hurts me to say this, but we need to make sure civilians aren't hurt and we contain the fire as much as possible." Ragdoll sighed. "We have one of the kidnappers. I'm sure it won't be hard to make him talk."

Ryuko nodded her head solemnly. "O-Okay..."

With that, the two heroes joined in the rescue efforts; and helped with the fire where they could. Though they still on had one thing on their minds. Where was Izuku?

* * *

It had taken roughly an hour to stop the blazing fire, and luckily a few rooms had survived the blaze. Most of the building was crumbled up into black chunks of rubble, but something was discovered in the ongoing search. A hole was found, but the rubble had collapsed clogging it shut. Efforts of removing the debris in the hole had already gone underway. There were even other heroes searching the immediate area for any sign of Izuku or the other men.

Ryuko walked around the desolate remains of the building, and overwhelming sadness overcoming her. Apparently, Ragdoll was a few feet ahead of her in a room that had survived. The two heroes had been called over to this particular room in order to see something. At first the women looked to each other fearfully before being told that it was not a body or anything of that matter. In fact, it would only further prove that Izuku was in fact in this building just moments ago. Yet, for some reason that only made her feel worse for it meant they were just a few minutes to late.

As Ryuko entered the burnt doorway, she saw a single wall still standing. To her left laid a burnt bed and nightstand that held a lamp. There was even a dresser that she could just barely make out. She could see Ragdoll standing by the wall, her hand holding onto something white. The woman was shaking for some reason, and as Ryuko finally reached the wall she knew exactly why.

Though the wall was burnt; there were some pictures hanging all over the walls. They held various drawings of the two heroes and Inko. Something that tugged at Ryuko's very soul. Ryuko reached a shaky hand over and plucked a picture of herself off of the wall. Ryuko examined the picture closely, her eyes hollow as she looked to a drawing of herself smiling. Ryuko looked back up to see a picture of Inko staring back at her. It made her feel nauseous. Her eyes kept scanning the wall, but all she saw were drawings of the same three people. It made her heart ache.

Ryuko tried her best to hold in her tears, but they fell freely when her eyes fell on a certain picture that was bordering around the edge of the burnt wall. She looked to it and felt the life drain out of her. It was like a metaphor to what had become of her life. In it was a drawing of Izuku, Inko, and herself. The three of them were facing forward, with Izuku standing between the two. Yet, the picture was burnt and morphed. For in the picture Izuku's and Inko's faces were blacked and burnt out, while hers remained untouched.

Oh how she dreamed of the days where normalcy was just a part of her everyday life.

* * *

_With finals around the corner, I felt it necessary to give an update. I hope all who read this have a wonderful day, evening, or night._


	8. Chapter 8

Green Fields

Izuku shivered while in his father's grasp. His head felt dizzy, his eyes stung, and his legs felt numb as he was carried through the dimly lit darkness. Only a flashlight in each of the men's hands guided their way as they retreated deeper down the tunnel. Izuku had no idea where he was, Hisashi had not said a word as they kept on running deeper into the darkness. The only sound that echoed throughout the walls of the tunnel were their hurried steps and labored breaths of air.

There was something wrong, Izuku could practically feel it seeping out of his father. Izuku still felt conflicted as he looked up to the scrunched up face of his father. He wondered why he had taken a slight liking to his kidnapper. He wondered why he referred to him as 'papa' just moments ago. It almost felt involuntary, yet he knew he was not being forced to call Hisashi as such. If anything, Hisashi deserved no such affection from the small boy.

"Just about five hundred more feet to go boss!" Shouted Optical, who was leading the pack at the front.

Izuku's ears rang as the man's voice echoed along the dirt walls, and shuddered when the continued cold darkness of the tunnel consumed his senses. Izuku felt nauseous with how fast Hisashi was moving; and it took the four year old all of his concentration in order to not dispel himself all over the two of them*. Izuku's horns were tingling, and his eyes felt itchy. It was an extremely odd and unnerving feeling to suddenly overcome him. The four year old blamed the situation he found himself in as the cause for these weird feelings building inside of him; even if the feeling suddenly intensified.

That's when they heard it. Better, when Izuku heard something he had been missing. His eyes widened, a dull glow emanating from his irises. This noise was something he had not heard in months; however the vibration of the noise sounded predatorial. It was muffled and barely audible, however one could only imagine how deafening it might have sounded if not underground like they were now.

The walls shook, small pebbles fell from the walls, and Hisashi shuddered.

"R-Ryu..." Izuku whispered in a dazed state.

Hisashi ignored what Izuku had said for the moment, gulping as they neared what looked to be a staircase of sorts.

The walls shook violently as a harsh impact was felt from the ground above them. Minor tremors shook the walls as another roar rang, only this time it was closer. It was right above them, and Hisashi and his men winced as the noise reverberated through them like a bell.

Izuku, was lost in an incoherent bliss. The sound was too familiar and comforting. He felt his horns itch more now, his eyes looking to the ceiling of the tunnel. He reached to the imaginary heavens above as he hoped to clasp onto the sound. Izuku felt a guttural tremble from within his chest, his eyes seeming to lock on to where he would imagine Ryuko was.

Hisashi cringed at his son's movements, his breath hitching in his throat as Optical led the way up the stairs.

"Boss! When we reach the safe house from here, make sure Izuku is not seen! The last thing we need is that crazy cat lady using her quirk on him!"

Hisashi nodded his head. "Of course. We have made it this far men, it's far too late for us to be caught now."

Izuku's bewitched state slipped away as they started ascending a poorly dug out staircase that lead up into an empty looking building. Izuku could vaguely make sense of all the noise around him as the open air greeted him in the first time in months. He could hear shouts from outside the building they were in as they neared a shut door. However, Izuku's small body was soon completely muffled by Hisashi's coat as the door was pushed open in front of them.

"I'm sorry son." Hisashi said gently. "You have to stay hidden for a bit longer okay?"

Izuku knew he should have protested. This was his chance, and he could have easily started screaming as loud as he could. He could have tried his best to will his quirk to life like he done only two other times. Izuku could have done SOMETHING. But he was at a loss, so many things were going through his small mind that he was surprised he had not just fritz out by now.

Izuku looked up the small crevice he could from within the confines of the coat. He could smell the subtle hints of smoke and fire from off in the distance. An assembly of sirens and shouts could be heard from the direction they came.

"TO THE LEFT PEOPLE. IT'S SAFE THERE."

Izuku's musings came to a stop when he heard the commanding shouts of a familiar voice.

"SIR! TO THE LEFT!" They said in their direction.

"I have a car waiting for me down the road here. My family is waiting for me." Izuku heard Hisashi explain.

The woman paused, slowly making her way over to the man. She raised her brow slightly when she noticed how nicely dressed they all seemed to be, and from what she could tell the man who was talking to her had to have been their boss. Even more suspicious was how their clothes looked to be twisted and spotted with dirt; and from what she could hear in the ear piece in her ear there were no collapsed buildings or areas that could have possibly made them look as such. What perplexed the woman even more was the noticeable shaking from under the man's coat.

Her senses were screaming at her that something was amiss. These men looked familiar, yet with the darkness of the night, and the panicked shouts of civilians made it hard to distinguish their faces properly within the blur of motion.

"A car you say?" She questioned.

"Yes." Hisashi said simply.

She noticed how stoic and calm the man seemed to be, but she noticed the smallest of a tick on the corner of his brow.

Her eyes narrowed. "Sir what do you have under your coat?" Something was definitely up, and by the way the man tensed in front of her she was correct to assume so. Unbeknownst to the men, the woman sent out an immediate page to any nearby heroes of a possible suspect or suspects.

She decided to trust her gut feeling, and stood in a crouch position, ready to pounce. "By order of the pro-hero Mandalay, I demand you show me what it is you're hiding; in the name of morality and integrity."

"**I'll take the blame and whatever repercussions come with this. Better safe than wondering what could have been..." **She thought to herself as one of the men's cheeks started to expand.

Her eyes narrowed as she prepared to fight, looking to each of the men with differing bits of animosity. Her eyes glanced over to whatever the green haired man held within his coat. The shaking from within only growing in pace.

"Alright." Hisashi sighed as he held a hand up in defeat. "I'll show you."

"B-Boss?!" Spout shouted behind him, his cheeks deflating slightly.

Optical and Hearing-Aid also seemed surprised. Though said nothing as a Hisashi looked to the two of them with a calm nod.

Mandalay did not drop her defensive stance, ready for literally anything these men would dish out at her.

Hisashi looked over to Spout for a few seconds, a somber look of understanding held between the two.

"Understood." Spout said calmly.

Hisashi looked back over to Mandalay and metaphorically laid his cards all out on the table.

Hisashi opened up his coat to reveal the shivering and scared form of Izuku. His eyes looked to Hisashi with trepidation before looking over to the woman who had stopped them.

Mandalay could hardly believe her eyes. She was not prepared for this. She felt tears grace the corners of her eyes as her gaze landed on the boy she and many others had been looking for. Her heart ached when he held a fragile hand out to her.

"M-Mandy…" Izuku's frail voice called to her.

"Izu…" She said in a daze, her arms reaching for him as her defensive stance fell.

Her mind ran rampant, thousands of options weighing through her body as she watched on in a daze. She felt herself take a hesitant step towards the boy, her vision tunneling as she focused on just him.

"Spout. You know what to do." Hisashi suddenly said before running off in a mad dash, Optical and Hearing-Aid in tow.

In her dazed state, the woman let her guard slip. It was just the amount of time Hisashi and the remaining two of his men needed.

Mandalay shouted in surprise when her whole body was consumed by a large torrent of water. Her body, being dragged forcefully away, slamming into a buildings wall harshly.

"N-No!" She shouted in pain as her body hit the wall, water filling her mouth slightly.

The civilians who happened to be around barely had any time to react before they themselves got caught in the torrent.

Mandalay watched in horror as so many people around her screamed for help as their bodies were swept about the area in a nonsensical fashion. Her mind flashed to the boy she had seen just moments ago, and an uncontrollable anger filled her as she slowly rose from the ground.

Another bout of water hit her body, the force of this attack stronger than the last as her body hit the wall again with a crack. She felt a searing sting on the left side of her head as her vision distorted.

"MANDALAY!" A voice called to her in surprise.

As Mandalay's vision darkened. She saw the man who had attacked her standing completely still, a look of acceptance on his face as the person who called her name struck the man with a powerful kick.

The man fell like a ton of bricks, no protest given on his part. Mandalay's body stung as a numbness overcame her. The figure rushed over to her, worry in their eyes as they neared. Mandalay dreamed of green trees and a sad medley.

* * *

_Hours Later_

"Reports are coming in that two suspects are in custody. More on the story I-"

*Click*

"No serious injuries are to be reported as the fire from last night has been extinguished. Thanks to th-"

*Click*

"Heroes and civilians alike are to keep their eyes open even more now as the kidnappers are now on the mo-"

*Click*

"Ryuko, can you please stop changing the channel?"

The dragon hero shakily laid the remote back down on a dull looking table.

"Sorry Mandy." She said whilst shaking her body to rid of her nerves. "I'm still on edge..."

Mandalay scoffed. "Ryuko. You haven't slept in over thirty-four hours."

Ryuko shook her head. "How can I sleep knowing he's still with those… with _them._" She spat.

Mandalay laid a comforting hand on her friends arm. "Ryuko, we have two of them in our custody now. Their numbers are slipping; we have them by their necks now." She sighed.

Ryuko grumbled sadly, the dragon-like noise sounding like an injured animal. "W-What did he look like again Mandy?"

Mandalay cringed slightly. "Ryuko, I can't get the image of his face out of my head." She admitted once more. "I wish I could say he looked fine, but he looks unkempt, and just so lost."

"Unkempt…" Ryuko said in a depressive tone.

Mandalay nodded, slowly sitting up. "Damn these hospital beds never get better." The hero joked before sighing. "Ryuko, you need to sleep for heaven's sake. It's unhealthy to be up for so long."

Ryuko raised a finger to her mouth, figuring biting one of the nails would hopefully ease her shakiness.

"Also don't bite your nails!" Mandalay scolded gently, smacking the woman's hand away from her mouth.

Ryuko grumbled. "I don't like sleeping Mandy...you know why."

Mandalay's scolding look softened. "Dreaming about him is okay Ryuko. Bad or good, it's okay to dream things."

Ryuko shook her head. "You don't understand. I'm terrified because I know they are going to be worse now."

"Worse how?"

Ryuko sighed, her body deflating. "Did Tomoko tell you what we saw when the fire had been extinguished?"

Mandalay shook her head no.

"We saw a wall, burnt but standing. On it were numerous drawings of all of us, you included. He drew these pictures of us all and they looked so amazing, but being half burnt and destroyed it was maddening." Ryuko brought her hands to her face. "I just can't get the images out of my head. Especially the one of Inko, Izuku and myself…"

Mandalay laid a comforting hand on her friend. "What did it show Ryu?"

Ryuko shivered at the touch. "J-Just forget about it for now okay? I'll try sleeping." She finished with a strained smile.

Mandalay watched as her friend made her way out of the room, a look of worry on her features.

"Ryuko, please message me when you get home. I'll let Tomoko and everyone know you'll be heading home."

Ryuko nodded as she opened the door. "Get some rest Mandy." She laughed gently. "You took a pretty hard hit to the head."

At the mentioning of her injury, Mandalay laid a gentle hand on her bandaged head. "You look worse somehow though..."

As the door closed, Mandalay looked to the T.V that had a news broadcast still ongoing. Apparently they had successfully cleared out the hole in the building and some heroes had already made their way inside. It seemed nothing of interest had been found within as of now.

She laid back down now getting herself a bit more comfortable. Tiger, Ragdoll, and Pixie-Bob said they'd stop by in about twenty minutes before Ryuko had come around. So at least the hero had that to look forward to. White hospital rooms, no matter how nice we're always the same.

Depressing.

* * *

_Undisclosed Location_

"Boss. We are down to just us three. I hate to say it, but there is nothing we can do. We can't even risk driving out of here like we had planned."

Hisashi said nothing as he rocked a bundled form in his arms.

"He's right sir. Trust me when I say this; none of us regret helping you with getting your son. All of us have families just like you, but now we have to return to America without Spout or Dreamscape. I'm not going to be the one to tell Spout's wife that he's not coming home."

Hisashi sighed. He could not blame his men for the low morale they held. He knew he had them risk everything for him, and now two of them were gone.

Izuku had fallen asleep in his hold at some point in time. Most likely when they had long ran past the hero Mandalay.

They had successfully reached the car they had stored away in case of an emergency like this. The tunnel having been dug, in a time long ago. Only further aided in their retreat.

When they arrived to the vehicle, they stuffed all the briefcases in the car with no order and just started going. Optical was driving, Hearing Aid was the passenger, and in the back sat Hisashi with the sleeping form of his son. They had made it pretty far out of the city now about sixty or so miles away from their initial area. They were headed to one of the last safe houses that Hisashi knew of. It having been made when his own father lived in Japan.

When they had reached the place, it was a lone house that sat in the middle of a field. Sort of like a farmhouse, except other houses were around, just spread out. When they had parked the car behind the house, Hisashi was relieved knowing that the building still stood, and that everything looked to be intact.

However they could not risk driving for the next few days. They could not risk being spotted or captured. Not after everything Hisashi had put his men and son through. It all had purpose, and only his men knew why he needed Izuku.

"Optical, Hearing Aid. If I'm being honest it is only a matter of time before we are ultimately captured. If everything starts to fall apart I need you to escape and run as far as you can. You already know who to go to. Work on getting Spout and Dreamscape free if at all possible. I'll buy the time if need be, there is no room for argument understood?"

Optical and Hearing Aid looked to Hisashi with looks of defeat, but understood. Hisashi had always told him that in the end their safety and lives were more important to him than even his own. Its what came with over ten years of servitude to the man, and Hisashi always made sure to ensure his men were safe. He had already failed two, he was not going to fail two more. He already knew how he was going to ensure his men managed to escape as well as the other two were saved, but it would cost him everything. Hisashi looked to Izuku's sleeping face, a deep grumble in his chest as Izuku's nose twitched. The two looked so alike, their resemblance was almost uncanny.

"Remember. If we need to use the 'help' here in Japan. We are not to trust him one bit. He owes me a favor, but no matter what do not open up to him about anything. He always keeps his promises, and without question he'll give help. However, it will cost my freedom, but for any of you, I'd do it in a heartbeat." Hisashi stood up, cradling Izuku with gentleness. "Promise me you two. If it gets to that point, make sure Izuku somehow stays safe. He may not know I have a son, but word gets around quick in the underground of this country. I must keep the promise I made to Inko all those years ago."

"Understood, sir." Optical and Hearing Aid said in unison.

"He must never know that I have a son." Hisashi said with a stern but final intake of breath. "Now lets prepare, its only a matter of time..." Hisashi concluded with as he carried Izuku to a room.

At the moment all they could do was sit inside the decently sized house. Talking amongst themselves as Izuku slept. The boy was definitely dreaming with how his body moved in such an uncomfortable manner; of who knows what they weren't sure. All Hisashi knew was he was going to tell his son. He was finally going to let him know why he had taken him, and why he risked everything. He needed to know of the last promise Inko made him swear upon. For there are many secrets she had taken with her to the grave, and only he knew of them.

* * *

_**? ? ? ? ? ? ? **_

"_Mommy! Mommy! Ryu's being icky!" _

_Inko chuckled. "Ryuko! Leave Izuku alone!" She scolded. _

_Ryuko pouted. "Hey! It's not my fault he's so cute; I can just eat him up!"_

_Ryuko grabbed the boy once more, him having ran towards Inko in a desperate effort of escape. Ryuko squeezed Izuku tightly to her chest, their cheeks meshing together roughly. _

_Two year old Izuku groaned and squirmed in the woman's hold, however he would be lying if said he did not enjoy the affections of his aunt. _

"_Auntie! Stop!" Izuku giggled whilst trying his best to push the woman away. _

_Ryuko's eyes flared lovingly, the woman cooing as her nephews cries of help fell on deaf ears. Her chest grumbled like it usually did with the ones she loved, and her throat chirped in such a fashion that it would only belong to a dragon. _

"_You know Izuku, you're the world to me right?" Ryuko said with nothing but affection. _

_Izuku nodded his little head. "I know auntie! But you hug hard…" His little voice complained._

_Inko laughed joyously. "Honey, you know a dragon that holds onto her hoard tightly. Values what she has." _

_Ryuko released her grip only slightly, purring as she nodded her head. "She's right my little gem. Because I'm scared if I let go of such an important treasure of mine you'll get snatched up!" She teased. _

_Izuku pouted. "But you don't hold mommy like that!" _

_Ryuko chuckled. "Oh trust me sweetie, I've hugged her more than enough." _

_Inko giggled. "Plus unlike me Izuku. You're just too precious to let go!" Inko gushed as she ruffled the boys hair. _

_Ryuko's heart fluttered, the chirping of her throat now audible as she sighed. "My precious little Emerald. Forever in my hoard…" _

_()()()()()()_

"Ryu…you need to relax."

"Huh?" The woman said in confusion, her eyes blinking owlishly as she looked to the voice of her friend.

Rumi chuckled. "Ease up on the chair their, you'll have to pay for it you know."

"Chair?" Ryuko questioned as she looked to her hands.

Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed her hands had transformed into their clawed state. Apparently, amidst her reminiscing of better days, she had unknowingly been clawing at the armrests of the chair for who knows how long. Deep engraved grooves formed where her scratches traveled.

A day had past from what everyone had told her. She had gone home like she said she would, messaged Mandalay and then fell asleep. For sixteen hours.

It was definitely a shock, but luckily she was awoken by Rumi knocking on her bedroom door harshly. Ryuko was glad she was woken up the way she was; for the dreams she had were exactly how she imagined they would be again. Nightmares, and the occasional happy memory.

Ryuko rubbed her head gently. She was barely moving at the moment, and blamed it on fatigue. Hence why she was daydreaming as they waited in a room. Daydreaming of the better days...

Ryuko chuckled nervously. "Guess you could say I'm a bit...anxious."

Rumi eyed her friend skeptically. "Ryu, please refrain from hurting the two men we have captured. You do know I have permission to jab this tranquilizer into you if you get to aggressive." To prove her point, Rumi raised a pen of sorts, and unknown bluish liquid could be seen within the glass of the item.

Ryuko giggled even more. "Honestly Rumi. I highly doubt that could stop me."

Rumi chuckled. "Trust me, I know. In fact, I might just turn the other way if you start ripping them apart to be honest...just, you know. Don't do that actually. I'm kidding."

Ryuko sighed, now leaning on the table that was in front of them. Her claws tapped the table aggressively, the points of the claws digging into the table slightly.

"Rumi. Can you do all the questioning? Umm, I don't think I'll be able to talk properly…"

Rumi raised a quizzical brow at this. "Sure. I'm assuming it's a dragon thing?"

Ryuko nodded, slight beads of sweat on her forehead as she heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah...a dragon thing…"

Ryuko and Rumi were in an interrogation room. The layout was how one would see in movies and TV shows. A room with a single table with three chairs. A one sided window faced into the room, viewers looking into the room from the other side. A bright light shone overhead them, the brightness somewhat blinding.

"Bringing in suspect number 1." A gruff and slightly tired voice said as the door opened.

Much to the relief and surprise of the two women, a familiar underground hero had walked into the room, suspect number one held in front of them. Rumi visibly relaxed as she saw the not so known, but known powerful hero had come along for the interrogation. Namely she felt comfort knowing this man could easily 'erase' a certain dragon woman's quirk if her emotions of things got out of hand.

Shota Aizawa pulled the chair out that sat in front of the two women, and set the man into the seat.

Aizawa pushed the man's seat in and went to stand by one of the far walls. A spot where he would have full view of the room. It's a good thing he took such a position as he could already see the state Ryuko was in.

Ryuko's eyes were narrowed, her posture looked like an animal ready to pounce on its prey. Her claws dug into the table this time around, a metallic like screech sound filling the area as they traveled down the table. She breathed in harsh and shallow breaths, her heart beating rapidly as her eyes looked over to the man.

Rumi put a shaky hand on her friend's shoulder, hoping to quell the boiling emotions she knew the dragon was feeling.

"Dreamscape is it?" Rumi began.

The man said nothing at first, his eyes affixed to Ryuko's death glare. He tried playing off a look of indifference, but when Ryuko smiled in his direction his composure slipped for a second as he winced.

Ryuko could barely think as her inner voice went into a frenzy.

"**Kill it." **The voice growled in her head.

She wondered why the commissioner had thought her conducting the interrogation was even a good idea. Because all Ryuko wanted to do was hurt this man. She wanted many things, she wanted to DO many things, and death was within that list of wants. And that was just the merciful side of her. So when she smiled it was involuntary, and her teeth having their natural sharp look made the joyous grin all the more menacing.

Ryuko's clawed hand reached out to the man, the gesture making Aizawa, Rumi and Dreamscape tense. Aizawa prepared to active his quirk if need be, but Ryuko chuckled. She slowly dropped her shaking hand back onto the table, her slitted eyes not once leaving his nervous gaze.

Her chuckle was not a girlish laugh either, for the dragon within her came through. It sounded predatorial, like sheets of metal grinding against each other.

Rumi cleared her throat. "Listen Dreamscape. There are many ways we can go about this, and frankly I'd much rather take the easier option." Rumi paused, laying another comforting hand on Ryuko's shoulder. "The easy option is telling us everything. The not so easy option is leaving you alone with her…"

Dreamscape said nothing once again. His composure from previously back in full swing. He looked downward, his eyes looking at the scratch marks that laid on the table.

Silence filled the room as the only sound was Ryuko's deep breathing. She was trying her best to calm her nerves, but knowing the man who had helped take her wyrmling away; was sitting in front of her with no remorse or guilt for what he had done.

He held no emotion, and that made it all the more worse.

Rumi tapped her foot on the floor impatiently, her eyes looking over to Aizawa whose eyes were still locked onto the two of them, namely Ryuko.

"Dreamscape I'm actually begging you here. Please just tell us what you know. I seriously do not want to clean up whatever the hell happens to you. Frankly, I think you deserve to rot in a cell for eternity, but I feel being locked in a room with her is a lot worse."

She hoped intimidation would work. She was not that great at interrogation techniques or anything of that sort. Usually solving all her problems with her fists and kicks. However, Rumi was worried what would happen if they went along with plan B. Which actually involved leaving Ryuko alone with this man. The same man who aided in the Kidnapping of her metaphorical son. The same man who had brought Ryuko along with his quirk for her to see them take Izuku away in such a cruel way.

"Let's start simple. What is it you want with Izuku? What does Hisashi plan to do with him?"

Silence.

"What does he gain from taking Izuku, and where are they hiding now?"

Silence.

"Your silence is amusing you know that?" Rumi chuckled darkly as she looked over to her friend. "You won't be silent soon enough…" She finished in a somber tone.

"No matter what you do to me. I will not talk, nor will I tell you anything. So just do it." Dreamscape grunted going silent once more.

"Is that so?" Rumi continued. "Let's see. Is it correct of us to assume that the other man, Spout?" She watched as he tensed.

"Yes. Spout was his name." Rumi confirmed. "I can guarantee you, it'll be easier for your friend if you just fessed up now. I'd hate to let him know one of his comrades is the reason why he can't walk anymore."

Dreamscape's eyes jolted in the direction of the rabbit hero, his eyes filled with scorn.

"Oh? That got your attention." Rumi giggled, whilst crossing her arms. "Quite pitiful actually. He sure screamed a lot...and he sure said a lot." She finished ominously.

"He wouldn't." Dreamscape said darkly, his handcuffed hands shaking.

Rumi looked over to Ryuko. "I mean just look at that grin, wouldn't you think a pair of legs would fit oh so perfectly between those pearly whites?"

Ryuko was still having her inner struggle. She could barely make out any of the conversation that was happening around her, but from what Rumi was saying they did no such thing. They were heroes, not villains. She knew it was all intimidation, but when this man talked Ryuko wanted to make this fantasy Rumi conjured a reality; but instead using this man as her chew toy.

Rumi shuddered as a vein starting poking out of Ryuko's neck. Almost like she was straining over something, and Rumi knew it had to be her 'dragon instincts'. Being friends and all, she knew of how difficult the feeling could be for the woman.

"Of course, we can always end his suffering if you just say all you know." Rumi implored. "Option two, we just let nature take its course." She giggled once again.

"He's a brave man for enduring what you villains did to him." Dreamscape spat. "Do what you must."

"Villains huh?" Rumi genuinely laughed. "I sure wonder if you'll be just as brave?" Rumi said whilst laying her hand on Ryuko's shoulder once more. "Last chance."

Silence.

Rumi shivered. "I guess you have a death wish or something…" She sighed as she dropped her hand from Ryuko's shoulder.

Rumi got up from her seat and made her way to the door, Aizawa following alongside her though he still stared over at the woman.

"Dreamscape for the janitors sake; just talk." She implored one last time.

Dreamscape said nothing, his gaze looking down at the table.

"Huh. So be it." Rumi said pitifully.

The sound of a door opening, and then feet exiting the room was the only sound that Ryuko could hear. Then mind numbing silence.

"**KILL." **Her thoughts growled to her once again.

Ryuko took deep breaths. She was trying all the deep breathing techniques her sister had taught her in their younger days. When her temper got the best of her. Inko had been the one to teach her to keep her dragon instincts tamed and in control.

"**KILL HIM NOW. HIS LIFE DESERVES TO BE EXTINGUISHED."**

Ryuko laid a hand to her head deep breaths continuing. Her struggle was visible to the slightly unnerved Dreamscape.

Even though the two were alone now Dreamscape was horrified. He wanted to believe that the rabbit hero had been bluffing all this time; but seeing the dragon hero in front of him struggling with...something. Maybe the rabbit was telling the truth.

"**We know Aizawa's weakness too…**"The voice cooed. "**We won't kill this insect, just scare him yes? He took him from us...from _you_.**"

Ryuko shivered. She knew being away from Izuku for so long was why her instincts had gotten worse than they already were. Izuku was the pride of her hoard. All the gems, shiny objects, and awards could never hope to compare to the prized emerald in her collection. Ryuko looked over to the blacked out window, a thoughtful look on her face. She looked back over to the table and guessed its size.

"**Just look at him. He'll squeal the minute he knows it's truly just you two.**" The voice continued to tempt her. "**Show him and the world what happens to those who dare to ever touch your hoard again. _Show him what it means to see._**"

Ryuko took a final deep breath, her nerves finally calming. There were only a few times in her life when her dragon instincts and herself were on the same page. And this was one of those times. She could feel the strong gaze of Aizawa digging in to her skull from the other room. She could even feel the familiar look of Rumi as she seemed to be conversing with someone.

"**Just for a minute~"** The voice teased one last time.

Ryuko made her decision as she became one within herself.

"_I wonder if you'll be just as brave." _Ryuko finally said, her guttural voice surprising Dreamscape and those who could hear it from outside the room.

Dreamscape looked to the hero in slight worry now. The air in the room felt different, it almost burned. He looked around in confusion and slight fear as this intense aura of pure hatred consumed him.

"_You took something very important from me. And I think its fair I only take something from you~"_

Ryuko's eyes flashed for a second and her powerful ears heard the shout of Rumi and another outside the room as hurried feet made their way to the door. Almost immediately she felt the odd feeling of her quirk being repressed.

"_Let's test your bravery." _Ryuko chuckled before she immediately grabbed the perfectly sized table and jammed it in front of the window in a swift motion. She felt her quirk return and groaned in pleasure.

Dreamscape looked to the hero horrified. The scaly eyes of the woman searing into his mind.

Ryuko reached up and crushed the camera that looked into the room with her clawed hands. Ryuko giggled as she slowly transformed into her dragon form. Her tail made its way to the door, blocking any more interruptions.

"_**Finally alone~**__." _

* * *

_Outside the Room: Minutes Before_

"This is a seriously stupid idea." Aizawa said in an annoyed voice.

Rumi nodded her head. "I'm with you on that Shota." Rumi continued as they looked through the one way glass window.

"Whats a seriously stupid idea?" Another voice chimed in.

Rumi looked over to the green haired guest. "Ahh, Ragdoll. Nice of you to swing by!" The hero smiled.

Ragdoll offered a smile in return. "We just finished talking with Spout. No luck sad...ly?" Ragdoll words faltered as she looked into the room.

Her eyes widened fearfully. "Why is Ryu alone in the room with him?"

Rumi looked into the room as well. "We are only doing this because Shota is here. He can erase her quirk if need be."

Ragdoll looked over to her former classmate in slight worry. "Oh, Shota it's been awhile."

Aizawa grunted. "It has been." He said simply.

Ragdoll looked back over to Rumi. "In any case, that man Spout said nothing. We already have detective Naomasa returning back from his trip in America. So he should be here in a few days as he still has important things to do."

Rumi nodded in approval. "Good. That man has an amazing quirk for a detective, I'll give him that."

Ragdoll was going to continue the conversation until she felt it. Ragdoll looked to Rumi with wide eyes, and returned the look in tandem.

"_I wonder if you'll be just as brave…" _

"Shota your quirk now!" Ragdoll shouted as Rumi had already made her way to the door.

Aizawa was already way ahead of the hero and activated his quirk, already knowing how familiar that 'aura' felt as he experienced it once in a time long ago.

That's when to their surprise and horror, Ryuko grabbed the table and slammed it over the window. Aizawa's hair and quirk fell, his eyes widening. Ragdoll looked at the now blocked out image of the window.

"Ryu please don't do it…" Was all Ragdoll could say before Rumi began shouting from down the way.

"I can't open the door!" She shouted before kicking it, which result in the door jolting but it did not give way. "Crap! Ryuko don't do it please!" She shouted once more before kicking the door repeatedly once more.

Aizawa tried breaking the glass, but these were specifically built to withstand almost anything. It would have taken the pure power of All Might to even remotely crack this thing.

A bone chilling scream filled everyone to their core as the building slightly shook. And then there was silence. Multiple of the police force had now made their way into the room, as the scream could be heard from all throughout the building.

Before any of them could even remotely question what was going on, the table that was blocking the window was removed from its position.

Ryuko casually lifted the thing and laid it gently back onto the ground, setting it exactly how it had been laid previously. Everyone watched in silence as the hero carefully moved the chairs back into their original positions adjusting them till they were perfect and straight.

Ragdoll saw hints of red that just so happened to be by the woman's lips and held a hand to her mouth in shock.

Dreamscape was nowhere to be seen from what they could see, and they all imagined the worse. They figured the 'crime' was by the rooms blind spot that could be seen by the camera, but it was of course broken.

Rumi opened the door gently, fully expecting some kind of unimaginable horror to be by the rooms blind spot. Yet, to her surprise the area was untouched and all that was there was a cowering and crying Dreamscape.

Rumi looked to Ryuko in slight fear before entering the room herself.

"Ryu? You're still in there right?"

Ryuko twisted her head to the side in confusion. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Rumi shivered at the calmness of her friends voice.

"Ryuko, what did you do?" She questioned as she heard other footsteps entering the room from behind her.

Ryuko looked down to the man who pushed himself deeper into the corner when their eyes met.

"Oh, him?" She chuckled. "Nothing of importance."

Ragdoll ran inside, rushing to her friends face in worry.

"Please Ryu! Don't tell me that's blood on your lip?!"

Ryuko paused, flicking her tongue along her lips. "Yeah it's blood. But it's mine." Ryuko pointed to the man on the floor, who was now being assessed by some of the cops. "It's not his if that's what you're wondering."

"But how?" Ragdoll continued in worry.

Ryuko took another deep breath. "Inko had taught me to bite the inside of my cheek if I feel my Instincts taking over to much. It hurts, but it gets me under control at least." She shrugged. "In any case. I think I might have messed him up to much. Hopefully Naomasa gets here soon."

Ryuko made her way to the door, ignoring the slight glare Aizawa was giving in her direction.

Ryuko offered him an apologetic smile. "Sorry Shota. I know your quirks weakness unfortunately."

Aizawa scoffed slightly, shaking his head. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours dragon."

Ryuko pouted. "I have a name you know. But as of late there's a lot that has been going on that its honestly really tiring."

With that, Ryuko finally exited the room. With her back turned to everyone, she let her face fall as a look of distress took place. You see, Dreamscape did talk, in fact Ryuko had a extremely vague idea where Hisashi might have taken Izuku. Inko had only talked of such a place ONCE long ago, but even Dreamscape was kept in the dark it seemed. Now how could she have known the man was telling the truth?

Simple. Ryuko had a secret known only to her sister, and it involved her quirk. In all her life she had only used it three times, this being the third. Ryuko never had a name for it, she just knew it only happened in great bouts of anger and distress, and when she actually let her instincts take over.

Inko had called it, a 'Dragon's Ire'. So Ryuko named it so. It involved her staring deep into the eyes of another she detested more than anything. Her eyes would glow a menacing orange, and she would just grip the victims head. Watching her reflection in their pupils as they went mad. It was sickening to the hero, but she lost control and let her instincts take over for just a few moments. He started spouting nonsense, talking about a house and field. It's all he knew and he swore by it. He only screamed when she opened her mouth, showcasing her razor sharp teeth.

It's all she needed, but her gaze most likely cost that man's sanity for who knows how long. She never really knew the lasting effect of this side of her quirk. As the other two she used it on have long since been dead.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

Izuku's eyes were hurting for some strange reason. He could not pinpoint why they were, but when he complained to Hisashi about it; all the father could do was offer him some pain relievers. Izuku knew they could not leave the house, or at least he could not. Usually Hisashi, or the other two would step outside for an unknown amount of time and return with food or supplies.

Izuku wondered where they might have gotten it, as from what he eavesdropped on the adult's conversation. Their faces were all over the news. It appears during their confrontation with Mandalay, a news helicopter covering the fire caught the fight on camera. As well as Hisashi making his retreat with Optical and Hearing Aid. Interestingly enough, Izuku did not show up as he was re-covered by Hisashi's coat before anyone else saw.

Izuku sighed, looking out the window that was just barely cracked. All around him, all he could see were green fields with long stalks of grass. There was the occasional house here and there, but they were still rather far. There was even an extravagant one just a few miles or so away. The sheer size of it was what made the distance seem so close, yet still so far.

It reminded Izuku of Momo's house.

He sighed. He had not seen his friend in so long, and they left on a particularly bad note. He had scarred her hand by his flames; she probably despised him. He wondered if she looked the same? He wondered if by some miracle she possibility even missed him?

Izuku lost track of time reminiscing over the girl. They had so much fun playing and running around the larger than life of a house her family lived in. Yet, no matter how hard he thought about it. Izuku could not remember what had even made his quirk react in such a way that time in her room. They had been playing hide-n-seek, and then nothing. All he could remember after that point was a bitter cold chill running up his body, and then having a worried Ryuko look over his body.

"Ryu…" Izuku said to himself sadly.

At the utterance of her pet name, he felt his horns twitch. His eyes still stung, but the pain had dwindled slightly. He reached a hand up and scratched at the annoying feeling his horns gave. They had stopped growing straight, and were now taking on a curved path. Almost like a rams, yet barely in the process of reaching its first loop. It perplexed him how they had grown right as his quirk came to be. Ryuko still had a picture of how little they had first looked when they appeared.

Then there were his eyes. They looked like a snakes, the pupils losing their circular shape. Now they were slitted down the center, however the emerald hue of his eye color remained. They glowed in the dark from what Hisashi had told him, but Izuku never bothered to really check. He wondered if he could return his eyes how they once more as well as his head like Ryuko could. She usually just dropped her transformation, and then she was the beautiful blonde with the stunning golden eyes that everyone knew.

Oh how Izuku missed her dearly. He wanted to see her again, he needed to see her again. He missed their long nights of cuddling one another and falling asleep. She had the exact same touch Inko had, and the same motherly tone that filled his heart with warmth.

He knew he should have been putting on a stronger fight than he was now. At the moment, Optical was the only one in the house, watching him. Izuku could easily make a dash for the front door and make a run for it; but where would he go?

He imagined the people who lived in the fancy house down the way would be nice enough to help him. Though Izuku knew now was not the time. If he were to do so, he'd have to do it under the cover of the night. Even then, the mere idea of it terrified him.

This sudden bravery surprised him, but it would not be the first time he felt such a thing while being held captive. He thought many a time of just making a run for it, but always held off in fear of angering his father.

Izuku was still confused why Hisashi needed him so bad, and the man himself terrified him. Hisashi looked like an older copy of him, and that worried the small boy. He wondered if he would end up like him, and even then Izuku did not know what it entailed.

In any case he now knew it had been about two days since he saw the sun rise and set over the large house in the distance two times now. He was only allowed to look out the windows only if they were cracked open. They trusted him a lot as he could have easily just thrown the windows open and scream as loud as he could. But he knew better than to do such a thing. Why he helped his kidnappers he did not know, his mother had always told him he had a kind and loving heart.

Izuku's ears perked when he heard what sounded like a vehicle driving by on the dirt path that was the road here. He looked over to the sound and saw an ordinary black car driving right past the house he was in. It was the first sign of other life here he had seen, and he could not help but stare at it till it disappeared long into the distance. He could vaguely make out the car making its way to the large house, but even then it looked so small compared to the building.

Izuku got up off of his place on the window and made his way back to his dusty bed. Luckily, he still had his art supplies, and could not stop the smile that spread across his face as he grabbed a blank sheet. Instead of drawing Ryuko, Ragdoll or his mother like he always did, he decided to draw a former friend of his again. Who knows, maybe one day he would be able to give it to her?

* * *

"Mommy why are we coming to grandma's house again?"

Emiko smiled as she continued driving. "I felt a weekend out in the country is what we all needed."

"Your mother's right sweetie. I know I need some fresh air after my time in America." Danno joked.

"Oh. That makes sense!" The small girl smiled. "Papa! You're going to run in the fields with me right?!"

Danno chuckled. "Of course! It wouldn't be a trip to grandmas without getting full of mud right?"

Momo giggled joyously as she jumped in her seat. Emiko groaned, laying a hand to her head in endearment.

"Just make sure you don't track any mud inside you two. Last time it took us forever to get the mud off of grandma's granite flooring."

Danno saluted. "Of course my lovely wife! We would never try to anger your lovely mother."

Emiko rolled her eyes. "You're just lucky she adores you. As well as you Momo, she really loves you two even though I tell her how evil both of you really are."

As they neared the large house, Momo could not help but look to the ever familiar house that they passed by every time. It was old and somewhat rustic, but still somehow well taken care of. It had been there for as long as she could remember, and her mother had said that she even remembers it being there when she was small. In any case, Momo looked to the house as they drove by, ever so curious who might have lived in it. She had tried convincing her father if they could go and check out the house, but he always said no. Saying it was abandoned and it was still private property most likely.

So imagine her surprise as she saw a car parked behind the house, hidden from view but just barely visible. She saw a man with green hair walk to the car, before her eyes lost focus as they got further.

"Daddy!" Momo shouted. "There's a man by the house!"

"Man by the house?" Danno questioned, looking through the cars rear view mirror.

Mono pointed behind them, the house behind them getting smaller. "Yes! I saw him I swear it!"

"You're probably seeing things love. No one's lived in that house for a long time." Emiko paused, a thoughtful look on her face. "Well there was that time about five years ago when grandma said she saw a young couple by the house a few times." She shrugged. "In any case, we are almost there!"

Momo pouted. She knew she saw someone, and knowing her parents played it off irked her slightly. She was a smart girl, and she saw what she saw. She was going to try her best to convince her father if they could go to the house more than ever now.

Little did the family in the car know, a boy watched on curiously from a window as he saw the car pass by.

* * *

"So explain to me again Ryu. Why is it you did not share this information with all of us?"

Ryuko did not respond. At the moment she was biting her pinky nail, finding the stimulation soothing and somewhat calming.

"Heellloooooooo. You in there dragon girl?"

Ryuko paused her mind looking to her frail hands. "Tomoko, do I look any different to you?"

Tomoko perked a brow at this, though answered honestly. "Yeah, you look like crap. It is understandable you know." She explained. "I know how your dragon instincts work especially with how Izuku is such an important aspect of all that. Its kind of like how I can only mark two people with my quirk at a time, Izuku being one of them permanently."

Ryuko nodded her head slowly. "I think something is happening to me Tomoko, and its not good; not one bit."

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I-Its like this feeling within me. Like a part of it is slowly dying. What that exactly entails I don't know, but I just know I need Izuku back by my side." Ryuko looked to her hands in minor discomfort. "Its such a weird feeling Tomoko. When I had that man cornered the way he was, I wanted nothing more than to hurt him in such unimaginable ways. And to make matters worse, this place he spoke of is only but a vague memory to me. Inko always kept her whereabouts with Hisashi a secret, and she never explained to me why exactly."

Tomoko looked to her friend with saddened eyes, what Ryuko said about something dying within her worried her; but Tomoko knew she'd have to let that be for the moment. "Ryu, do you really think us going out to this place alone is a good idea? I know its still an unknown location, but why exactly can't we let the team known about this?"

Ryuko rubbed her hands together in a nervous manner. "J-Just trust me Tomoko, please."

Tomoko nodded her head slowly. "Alright, I trust you Ryu; you know I always will."

Ryuko looked to her friend with grateful eyes. "Thank you, I swear I'll be in your debt for the rest of time."

Tomoko grinned humorously. "Actually, I have a favor to ask of you. Its about Izuku when we get him back."

"A favor?" Ryuko implored in confusion.

"I know I have no right asking you for this, but could I be made a legal guardian of Izuku?"

Ryuko looked to her friend with wide eyes. "Where did this come from?"

Tomoko sighed. "I know I am responsible for him being taken and al-"

"Hey! You and I both know you protected him with your life..." Ryuko interrupted.

"But I didn't try hard enough, I played to nice." Tomoko grimaced. "I'd lay my life down for him over and over if need be, but I want to have a special connection with him, like the one you have." Tomoko looked to the ground in shame. "I know its selfish of me to ask of such a thing, but of all the things I want in my life that would be it. To be by his side as he grows up and mold him into a wonderful and happy person."

Ryuko jumped slightly when Tomoko reached over and grabbed her hands into her own.

"I ask you this in hope that you can grant me such a foolish wish. I am deeply sorry Ryuko that I was the reason he was taken the way he was. I knew I should have been more cautious and because of this you are paying the ultimate price." Tomoko then smiled nervously. "Before you give me an answer to any of that, lets get Izuku first okay? That is priority number one still."

Ryuko nodded her head slowly. Tomoko did have a point, Izuku was still the number one thing they needed to focus on. Tomoko's words touched her in a very comforting way; knowing that even though its been a grueling few months, that she still wanted to be a part of Izuku's life. The instincts within her felt happy at such a thing, and it brought Ryuko comfort knowing that her dragon instincts had not turned on the greenette in front of her. It was a very good sign.

"Okay." Ryuko smiled gently. "Words cannot express how much you mean to me Tomoko, and I know the same can be said about Izuku." Ryuko's eyes then grew stern yet hesitant. "For now, this field and house..." She paused in thought. "Inko told me she would take me to this place outside of the city one day, a place Hisashi had shown her from long ago. She had said that it was relatively near by, but it was still a drive away from her old apartment." She sighed. "And that is all I know. It is outside of this city at least and the only place I can think of is those fields about sixty some miles out."

Tomoko digested Ryuko's words for the moment. This field or area that Ryuko was referring to the very rural outskirts of the city, and she remembered there being a few houses out there. Most notably was the giant mansion that stood out there towering over everything. It was a stretch that much was for sure, but Tomoko was going to give her friend all of her trust.

"Alright Ryu. I'm assuming we are going to head out relatively soon?"

Ryuko nodded. "Now. We have about two hours of sun left, but we need to move as fast as we can."

Tomoko reached over and patted her friend on the shoulder. "Ryu, you have to promise me. If he is in this place, this area. You can not react so drastically. We are entering a place alone, just us two, and we do not know their numbers till I use my quirk. You and I both know its going to be a lot of emotions to control, but we have to be as cautious as possible. Promise me an I'll promise alongside you that we will keep all of our emotions in check and not compromise our chance of getting him."

Ryuko shuddered slightly. "I-I promise to the best of my abilities that I will not be brash. If it does happen where my emotions become to great, then I am sorry..." She said in a depressive tone.

Tomoko nodded. "I promise to stay as calm and composed as well. I know how hard it is with your instincts, but if it does become to great you know I will understand."

Ryuko gave Tomoko a small smile. "Thank y-you."

Tomoko giggled. "Of course you silly dragon, what are not biological sisters for?"

Ryuko's eyes flared and she felt her chest grumble. Tomoko may have said that accidentally for all she knew, but Ryuko was not complaining. The two had known each other since middle school and their friendship was familial at this point. Ryuko liked what she had said, and it brought comfort to her.

* * *

"Son we need to talk."

Izuku paused his drawing for the moment. He looked up to his father and noticed a strained and hurtful look on his face.

"Dad?" Izuku questioned.

Hisashi had made sure to close the door behind him. Optical and Hearing Aid were down stairs going over what Hisashi had told them just moments ago. A lot was going to be changing now, and it was time Izuku finally knew.

Hisashi said nothing as he sat on the foot of Izuku's dusty bed. Hisashi looked to his ring hand and his eyes paused on his ring finger. There sat a silver band, one that was not official but a certified promise for the future to come.

"Your mother was a lovely woman Izuku. She was a shining star in this world of filth."

"Mommy?" Izuku said in confusion.

Hisashi turned to face his son. "Izuku." He said calmly. "I am sure you have been wondering why I have taken you the way I have."

Izuku slowly nodded, confusion still evident on his features.

"Long ago when your mother and I met, we fell deeply in love with one another. In fact, I was the one yearning for her attention..." He chuckled. "I was like a lost puppy trying to garner her affections, but she denied me many times. I Tried and tried and eventually she let me take her out on a date..." Hisashi paused, a far off look on his face. There was a vague smile upturning his features. "She was such a wonderful woman, and so powerful. She made me a stuttering mess and I was putty in her hands. Luckily she actually did like me, and was only being hesitant with me because of her parents. God bless their souls."

Izuku remained silent, devouring all this information he was being told.

"Fast forward that summer and we are madly in love. We loved each other so much Izuku, but I was hiding a terrible secret."

"A secret?" Izuku blurted out in bewilderment.

Hisashi chuckled sadly. "Yes. A very dark and unforgiving secret. One that your mother surprisingly accepted..." Hisashi took a deep breath. "I am not a good man Izuku. I am in fact a very terrible man, one that is coming close to his time on this planet."

"Time? What?"

Ignoring his sons still noticeable confusion, Hisashi continued. "I am in charge of a business, a very dark and shady business in America. I am the kingpin of the underground syndicate there, and that being relating to all sorts of horrible things. Things I do not wish to tell you of as you should not be exposed to that world. Just know, I came here for different reasons at first. I wanted to take you so you could carry on the business for me when the time comes, but all of that has changed. I was so misguided by my own selfish wants that I nearly forgot the promise I made to your mother. One that is more important to me than life itself."

Hisashi carefully moved all of Izuku's drawings to the side, allowing the two to be seated by one another. His eyes lingered on the unfamiliar looking girl that was in his drawings this time. It looked to be a girl his age, however everything about the way he drew her expressed admiration. Every aspect of the drawing was surreal, and Hisashi wondered if Izuku had a second quirk in drawing. Izuku was still four years old going on five, but he held such extraordinary intellect and talent; that Hisashi wondered if life could have been different if he had stuck by his son side. A foolish idea, but Hisashi could proudly say that his son was an individual of extreme renown even just at four years of age.

As Hisashi's mind wandered, he turned his full attention back to his son. "And that promise was to protect you."

"But auntie Ryu was already doing that?" Izuku countered.

Hisashi nodded his head solemnly. "She was and she did a good job Izuku. However, she does not know what she is protecting you from. There is a man out there, a man who is the evilest being on this planet. This man does not know of your existence and I was hoping to bring you to America and keep it that way. Your mother made me promise that I would do everything I could and ensure you are safe. It was before you were born, but I needed to make sure that I kept that promise in the end. She never liked the business I was mixed in, but she still stuck by my side. She NEVER involved herself in my work, but she was ever so curious what it was that I did..." He paused again, a happy look on his face. "That is besides the point at the moment for I need to uphold my end of the promise and that is to protect you. Keep you hidden for as long as I can."

Izuku's face scrunched up in discomfort. "But why would mommy keep this hidden from Ryu and me? Why would she make auntie Ryu protect me if you had too?"

Hisashi grimaced slightly. "I'm sorry Izuku, but time is of the essence." He said while looking to the setting sun outside. "Izuku I need you to trust me, but for once you are going to be alone in the house tonight. Don't go outside or make to much noise. The three of us have business to attend to that will ensure that this man does not find us."

Hisashi rose from his seated position making his way to the door with a troubled look on his face.

Izuku, just about ready to exploded with questions jumped from his bed and pulled on his fathers arm in protest. "W-Wait!" He cried. "I-I'm confused papa..." Izuku looked to him with wide and tearful eyes. "Why does this man want me? Wh-What if he finds me when I'm al-alone?" He furthered in panic.

Hisashi shushed the crying boy as he reached down and picked him up. "Izuku, you need not worry about that man for a while now. I only told you all of this so you could forgive me some day." Hisashi wiped the tears from the boys eyes as he laid him carefully back onto the bed. "Izuku, you are special, very special. You know your quirk right?"

Izuku nodded his head shakily, sniffling as his nose clogged up slightly.

Even with the sun setting and time running slim, Hisashi kneeled on the floor, now face to face with Izuku as he laid in the bed. "Izuku, your horns and eyes are something special. I am sure you have noticed how similar Ryuko's quirk is to yours. At least when she is a dragon yes?"

Izuku nodded once again, his eyes a pool of curious wonder.

"There's something about Ryuko's quirk that she does not even know about. Its something I had discovered alongside with your mother before you had been born. Your mother kept it hidden from her out of worry for Ryuko's sake, but you are the spitting image of what the end result is. Your quirk is unique in that it involves flames like mine do, and I know for a fact it also has to do with your mother's own quirk. However, the horns and eyes you got from Ryuko herself."

"Wh-What?" Izuku said with an odd look.

"Ryuko's quirk has the ability to rub off onto those she holds dearest to her heart. Your mother experienced this, albeit with different results as she was already older and in adulthood. You on the other hand were exposed to Ryuko's affections while you were in mommy's tummy."

"I was in mommy?" Izuku said in slight disgust.

Hisashi chuckled. "You'll learn about all of that when you are older, but your mother and I realized that with Ryuko's constant coddling as you were being created inside of mommy, that you would have results that we would not know of." Hisashi paused, reaching a hand over and nudging Izuku's horns. "I'm sorry we haven't had time to trim them down a bit, but the time will come." Hisashi reached over and laid a kiss on his cheek. "We will talk more tomorrow I swear on it. But I really need to go now. I am sorry son, but I know you are strong enough to be left alone for just a few hours. We will be home before you even know it okay?"

"O-Okay..." Izuku said hesitantly. All this that he was told made his head hurt a little, but he found an odd overwhelming warmth fill his body knowing a part of who he was had Ryuko in it. It was weird and made no sense to his growing mind, but surely it would one day make sense.

"In case you do get hungry son, I am going to leave a few snacks for you just down the stairs in the kitchen okay? I promise we will be home soon. I love you son, more than you could ever think." Hisashi said with a small smile.

"Love you too p-papa..." Izuku said silently.

At those words, Hisashi turned around and made his back to the door, the troubled look still on his face. Hisashi had to face the reality of the situation he was in now. It was officially game over for what he had hoped to achieve, but he was not going down without a fight. He was not going to bring Optical and Hearing Aid down with him, and he was going to make sure that Dreamscape and Spout were rescued. But it was going to cost him, cost him everything. However, not without a fight.

As Hisashi made his way down the few bits of stairs the house had, he saw Optical and Hearing Aid seated at the kitchen table; far off looks on their faces.

Hisashi made his way over to them, and laid a firm but comforting hand on each of their shoulders.

"This is the only way men. I wish everything could have turned out differently, but we have not been blessed as such."

One of them sighed. "Did you at least tell him about the man, and why you did what you had to?"

"Yes Optical. I did."

"So then?" Hearing Aid continued.

Hisashi's face darkened. "Now we go and cash in that favor. Its going to cost me my freedom, but if I can ensure you two make it home with Spout and Dreamscape, then that's worth the risk. I may not have Izuku at the end of all of this, but I hope I at least conveyed to him how much I do love him. He knows a bit about himself as well, it is up to him what he does with that."

Optical stood from his seat. "Did you actually tell him why you had to leave though? Why you left them behind?"

Hisashi sighed. "No. I do not have the heart to tell him, but if I live long enough, maybe I will someday."

Hisashi reached into his pocket and took out a small envelope. "I am only dropping you two off where the man is. I am not to be seen as I won't be able to make it back here on time. When you ask for him, make sure to hold this envelope up for them to see; and you will be let in and everything is already written down for him to read. Afterwards you know where to go and how to get back to America, return to your homes and lives. You are free to take whatever money or personal items of mine you may wish to take. Let Dreamscape know he is to take over the business if he so desires, or just let everything fall to ruin it does not matter what you choose. You may stick with him or move on with your own lives."

The two walked over to him, and prostrated themselves on the ground.

"Thank you for all you have done for us Hisashi." Optical said.

"We wish you the best of luck." Hearing aid concluded.

Hisashi chuckled gently as he reached down and lifted his men to their feet. "Rise men. We have no time to waste."

As the two rose to their feet, Hearing Aid had one last question for the green haired man.

"Boss." Hearing Aid said calmly. "What are you even going to do when you get back? Back to the house with Izuku I mean?"

Hisashi started making his way to the door, reaching over and grabbing his coat by a wall hanger nearby. "I am going to hold out for as long as I can before I am found. I have hope that Dreamscape and Spout had kept quiet for as long as they could, but if the heroes here are anything like they are back in America. It is only a matter of time before they come searching here." Hisashi gave one last look behind his back. "But I'll be damned if I am not going down without a fight."

* * *

"Now Momo! Don't wonder off to far! The sun has set already! Make sure to keep your lantern on!" Danno panted as he tried to keep up with his energetic daughter.

"Okay daddy!" The little girl squealed in awe as she continued running about the fields around them.

Danno was a huge sucker for his only child who just so happened to be a girl. Which only made it worse in his opinion. So when she said she wanted to go outside in the middle of the night to see all the fireflies, he relented within seconds of her pout and puppy eyes. Emiko of course had grown immune to it as she was with the smaller girl all of the time. Danno made sure to make every moment count between the two of them as he was always working in different parts of the world. Being a multi-billionaire had its perks, but it involved him having to keep the many businesses they owned up and running. Money never stops as they say.

In any case, Danno followed the lantern in which Momo was holding about her body at the moment with a small flashlight of his own. A warmth of never ending love filled his chest. Momo was truly to precious for this world, and it hurt his soul knowing the disappearance of Izuku had effected her so. She may not know of why he had not come around for so long, as Emiko and himself had to keep her in the dark; that guilt of lying to his own daughter had been eating at him for so many months.

**"Izuku..." **Danno thought to himself sadly as he made sure to keep Momo in his sights.

That boy had a profound effect on his little family of his. In fact, it seemed he had that effect on almost everyone he had met. Danno saw something in Izuku that one would lack in today's world. And that was never ending curiosity and an ambition to be a hero just like his aunt. Izuku's goal as he had told all of them was to become the sidekick of his dragon quirked aunt, and she of course humored him in all seriousness. There was many a late night when the three adults just drank wine and talked of their respective child's future. It seemed that Ryuko actually took Izuku's goal of being by her side as a statement for what would eventually come, and Emiko and himself thought it was the most pure and endearing thing when Ryuko would talk about Izuku in endless tirades. So of course it broke the two's hearts when this unlikely turn of events had transpired. However, Danno always saw life in a different light compared to his wife and others.

Everything happens for a reason, and the optimist within him believed Izuku had to have been taken to further mold him into the wonderful person he would become, but at the cost of a lot of anguish on those who waited for him. He could just feel Izuku would be returned to Ryuko soon enough, he always had this gut feeling that had helped him on many deals throughout his career. It was bound to happen, sooner than any of them would ever think.

"DADDY!"

Danno felt chills run up his spine as he heard the loud scream from Momo.

"MOMO!" He shouted in panic as his inner musings were interrupted in the worst possible way. He looked everywhere for her little light, but he could not spot it anywhere. His own flashlight moved about the tall blades of grass in a panic. Immense fear settled within him as he called out to her loudly.

"MOMO!" He shouted once more, making his way through the now slightly taller bits of grass all around him. He could feel the blades of the crop around him tickling his face and legs, the feeling unnerving him even more as he started to pant.

He would have been fine were it not for the way she had called out to him. It sounded like genuine fear or surprise he did not know, but all knew was he needed to find her immediately.

"DADDY OVER HERE!"

Danno turned to his left and bolted down where he assumed her call came from. Her call this time seemed less panicked, and now more excited oddly enough. It still did not quell his fears until he heard her talking up a storm with something. Whatever it was, it had to have not been good; as something other than them in the middle of this field in the darkness reminded him of all the horror movies he had seen in his life.

"Where have you been!?" He heard Momo said with slight sadness. "I've been waiting for you to come over!"

Danno shined his light through the grass before him and could vaguely make out his daughters form standing in front of another form that was around her height. While gasping for air, Danno entered a little clearing and was now standing behind Momo. Who at the moment, had a boys hands within her own as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"M-MOMO!" Danno said in relief as he rushed over to his little girl.

Momo turned around in excitement as she pointed to the boy in front of her.

"Look daddy! Izuku is back!"

Danno stopped mid stride and his eyes adjusted to look at the boy. With his tunnel vision waning, his eyes widened in shock as standing before them was in fact the missing boy. Who was looking to the both of them with a curious but happy look on his face. Danno felt a cold chill run up his spine as his eyes watered slightly.

"I-Izuku?" He said in disbelief.

Izuku offered a small smile and a wave. "H-Hey Mr. Yaoyorozu. What are you guys doing here?"

* * *

_It is with a heavy heart I let you all know of a tragedy that has befallen me. None of you know this, but this was a joint project with an individual that I held dearly to me. Due to unforeseen circumstances this story was brought to an abrupt end. This goes for all of my stories as it has stopped any and all creative flow that was held within me. This person loved giving off ideas for this particular story, and it was my job to write it out for them out of my undying commitment to them. _

_Life must always go on. As of now, things are a bit better, but this heavy burden within my heart is something that does not just go away. I will give it my all to continue the story as they wished it to be, and just know they appreciated all of what you had to say. The same goes for my other stories; though this individual only ever gave me ideas for this one, Ill make sure to continue my other ones. _

_For writing is the deepest tool into ones heart and mind, and it is up to the writer to convey their message for the world to read._

_Have a wonderful; Day, Evening, and Night. _


	9. Chapter 9

Home

"_Izuku, have I ever told you why I love you so much?" _

_Izuku blinked to Ryuko owlishly. "You say it a lot of times auntie Ryu, I know why!" He giggled childishly, a shy look gracing his face. "Have I ever told you why I love YOU so much?" He gushed. _

_Ryuko's eyes widened slightly. "Oh? And what can you say that you love about me, huh?" She wondered with her razor sharp teeth gleaming at him. _

_Izuku cuddled up closer to his aunt, enjoying the warmth she brought him. As far back as Izuku could remember, the two of them had shared a bed together and slept the night away in each others arms. Izuku felt it was a necessity in his life, and frankly he could never imagine going a night without her by his side. The warmth and love she exuded was just like his mother's, and it brought him solace. _

_Izuku, with all the childish glee that he held, gripped Ryuko's face into his fragile yet loving hands. "I love how you make me feel so safe and loved auntie…" Izuku sighed. "Every since mommy said the stork dropped me off, you have been by my side ever since then and I love it!" He exclaimed in a cute tone. _

_Ryuko's eyes flared for a second, the usual warmth and grumbles that filled her chest were practically commonplace now with him. She thrived off the way he made her feel, and her inner voice, her dragon instincts, engulfed all the praise and feelings of strong admiration it could muster. Ryuko willingly pulled the boy closer to her chest, squeezing him as strongly, yet gently, as her undying affections for him, could bring upon him. _

_Izuku giggled within her grasp, loving every single second of his aunts love, his mind feeling relaxed hearing the 'purrs' from within her chest._

"_Even when I feel sad about mommy auntie Ryu, you make it all go away. You make me smile and be happy!" He cheered. "I miss mommy so much, but it's like she never even left!" Izuku continued. "Because mommy is here with me, and it's you." He buried his face in her chest a profound feeling of wholeness overcoming his little body. _

_Izuku knew, even at such a young age, that Ryuko was the world to him. Even when his mother was alive, Ryuko was and is still his everything. Right from the get-go. their bond with one another was incomparable. _

_Ryuko said nothing, her voice silent. Yet, by the way her body reacted Izuku knew it was everything she wanted to hear. What Izuku said was truthful, and if there was one thing Ryuko had taught him throughout his short life as of now. It was that being a part of her hoard was a blessing in every right. And Izuku was ecstatic knowing it was for a lifetime. _

_The two laid in each others arms, Izuku eventually falling asleep in her hold. It was his favorite way to sleep, and it was hers as well. Izuku had never told her, but he always looked forward to the moment when she believed him to have fallen asleep. For she would whisper, ever so faintly words that he needed to hear every night before slumber took its hold. _

"_I love you son…"_

_Izuku tried his best to return her affections and say, "I love you mom…", but he would drift off to sleep before he even knew it. _

_And it was everything he ever wanted her to be when Inko had left, it felt natural. It felt right._

* * *

Izuku awoke with a start, his mind feeling a bit fuzzy. He looked about the room he was in, only a faint light by the wall giving him vision to the dark room all around him. His mind slowly caught up to him, and he realized he must have fallen asleep sometime when his father had left. Izuku felt his stomach give protest and he grimaced slightly. He did not know how long he had fallen asleep, but if he ever hoped to return back to bed, he needed to go downstairs and see if there was food. Hisashi has said there was, so with tentative and somewhat terrified steps, the small boy cautiously made his way to the door.

Izuku cringed as the door opened, creaking loudly within the empty house. The sound echoed down the hall, and for a second he thought starving seemed like the likely option at this point. However, his stomach said otherwise as it gave a large and rolled out sound in protest.

With a sigh, Izuku slowly made his way down the hall, and down the few sets of stairs. The house was dark, yet there seemed to be light coming from all outside. The windows were shut, and everything blocked, but through thin strands of holes in the walls and windows light just seemed to pour in.

Ever so curious, Izuku put off the thought of food for the moment as he looked to the dazzling strands of light that entered the house in wonder. It was as if a large flashlight was being shone into the house, but Izuku knew better than to believe as such. He was at least miles away from the nearest house, and that being the large fancy one in the distance.

The light beckoned him and like a moth drawn to a flame, Izuku stood by the front door of the house. Hisashi words rang true and clear within his mind, and he knew by him leaving the house he would be upset. Yet, the small boy was in a daze, his hunger all but gone from his mind. He wondered how he had never noticed to glow from his own room, and where it had even come from in the first place. Izuku had looked outside when it was dark while being here, and not once had he seen lights such as this.

Surprisingly, Izuku reached a hesitant hand to the door handle that towered over him. It seemed so far in the moment, but the boy knew he could have easily reached it. A constant nagging was in the back of his head as his fingers twitched by the doorknob.

"Papa would be upset…" Izuku suddenly said as his voice found him.

Yet, that did not stop his fingers just barely grazing at the handle. The thought did not stop him from just barely managing from twisting the handle and the door being creaked open to life.

A cold chill ran up Izuku's body as the cool night air graced his body; he instinctively shut his eyes shut as he feared any possible consequences that would come of this. The door swung open as a subtle breeze beckoned him forward; inviting him to take the step into the outside world. The lights from outside seemed to have dimmed, however Izuku could still make out the whites from within his shut eyes.

With as much guts as a four year old could muster, Izuku peeked his eyes open, letting whatever graced his vision in this moment be the bearer of what was to come.

To his astonishment, he saw subtle glints of light moving about the field in front of him. It was something he had never seen, and for a second he wondered if the stars had fallen to the earth below. A quick glance to the sky rid him of that belief, and he watched in fascination as the lights danced about with one another. It was as if Izuku's body had been possessed. Everything his father had told him not to do, he was about to do.

Izuku made his way under the door frame, daring to lay a bare foot upon the cold outside world that he had been kept from. The lights slowly started to drift up into the sky, flying just a hairs height over the tall blades of grass in front of him.

Izuku did not notice, but his eyes gave off a faint glow as he reached a hand out to the lights that stood beyond the door. His eyes were held wide open, and shook slightly as he wondered if he dared go any further. An answer came to him when a single light flew close to him, teasing his curious riddled mind with its glow.

Izuku tried grabbing the light in his hand, but alas the glimmer moved away from him, inching slowly away from him. Before Izuku even knew it, his two feet were now out the door, stepping on the outside ground for the first legitimate time in months. Even when they had made their escape from the last place, Hisashi had carried him the whole time. In any case Izuku paid none of this any mind as he walked after the light, his full attention now completely engrossed by the 'fallen star'.

Izuku walked in a daze, following the lights as they moved about in front of him. He had not even realized that he was now walking in the grass now, his eyes still glued to the shining oddity before him.

He did not know how long he had been walking for, but he did not care. All that mattered to him in that moment was whether or not he could hold one of these 'stars' in his palm. So he continued on his path, getting so close yet so far from the lights, and it started to slightly annoy him at this point.

"Come here!" He commanded in a slightly raised tone.

The lights did not listen and continued onward. Hell, Izuku was so entranced by their promise of whatever they held that he did not see the large house in the distant approaching. It was still a ways out, but it was closer than he had ever seen it. He did not know how long he had been walking for, but a muffled voice in the distance caught him off guard.

"_Ugh! Where are they?_!"

Izuku froze, the lights he had been following suddenly disappearing into thin air. His heart stopped and his feet froze to the ground he stood on. He could vaguely make out a larger light making its way to him, but this one was different from the others. This seemed almost man made, like the flashlights Ryuko would use when she would tell him scary stories on rare occasions. To make matters worse, Izuku realized that the tall grass all around him came to a halt, leaving him exposed in a decently sized circle like area.

So there he stood frozen and terrified in the middle of a small makeshift clearing. Wondering what was coming towards him in what looked to be hurried steps.

"_Come here fireflies!" _A noticeably small girls voice called. "_Now is not the time for hide-n-seek!" _

"**That voice…" ** Izuku thought to himself. It sounded so familiar, yet so foreign to him. Like a distant memory, but recent if such a thing could be said.

Izuku watched in stunned silence as a little girl with onyx black hair waltzed her way into the clearing he stood in. She did not notice him at first, which he saw as a good thing. However, it's who it was that shocked him to his core.

"Momo..." He whispered to himself in disbelief.

"Ugh!" She groaned to herself aloud as she stomped her foot as she shone her light in his direction. "Stop! Hid...ing…"

Her voice hitched in her throat as her eyes looked to what seemed to be a barely visible dark entity that stood in front of her. She felt an unimaginable fear consume her as she screamed for her father who she had hoped was only a few feet away from her.

"DADDY!" She screamed in horror as her eyes had still not adjusted to the darkness.

In a panic, she threw her lantern at the figure in hopes to scare off whatever it was. The horns on it reminded her of some rabid animal, and from what she remembered her mother would always tell her. It was that animals were just as scared of humans as we were of them at times. So imagine her disbelief when the figure did not even flinch. And imagine her astonishment when the light landed right below the figures feet and shone upwards revealing what stood before her.

Momo gasped in surprise as her friend looked at her with just an equal amount of disbelief.

"I-Izuku?" Her somewhat excited voice called to him.

Momo could vaguely hear her father shout out her name, though she did not call back for the moment.

Izuku could not control the small smile on his face as he looked to his friend. Someone he had just been thinking about and drawing. Oddly enough, her remembering his name made him happy.

"M-Momo?" He questioned himself.

At his words, Momo rushed to her friend in excitement she had not seen in well over six months. Since he had gone on his trip long ago without ever telling her.

"You're back!" She called in unfiltered joy, taking his hands into her own as she jumped up and down in giddy.

Izuku's eyes followed her every movement, his smile growing ever so slightly as she seemed thrilled to see him. His eyes looked to their interlocked hands; and he winced when he noticed her hand still had the mark he had left her.

"_Momo!" _Izuku jumped when he heard a voice suddenly call out to her close by.

Momo smiled brightly in Izuku's direction as she looked over her shoulder. "Daddy over here!" She called out into the field.

Izuku heard the grass to his left shuffle in the distance as who he could only assume it being Mr. Yaoyorozu, her father, approached.

Momo doubled her efforts as she jumped back up and down again in joy, garnering his attention once more. "Oh Izuku! I'm so glad you're back from your trip! I've missed you!" She revealed.

Izuku looked to her as if she had grown a second head. "Trip?" He genuinely questioned.

"Mmhmm! Mommy and Daddy told me that Ryuko and you had gone to visit family in America! Oh I'm so happy you're home!" She continued.

She then looked over his shoulder and all around him, looking for said woman. "Where is Ryuko?" She questioned. She ceased her jumping for the moment, some form of realization and confusion replacing her look of joy. "Where have you been?!" She said with hurt and sadness in her voice. "I've been waiting for you to come over!"

Before Izuku could even answer any of her bundle of questions, a light had been flashed in their direction and just as he had assumed, there stood Danno, Momo's father.

"MOMO!" He called in relief as he rushed over to them.

Forgetting about her many questions and suspicions. Momo's look of excitement returned as she turned around to face her father, hers and Izuku's hands still interlocked.

"Look daddy! Izuku's back!"

Izuku watched as Danno's face distorted into a jumbled mess of emotions as he looked to the boy as if he were a ghost.

"I-Izuku?" He gasped in disbelief.

Feeling nervous and a bit confused, Izuku thought it best to smile and wave to the adult. ""H-Hey Mr. Yaoyorozu. What are you guys doing here?" Izuku decided to just outright question them both.

Danno remained silent, how was one to answer such a question? Especially coming from someone who had been missing, no, kidnapped months ago?

Izuku grew nervous at the adults dumbfounded expression. For a solid three minutes, silence commenced between the three of them, Momo looking to the two in absolute confusion. She could not understand how her father was not as excited as she was to see him.

While still under the belief that Izuku had returned from his trip, Momo figured Izuku had come to visit her.

"Izuku!" She cheered. "Did Ryuko come along as well?" She continued in ignorance.

"A-Auntie?" Izuku said in confusion.

Before anything else could be said, Danno quickly assessed the situation at hand. THIS. Had to have been some kind of trap, this could not be real; and whoever took Izuku away must be hiding somewhere amidst the grass. Danno carefully looked around as the hairs of his neck stuck up on end.

"Yeah! I think she was on T.V the other day to-" Momo yelped when that little slip up left her mouth.

She looked over to her father expecting a scolding look, as she had only been allowed to watch TV when they were with her. But to her surprise he seemed to be looking about themselves frantically. This unusual behavior was definitely not what her father would usually express. Nothing compared to his usual loving and carefree attitude.

"Daddy?" Momo questioned as Izuku himself noticed the odd behavior he gave off.

"Mr. Yaoyorozu?" Izuku questioned meekly, following suit.

"G-Get behind me kids." Danno stuttered out, cautiously pulling his daughter and Izuku suddenly by his side.

Momo looked to her father with a curious look, while Izuku shivered at the touch.

"D-Daddy what's wrong?" Momo questioned.

Danno clutched the two of them tightly, their somewhat tiny forms clinging to his legs at a threat that was not there; but to Danno it was. Danno looked to Izuku, his horns slightly jabbing into his side.

"I-Izuku, we are surrounded aren't we?" He guessed.

What he did not expect was for Izuku to look to his face with a blank and lost look.

"Surrounded?" His little voice sounded.

This gave Danno some pause. **"Are we actually alone right now?" **His mind dared to think. The sincerity and confusion in Izuku's voice perplexed him.

It seemed almost too good to be true. Izuku, who had been missing for just a bit over six months had just suddenly appeared out of literal thin air. He was clinging to his side, so he knew this was not a dream or figment of his imagination. The young boy was literally here with him and Momo at the moment. It was surreal, and Danno cautiously started to believe that it was just the three of them in that field now.

With a careful hand, Danno ran his hand along Izuku's overgrown horns, which garnered the boys attention.

"Izuku. How did you end up out here?" He dared.

Izuku blinked a few times before shaking nervously. He had completely forgotten that Hisashi had explicitly told him to stay in the house and not to venture out. The complete opposite of what he was doing now. Izuku looked over from the direction he came, and then back to the house about two miles out. The house seemed so close now, it's many lights brightening the night sky. From where he came from, there only stood darkness and the little stars were gone.

Izuku gulped. "I-I came from a house somewhere o-over there.." He shivered while pointing. "P-Papa told me not to leave...I'm in tr-trouble…" Izuku whimpered.

Danno tapped the boys head gently, while Momo's look of confusion, turned to one of wonder.

"You have a papa?" Momo blurted out.

Izuku was about to answer his friend, but Danno spoke up before he could.

"Izuku. Where is your father right now?" He hurriedly asked. Time was of the extreme essence.

Izuku wrapped his fingers together nervously. "H-He went out with Optical and Hearing-Aid." He answered as if Danno would know who they were. "I don't know how l-l-long it's been s-since then…"

Danno looked about them one last time before abruptly scooping both of the kids into his arms. He knew time was short, how short he did not know. But this was all the information he needed. Not only did he have to protect Momo, he now had to protect Izuku. All of this relied on him now, and he'd be damned if he did not take the opportunity the deities above gifted him.

He looked back to the big house in the distance, his eyes widening slightly at how far they had actually wandered out here. His brows furrowed, his eyes glaring.

"Momo. Izuku. We are heading back to the house, you have to promise me to stay quiet and hold on tight okay?"

Momo nodded trusting her father almost immediately. She was still at a loss, but whatever was happening now was serious. She was a smart girl, and she knew that what this situation could possibly turn bad for them. Just like she had seen in the hero movies.

Izuku on the other hand, started to panic. "B-B-But papa told me t-to s-stay!" His fragile and terrified voice squeaked.

Danno paid no mind to Izuku's plea and took a chance. The man started running as fast as he could with two kids in each of his arms.

"P-Please Mr. Yaoyarozu!" Izuku cried. "What I-If papa f-finds you and Momo?" He said in fear. "H-He'll get mad you took me!"

Danno felt a subtle pang in his heart. The kid was not even worried for his own safety at this point. He seemed to be engrossed in the possibility if Momo and himself would get hurt in the process of aiding his sudden 'escape'.

"**More like rescue.**" Danno thought as smile spread across his face.

There was a point in time Danno wanted to be a hero, just like any child growing up in a world that idolized the powerful individuals. Yet, with his quirk Molecular Separation, he found it best to pursue business instead. Disassembling villains did not exactly fit the hero image. So breaking apart matter and elements to their smallest and sometimes base forms, he started up one of the most successful science labs in all of Japan, and arguably the world. Not to mention his large inherited fortune, Emiko's keen intellect in business, and of course their other businesses they owned or had a foot in. They made for a power couple that much was sure.

So as Danno ran through the tall grass blindly, yet with the light of the house as his guide; the feeling of adrenaline and pride coursed through his veins. This is what it meant to be a hero he figured.

As Danno neared the mansion ahead. Izuku peaked over the adults shoulder and his eyes widened in horror.

"P-Papa?!" Izuku shouted in worry.

Danno barely had time to think before he felt an immense heat approaching his back. Acting as fast as he could, Danno pushed the kids to his chest shielding them from whatever was coming from behind him. An uncomfortable singe like burning traveled all along the back side of his body as he shouted in pain.

Danno collapsed forward, just barely righting himself as to not squish the fragile bodies of both Momo and Izuku. What he did not take into account was how damaged the back side of his body was, and as he took the brunt of the fall, Danno felt the pain double almost instantly.

"Daddy!" Momo screamed in fear as her now dirtied face looked to her father in horror and worry.

"**It seems you did not listen son." **

Izuku practically shrunk from the voice of Hisashi. It vaguely reminded him of Ryuko's own voice when she was extremely upset.

"P-Papa…no…" Izuku said with wide tear filled eyes.

Standing just a couple of feet in front of the three stood a livid Hisashi. His mouth released small blips of flames as he took haggard and deep breaths. All around them, the grass had been singed black, specks of orange embers at some tips of the grass. The deathly glow of the embers made Hisashi's presence all the more menacing. It made the man's eyes glow red, and all of this happened in a matter of seconds.

"**Come to me son. And those two will be spared."**

* * *

_Two Hours Prior_

"I have to say Hisashi. I'd never think you would ever be seen in Japan again."

Hisashi ignored the comment for now. "It's good to see you too, old friend."

The figure chortled loudly. "Friends?! My, the honor of giving me such a title, I'm not worthy." They quipped.

Hisashi grimaced slightly. "I'd say you look good, but you look like hammered crap."

The figure looked about them in intrigue. "Well, when one is hooked up to multiple life giving devices, and monitors all around them. One would think they would not look too bad."

Hisashi remained silent.

The figure slowly stood from the table they laid on, disconnecting themselves from various tubes and wires that connected to their body.

Hisashi slowly backed up as the figure looked over him. Hisashi could feel the deathly aura that sounded this extremely dangerous and volatile man. It brought fear into his heart, and the man noticed.

"Hisashi, relax. We are friends are we not? What happened between us four years ago is in the past…" The man said, patting a rigid and firm arm on his shoulder. "However, I am not stupid. You're here to finally cash in that favor are you not?"

Hisashi nodded his head, not saying a word.

The man chuckled. "You know what that is going to cost you right?"

Hisashi nodded.

"Hmm, do you really though?" The man said walking behind the stoic Hisashi.

"You must think I'm a fool. I've seen the fiasco you have stirred up by kidnapping your _son._" The man sighed. "From the previously number five hero no less; seems someone bit off more than they could chew. As they say."

Hisashi's stoic stance fell as he grew angry. "What. Do. You. Want." He said through clenched teeth now.

"Quell your anger, Hisashi." The man give Hisashi's back a pat. "You see that's the thing old friend. It's obvious I owe you a favor, but you know what it will cost you don't you?"

"That's usually not how favors work." Hisashi continued.

"Hmm...guess it's not." The man paused, stopping in front of him. "Usually a favor is given for free, but what can you do to even stop me?"

Hisashi chuckled darkly now. "So then what's the point of me making a choice when you can just ignore what I want in the first place?"

"Ah!" The man shouted. "Now you're getting it. You see nothing you can do will stop me. Nothing you say will ever ensure that I'll keep my end of the bargain, however, what's more important to you I wonder? A chance, or nothing at all?"

Hisashi grew a wicked smile on his face. "As if I had a choice, friend…"

"Good." The man said as he approached the table. "I know some of your men have been captured, and they will be free in no time. As for the two men you brought with you, leave them here. Tell them they can stay in the safe house in the back for the time being before I bring the others to them. As for your son? He's still too young for what I want. The time may never even come when I need him, but it also just might. There are many plans within my plans. As for you? We will definitely keep in touch Hisashi. Your freedom may be gone, but I wonder what you will do now?"

Hisashi ignored the last part as he gave the man a bow. "Thank you."

Again, the man laughed as he reconnected himself back into the devices and laid on the table.

"I know you despise me, it's fine. I'm not a likable man, but then again that's what comes with ruling this side of the world. I do give my condolences to your late wife, she was taken too soon."

As Hisashi made his way out of the dimly lit room and the many monitors that lined the walls, the man called out to him one last time.

"Her life was spared by my hand all those years ago, then you spared something of importance to me. Now in exchange we are back here all over again. Isn't life interesting Hisashi?"

Hisashi stopped at the door, his figure standing under a cold doorway. "See you hopefully not soon."

The man chuckled. "Hopefully."

As Hisashi made his way out of the room, he found Optical and Hearing-Aid sitting by a couple of boxes. As he neared they stood and approached him.

"Well?" Optical questioned.

Hisashi gave the two a look before sighing and laying a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Men. You are to stay here and head to the back of this building. He said you will stay there till Spout and Dreamscape are brought to you."

The two remained silent as Hisashi rummaged through his pocket.

"Here." He said handing over a card to Optical. "This is essentially all the money you will ever need here in japan, and back in America when you return."

"But-" They simultaneously said.

Hisashi shook his head, silencing them.

"Use that money to leave this country. Use it for your families back in America. Use it for whatever I don't care, you all deserve it for your years of servitude. As for me? I need to go see my son for one last time."

Hisashi gave each of his men one last hand shake before making his way out of the building.

"Remember." He warned. "Do. Not. Make. A deal with that man. Once you have Dreamscape and Spout you get the hell out of here. No matter what."

The two men nodded as Hisashi gave them one last look before leaving for the last time. It would be the last time he'd ever see his men, but he knew they still had so much more to live for. As for him? It was time for him to face the sins of everything he had ever committed. His freedom was gone, but at the chance that Izuku would be safe. It's all he could hope for.

* * *

_One Hour Later_

Hisashi drove himself all the way back to the field where the house stood. His body felt heavy, and his mind lost, but he figured just spending just a few more moments with Izuku will calm him for just the moment.

As he neared the house, he looked out to the house in the distance, a look of wonder on his face. He remembered seeing it so long ago with Inko, as the two of them spent a considerable amount of time here. He always wanted to visit the residence that lived there and to his surprise, he saw a small girl and what appeared to be her father running out into the field with large smiles.

It warmed his heart, and he wondered if Izuku would like to come outside like they were? Foolish thinking, but he figured Izuku deserved some time out now to act like a normal kid. Even if it was just for a moment, Hisashi wanted to use up as much time as he could before they were eventually found.

So for the next few minutes, Hisashi followed the dark path and made his way to the house Izuku was asleep in. He wanted to wake him, but knew it could wait till tomorrow. As his mind wandered, and as his car went around the back side of the house, he did not turn and look to see the door that was left wide open.

As he exited the vehicle and made his way through the back, he felt himself sigh as he went about moving his coat to the front door to hang. That's when he noticed how cool it felt in the house, and his gaze looked up. He dropped the coat from his hands as he noticed the front door wide open.

"Izuku…" He said to himself in alarm before dashing up the stairs to the boys room.

Hisashi's heart was racing and his mind was on fire.

"IZUKU!" He shouted as he opened his sons room in panic.

All that laid on his bed was an jumbled blanket and emptiness. His eyes widened as he sprinted back down the stairs and out the front door. As he stood outside in a panic, he noticed a groove in the grass from where the boy must have traveled through. As he looked in the direction he noticed it lead straight to the large house in the distance.

"NO!" He shouted before making his way through the grass, hoping to anything that Izuku had just wandered off on his own, and not taken from the house like he feared.

Hisashi must have ran for ten minutes before he made his way into a clearing. He looked about the ground for any signs of footprints or anything that would show him something, and to his horror there laid a pair of small feet and large feet. Alongside another pair of small feet.

Whatever Hisashi was thinking only grew worse as he looked about the grass for any deformations in the foliage. As he spun around in a disoriented state, his ears vaguely picked up the sound of rustling in the distance. It was far, but he could hear it clearly.

Hisashi sprinted down where he heard the noise and made his way deeper into the grass, the path still leading to the big glowing house in the distance.

Hisashi obviously ran faster than whoever was running because he could vaguely make out a figure about three minutes later a few yards in front of him. It was hard to tell what was happening, but he knew his sons green patch of hair anywhere. This figure seemed to be carrying him and another smaller figure, a girl with onyx black hair from the looks of it.

Something within Hisashi snapped and he did not know what exactly. Anger consumed him as he felt his cheeks billowing with tremendous heat. Before he knew it as he neared, he was ready to release his quirk as Izuku and his eyes landed on one another.

"P-Papa?" He called out fright.

Hisashi released his flame, one that cleared a path in front him, and one that slowly engulfed the area around them.

Hisashi's anger clouded his judgement as he stopped in his tracks as the now noticeable man carrying Izuku and a small girl fell to the ground.

"**It's the father and daughter from a while ago…"** His mind vaguely remembered.

"D-Daddy!" The small girl shouted.

Hisashi looked to his son, his sudden anger still not faltering. All of this still confused Hisashi, he blamed his anger on the belief that Izuku himself had been kidnapped from him. It was ironic in every sense that an urgency to protect Izuku from this unknown assailant, as he himself had taken Izuku just like this man had.

"**It seems you did not listen son." **He felt himself growl.

Izuku cowered under Hisashi's gaze. "P-Papa…no…" He whimpered.

Hisashi looked over to the other two, noticing the girl looking at him just as fearful. He winced internally as he looked at the damaged form of the other man. Whatever the case Hisashi knew he needed to act quick. Izuku was still in the clutches of the other man, and now that his anger could no longer cloud his judgement he realized how grave of a mistake he had made. What if he had hurt Izuku with his flames?

"**Come to me son. And those two will be spared." **He warned, as he could still feel a smidgen of anger within him still.

"P-Papa! Please! Don't h-hurt them!" Izuku begged as he shakily stood up over them.

"Then come here." He said a bit calmer, though his voice was still commanding.

"Y-Yes...O-Okay…" He said in panic as he hesitantly tried his best to move his legs towards Hisashi.

"Izuku no!" Momo cried as she grabbed her friend by his arm.

Izuku winced at her touch. "M-Momo he's gonna hurt y-you too!" He pleaded. "I-I have to g-go back…"

Danno remained on the ground his body succumbing to its injuries and going unconscious. The last thing he saw that made his heart fall was Momo standing up and jumping in front of Izuku with arms spread out.

"No!" Momo shouted. "G-Go away! Go away you m-monster!" She stuttered.

"Monster?" Hisashi murmured to himself. "Little girl, get out of my way this instant. Izuku, come here. Now." He demanded.

"I said No!" Momo said a bit more confidently. "You won't take my friend away monster!"

Izuku looked at his friend in complete awe. She seemed so heroic, so brave and courageous at this moment. She was the spitting embodiment of all the heroes he had ever seen on T.V; it reminded him of All Might. It sparked something inside of him, something that felt warm and stung slightly. He did not know what it was, but it made his body tingle.

"Izuku Midoriya. If you do not walk around your friend this instant and come to me...trust me it's going to be bad for the both of you." He threatened.

Hisashi was panicking. He did not want to hurt this little girl, hell now that his senses had returned somewhat, he did not want to hurt her father either. He just needed to get Izuku again, he needed the boy by his side once more. There was still so much more they needed to do before it was too late. Before his freedom was truly taken all away. He owed it to the boy, he owed it to Inko.

"1." He started approaching the two small children.

They shuffled uncomfortably against each other.

"2." He said as he now stood in front of them.

Now that he stood tall over them both, they equally cowered under his dark shadow.

"I swear when I hit the last number…" He threatened once more.

"O-Okay I'm co-coming." Izuku mewled as he reached a hand out to Hisashi, who in turned reached with his own.

"N-No!" Momo dared once more as she slapped the older mans hand away from Izuku's.

Hisashi paused, looking at the girl in shock. He almost wondered how such a brave small child could ever come to be, but he paid the minor slap no mind.

Hisashi forcefully grabbed Izuku's hand and dragged him away from the girl just as she reached for his other arm.

"I-I said No!" She screamed once again, struggling as she pulled Izuku back to her.

Hisashi even felt the tension from Izuku pulling himself away from him, like he was trying to help the small girl. The anger returned, although smaller this time.

"That's it!" He raised his voice. "Let go you god damned brat!" He grunted as he tugged Izuku into his arms.

In the process of forcefully pulling Izuku away, Momo was practically flung to the ground, landing on her face with a pained cry as tears and a cut opened on her forehead.

Hisashi paid it no mind as he started to walk away, ignoring the sniffles and cries of the little girl behind him.

Izuku however did not ignore the cries. That feeling within him grew tenfold, it practically felt like something within him snapped, and as he watched the pained and slowly bleeding face of Momo looking to his in despair. He felt a feeling he had only felt twice. It terrified him, and in an instant he worried for the lives of Momo, Danno, and even Hisashi, but it was too late.

Izuku's body slowly started to heat up as his eyes glowed bright green. It was something Hisashi immediately noticed, and he knew what was coming next. Just as quickly as he had yanked Izuku away from Momo, he put Izuku on the ground as a green flame engulfed the boys entire body.

The light and flame was blinding, and luckily Hisashi had walked far enough away to where Momo and Danno's unconscious form did not feel the full brunt of the heat.

Hisashi on the other hand felt all the hair on his body singe away, minus his hair. Though Hisashi stared at the display in awe and fear. This was unwanted attention that could be seen from miles away for sure. If any heroes nearby happened to be around, this was practically a blinding beacon; and the heroes the moths.

Hisashi slowly backpedaled away as the fire rose in temperature, and that's when he noticed it. The field around them was being engulfed with green fire, and it was setting everything ablaze all around them. This situation grew exponentially. And it was only going to get worse.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Prior_

"Hey Ryu, I think it's time we just called it don't you think? We've been driving around for the last two hours and haven't seen anything. I've even used my quirk and can't find anything out here besides animals and such."

Ryuko sighed sadly. "Tomoko, I'm seriously starting to think how much more of this I can take…this feeling is only getting worse. And I still don't know what's happening to me."

Tomoko peeked her head into the driver side window, giving her friend a comforting look. "Ryu, it's all mental and you know this. Plus, we will find him I swear to you." She gave her friend a subtle squeeze. "But even we need to rest, it's nearing four in the morning now, we have to go back." She finished gently.

Ryuko sighed. "You're right…" She said as they started to approach a large house.

They had first seen it about an hour ago, but they took their time slowly as they searched around. The house's glowing beacon like tendency was comforting in the expansive darkness that these fields offered. There even seemed to be a dark and lonesome home a few miles out from the other house, a possible neighbor who preferred the darkness it seemed compared to their extravagant neighbor.

In any case, Ryuko continued driving along the dirt path as Tomoko stood atop the car; activating her quirk again to see if anything would come up. And just like it had been every other time, nothing showed up within her vision as the tall grass blocked any visibility she could have.

Though her quirk allowed her to mark just about anything nearby, the denseness of these fields were proving to be trouble some. It acted like a natural wall. At night her quirk was at its weakest, and she needed full visibility to even remotely be able to see someone for a time; usually it was not a problem in cities as the nightlife offered her all the light she needed. The crescent moon was not helping the complete darkness all around them either.

Tomoko gave a final sigh. "Alright Ryuko, turn around, we will try again tomorrow."

Ryuko nodded from within the vehicle as she slowly prepared it to make a u-turn. Tomoko's easily slide herself back into the passenger side window and sat herself on the seat, putting her seat belt on as the vehicle was now fully turned around and heading back in the opposite direction.

"You want me to drive?" Tomoko offered.

Ryuko chuckled gently, shaking her head. "You've been using your quirk all night while I've been just driving. So get some rest, it's about an hour drive home anyways."

Tomoko felt her eyes droop slightly. "Are you sure? I don't mind staying up to keep you company Ryu." She continued gently.

Ryuko giggled. "If you fall asleep I won't blame you…"

Tomoko giggled herself as she closed her eyes. "Well you said it…"

Almost instantly Tomoko knocked out, her green and silky hair laying across her face in a gentle fashion.

Ryuko smiled at her friend before looking back to the road. Her mind was still in a frenzy, and it practically hurt to even be alive anymore. She was not suicidal, far from it. Just her instincts would not shut up, they would continually plague her and cry for the little boy she knew the both of them desired. There was no reasoning with her dragon side, it was just part of her biology more than ever now. She could already feel another headache approaching as the empty long dirt road ahead of her offered no distractions to ease her mind.

As the large house behind her slowly drifted away from her, another light suddenly accompanied it. It was practically as bright as the house, and her eyes widened. She felt her pulse race and her pupils dilated. She immediately slammed on the breaks, unfortunately lurching Tomoko forward awake as she grabbed about the car in a panic.

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED!?" She shouted as she looked around in panic.

As her eyes landed on her friend, Tomoko noticed something was wrong. Good or bad she could not tell. Ryuko's eyes were looking to the rear view mirror, her body shaking more violently; her breath gasping for air as it heaved in and out.

Tomoko looked to the mirror and her eyes also widened, her body shook at what she was seeing. There was a green flame towering ahead behind them, about a mile out from the house, and about a mile away from where they were.

Tomoko knew of only one person who could cause green flames, and she knew what exactly how it looked like.

Ryuko came to this realization sooner as her body caught up to her. She didn't even bother to open her door, she slammed it open by her strength alone; knocking it clean off as she stood outside of the car still in disbelief. She rubbed her eyes, figuring this was some messed up figment of her imagination. It had to be her dragon instincts playing tricks on her, somehow coming up with this messed up reality.

Tomoko got out of her side of the car and stood on top of the car once more. Her eyes looked to the towering green flame, her quirk activating before she even knew it. There was just enough light, and just enough exposure into the field that she had a vague outline of a figure; and it was all she needed. Tears escaped her eyes as her quirk instantly marked out a figure that flowed different from all the rest. She felt her legs tremble in disbelief, as well as relief as she looked to Ryuko with hope.

Ryuko met her gaze, her eyes practically peering deep into her own; Tomoko's tear riddled eyes said it all and Ryuko knew right away. The dragon hero instantly took off into the sky, aiming straight for the glowing green beacon that stood out in the tall grass.

Tomoko was following suit, running through the grass as she no longer needed to see her target anymore. Her target was marked for the next hour, and no matter where he went within that hour he was still in her sight.

Izuku Midoriya was now marked, and Ryuko and Tomoko sprung into action before their minds even caught up with their bodies.

* * *

_Present_

Izuku's body was on fire. Both figuratively and literally. He felt a stinging sensation all around him as he looked to Hisashi with disdain. Him hurting Momo the way he did struck something within him, and he wanted nothing more than to hurt his father that stood before him. But Izuku could not move, it hurt to even think.

He could vaguely make out the field around him catching fire, the green flames he gave off matching the color of the spreading flames. He looked away from Hisashi and back to Momo and Danno. He was still unconscious, but Momo was looking at him with wide eyes. He expected fear to come from her irises, but instead they were filled with awe and wonder.

He feared for their lives, as the fire continued to spread, he tried screaming warning them of the oncoming danger but he could not. Everything hurt, nothing about his quirk he understood, and he wanted nothing more than to collapse on the ground and cry. Everything just hurt.

Izuku looked back over to Hisashi, his contempt returning as Izuku bore imaginative holes into his body.

Then something odd happened. Izuku noticed his father look up to the sky in fright before smiling sadly. Hisashi looked to Izuku one last time before mouthing something to him that he just barely made out over the roaring flames in his ears.

"Goodbye son."

Izuku's eyes widened as Hisashi turned around and sprinted directly through the flames that surrounded them. Just as he left, a powerful and massively huge body of a dragon landed where he stood just moments ago.

Izuku felt his body jolt as the ground shook; a large cloud of dirt was launched into the air, obstructing his vision for just a moment. As his eyes adjusted and the dust cloud cleared; he noticed a figure standing in the center of the shock wave. Ryuko was standing just mere feet away from him, and as the realization hit him he felt tears fill up his eyes. Unfortunately, the meeting did not last as the dragon hero gave a mighty roar and dashed into the fields herself; giving chase to the where Hisashi had ran off too.

Izuku reached a hand out to her, the movement stinging his fragile muscles. "R-R-Ryu…" He whimpered as she disappeared. Why did she run away from him?

"_Izuku!_"

Izuku jumped at his name, and looked to the source as a figure dashed right behind Momo and the still Knocked out form of Danno.

Tomoko's eyes landed on the almost blinding pillar of flame her eyes landing upon his emerald green ones. They were glowing, but she could still make out the innocent and tearful look he gave her.

"Izuku…" she practically whispered as the boy stood in front of her. She felt like she was in a trance as she reached her arms out to him, almost forgetting the flaming hot barrier that was surrounding him.

Tomoko felt something brush against her leg and looked at the disturbance for a second. She instantly recognized the man as she had seen him a few times when she would sometimes accompany Ryuko to the Yaoyorozu manor. Which could only mean…

Tomoko looked just a few inches below her and noticed the figure of Momo, staring right at her.

"Y-Young Yaoyorozu!?"

"R-Raggy?!" Momo spoke for the first time since she fell.

Tomoko instantly assessed the situation around her as her hero training kicked in. Momo had a gash on her forehead that was steadily dripping blood down her face, which the small girl seemed to not notice or care for. She looked back to Danno and noticed how his entire backside seemed to have been burned somewhat, and he was limp. Though she could tell he was breathing luckily enough.

She looked back to Izuku, worry swelling her heart as she saw the troubled state he seemed to be in. His body was engulfed in flames like the time they took him from her, and he was looking to her for anything. He looked desperate and at a loss, he was terrified of what was happening all around them.

She barely made out Ryuko swan dive to the ground before hearing her roar. So she could only assume she was somewhere in the field after someone. That most likely being Hisashi and his last two men. Which brought up another problem, where were said men? They must have ran alongside Hisashi as none of them made a jump for her.

There were so many things happening at once it was overwhelming the hero. Tomoko took a deep breath, calming her mind and nerves as she looked back to Danno and Momo. She hated that she had to make this decision right now, but she needed to be a hero first before her own personal feelings. And judging by how Izuku was permanently marked for the next hour, she could take the severe risk of leaving him alone for the moment as she escorted the other two to safety.

Tomoko quickly scooped up Momo and had her ride on her back.

"Yaoyorozu, hang on to my back okay? I need to get you and your dad to safety okay?" She soothed as she carefully started to scoop the injured man off the ground.

Danno groaned pitifully as he hissed between his teeth.

"I know it hurts but bare with it for a few moments longer." She said as she looked back to Izuku, who was now looking to her in despair.

The look he gave her tore her soul, and she knew he had to have been thinking many things. But she needed to act fast, and she needed to let him know she was not forgetting about him.

"Izuku. I swear upon my life I'll be back in the next two minutes. I have you marked with my quirk okay? That means I can see you permanently. So you'll always be in my sight." She made sure to not say only for an hour.

That seemed to work as the look on his face slowly stopped, but he still looked to her; searching for any possible comfort she could offer.

She gulped. "I'm taking them to the house there and dropping them off, but I swear I will be back."

Izuku started to cry, his tears somehow not evaporating from his flames; but he nodded.

"Shhh p-please do not cry my hero…" She begged. "T-Two Minutes, I know you'll be strong for me..." She said one last time before sprinting to the house.

Momo reached a hand out to her friend, before she felt herself go weightless as Tomoko jumped into the air. The flames had spread all around them, and Momo looked back to see how far the flames had really gone out. They now stretched several feet, and the field had a vibrant green hue to it. She could still see Izuku standing still as his green flame stayed. Her eyes just barely caught a glimpse of a large figure in the distance, where the clearing was, and saw large red flames flying towards it.

It was all she could see before they landed back on the ground seconds later as Tomoko reached the house in literally a minute.

Standing just outside the door was Emiko, who was looking to the suddenly growing flames in worry. However, her eyes looked to the three of them and she instantly started running towards them with panicked breaths.

"D-Danno! Momo!" She cried as Tomoko laid Danno on the ground gently.

"No time to explain. Call this number, use my phone and tell them to use this location to reach the situation." She spewed out as she handed the phone to Emiko's shaking hands.

"W-What?!" She said in confusion, but Tomoko was already back in the grass and heading back to Izuku.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

"COME ON THEN! WHERE'S THIS MIGHTY DRAGON I ALWAYS HEAR ABOUT!"

Hisashi shot out another billow of fire at the dragon hero. His flames connecting with the massive body that was Ryuko's quirk.

Ryuko gave a mighty roar as the flames seemingly reflecting off her body as she dove to the man anew. Hisashi was faring somewhat well in the current situation, but the leagues between them was noticeable.

For the last few minutes or so, Hisashi had made sure to run as far back as he could, somehow making it back to the open clearing from earlier. There was something wrong, something very wrong with the way Ryuko chased him. It did not feel like the usual hero after the villain spiel. Easily at any point and time Ryuko could have grabbed him, she could have easily incapacitated him; but what was she doing? It was obvious he was outmatched, and his quirk was doing absolutely nothing to her.

Hisashi quickly rolled out of the way as Ryuko came in for another swipe. He sucked in air through his teeth as one of her claws grazed against his shirt ripping it practically apart. He felt the sharp sting and a warm sensation trickle down his side as he quickly turned around facing the hero once more.

"W-What?" He panted.

Ryuko was nowhere to be seen. He looked to the sky and saw nothing. He looked back in front of him and noticed the grass of shuffling all around him.

"COME OUT YOU SCALY RAT! FIGHT ME!" He shouted, wincing as his injury flared.

This irritated and scared the already trapped man, he knew at this point she was just playing with him. This still all felt so wrong; the air was raw and suffocating. Even if he could not see her, he knew he was within her sights at all times. There was only a few times he ever felt such a thing, and he knew this was the tell-tale sign of someone's killing intent. But hers? This was on an unimaginable scale. If he had to haggard a guess, it was on par to the man he had visited just hours ago.

"_Oh but this is so much more fun, now isn't it?" _

Hisashi gulped, his teeth clenching.

"_Poor little Hisashi~" _Ryuko cooed as she walked around him amongst the grass. "_I can literally SMELL the fear on you. Don't be afraid, I promise it'll be quick~" _

Hisashi gritted his teeth. "QUICK?! You're just toying with me." He paused, noticing the dragon hero suddenly stopped her movements.

He acted quickly and fired off another blast of flames in the direction she stopped; this attack larger than any he had used tonight. The power and glow behind the attack singed a large patch of grass in front of him, carving its trajectory for many yards.

Hisashi caught himself as he felt his left leg almost give out from under him.

He wanted to believe that he managed to get her on that attack, but the giggling he heard right behind his ear chilled him to his core.

"Ohhhh you were so close!" Ryuko crooned, gripping his shoulders harshly with her claws.

Hisashi dared not to move, grunting as he felt her claws dig into him ever so slightly.

"It's okay _Hisashi_~ Inko would be so disappointed in how much of a blight you have become to this world..."

Hisashi's eyes flared with anger as he swung his head back in an attempt to head butt her. Which only made his situation worse as she easily moved her head to the side, moving her claws from his shoulders to his head and neck now.

"_Ohhhhh~_?_ Giving me your neck just like that huh_?" She shivered in terrifying pleasure. "_I don't like when my kill makes this so easy. You couldn't even do a single thing to me~_" She giggled.

Hisashi chuckled himself, groaning slightly as her grip on his neck grew tighter. "J-Just do I-It you fucking psycho."

Ryuko tapped her middle clawed finger against his neck, as if the thought seemed like a good idea.

"Do it?" She feigned innocently. "Whatever could you mean?"

"DO IT!" He shouted angrily. "KILL ME GOD DAMMIT!"

"_Ohhh! That's what you meant?" _She said as if it wasn't obvious.

Hisashi could not help the childish whimper that left his mouth as the killing intent she gave off only grew bigger.

"**But that's too easy." **She growled.

Hisashi did not like the way her voice sounded now. It sounded predatorial now, and he was the prey.

"**You took my baby boy from me. You kept him away from me for months.**"

"H-He's not your kid you delusional bastard." He grunted.

Her grip tightened around his neck. "**And what gives you the right to say that?**" Her anger started to flare again. "**WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?!"**

Hisashi reached for the hand on his neck in a desperate attempt to free his airway. He was starting to suffocate.

"**YOU LEFT HER ALONE TO RAISE IZUKU! HE ONLY HAD INKO AND I! THEN INKO DIES AND HE ONLY HAD ME LEFT?! YOU KNOW NOTHING." **

Ryuko's mind was on fire. She could not control her strengthening grip around the man's neck. Her instincts were controlling her now; but did she even want to stop it? Hisashi had taken her _everything_ away from her. Izuku was the most vital part of her life, and she wondered how these last few months went by without her going insane. She wanted to kill him, her instincts wanted to kill him. So in reality she would be doing the world a favor right?

This man had done nothing but harm everyone he ever came across.

"_It'd be so easy, just a twist and a clamp and he'd be dead…"_ Her instincts begged from within her.

Ryuko did feel deeply ashamed of herself however. She knew Izuku, her prize and treasure was standing about two football fields away from her. Yet, she completely ignored him when she landed in front of him. She had tunnel vision, and as her real self wanted to pull the boy into her arms at last, her dragon instincts beat her out as they controlled her to chase the man who dared to take him in the first place. 'They' reasoned that the threat was this man, and he needed to suffer. He needed to pay for his crimes. Not with community service, not with prison time; no, with his life.

"_We should play with him more. Instill fear into his soul, make his suffering looonnggg~" Her instincts suggested. _

Ryuko wasn't thinking straight. Her breathing picked up as she felt her body straining. Hisashi felt his vision thinning, his eyes slowly closing as his airway was being crushed. With a growl, she forcefully shoved the man to the floor.

Hisashi gave a shout of pain as he landed on his still bleeding side. He tried to right himself to face her, but a large clawed foot held his head to the floor below.

She was leaning over him, in her smaller dragon form. His pitiful form being held on the ground was a sight to behold.

"Just look at you." She said with malice. "I could easily kill you. It's what you deserve." She enforced by putting more pressure on his head.

"D-Do it goddammit…" Hisashi wheezed. "You'll for sure make Inko p-proud."

Her eyes flared once more. "DON'T! SAY! HER! NAME!" She screamed whilst opting to instead kick him along the ground at every word.

With a strong final kick, she launched the man a couple of feet in front of her. Hisashi yelping in pain as his battered body was rag-dolled around.

"USE YOUR QUIRK COME ON!" She shouted as she kicked him again.

He cradled the side she kicked him on and curled up slightly. The truth was, he could not use his quirk anymore. His throat was burning and it hurt to swallow. That was the only setback to his quirk; excessive use in wide burst like he had done would result in damage in his throat. Too much and there would be permanent damage that would take away his talking.

Ryuko cackled at the pitiful body that laid by her feet. "Look at you!" She flipped him over with her leg. "Can't talk, won't move, and a beaten mess!" She squatted down to be at his level. "Frankly, this was of no fun to me. You were nothing, you are nothing. How you kept him away from me for so long I'll never kn-"

"Because you're a u-useless caretaker." He spat, literally.

Ryuko stayed silent as Hisashi literally spit in her face. Her body gave no reaction, but her eyes spoke volumes.

"Y-You know he calls me p-papa right?" He chuckled wetly. "I bet he's never called y-you mom…That should s-say a lot about what he t-thinks of you huh 'mom'?" He finished venomously.

Hisashi knew that would piss her off, he knew this would be the moment his life would be taken away.

"**Is that so?**" She growled, while moving both of her claws to clamp onto his head. "**Look me in the eyes and say it again.**"

Hisashi scoffed. "F-Fuck off…" He said as his consciousness started to slip.

His body was beat, he most definitely experienced heavy blood loss, and he used his quirk too much. He was exhausted, and there was nothing left within him. He felt a pang of sadness fill his heart as he never got to spend time with Izuku like he should have. He never had the chance to be a real father for him, and now he would never get the chance ever again. He let Izuku down, and he had let Inko down. There was practically nothing left for him to live for in this world; to Hisashi this was the end of his already long and drawled out life.

"**I said. Look at me." **She asked again calmly, but her guttural growls said otherwise.

"I said. Fu-"

His voice hitched in his throat as he dared a look to her eyes in one last act of defiance. If he could describe how her face looked, it was one that was calm and stern. But her eyes were maddening. They were like a whirlpool of glowing blood orange darkness.

Ryuko gave him a twisted smile. "**You know what? This is better than killing you..."**

Hisashi screamed.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Earlier_

Tomoko was sprinting. She promised him she would be back in two minutes and gods be damned she was going to make it back at that time exactly. So when she dropped Momo and Danno with Emiko; she hastily explained as best she could what Emiko was to do. Tomoko knew she should have done it, but she made a promise. A promise to someone who was the literal world to her; he was taken while under her watch, but it was never going to happen again.

She could still see him with her quirk as she approached, but the green flames aided her nonetheless. She could see his form, huddled on the floor now looking as if he was in tears still. It broke her heart, but she needed to get to him and she was getting closer.

Tomoko's eyes widened slightly as she heard Ryuko roar off in the distance once more, before seeing a large burst of fire a minute or so later.

"**They are still fighting."** She thought to herself as she jumped over the still growing green flames.

She could just barely make out where Ryuko and Hisashi were now. Ryuko was no longer in her larger form, opting to do whatever it was she was doing now. She was about to use her quirk to possibly see where they were, but decided against it. It would risk her dropping the mark she would have on Izuku, and it was just not worth it. She had full hope that Ryuko would handle her own easily. Tomoko's eyes looked to the flames, then to Izuku.

The flames were now a lot further spread out from moments ago, and the heat they gave off was alarming and slightly concerning. Luckily, her years of training allowed her to time her jump right as she landed just a few feet away from Izuku.

The hero felt her body absorb the impact of the ground as she looked towards the huddled boy.

"Izuku!" Tomoko cried as she slowly made her way up to him.

Izuku's ears perked up at the sound and his eyes desperately looked for the familiar voice. His eyes were riddled with tears, and he could just barely make out Tomoko's form as she held a hand out to him from a small distance away. This immense feeling of relief and happiness overcame him as he choked out her pet name.

"R-Raggy…"

Tomoko felt her heart swell. "Izuku I'm back like I promised." She approached him slowly. "You're using your quirk to! So cool!" She cooed calmly. "Are you okay?"

Izuku slowly stood on his feet. "Y-Yes...but _he _hurt Momo and Mr Y-Yaoyorozu."

For a second, Tomoko could have sworn she saw the flames flare up a bit more. She could only assume who 'he' exactly was.

"**This is no good. I need to get him to turn off his quirk so I can actually reach him.**" She thought to herself.

"They are okay now Izuku. I promise! They are with Emiko as we speak, and many heroes are on their way."

Izuku's eyes widened slightly as he looked too her. "R-Really?" He hoped.

Tomoko was now standing about twenty feet away from him. It was the closest she could get without feeling a tad too uncomfortable with how much heat he radiated.

"Yes!" She continued. "But you have to turn off your quirk okay? It's so beautiful, but I can't reach you with it on!"

Izuku shivered. "I-I don't know h-h-how." The flames seemed to pick up again.

Tomoko's trained eye picked up on this. Every time he seemed stressed or scared, it picked up for a second or two. Maybe that had something to tie into it?

In any case, Tomoko decided to go that route.

"Shhh, it's okay my hero." She cooed. "You just need to relax and take deep breaths okay? I promise it'll work!" Or she hoped.

"R-Relax?" He questioned.

Tomoko gave him a sincere smile she hoped he could see. He was still a semi-orange glow to her by the use of her quirks permanent mark feature, but she could vaguely make out his face nonetheless.

"Yes my hero. Just take deep breaths and calm your mind. Think of this as a small quirk training lesson. Remember how you told Mandalay and I how excited you were for those?"

"Y-Yeah…" He sighed almost blissfully, like the memory was a calming one.

Although it was subtle, Tomoko could see the flames slowly dying, the peak of the flame slowly coming down closer to the boys actual body and not tower yards above him.

"Look at my hero go! Good job, it's working! Oh I'm so proud of you!" She continued.

Izuku smiled weakly in her direction as his little body took deep and calming breaths. Tomoko was actually proud of him, it was an act to make him hopefully feel relaxed. But she was impressed with how fast this seemed to be working.

"Just think happy and relaxing thoughts okay? I promise you, when those flames are gone I'll give you the biggest and most loved filled hug of your entire life!" She squealed slightly.

Izuku's weak smile turned into a large and genuine one now as he looked to her hopefully.

"D-Do you mean it?"

Tomoko nearly felt a tear escape her eyes as she heard his cracked voice. Something sounded off by the way he said that.

She looked him straight in his deep emerald orbs. "I mean it."

Izuku's body relaxed as he took one last deep breath. Tomoko could hardly believe her eyes as she witnessed the boys bright green flames seemingly dissipate into thin air as the flame died out. The green glow was gone, and suddenly the green flames that had set everything ablaze completely disappeared. Suddenly the only light now was the house behind them, and the barely lit moon above.

Tomoko immediately rushed the boy, pulling him into her arms as the two desperately clung to one another. She forgot about everything, for all that mattered now was that Izuku was finally back with her; with them.

"R-R-Raggy…" He sobbed as he buried his face in her neck.

"Shhhh, you're h-home now h-hero." Tomoko sobbed back. So much withheld emotions, were now being flooded out of her like a broken dam.

Tomoko looked all around his face for any sort of damage or abnormalities, but noticed none. She cupped his face into her hands, giving him her signature smile.

"You've grown so much!" She cooed. "Look at your horns!" She said while poking at them gently.

Izuku chuckled gently, sniffling as his nose was running. "Y-Yeah, they are really long now. Y-Your hair looks longer to..."

She grew a quizzical look. "Oh? Do you like it huh?" She chuckled whilst wiggling her eyebrows.

Izuku gave her a shy nod. "Y-Yes it looks pretty."

Tomoko melted as she heard his adorable compliment. This feeling she felt from his voice, from what he said. She never knew how starved her body had been for it as she felt at ease.

"And you still have those lovely little eyes." She giggled, before bringing him back into an embrace. "Are you okay, do you feel anything wrong with you?" She now questioned worriedly.

Izuku nodded his head. "Yes, but my eyes sting..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Izuku and Tomoko's embrace stopped as they jumped up in alarm. Both of their ears perked up at the noise of a complete and horrified scream. It sounded masculine and broken. It was bone chilling, and Izuku winced when he felt his eyes stinging like they had mysteriously done before. Instinctually, he looked in the direction of where the scream came from, and wondered if that was where Ryuko had ran off.

As Izuku was going through a small inner turmoil, Tomoko remembered that Ryuko was still fighting Hisashi and most likely his other two men. She chastised herself harshly as she felt foolish to forget such an important and dire circumstance to what was going on around them this moment. Tomoko and Izuku's eyes met as she gave him a slightly worried look.

"Izuku, I'm taking you back to the Yaoyorozu's. I need to go help Ryuko." She explained hurriedly as she turned around.

"W-Wait!" Izuku cried as Tomoko started to take off.

She ignored him for now as she felt anxiety spike in her. How could she forget, and most likely have put Izuku, Ryuko, and herself in such a dangerous situation where there was still fighting going on? Her only comfort within her aching head was that the scream was masculine...good or bad she did not know. So it could not have been Ryuko's voice, but a scream of pain was usually not something good in any case.

A distant roar like cackle stopped Tomoko in her tracks as she and Izuku looked back to where the scream had come from. That was Ryuko, Tomoko was sure of it, and worse; Izuku knew it was her as well.

Almost immediately Tomoko felt Izuku practically shove himself off of her with strength she did not know he possessed. Her eyes widened when she saw him run carelessly back to where the roar had come from. It took her mind about five seconds to catch up with her before she sprinted after him.

"Izuku!" She shouted after him.

He ignored her, his little legs somehow keeping him ahead of the woman that gave him chase.

"A-Auntie!" His voice cracked as he continued running towards where he hoped she'd be. "RYU!" He exclaimed as he felt the blades of the grass graze his skin.

His legs were moving of their own accord now. His heart was racing, his eyes were stinging, but he knew all of this would go away if he just saw her again. Though she ran away from him earlier, he knew it had to do with his father. He could not blame her for judgement being clouded with anger; or so his four year old mind could rationalize. All that mattered to him was that she was only a few yards away from him, and he needed to be with her.

* * *

Ryuko's dragon instincts were a blessing, and a curse. At the moment, she was forcefully staring into Hisashi's eyes, enjoying every single second of the man's suffering as his face contorted into pure agony. He struggled in her grasp, his body writhing, trying anything it could to escape. Even if she was willingly doing this to a man who had taken everything from her, and the same man who abandoned her sister years ago; a small part of Ryuko was internally cringing at the act she was performing.

She wanted to stop, she wanted to look away and just end his suffering. She still did not know what this part of her quirk ever did, as in what it showed the victim. She just knew they literally went mad. The hero side of her, the side Ryuko was always on, was screaming at her to just stop; Hisashi had enough. But her instincts did not stop and they took control fully. Ryuko tried biting the inside of her mouth like Inko had taught her to do, but her efforts were fruitless. She was no longer in control of her body and Ryuko was terrified.

Ryuko was looking into a window, her eyes witnessing everything as she felt trapped within her own mind. She did not know how long she was staring into Hisashi's eyes, but there was a point where the man's eyes just rolled into the back of his head as he went limp.

Ryuko internally grimaced as his entire body fell below her feet, her instincts dropping the body on the floor like a sack of dirt. She could already feel the dissatisfaction her instincts were undergoing.

"**To think you managed to keep him away from me for so long...pathetic.**" Her instincts growled from within her.

Ryuko's felt her right leg raise up over the mans head. Her pulse increased as she screamed internally. There really was nothing she could do. She was trapped within her own body, and all of this was her fault. If she had not given in, not been so weak; then maybe what was to happen next could have been prevented. As she felt her leg flex and prepare for its plunge that would lead to a gruesome and cruel death, she felt herself flinch for a second. She could sense something was running up behind her, and for that split second, it was all she needed.

"_Auntie!" _

Ryuko froze, a violent chill running up her spine.

"I-Izuku…" She heard herself suddenly say aloud. Almost immediately any thought of Hisashi's unconscious body below was the last thing on her mind. Her instincts flared, as the familiar voice calmed her mind.

The woman slowly turned around, her dragon form still in full swing. She felt the rage, and dissatisfaction wash away from her body instantaneously. Her eyes shook as her ears picked up the shuffling of the grass just a few feet in front of her.

Izuku burst into the clearing, his eyes darting left and right before landing on her. Both of their eyes met, an unfamiliar feeling rushing through them as they were within reach of one another. At long last.

Ryuko felt her instincts soften, her body relaxed as she dropped out of her dragon form. She no longer cared for the unconscious man behind her. She could hardly believe that Izuku was standing right there.

Izuku's eyes still stung slightly, and his horns felt itchy, but nothing mattered now. He forgot that she had just ran away from him minutes ago, he did not even care that his own father was laying on the ground behind her in a semi bloody mess.

"Auntie…" He said breathlessly, his eyes solely focusing on her.

Ryuko said nothing as her legs reacted before her mind and mouth could. Before Izuku even knew it, he felt himself being held within a powerful, yet comforting grip. Something he missed more than anything. Ryuko fell to her knees as she held her nephew in her arms at last. This was real, all of this was real and she knew it, but she had to make sure.

Ryuko looked to his equally stunned eyes, their reflections staring back at one another intently. She examined every part of his face, to his green eyes, to his freckles, to his hair. Izuku followed suit, from her golden colored eyes, to her sharp teeth, and lastly the studs that peaked around her ears. They were both real, and all of this was real.

Ryuko pulled Izuku to her chest as hard as she could, almost as if he would disappear once again. Izuku clutched her as hard as he could, almost as if he would be taken once again. No words were exchanged between the two as they cried loudly with one another. Their sobs echoing throughout the night as two pieces were reunited at long last. Ryuko's chest was purring, her instincts at rest at long last. The feeling of death left her, she no longer felt like a part of her was gone; she felt whole again.

"R-R-Ryu…" Izuku choked out.

"Shhhh…" Ryuko soothed, rubbing his head as best she could with his horns in the way.

"You're home Izuku."

Izuku had forgotten what true warmth and love felt like. Hisashi was not cruel or mean in any shape or form to him, but this natural feeling Ryuko gave him was something his body had unknowingly been starved of. Because within moments of those last few words, Izuku felt his eyes closing, his body feeling heavy as he felt the darkness of sleep taking over. Just being in her firm grasp again was enough to lull him, his body felt tired, and his eyes hurt. Izuku figured it had to do with him using his quirk, but then again he had had been through a lot.

Instinctually just like he had always done, Izuku imagined in that moment that he was back home with her. The both of them cuddling in her massive bed like they would every night.

Izuku could just barely make out other voices and shouts approaching them, but he did not care. With Ryuko holding him and her intensive eyes looking to his own, he had never felt safer and at ease than he had in his life.

Izuku finally said what he had always wanted to say to her. He had called her such a thing a few times, and every time he liked the way it made him feel. But this time he knew it would be different and feel differently.

"I love you mommy…" He sleepily whispered, hoping to just barely pick up what she always told him when she thought he was asleep.

Ryuko gave him a wobbly and tearful smile. She clutched him tighter, practically cradling his tiny form beneath her bosom.

Ryuko could hear the hurried footsteps of multiple individuals making their way to her. She already knew who the majority of them were, she did not need to raise her head to face them. It was Tomoko, that much she could tell, and there were other heroes following behind her. The others must have followed the commotion, Ryuko would find out about all of that later.

All that mattered to Ryuko was the prized treasure that she held; Izuku was finally back with her again. For the first time, what Izuku told her, calling her 'mommy', it did not make her feel guilty or unworthy. For this moment, its what Ryuko needed and wanted to hear.

This time, she made sure he heard her this time. She leaned by his ear, and whispered one last thing to him as he snuggled into her arms.

"I love you more, son…"

* * *

_**I was not going to include any footnotes and leave it at this, but I feel a thanks is in order. Personally, all your words of encouragement and condolences mean the world to me, and I am glad to have read through them all. I know there are many parts of this story that are lacking, that seem off, and that even seem stupid. But all I ask is you have trust in me as I continue this story form here on out. **_

_**1\. This is the end of this arch. The next chapter will have a small recap of certain things, but there will now be some time skips here and there to allow the story to flow now. **_

_**2\. This is the first chapter I've truly written all by myself, and hopefully I have properly capture the scenes I wished to portray. **_

_**3\. There is a certain character I have been holding off on, a certain invisible neighbor which I have not forgotten about. Her part of the story will come soon enough, and there are going to be interesting interactions between her, Izuku, and Momo.**_

_**As always, have a wonderful day, evening and night. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Back Into It

"_Professional hero Ragdoll! Care to explain to the curious viewers at home, what exactly happened yesterday night?_"

_Tomoko sat up straight, her face looking to the news woman before her. _"_Well my kitties, something wonderful has taken place. Pro hero Ryukyu and myself undertook an operation that successfully led to the capture of a notorious villain from the United States of America who took residence here in Japan. Sad vile villain was the one responsible for a young boy's kidnapping, Izuku Midoriya." _

_The news woman gave a nod. "Is it safe to say that this man is now behind bars?" _

_Tomoko grinned. "Very much so. He will never see the light of day again. And dare I say, the feeling is practically euphoric!" _

"_As it should be! On a more important note, of the well being of the little boy Izuku Midoriya. Hopefully nothing extreme has become of him? I'm sure being in the clutches of such a vile man, has had some impact on the boy. No matter how much I pray such a thing has not happened…" _

_Tomoko offered the woman a sad smile. "As of now, it is not my place to say what is troubling Izuku Midoriya, nor will it be of the public's concern of any more personal matters. However, I will say he is physically healthy and no bodily harm has come to him whatsoever. I'll leave it at that." _

"_Amazing, and very understandable. Truly a blessing that is well deserved in such a world tainted by villainous individuals; is it safe to assume that his caretaker is beyond relieved having him by her side once more?" _

_Tomoko smiled. "She is extremely happy, as __am I. He's the most important thing to her and I, and having him back?" She paused, a far off look on her face. "It's indescribable…" _

_The smile on the reporter's face grew. "Oh? If you could honor us with such information, what of your connections to this family?"_

_Tomoko giggled gently. "Well, he's my nephew so you can only imagine now right? He is VERY loved by certain, as some would say, important people in our society." _

_The reporter gave the woman a subtle pat on her shoulder before facing the camera. "There you have it folks. Little Izuku Midoriya is finally home, and back with his caretaker." The reporter smiled. "Or should I say caretakers?"_

_Tomoko nodded her head, her beaming smile growing tenfold. "All of us are finally glad he's home. I know for a fact he's touched the hearts of many of us; and such a thing like him being taken away; this will never. Happen. Again." _

_The reporter nodded. "As it should be, and I believe it. Thank you so much for joining us today Ragdoll; we are honored for being given the privilege of an interview during what I can only assume is a stressful time."_

_Tomoko waved her hand in a gentle manner. "Of course." _

"_Coming up! Is All Might's hair the same as his-"_

_*Click* _

"Hey auntie Ryu! I was watching that!"

"Oh you were? I could have sworn you were falling asleep already…"

Izuku pouted. "I'm not sleepy yet…"

Ryuko gazed down at the boy in her arms, giving him a curious smile. "Oh? So what was with all that yawning then, huh?"

Izuku's slitted eyes looked to her golden iris's with subtle shyness. "J-Just something caught in my throat is all see? Bleh!" He finished by opening his mouth wide for her to see.

Ryuko curiously looked down the boys mouth, knowing he was lying right in her face. But she could not bring herself to even remotely want to scold him for such a trivial thing. In fact, her body was THRIVING off this very interaction. It had been only two days since Izuku had been saved and brought back into her life, and she was making use of every single second. Everything and anything he did or said, her body engulfed all it could. Not out of fear that he would be taken again, but more so to make up on all the lost time.

"Hmmmm…" Ryuko chuckled as she gently cupped his face in her hands. "Can't say I see what you're talking about. Why don't you just admit you're tired cutie." She sighed, pulling him close to her chest.

At the moment, the both of them were cuddled up on the couch, watching the same news interview that Tomoko had given to a local agency where they lived. The small boy was sitting in her lap, her legs crossed keeping him secured in a makeshift like chair of sorts. Izuku had requested to watch it for the hundredth some time, and of course, Ryuko obliged with no hesitation. She herself liked what Tomoko had said, and everything she did say, Ryuko had no part of. So Tomoko not sharing anything personal or other more sensitive information was all on her own. Which Ryuko was extremely grateful for.

Izuku gave a loud yawn as he wrapped her arms around his face. "N-Not tired…"

Ryuko felt her heart melt as she rubbed her face into his hair. His horns were in the way, but she did not care. She missed everything about him, and she'd be damned if she did not take full advantage of having him back with her again. She felt him relax in her arms more as he continued to fight off the sleep she knew he wanted.

"Izuku, I promise when you fall asleep I will still be here you know that right? You'll still be wrapped in my arms like you are now." She cooed, tightening her embrace.

Izuku's body grew a bit more limp as he lazily looked up to her face as best he could.

"But I want to spend more time with you...miss you…" He whined.

Ryuko's chest felt warm. "How about this? If you fall asleep now, we will wake up early in the morning and go run some errands." She smiled. "And we will go and see Momo again, I know how much you like your little friend~!"

Izuku jolted a bit in her grasp, as his cheeks grew slightly warm. "W-We can go see her tomorrow?" His face lit up.

Ryuko nodded. "Of course, but you have to fall asleep now so we can wake up early okay?"

Izuku nodded before setting himself back into a more comfortable position. "Okay Ryu…" He sighed, letting his body finally go limp. "Love you…" He finished before knocking out almost instantly.

Ryuko cooed to herself loudly, a ever so familiar purr filling her body as she cuddled her charge.

"Love you too, you little liar…" She giggled.

She knew he was tired. He was nodding off almost every few seconds as they watched the interview on repeat. She had questioned why he liked watching it so much, but he told her he just liked seeing auntie Raggy on the T.V. Which of course made the woman roll her eyes in endearment. It seemed he was still smitten by the fellow greenette, but then again it brought her joy. Izuku still felt the same, and he acted the same. Like nothing had happened.

But, what did worry the dragon quirk user was that Izuku seemingly repressed everything that had happened. He did not speak of what went down while being held captive, and every time she tried to ask him about it, he would go silent and just mumble to himself. She wrote it off as nothing for now, as even a doctor had given him a full on analysis, and nothing came up from what they could tell.

"**It's only been two days…"** She sighed to herself. **"Eventually he'll talk about it, I can't rush any of this, even if it's driving me somewhat crazy." **

That last thing Ryuko thought of before she gently carried Izuku to her room, was what exactly happened during those six months?

* * *

The next morning felt like a blur to Izuku, but not because he was uninterested in what was going on around him, but more he was just so excited to see Momo again. He was still very worried about her, as the last time he had seen her was when Tomoko had carried her to safety while blood ran down her face. Even Danno was on his mind as Ryuko held his hand as they walked up to the mansion. The man had tried everything to get them both to safety, and in the process he was injured by Hisashi's flame. Izuku felt if he had noticed sooner then Danno would have been spared from such a painful encounter.

The errands that Ryuko had brought him for was for clothes shopping, and for a haircut. It did pain Ryuko that the only reason she was buying him new clothes was because what she had of his at the house before he was taken were now two sizes smaller than what he fit in now. So he had nothing to wear, so a couple thousand yen later he had a large assortment of new clean clothes and a pair of shoes. As for his haircut, Ryuko had asked him what he wanted, and Izuku opted for a trim as they call it. So his hair no longer covered the majority of his face and eyes, but now just barely stood above his eyebrows.

"IZUKU!" A small feminine voice cried as it neared them.

Izuku's train of thought was broken as he looked to his friend running towards him with a large smile. She was wearing a red sundress with sunflowers printed all over it. Her hair was tied up in a red bow, and she wore black shoes.

Izuku could not control his excitement as he jumped up and down in joy before tearing his hand away from Ryuko's and making a mad dash for the girl to meet her half way.

For a split second, Ryuko felt her heart rate spike, and her eyes widened in fear. Though, the feeling of dread passed as she was brought back to those dark time for a split second.

"**Izuku is back with me...Izuku is back with me…"** She eased to herself as she saw the two meet each other hand in hand, giggling and laughing in joy. She laid a hand to her chest, letting it slowly quell her still beating heart.

Taking a deep breath, Ryuko smiled sharply as she kept walking towards them, noticing Danno and Emiko standing by their mansion's door.

Ryuko waved to them, the couple waving and smiling back as they approached her. She casually passed by the gushing kids and made her way to the other adults.

"Ryu my sweet! It's good to see you." Emiko said, bringing the shorter woman into a hug.

Ryuko chuckled. "What's with the noble dialogue?"

Emiko chuckled. "What? Can a friend not simply greet her fellow friend in such a fashion?"

Danno chuckled this time. "Honey, stop you sound ridiculous."

Emiko pouted. "Bah! You two are always killing my fun."

Ryuko and Danno now embraced, Ryuko being careful of the man's back. "Hey Danno, how are you feeling?"

Danno scoffed as he moved to stand besides his wife. "Just a scratch honestly! I'm pretty resilient you know."

Emiko snorted. "Resilient he says!" She guffawed. "What happened to, 'ohh honey my back can you get me some ice cream! Ohh I can't reach the remote! Woe is me!'" Emiko finished whilst clutching her hands to her chest in a mocking manner.

Ryuko laughed boisterously as she imagined the very believable scenario in her head.

"Come on Danno, even I know you're full of crap." Ryuko jested.

Danno took the 'punches' in stride as he shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "Was worth a shot!" He said whilst clearing his throat. "Izuku! Momo! Come over here!"

Said two kids ceased their loud laughter as they looked to the intrusive voice. Momo quickly grabbed Izuku's hand with her scarred one and quickly pulled him behind her; tugging him along as they now stood in front of the three adults.

"Yes!?" Momo gasped slightly out of breath.

Danno crouched down to their height, and looked to Izuku with open arms.

"Izuku! Where's my hug at huh?"

Izuku looked to him in concern, his eyes gazing to his shoulders and back in worry. Danno noticed his look and sighed before pulling him into a hug forcefully.

"Worry not Izuku! I promise I'm okay, alright?" He chuckled as the boy's tense body relaxed slightly.

"R-Really?" Izuku whispered as he looked Danno in his eyes.

Danno's smile did not falter. "Of course! Now...I see you got a haircut…" He leaned in to whisper in the boy's ear. "Looks amazing, keep up the work my boy and you'll have Momo's heart yet!"

Izuku's reaction was immediate as his face turned a vibrant red. "W-What?!" He shrieked.

Danno's laughter was cut short by way of Emiko's sharp hand. She instantly gave her husband's head a chop as he yelped in pain.

"Hey!" Emiko scolded. "Leave the poor boy alone."

Now it was Emiko's turn to crouch down and pull the boy into an embrace.

"Oh Izuku how you have grown! We've all missed you dearly." She sighed.

Izuku felt himself relax in her hug as he nodded his head in affirmation.

"I missed you all too…" He trailed off.

Emiko broke the embrace and stood tall, her hands aiming for the door a few feet away from them.

"Let's head inside now! It's time we all got prepared for lunch! I'm making everyone's favorite!"

Momo and Izuku grinned. "Katsudon!" The two cheered as they bummed rushed into the house, leaving the three adults behind.

Ryuko watched her little Izuku run inside, a feeling of immense warmth and comfort filling her chest. She missed this feeling, she practically thrived off this feeling. It was a miracle she had made it so long without it, and she'd die before ever having to experience the absence of this feeling again.

"Say, Ryuko? Mind giving me a hand?" Emiko questioned as they made their way to the door.

Ryuko nodded her head. "Of course! You know how much I love helping you while Danno blubbers away at us till we go mad." She teased.

Emiko chortled as Danno sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if you two enjoy torturing me."

Emiko giggled. "Not as much as you enjoy torturing us with your nonsense never ending rambling and horrible jokes."

Danno feigned hurt before smiling mischievously. "You got me there."

* * *

Izuku and Momo were running around the house, playing tag like they used to. It seemed weird to think of it that way, but it was the reality. Izuku was ecstatic though, he finally was playing with Momo, and it's everything he wanted whilst spending the last few nights in the house in the field. He did draw some pictures of her, and he wondered what had become of them.

Ryuko told him the house was being investigated, to find any leads on the other two men that Hisashi had with him. When Izuku was asked about the whereabouts of said men, he told Ryuko that they simply left with Hisashi somewhere and it was all he knew. So it was safe to assume that they were still in Japan somewhere.

In any case, Izuku did not have any access to those pictures he drew, or his art supplies as everything was considered evidence for the moment.

As Izuku chased a giggling Momo, he could not help but wonder how dull his drawings must really look compared to the actual real thing. She gave off a natural radiance of happiness and heroic energy that he could not help but admire her. When she stood up to Hisashi, and looked the man in his eyes while standing in front of him. Izuku felt a new form of admiration and loyalty to her was born that day. He swore he would strive to be the amazing hero she will become one day, and they were barely four at that. Izuku's birthday was two months from now, and apparently hers was coming up, but Izuku knew what he had before him was a real friendship.

As they rounded a corner, and Izuku reached his hand out to poke her back in an attempt to tag her. He felt himself slip and catch the corner of the wall they just turned. Almost immediately Izuku fell with a yelp and landed roughly on his knee. Polished marble floor was not the safest landing zone, and judging by Izuku's now scraped and bleeding knee the boy stopped all form of play as he clutched at his leg to try and ease the subtle pain.

Momo, noticed her friends cry of pain, and turned around. Gasping as she saw him on the floor clutching his leg.

"Oh no!" She said in worry as she made her way back to him. "Izuku, your knee!" She cried. "Are you okay?"

Izuku winced slightly as he tried to stand up, only to feel his injury flare in pain.

"It h-hurts." He said through clenched teeth.

Momo jumped up and down, moving her hands in a shaking manner as she looked around the hall they were in. They were honestly about a five minutes walk away from the adults, and she was fearful of what they would say when she returned with an injured Izuku. Acting and thinking quickly, Momo reached a hand down for him to hopefully help lift him up.

Izuku looked to her hand in intrigue, cautiously reaching out for her outstretched one.

"Grab my hand and lean on me okay?" She explained. "There's a bathroom nearby and I can clean the cut! Daddy's taught me how to do it since I always get hurt while at grandmas."

Izuku's eyes widened as he heard her take charge. He instantly trusted her and gripped her hand in his own, feeling her lift him up gently as he clenched his teeth slightly. Izuku did as she had told him, and draped his hand over her shoulder. Luckily, they were the same height, and Momo cautiously gripped his arm.

"Ready?" She said gently. "The bathroom is just two doors down." She eased.

The two of them walked at Izuku's pace, the boy soldiering on as he trusted Momo. The walk to the bathroom was short, and before Izuku knew it, he was seated on the closed lid of the toilet while Momo rummaged through some of the cabinets in the bathroom. She had to set up a stepping stool for her to reach the medicine cabinet and found exactly what she was looking for.

"Ah-Ha!" She cheered as she got back to the floor. "Hydrogen peroxide, a cotton ball, and a band-aid!" She announced, displaying them up to him like they were some trophy.

Izuku instantly recognized what the said medicinal items were as he nodded his head.

"It's gonna sting okay?" She said sadly, while pouring some of the liquid on the ball.

Izuku nodded his head. "Yeah I know, Ryu has done this a few times."

Momo nodded as she started to clean the wound as best she could. Izuku winced as he felt a sting and watched in pained awe as Momo's face scrunched up in concentration. She was following all the steps her father had taught her, and just as she finished up and laid the band-aid on; Momo admired her handy work as she gave a triumphant nod at her handiwork.

"Done!" She concluded, setting the cotton ball in a small trash bin, and setting the peroxide on the sinks counter.

Izuku's eyes sparkled as she once again, 'saved' him. He set himself onto the floor gently, testing how his legs felt as he moved with them. It still stung, but definitely felt better than beforehand.

"Momo wow!" He gushed. "You're so cool! Thanks!" He said with a subtle bow.

Momo's face grew a tiny scarlet tinge as she nervously giggled. "I-It was nothing, of course I'll help my friend anyway I can!"

Izuku smiled in her direction, his eyes unknowingly looking to her hand. His look of genuine mirth and sincerity was replaced with a small one of grief; which the small girl noticed.

She knew he was looking at her hand, and frankly it was starting to annoy her.

"Izuku it's okay. You didn't mean to." She chastised.

Izuku winced. "But I hurt you…"

Momo rolled her eyes, as she lifted his hand for her to see.

It looked a lot better than how it used to, or so Izuku told himself. Her normal skin tone was a milky white; while where she was burnt by his quirk it was a vivid red, almost like her entire palm was tanned.

"See? It's not bad at all! It didn't even hurt me I swear!"

Izuku instantly gave her a skeptical look. "You're lying."

Momo held said hand to her heart. "I swear Izuku, it does not hurt nor did it ever hurt. It was really weird actually...daddy told me it was because of adrenaline or something?"

Izuku gave her one last look before sighing.

"But it made your skin look like that…"

Momo stomped her foot on the floor, her shoes loudly echoing along the marble tiling. "Izuku! Stop it!"

Izuku cowered slightly under her scolding voice and gaze, but eventually relented.

"Okay Momo. You think dinner is ready by now?" He opted to changing the subject.

Her look of annoyance turned to one of wonder as she put a finger to her chin. "Hmmm it should be? Let's go see?"

Izuku nodded, his smile now returning. "Yes! I'm feeling super hungry!"

Momo nodded her head, jumping with joy. "Me too! Mommy and Ryu make the best katsudon!"

* * *

_In the Kitchen_

"Danno I swear on Momo, if you say another stupid joke. They won't find your body."

Danno sweat dropped. "Y-You can't just say something like that in the presence of a pro hero!"

Ryuko looked to him with a confused look. "Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention. But I'm sure whatever Emiko told you, is deserved…" Her eyes grew dark. "And I'll be sure to help where I can of course."

Danno groaned, slamming his head on the table as he was once again ganged up on by the two women.

"I can't wait till Izuku is old enough to where he can have my back."

Ryuko scoffed. "And what makes you think my little Wyrmling would be on your side?"

Danno grew a serious look. "Men stick together from the evil tyranny of women."

Emiko chuckled. "Danno I really do love your dumb ass, but you still haven't told Ryuko of an important offer of yours."

Danno's eyes squinted. "OURS. Honey, we both agreed."

Ryuko's gaze lingered on them both as her look of fake confusion from earlier turned into a real one.

"An offer? What offer?" She questioned.

Danno sat up straight, facing the hero as she stood by the stove.

"Emiko and I have been talking. Hopefully it's not too soon, and if it is, forgive us. But we have an offer for you, one that we hope you take…"

Ryuko raised a brow, looking to the both of them now as Emiko made to stand by her husband.

"Yes Ryuko, I'm sure you know Momo's fifth birthday is coming up."

"As well as Izuku's." Danno added.

Ryuko chuckled. "Why would I forget Momo's and my own nephew's birthday?"

Danno chuckled as well. "Just making sure, but that's not where our offer lies. It has to do with their age of course."

"Okay?" Ryuko continued.

"Danno and I are going to be putting Momo into kindergarten soon, a private institution."

Ryuko immediately started shaking her head, waving her hands as she realized what it was they were offering.

"N-No! Absolutely not!" She declined.

Danno took the lead now. "I know it's a lot to ask, but could you maybe put Izuku in the same school as Momo? You know how close the two are, and it would be easier for the two of them to grow if they attend the same schooling. They are both going to be five, and applications go in a month from now. Of course we will pay-!"

"Stop!" Ryuko suddenly said. "That's exactly why I a, saying no! I cannot expect you two to do such a thing for Izuku and I. I refuse!"

Emiko sighed. "Ryuko please, we WANT to do this. Izuku deserves it with what he went through, and we want to do this for you for easier peace of mind as well. You know how heavily guarded these private schools can be."

Ryuko groaned, laying her head in her hands. "You two, you're being too kind. It's going to be too expensive and I could never hope of paying you back either!" Ryuko gave them a hard look. "I don't care what you say, but this is simply too much."

Danno grumbled. "Ryuko, we have so much freaking money I could wipe my as-"

Danno squeaked as he felt Emiko jab his side harshly.

"_What the idiot meant to say was_, take this as a birthday gift to Izuku. One that lasts for about ten years of course...and it still won't stop us from buying him gifts still...ummm this isn't so convincing is it?" Emiko laughed nervously.

Ryuko gave her friends a sad look. "Guys please, this is just too much...I don't know what to say, or a way to ever hope to repay you for such a kindness."

"Then how about this." Danno suddenly jumped in.

The two women looked to him as he walked towards the dragon hero.

"I'm sure Izuku has talked about wanting to attend U.A in the distant future, yes?"

Ryuko nodded. "Yes?"

Danno crossed his arms. "Momo also has dreams of attending the same school her mother did, so it's actually cool both have dreams to go where their moms went right?"

"Well, Inko didn't go to U.A…" Ryuko countered.

"That may be, but you're also his mother you know." Danno said. "Anyways! The point is, there will come a time where Izuku will be trained correct? In preparation for the U.A entrance exam?"

Ryuko's eyes grew a mirthful look. "Yes that is correct. The Wild Wild Pussy Cats and myself have that honor. Possibly Rumi as well, but that depends if she can focus with how much she coddles him…"

Danno's grin grew tenfold as he unfolded his arms, stretching one out to reach one of hers.

"Then when the time comes for us to call in a favor, one that will repay your 'debt' as you are making it sound like."

Ryuko chuckled, already reaching her hand for his; their hands met.

"That favor is, Momo being trained alongside Izuku, so they can both be prepared for the entrance exam and hence continue going to school together."

Their hands gripped each other strongly.

"We have a deal?" Danno said with a raised brow.

Ryuko genuinely chortled, her inner instincts coming through as her laugh turned guttural.

Emiko herself, nodded her head in approval as she gave her husband a predatory look. "My god sweetie, that was pretty hot. I forgot how convincing you can be with deals..."

Ryuko brought her hand up for a finalized handshake as her eyes flared as a 'deal' was made between the three. "My dear friends, you don't got yourselves a deal; this is a _pact._"

* * *

_Four months Later_

"Izuku aren't you excited!?"

Izuku nodded his head, jumping with joy as they neared the school.

"Yes! Can you believe we are going to school together?!"

Momo, just as excited, squealed as she held onto the hands of both her parents. Izuku was doing the same, but he held Ryuko's with just an equal amount of gusto.

Izuku and Momo were both five now, and their applications were sent in for this school about two months ago. Once the payments went through, and some background checks were given, Izuku and Momo were allowed entry to the prestigious private academy. One that went from kindergarten, all the way to ninth grade. So the both of them had a lot of growing up to do together, and the thought was enjoyable for the both of them.

Though Izuku lived a distance away from the school, Ryuko did not mind flying him over to the school in their own special way. It was a little bonding experience between them, and Ryuko enjoyed every second of it. It may have been the first time they had done such a thing, but Ryuko imagined she'd be doing this for a few years longer. It filled her with warmth.

Though the woman was fearful of Izuku being away from her sight for the first time since he was taken, she felt some relief seeing the security and even some heroes stationed around the school. Ryuko's thoughts came to a halt as she felt Izuku squeeze her hand. She looked to him, noticing his calm and loving smile.

"Ryu?"

Ryuko gave him her own smile. "Yes?"

Izuku suddenly hugged her, burying his face in her stomach as she felt a jolt of happiness consume her. She instantly returned his affections, her chest purring like it always did with him. She hoped this would never stop, and that he would not grow out of this loving and affectionate phase. She knew how eventual teenagers could be, and frankly she hoped in the future he would not become embarrassed hugging her in such a way. It was something for the future however, and Ryuko was going to make sure she was going to enjoy every bit of it she could right now.

"I love you. I'll see you later okay?" Izuku muffled voice said from her stomach.

Ryuko felt a growl like purr escape her lips as she hugged him tighter.

"Of course, we will fly home and even go out for some food okay?"

Izuku nodded his head.

"Izuku hurry!" Momo suddenly called from the gates of the school.

Both of them broke their embrace as Momo stood by the gate, having had her own moment with her parents a few seconds ago.

"Coming!" Izuku shouted for her as he looked back to his aunt.

Ryuko felt tears leaving her eyes as she held onto his hands tightly.

"I-Izuku, you won't get embarrassed if I cry right?"

Izuku smiled. "Never."

Ryuko cried dragon-like tears as she brought him into one last embrace.

"G-Good! Because you know h-h-how much of a baby I a-am…"

Ryuko gave him one last squeeze before ruffling his hair and tugging on his large horns.

"I love you Izuku. Have fun okay?"

Izuku nodded turning around and running towards the gate.

"Bye mommy!" Izuku triumphantly yelled as he made his way to an excited Momo.

Ryuko felt her heart soar, her tears returning as she clutched at her mouth to hopefully quell her sobs. She felt a pat on her back to see Emiko offering her the same tear filled eyes.

"Don't worry, I cried like a baby t-too." She joked.

Ryuko felt herself wetly chuckle as she rubbed at her eyes. She could just make out Izuku and Momo being lead into a classroom, their teacher assuming as whole bunch of other kids were following suit.

"Y-Yeah, I guess it's fine if you cried too." Ryuko sighed.

Emiko pointed to a car parked a few yards away from them. "You should see Danno, he's practically bawling like someone stole his puppy."

Ryuko looked to the car and laughed joyously. Said man was crying in his hands, slapping the steering wheel in a dramatic fashion as he wailed loudly.

Many of the older students seemed to look to the sobbing man in awkwardness, turning away from him as they continued on into the older section of the academy.

"Ryuko?" A voice called.

Ryuko felt herself jolt slightly at the voice. She turned around and saw a familiar woman looking to her in surprise.

"Hanae?" Ryuko said with wide eyes.

Hanae giggled nervously. "Yup! That's me, I'm assuming since you're here because Izuku will be attending this school?"

Ryuko gave the woman a gentle smile and nod. "Yes, he is." Ryuko then looked to Emiko. "Where are my manners, this is Emiko Yaoyorozu, my very good friend."

Emiko gave the woman a smile and bow. "Nice to meet you Hanae?"

Hanae looked to her in confusion before realization hit. "O-Oh right! Hanae Hagakure. It's a pleasure."

"Charmed." Emiko chuckled. "My daughter Momo is also attending this school as well."

Hanae grinned. "That's wonderful! So Izuku and Momo will be together huh?"

They both nodded.

Ryuko looked back to the class Izuku walked into. "I'm assuming your little girl Toru will be also attending this school?"

Hanae nodded. "Yes she is, and she's also in my class as well, conveniently enough." Hanae looked too her watch.

"Wait, class?" Emiko questioned.

"Oh! Yes I teach here at this academy, having been doing so for about eight years now. I'm the lead Kindergarten teacher. Followed by my husband who teachers the upper division classes."

Hanae paused, looking to her class in the distance being led in. "Ah! And it looks like the little bundles of joy are being led into the class by my assistant as we speak!"

Ryuko and Emiko looked to said class, realizing that it was in fact the class their own kids had walked into.

"Well I'll be damned, Momo and Izuku are in your class." Emiko chuckled.

Ryuko felt a bigger relief wash over her. Even if she did not know Hanae too well, she felt some comfort knowing that this woman was going to be teaching and taking care of Izuku. Hanae gave the two women a bow, before making her way to the school gate. "It was a pleasure you two! I'll make sure to teach those two to the best of my abilities!"

Emiko and Ryuko gave the woman a wave as she entered the school, and then the classroom.

"Well, Danno and I have a meeting in an hour with a colleague of ours, so I'll see you later on Ryuko." She said while giving her friend a hug.

"Good luck with that." Ryuko said as she watched Emiko walk away.

Ryuko turned back around to the school and sighed. She knew Izuku would be safe, but this pit of worry she felt was something she'd have to get used to.

"Have a good day today, my baby."

* * *

As Izuku and Momo were seated in a table fit for three, imagine their surprise when a pair of floating clothes nervously sat themselves alongside them. The both of them gave the peculiar sight confused looks before a voice spoke from amidst the clothes.

"H-Hi…" A meek, very squeaky voice greeted them.

Momo was the first to respond. "Hello?"

Izuku stood silent as his eyes widened.

"M-My names Toru Hagakure, nice to meet you…"

Momo smiled. "My names Momo Yaoyorozu! Nice to meet you." Momo gave the girl a quizzical look. "Is that your qu-"

"QUIRK?!"

Both girls looked to Izuku in surprise as he was practically shaking in his seat.

"Y-Yes?" She squeaked.

"S-Sorry...I just like quirks a lot..." Izuku gulped. "Ummm my name is Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you too."

The pair of clothes seemed to relax a bit as she got a name for the both of them. "M-Midoriya and Y-Yaoyorozu…can we be f-f-friends?"

Izuku answered instantly. "Of course! Right Momo?"

Momo offered her own confirmation. "Yes! Let's all be friends together!"

"O-Okay!" Toru cheered as she relaxed in her seat.

"But!" Izuku said, holding his pinky up to her. "We have a pact to make."

"Pact?"

Momo nodded her head. "Yup. We must make a pact to become official friends."

Before Toru could realize what she was getting herself into, Izuku and Momo linked their pinkies together, both looking too the invisible girl with rapt attention.

"Repeat after me." Izuku explained. "I hereby swear! We will be friends forever, and nothing will ever change that! As friends, we will play together, laugh together, get in trouble together, grow up together, and most importantly!"

Toru cautiously brought her own invisible pinky to their's; Izuku and Momo not batting an eye as they felt the girl's mysterious finger.

"We will always be there for each other." Momo finished.

Izuku and Momo could not see it, but Toru had literally stars in her eyes as she wrapped her pinky around theirs. She had made such a promise with her mom and dad many times. Be it that she promised to clean her room, or that she'd eat all her veggies if it meant she could have ice cream.

Toru took a deep breath as she repeated the mantra. "I hereby swear! We will be friends forever, and nothing will ever change that! As friends, we will play together, laugh together, get in trouble together, grow up together, and most importantly!" She said with complete confidence.

"We will always be there for each other." The three finished with.

"Now..." Izuku gushed. "What is your quirk?!"

In that moment, a beautiful friendship was born, one that would last a literal lifetime. Their story continues.

* * *

**Like I said, some things are going to pick up pace to make this story go a bit faster. If I really wanted to I could actually draw this out soooooo much and write ever single detail, but I feel I can just add those in the future with bonus chapters. For instance, how Izuku and Momo spent their 5th birthdays together and how they reacted to being told they would be attending school together; and so on. **

**1\. To be honest, I missed writing all this fluff and just cute interactions between Ryuko and Izuku; and Izuku and Momo. It feels so refreshing and easier on the mind than the constant drama, but I still enjoyed nonetheless. It is just a better place.**

**2\. Toru is now part of the friend group, and to those wondering why it seemed rushed it really is not. It is actually extremely normal for kids this young to make friends so easily; therefore them becoming friends so quickly should not be shocking at all. I am a teachers aid in a kindergarten class, and you would be amazed with how kids just befriend one another so quickly.**

**3\. Now what exactly is Izuku's quirk some of you have been wondering? Well, it is a mixture of Hisashi's fire quirk and Inko's minor telekinesis for sure. Also if you remember the exposure from Ryuko when Izuku was in Inko's womb will have major effects on him. Many readers have caught this, especially the whole thing with eyes. I will leave it at that for now.**

**As always, have a wonderful day, evening, and night. **

**(DO NOT READ THE NEXT NOTE IF YOU DON'T WANT SOMEWHAT SPOILERS. Even if it may seem obvious.)**

**4\. Soooooo onto something that is of major importance to the story as a whole. I have been getting messages if this will evolve into an eventual Harem fic. Personally and from the vision I was given, it is supposed to be and I will most likely honor it. Though it is for me to decide as it is just me now. I will have a poll created when the time strikes, and I will let my readers have a say in it however. No matter the outcome this was solely supposed to be a IzukuxMomoxToru fic. But if the triple pair seems to much, then it will just be a IzukuxMomo fic with Toru trying to convince them to get together kind of thing. **


	11. Chapter 11

_Going to be editing the story from scratch to fix minor and somewhat glaring discrepancies that will otherwise not effect the story. Just the fluidity. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Times Ahead

"TAG YOU'RE IT!"

"C-COME BACK HERE!" Izuku shouted as a pair of invisible clothes ran right past him.

Momo could barely contain her giggles as she peaked out from her hiding spot, her hands clamped over her mouth to quell any of her noise.

Izuku caught a glimpse of Momo's famed ponytail, but seemingly ignored her as he solely set out to chase Toru. Being invisible and all, Toru had a natural talent for tag and hide-n-seek. One of which Toru held the undisputed championship belt for.

Izuku eventually caught up to the invisible girl, his fingers grazing what he assumed was her shoulder.

"T-TAG! Y-YOU'RE IT!" He cried with broken bouts of breath.

Once again, Izuku ran as Toru chased, the two of them giggling like madmen. Izuku however had a destination in mind, and it was where a certain girl was hiding.

Once again Momo peeked over from her hiding spot, but her eyes widened in horror. Izuku was smiling maniacally as he ran directly to her, hoping Toru would set her eyes on someone else.

"THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE!" Toru suddenly squealed as her eyes noticed their friend looking at them.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Momo cried as she turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

Izuku cackled as he pushed his legs as much as he could. He caught up to Momo, and ran ahead of her. Effectively leaving her to her own fate as Toru reached an invisible hand out and managed to poke Momo's back.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Toru said triumphantly as she ran in the opposite direction.

Momo huffed in annoyance, though giggled all the same as she ran towards Izuku, revenge on her mind.

It had roughly been two months since that fated day. The day in which they started their education as aspiring students, and there were still so many years to come. The three of them had become the best-est of friends, and were nearly inseparable at points. Their dynamic, though barely blossoming, was one for the record books. Toru fit right in with Momo and Izuku, and Izuku and Momo got along with Toru wonderfully. For their respective parents, it brought warmth and content in their hearts.

And so the three of them played for the majority of their recess. Chasing one another to their little legs grew sore, and their hearts raced. It was roughly the last ten minutes of recess where the three of them found themselves lying in the grass to gather their breaths. Sweaty, and filled with smiles and laughter, the three of them let their body's relax as best they could before Hanae called them all in for the day.

Toru was the first one to speak.

"Hey Momo. I have a question…"

Momo tried her best to look towards her friend in the position she was in. "A question?" She wondered.

Toru grew a nervous look, though the others could not tell.

"Ummm y-yeah...sorry if it seems mean to ask though…"

Momo sat up, facing the girl in question.

"It's okay Toru you can ask me anything." Momo affirmed.

Toru rubbed her hands together nervously as she too sat upright facing her friend. Izuku continued to lay on the ground as he looked at them curiously.

Toru aimed to point her hand but stopped midway, chuckling nervously. "I-I should really wear gloves so you guys can see my hands…umm Momo. Yo-Your hand? How come it's red like that?"

Izuku jolted, as if he had been struck by lightning. His face immediately grew fearful as he looked to Momo in guilt. He expected her to have a look of fear just like him, but surprisingly, Momo just seemed to be perplexed by Toru's question.

"I was wondering when you would ask." Momo chuckled gently, lifting her palm up for her to see. The same red blotch that covered her entire palm was ever still so present where it laid.

Toru fidgeted slightly. "S-Sorry I just felt it would be rude for me to ask...my parents always told me that it's rude to ask such things about someone…"

Mono nodded in understanding. "My parents says the same thing, so I get you." Momo prodded at her hand with her other, watching as it changed color as pressure was applied to her palm.

"I got it almost a year ago, when Izuku and I were playing in my room. I was showing Izuku a new thing I could make when he suddenly started glowing in this green fire. I reached out to grab his arm in a panic, and burned my hand like this…" Momo paused, thinking back to that day.

"R-Really?" Toru squeaked gently.

Izuku huddled against himself tightly as Toru looked over in his direction. It was always so hard to read the girls expressions, and in the situation Izuku found himself in, he could not thoroughly judge what the invisible girl was thinking or feeling. A part of him felt he deserved to be feared, or for others to despise him. Heck, he still wondered at times why Momo still considered him her best friend.

"I-It did hurt...but the pain only lasted an hour or so. And ever since then my hand has been scarred like this. It doesn't bother me." Momo finished with a smile on her face.

"Is that why you never use your quirk Izuku?" Toru suddenly questioned.

Her relaxed tone and calm demeanor surprised Izuku. So much so he let out an incoherent jumble of words that caused the two girls to giggle.

"A-Aren't you scared of me n-now?" Izuku whispered out when his words caught up to him.

Now it was Toru's turn to give him an odd look they could not see. "Why would I be scared?" She queried.

Izuku's mouth moved to open, but shut close. He sat there in awkward silence as his two friends stared him down.

"W-W-Well I hurt Momo." He continued.

Toru hummed in thought. "You did, but she seems okay about it, and not bothered by it. So why should you or me?"

Such words of wisdom seemed abnormal to be coming out of a five year old's mouth, but Momo was quick to agree.

"That's what I've been telling him for months!" She groaned. "He thinks I'm bothered by it, and because of that he hasn't used his quirk."

Izuku cowered slightly under Momo's gaze. That was not exactly why he hadn't used his quirk or tried to, but it was a huge part of the problem if anything.

"Well then there you go Izuku." Toru huffed. "If she says it's okay then it's okay! But is that why you don't use your quirk though?"

Izuku nodded his head gently. "Kinda…"

"Kinda?" Toru repeated.

Izuku looked at both of them with an uncomfortable look. "I just don't want to h-hurt people with it. How can you be a hero with a quirk that hurts people?" He revealed quietly.

Toru snorted slightly. "Izuku isn't that one flame hero or something like number three right now? What's his name? Flame man?"

"Umm, it's Endeavor." Izuku corrected.

Momo's eyes widened in understanding. "Hey that's right. He's a top hero with a fire quirk, and you have a fire quirk."

Izuku rubbed his head, looking to the ground. "I-I guess that's true." He looked up at them. "B-But I don't know how to use my quirk like he does."

Momo rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because you don't use it." She suddenly stood up. "Your mommy is Ryukyu, the dragon hero. I KNOW she will help you."

"Exactly!" Toru added. "I'm sure she would know a thing or two. Not to mention she is the best hero to ever live!"

Izuku felt a grin breach his face at Toru's and Momo's words of encouragement. "You r-really think I can be a hero? With this quirk?" He whispered.

"Duh!"

"Of course!"

It was small, but a flicker lit in Izuku's heart. He still had many doubts and many fears, but maybe this was the small push he needed? Izuku was not dumb, far from it. He knew the only way he could better his quirk, and his understanding would be to actively use it and practice it. Only so many doctor visits could reveal so much, and he was just at the point where he needed to be one with himself.

His time with Hisashi, though not willingly, did help him in some sense. Hisashi seemed to have a grasp of what his quirk was. He definitely has his fathers flames that was a given, but when it came to Inko and what her quirk did to him was still unknown to him. And the thing with Ryuko and how her quirk 'rubbed off of her' while he was in Inko's tummy...whatever that meant. These things intrigued but also frightened Izuku. The only way anything could be answered was if Izuku finally accepted his quirk as best he could for the moment and go from there, and he knew exactly how.

Izuku stood, a smile on his face as he rubbed at his eyes. He felt some tears escape out the corners, but hid it well. They weren't tears of sadness or anger; they were tears of content and acceptance.

"T-Thanks Momo, Toru. You're both right." He nodded.

"_KIDS IT'S TIME TO COME BACK INSIDE NOW!" _Hanae called from a door far from them.

The collective groans from other students and pouts made the three friends sigh slightly as they made their way back to class.

"Glad we could help." Toru said whilst skipping.

"So what are you gonna do?" Momo pondered.

Izuku gulped, a wary smile on his face. "Just have to tell mommy…"

* * *

_Later that day_

It had roughly been twenty minutes since Ryuko had flown over and picked Izuku up from school. It was by far her favorite part of the day, but for the first time since he started school. Izuku remained silent the whole flight home. Usually, he would be talking her ear off as he droned on and on about what he was up to; especially with what him, Momo, and Toru had done. It worried the dragon hero slightly, and when they landed within the confines of their backyard of their house, Izuku waited patiently like he always did as she set him on the ground.

As she set him on the ground, Izuku ran up to her and hugged her tightly. This quelled her worry for now as her chest grumbled with joy.

"I noticed you were really quiet today Izuku, any reason why?" Ryuko questioned as she lifted him in her arms.

The woman grunted slightly as she held him in her arms, noticing how heavy and big he had gotten. A small part of her heart stung at the realization these moments were growing slimmer each passing day. She walked to the back door and let themselves in; setting him back on the ground as they put their shoes to the side of the back door.

"Just thinking." He answered after a minute.

"Thinking?" Ryuko wondered as he walked away from her, his sights set on the fridge.

"Y-Yeah…" He paused. "Thinking a lot, about, stuff."

Ryuko raised a brow, following right behind him. "Stuff huh?" She giggled. "And pray tell, what 'stuff', are you thinking about?"

Izuku opened the fridge and pulled out a small juice box. He did not answer her as he made his way to the couch now, sitting on it quietly as he sipped away.

The worry that Ryuko felt dissipate moments ago, returned tenfold as she felt her hands move to her mouth. She was just about to bite her nails, but Izuku was quick to look at her and catch it.

"H-Hey!" He scolded quietly. "You said you wouldn't bite your nails anymore..."

Ryuko felt her face blush slightly as she set her hands back to her sides.

"Well you have me feeling stressed right now you know." She grumbled, moving to sit next to him.

Izuku rubbed the juice box in his hands nervously. "So-Sorry...you just promised Rumi, Mandy, and I you wouldn't do that anymore."

Ryuko sighed, leaning her head on his horns. "Izuku I'm sorry, but can you please just tell me what you're thinking about?

Izuku felt his voice and body shake. "I-I just don't want y-you to be upset at me."

"Upset at you how? What'd you do?" She eased gently.

"N-Not what'd I do, but what I want to do." He continued.

"What do you want to do then?"

Izuku moved his head away from her own, one of his hands reaching for her's.

"Umm, promise me you won't be mad…"

"Izuku you're really worrying me." She whispered. "What do you want to do?"

"Promise…"

"I promise I won't get mad at you Izuku." She affirmed honestly.

Izuku paused for a minute, taking deep breaths as he prepared to tell her. He could not tell what had him so nervous. Ryuko of all people would be the most understanding when it came to his quirk, especially with how she would sometimes hint at it now and then.

It was no secret to Ryuko that Izuku did not like to use his quirk. Nor did he care for it much really. Ever since he had been rescued from Hisashi, and even before then, since the first moment it appeared at the Yaoyorozu's household, Izuku had a morbid fear of his quirk. However, with a quirk just as destructive and powerful as his, she could understand him completely. She knew where he was coming from, and she would sometimes give little hints at him about his quirk. Just little things she hoped would set him on the right path on wanting to use it, but she had no such luck. So imagine the relief, and complete surprise that overcame the woman when Izuku finally revealed what he wanted to say.

"I want to use my quirk, I want to figure it out and use it to b-become a hero." He said confidently.

Ryuko gasped, her golden eyes looking to his emerald ones. He was staring into her soul, looking for any sign of hesitation or fear that would appear, but to his surprise she did no such thing. Almost immediately, Izuku found himself in a bone crushing hug that lasted a solid minute as Ryuko squealed in enjoyment.

"REALLY!?" She cried out in joy. "Izuku are you sure?! I've been waiting for this moment for so long!" She continued. "Do you mean it?!"

Izuku felt slightly dizzy from Ryuko's constant spinning, but smiled all the same.

"Y-Yes?" He managed to wheeze out.

Ryuko purred loudly as she rubbed her face against his. This was a moment she had been waiting on for years. Ever since Inko had told her she was due in three months or so, Ryuko would continually gush on about how excited she was to help the unborn Izuku with his quirk.

The many obstacles that arose, however, dosed all her plans and excitement, yet here he was finally telling her that he was effectively ready to try. And that's all she could have ever wanted. For her own selfishness and 'motherly' needs to want to help him with such an important part of his life, but more for the fact this meant he was moving in a positive direction.

"Oh my god Izuku! You don't understand how happy this makes me feel." She sighed, setting him on the couch with her as she held him.

"Are you really that happy?" He said in awe.

"Izuku, I've been waiting for this moment for years. It's something I've looked forward to since you were still brewing." She chuckled.

"Brewing?" He said with a scrunched up face.

"Never mind that!" She cheered again, giggling as she laid a kiss on his forehead.

"Oh!" Her face then grew serious. "By the way, don't worry me like that again." She scolded. "You had me scared you wanted to kick a puppy or something…" She jested.

Izuku's eyes widened. "I-I would never!" He cried.

Ryuko giggled, her sharp teeth showing. "Ohhhh, I know my sweet. Because you're going to be a hero, and heroes don't kick puppies"

Izuku could not help the laugh that left his body as he cuddled against her. "Only villains do that!" He added.

Ryuko held him close, sighing as she laid her nose against his horns. "And you're a hero, with a heroes quirk. There's no way you'd be a villain." She cooed.

Izuku felt his eyes brim with tears, yet with Ryuko he willingly let them fall.

"A hero…" he whispered.

"Everyone's hero." Ryuko gushed. "Most importantly, Tomoko's hero right?" She said whilst wiggling her brows.

Izuku felt his face warm up as he pushed his face against her chest. "Y-Yours too you know…"

"And mine of course. She'll just have to get used to me being number one in your heart." She chuckled.

Izuku chuckled himself. "T-Thanks mommy…"

Ryuko looked below to her chest where he laid. "Whatever for?"

"For believing in me." He finished with.

Ryuko's chest grumbled in satisfaction.

"How about I make some Katsudon tonight? Then we can spend the night just watching movies?" She offered.

Izuku jolted out of her hold in excitement.

"Sure!"

Ryuko laughed joyously as her eyes lingered on him. Her instincts felt at ease and satisfied as she looked to her prized piece of her hoard. She could not wait and see what the next few months, maybe even years would bring them now.

()()()()

_That Same Night_

Izuku was sound asleep in Ryuko's bed, having knocked out cold around the third movie in. She watched as he slept, admiring everything about him that brought her happiness and warmth. He was back in her arms and with her, he was always going to be there now. As her mind wandered, the movie quietly ongoing in the background, she heard her phone buzz on her nightstand. Calmly, Ryuko reached over and looked at the screen to see a message from a familiar name.

Raggy:** HOWS MY FAVORITEST LITTLE HUMAN BEING?!**

Dragontale: **You know, 'favoritest' is not really a word, you should have said: How is my most favorite little human being?**

Raggy: **I KNOW WHAT I SAID. NOW SHOW HIM TO ME.**

Ryuko smiled, ready to snap a photo of him sound asleep next to her before her eyes widened.

DragonTale: **Oh Tomoko! I completely forgot to let you and everyone know! Izuku finally gave the go to start training his quirk!**

Ryuko set her phone down, for a second before it buzzed to life once more.

Raggy: **SHUT. UP. HOW COULD YOU FORGET THAT?!**

Ryuko chuckled at the excessive caps her green haired friend used.

DragonTale: **Sorry I was just as surprised and excited as you seem to be. When are you guys back from your trip? **

Raggy:** We aren't leaving till a month from now :( Ryuko aka Pixie-Bob and Shino have insisted I not use my phone for the majority of this trip! Yawara was nice enough to sneak it over to me just so I could check in on you guys. **

Ryuko sighed blissfully.

DragonTale:** Well in a month's time that's when we will start with you guys. I still need to tell Rumi, and I already know how shes going to react.**

Raggy: **Ohhh shes gonna have a blast! Lucky I'm jealous I have to wait now...**

Ryuko sighed blissfully.

Dragontale: **Seriously, Tomoko enjoy the trip. You deserve it just as much as Shino, Yawara and Ryuko do. **

Raggy: **Hehe it always sounds so weird seeing you refer to Ryuko as Ryuko when your name is also Ryuko ;3;**

Ryuko rolled her eyes at her friend's message before typing one last thing for the night.

DragonTale: **Well good morning by the way, it's already night over here in Japan. See you soon. **

Raggy:** Goodnight Ryuko! Tell little Izuku I love him so freaking much and that I'm sorry I am not there to love him and embarrass him :c Oh! Also I'm not going to let the others know about this! I want to surprise them! SO DON'T TELL THEM ANYTHING.**

At that, Ryuko closed that set of messages to move on to another person she forgot to tell. One that promised her a 'whooping' if she did not tell her right away.

DragonTale: **Hey Rumi! Izuku gave us the go to begin training his quirk! I know you've been waiting just as much as we have, but you have to promise me you'll actually focus on training him and not just coddling him the whole time...**

Bunny: **Omw. **

Ryuko felt herself sputter as she quickly typed out a message back.

DragonTale: **WAIT DON'T COME OVER ITS ALREADY CLOSE TO MIDNIGHT!**

Bunny: **O.**

Bunny: **M.**

Bunny: **W.**

Ryuko sighed, looking over to the time on her phone.

DragonTale: **Izuku is already asleep, it'd be a shame if you woke him up…**

Ryuko did not get a response for a whole five minutes before her phone buzzed once again.

Bunny: **Fine. But I'm sleeping on the couch. **

That was all her message said before Ryuko heard her front door open. Ryuko groaned softly as she got off of the bed as quietly as she could and made her way down the hall. She could already see her good friend leaving her shoes by the door, stretching her arms above her head as she gave a loud yawn.

Rumi gave Ryuko a large grin. "You know, it's very rude to wake someone up with a text message so late."

Ryuko groaned. "I knew I should have not given you and Tomoko a key to the house."

Rumi raised a brow at this. "Oh? Has Tomoko done this before?"

Ryuko sighed. "Luckily, she lives far enough away that it would be a hindrance to her, I believe, to make such a sudden trip. You on the other hand seem to not mind."

Rumi shrugged her shoulders as she made her way to the couch. "Well aren't I lucky I live only about thirty minutes away. Oh and I can use my quirk freely so that helps with getting here quickly too."

Ryuko shook her head endearingly, a smile growing on her face. "Go sleep on Izuku's bed you idiot, don't sleep on the couch."

Rumi instantly shot up, making her way past the hero and into her own room.

"_Thought you'd never offer."_ Rumi said from within her room.

Ryuko deflated slightly, though smiled nonetheless as she followed the woman into her room. Ryuko could not help but roll her eyes as Rumi casually laid in the hero's large bed, Izuku clutched against her chest as she snuggled against him.

"_You know." _Ryuko whispered. "_I wonder what the hero paparazzi would think if they saw the fearsome and powerful hero Miruko cuddling up against a small child." _

Rumi ignored her friends teasing as she just snuggled closer against him. "_Meh. Who gives a shit what they say." _

Ryuko's eyes narrowed dangerously at her friend's choice of word.

Rumi snickered. "_Oops, I meant to say, who gives a poo what they say..."_

Ryuko, rolled her eyes again. Something she seemed to always do when in the company of her U.A and seemingly lifelong friend.

"_Whatever. Just know, if I pull him away from you I better not here you complain ONCE._" She warned as she moved into bed on the open side.

Rumi smiled. "_I'd like to see you try~"_

Ryuko growled instantly. Though she instantly clamped a hand over her mouth; her cheeks flushing slightly as the noise left her throat.

Rumi snorted, her arms wrapping around Izuku tightly as she sighed. "_Fine, but let me hold him for at least two hours then he's all yours._"

Ryuko crossed her arms, facing away from them as she pouted. "_Fine._"

Rumi silently cheered. "_Yay~" _She cooed.

Ryuko herself, eventually chuckled as she reached over, picking up the remote, and shutting off the T.V. This was not how she was expecting to end to the night, but the hero internally shrugged her shoulders. Tomorrow was going to be different, Ryuko could already tell.

* * *

"Come on Izuku! How can you call yourself an aspiring hero if you can't even run a mile?"

Izuku's heart was racing, his little body completely out of breath as he laid on the ground of a sandy beach. His body felt weak, muscles burning as he took in deep breaths.

This was not how Izuku had planned for the weekend to play out. He expected something along the lines of relaxation or laying in bed all day with Ryuko. However, to his surprise he awoke in the arms of Rumi and a laughing Ryuko who was snapping pictures away at them. The rabbit hero did not mind as she seemingly soaked up all the attention Izuku had to give. Even breakfast that morning was a strange affair, with Ryuko making pancakes as Rumi kept teasing and pinching the boy's face. None knew of Rumi's 'secret side' except for extremely close friends, but Rumi had a soft spot for kids, and apparently an even bigger soft spot for kids named Izuku. The famed Miruko was nothing more than a coddling love bug to him.

"Rumi! He's only five! What do you expect? He's just starting." Ryuko scolded. "Don't tire him out already."

Rumi scoffed. "Bah! I remember easily clearing a mile at five! He should excel in this!"

Ryuko rolled her eyes. "Not all of us were freaks like you when we were younger."

Rumi ignored her friend's comment as she looked at the collapsed boy.

"Izuku here still got it in him! Don't you?" Rumi praised questionably.

"R-Rumi can we sl-slow down?" He gasped.

Said woman sighed, walking back to him.

"Well, judging by how you look I'd say we've at least done enough for today." Rumi reasoned. "Come here." She said whilst pulling him into her arms.

Izuku sighed gently as he felt the older woman rub his shoulders and back calmly.

"Hmm you have a long way to go. But we are just barely starting." She nonchalantly said as she massaged his back.

"S-Sorry…" Izuku whined sadly.

Rumi chuckled. "Hey now don't be sad." She eased gently. "To be honest, I only pushed you this hard to see where you stand. Your mother is right, no one was crazy like me when I was five."

"Nor are they crazy like you are now." Ryuko grumbled as she joined the two.

"H-How'd I do?" Izuku said as she approached.

Ryuko smiled, tossiling what hair she could with his horns in the way. "Amazing. I'm surprised you made it so long without any formal training. Must be all that playing with Momo and Toru huh?"

Rumi's large ears instantly twitched at this. "Momo and Toru? Are these your little girlfriends I've heard about?" She teased.

Izuku's face instantly glowed bright red as he shook his head in a panic; denying any sort of allegation.

Ryuko gave a snort. "Quit teasing him Rumi, he's still too young to understand any of that stuff."

Rumi snickered as she sat up straight, setting Izuku by her side.

"He'll figure it out soon enough; but I wonder if he will grow a natural affinity for older women with how many are involved in his life." Rumi finished with a thoughtful look.

Ryuko's eyes displayed mirth. "Hopefully not, I can already tell Momo and Toru are going to become quite the lookers with amazing talent too boot. It'd be a shame if they lose from the get-go."

Rumi hummed. "That'd be quite the twist wouldn't it? Wait, isn't one invisible? How can you tell how she looks?"

Izuku watched in confusion as the two women continued to talk about Momo and Toru nonstop. All their talk made no sense to the five year old, but he could not help but smile. There was something about them both that seemed to naturally click with one another, almost like they didn't notice. Eventually, their talk evolved into a teasing fest. Each trying to one up the other as they threw jabs at one another. It perplexed him, but then again what did he know about any of this stuff.

Izuku was just happy to be here to experience it.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"Ryuko please for the love of god, don't drop my daughter…"

Ryuko giggled. "Danno, you need to relax, Emiko isn't worried like you are."

Danno gave the two women a worried filled glance as he saw Momo jumping up and down excitedly by the dragon hero.

"Does this seriously not worry you Emiko dear?"

Emiko scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Danno stop being so dramatic. She takes Izuku like this all the time. Even I have tried it out a few times loonnngggg~ ago back when Ryuko and I were little delinquents in U.A.'' She grinned. "One time won't hurt would it now?"

"Yeah Mr. Yaoyorozu!" Izuku chimed in. "The wind in your hair, and the rush of just flying is the greatest anyone could feel!"

Danno looked to his daughter. "Are you sure Momo?"

Momo smiled wide, nodding her head rapidly. "Yes daddy I've already told you! Just one time! Izuku always talks about how fun it is, plus Ryu said it's okay and she'll keep me safe!"

Danno sighed, nodding his head as he slouched slightly in defeat. "Alright alright.." He looked to Ryuko. "I'm assuming you'll be picking them up as well Ryuko?"

Ryuko nodded, a sharp grin plastering her face. "Yes sir. I'll come drop Momo off about ten minutes after they are out." She chuckled. "You know how traffic is in the air and all."

Danno shook his head with a smile. "Yeah, yeah if you say so."

Danno pulled Momo into a gentle embrace, kissing her cheek. "I'll see you when I get back from America okay Momo? I should hopefully be home by the weekend." He sighed.

Momo nodded her head sadly as she returned the embrace. "Okay daddy, I love you I'll behave I promise!"

Danno smiled as he set her down on the ground. "I know you will."

Emiko embraced Momo next. "I'll be outside when you get home sweetie." She said before looking at Izuku and Ryuko. "You three should head out now before you end up late."

"Oh yeah!" Izuku gasped. "Come on mommy! We need to hurry before we end up late like that last time!" Izuku implored.

Ryuko gasped in mock hurt. "Late?! Are you implying I'm getting slow, old, and ugly?"

Izuku's eyes widened in panic as he shook his hands in a frenzy. "N-No! I didn't mean it like that!"

Ryuko laughed boisterously, hoisting the boy up into her arms in a gentle embrace.

"I'm kidding Izuku. I know I'm still the hot and young bachelorette I've always been!" She cooed teasingly.

"Yet, you've been single your entire life." Emiko jabbed in jokingly. Which in turn made Danno snort.

Ryuko stuck her tongue out at her friends as she set Izuku back on the ground next to Momo. Ryuko looked at them both lovingly as she stretched her shoulders before feeling her quirk take over her body. It was a welcoming feeling as she felt her body morph into its dragon shape, and it was even more welcoming as she gently set both Izuku and Momo upon her back. Both of which were giggling amongst themselves excitedly as she felt them move about her back.

Emiko and Danno smiled as Danno looked at his watch.

"Well I'm off everyone. I have to be in America in the next few hours for some business. I'll bring you something special okay sweetie?" Danno waved over to Momo in a loving fashion.

Momo nodded excitedly. "Okay!" She cheered.

"Oh? And what of me my love?" Emiko jested as she leaned over her husband in an embrace.

"Oh my delicate rose whom my heart belongs to for as long this breath leaves my body, I'll have something special just for you when I get home." He said in a teasing fashion.

Emiko grinned maniacally as she kissed her husband dramatically. The action brought a smile to Ryuko's face, while Momo and Izuku gagged in mock disgust at the action happening in front of them. The action did not go unnoticed by the adults, but then again they were kids. It would make sense to them soon enough.

"**_Now Momo, I need you to hold onto Izuku okay? I don't want you falling off of me now._**" Ryuko voice grumbled gently as she flexed her wings. "_**If by some chance you somehow fall don't worry, I'll catch you**._"

"Yeah! She's dropped me two times before! But she caught me right away again!" Izuku chimed in.

"W-What?!" Danno shrieked as he looked to the dragon hero in horror.

Ryuko's facial scales flushed red as she gave the man a cheeky smile.

"_**ByestaysafeandgoodluckinAmericaDanno!**_"

Danno watched as the woman took off into the sky, the two children's laughter the last thing he heard as they disappeared into the sky.

"Don't worry dear, she dropped me a few times as well." Emiko cracked as she gave her husband a solid pat on the back.

Danno sighed. "You two are the worst."

()()()()

Izuku loved these flights to school. They always made him feel so free and alive. The wind in his hair, horns, and his body stingy slightly from the wind blasting his skin. It was all worth it. Izuku could hear the shouts of joy from Momo right behind him, her hands clasped onto his back tightly as they flew at a steady pace. Izuku could vaguely make out a dragon-like smile on Ryuko's face as she carried them on over to school.

Izuku peaked behind himself, his eyes filling with joy as he saw the look on Momo's face. Her eyes were sparkling, her gaze set on the city landscape below her. She was affixed to every twist and curve of the vivid scenery around her. Her eyes displayed no fear, no worry, if anything she felt completely at ease with where she was. This made Izuku happy, and it made Ryuko happy; even if Momo could not see the hero's face.

However, it was always a show whenever Ryuko landed in the school's parking lot. It may have been away from prying eyes, it still caught the attention of tabloids and hero news channels alike that manged to snap pictures where they could. It was rare a off duty hero was seen just doing normal civilian things, especially motherly duties such as this. Just a mother bringing her kid to school in their own special way. The pro hero Ryukyu and her son Izuku; and now a stranger girl would surely make its way through many gossip columns.

Eventually, their flight did come to an end as Ryuko landed like she always did, and set the two of them on the ground before releasing her quirk. Ryuko gave a groan as she felt her bones crack slightly.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Momo squealed.

"Wasn't it!?" Izuku shouted back as he met the girl in a high-five.

Ryuko could barely hold her laughter together as she looked at their hair. Momo's hair looked like a bird's nest, while Izuku's looked none better.

Ryuko smiled. "Come here Momo, let me try and fix your hair with my hand as best I can...your mother would kill me if she knew I left you like this."

Momo's head titled in confusion as she reached into her school bag. "I was wondering why my mommy put a comb in my bag today…"

Ryuko snickered. "Huh, almost like she knew huh?"

Izuku watched as Ryuko seemingly tamed the girls mane with ease, humming in satisfaction as it looked somewhat how it did earlier.

"I'll be back for you two later today okay? Izuku wait in the same spot and take Momo with you."

Izuku nodded, adjusting his backpack slightly. "Okay!" He said, walking up to Ryuko with open arms.

Ryuko instantly clutched him tightly, sighing as her body relaxed and purred in its unique dragon way. "Love you Izuku, have a good day."

"Love you more! See you later!" He gushed as he met back up with Momo, the two of them rushing into their section of the school gates with hurried laughter.

Ryuko was content. The last two weeks were interesting for her and Izuku. Rumi seemingly moved in the last two weeks, the action perplexing Izuku but not her. Ryuko knew Rumi had wanted to help Izuku any way she could. Even back in her third year at U.A, Rumi adored the small boy. Ryuko had questioned why many a time, but Rumi could never explain it. She always said she could see that he was going to be something extraordinary. She could agree with that at least.

The last two weeks for Izuku had been somewhat difficult, but Izuku persevered even when Ryuko was worrying the whole time. Rumi and Izuku would go on a mile long jog before bed, and on the weekends they would go in the morning and before bed as well. Ryuko could not help but worry about her small charge. Izuku was still only five years old, but she trusted Rumi and knew she would not overwork him. Plus, weight training of any sort was off limits for the moment. Ryuko made it clear to the over eager rabbit that that would have to wait till he was at least twelve. Two years before he applied for U.A as he wanted. Rumi was annoyed by this, but a quick angered and strong flare of her eyes stopped the rabbit hero from furthering questioning. Though Rumi could not help but tease the dragon hero for acting like a momma bear.

Izuku enjoyed the subtle training for the moment though, and apparently had been telling Momo and Toru all about it. Both of which were excited and slightly jealous he had the famed Miruko paving the way for him. Ryuko felt herself smile as she remembered hearing Izuku proclaim that he would try and convince Rumi if the they could come along.

"Thats going to be interesting to hear and see." Ryuko chuckled to herself. Miruko was not so easily influenced by the request of others, but she knew Izuku would somehow convince the woman anyways.

Now Ryuko could have easily trained and worked on Izuku's quirk herself, but the others insisted on being a part of it. She did not mind whatsoever, as it would benefit her little wyrmling in the long run. The more the merrier as they say. Now it was just two weeks till The Wild Wild Pussycats returned home from their trip, and then the real training would begin.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Tomoko was literally shaking in her shoes. So much so, the rest of her group members and life long friends looked to her with raised brows. At the moment the four of them stood in their custom built training ground. It laid in the central point of where their houses stood, acting like a marker. It was a giant dome structure, one equipped with everything the rescue heroes could ever need. However, the most important feature of all, was that it was completely private to any prying eyes. It allowed them to hone in on their skills and ensure they remained in tip top shape.

Yawara was the first to break his silence as he raised a brow to his unusually more than usual excited friend.

"Tomoko, what are you so excited for?" Yawara questioned. "Plus it's seven in the morning…" he grunted slightly.

"Better yet, why are we here in the first place?" Pixie implored with a yawn; her hair resembling a rats nest from her awakening just an hour ago.

Tomoko sighed. "Come on kitties! Mandy isn't asking questions so why should you?!"

Shino yawned gently, chuckled nervously. "I was actually going to ask the same thing Tomoko. I mean, it's not everyday you bring us to our personal training grounds, you know? Also it's seven in the morning...you're lucky we are so keen on hearing our phones at any given hour of the day. Not to mention, we just got back from our trip a day ago..."

Tomoko groaned comically. "Ugh! If I say why we are here it'll ruin the surprise! Plus! Just look at how excited I am! You know it must be for a good reason then right?!"

The three of them looked to their eccentric green haired friend with endearment and minuscule annoyance. Though they could mutually agree, a smiling and happy Tomoko was better than the sad and depressed one from when Izuku was missing months ago.

Pixie-Bob giggled. "Well I was hoping to catch up on this show I was watching and wake up on my own time. You know, since it's our day off and all?" She finished while stretching her arms. "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to start training right away again right kitties?"

Yawara jumped up and down, his muscles flexing in exaggeration as he nodded in agreement. "You're right! That vacation is what I needed, but it's got me feeling loose! This would be a great way to stretch those morning stretches."

Tomoko's eyes glowed with excitement as she looked to Shino.

Shino sighed, shaking her head. "Well Tomoko we are all in. Since you so enthusiastically called us here, you lead today." She smiled.

Before Tomoko could speak up again, all their ears metaphorically raised to the sound of doors opening in the distance. The vague sound of footsteps and two distinct voices caught the ears of all of them. Tomoko already knew who it was, and why exactly these two voices were here. But for the other three, they were clueless to the sudden approaching people.

"Is that Ryuko?" Pixie questioned.

"And little Izuku?" Tiger continued, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Why would they be...here…" Shino paused as her brain started to fit two and two together.

"Wait…" Shino gasped. "We are here in the training ground...that's definitely Izuku and Ryuko we hear…"

Tomoko gave the three of them a grin that stretched ear to ear.

"_Ohh mommy I'm so excited for this! I've told Momo and Toru so much about it. Are you sure auntie Raggy, Mandy, Pixie, and Tiger won't mind?"_

"_Trust me Izuku. I can already guess their reactions from here…they won't mind one bit." _Ryuko laughed as their voices grew closer.

"SHUT UP." Pixie suddenly shouted in excitement all of her tiredness leaving her body in seconds. "IS IT HAPPENING?!"

Tomoko said nothing as she grew a coy and playful look.

Tiger instantly rushed her, pulling her shoulders as he spoke in a hurried manner.

"TOMOKODONTYOUMESSWITHUSNOW!" He shouted.

Shino was equally excited as she jumped up and down in joy. "YESSSSS! GUYS ITS TIME! IT MAKES SENSE!"

Pixie's eyes widened in horror as she patted her pockets in a frenzy. "WAIT! My notes! I had everything prepared for the day it would happen!"

Tomoko felt a warmth fill her body as her three best friends went into a panic over the growing boy. Izuku had definitely wedged his way into all of their hearts, and he could keep jamming his way into them for all they cared. Izuku had made an impact on all of them. And it was only just the beginning.

As the doors to their training grounds opened Tomoko lifted her hands up to present the two visitors like some grand prize.

"Well my kitties the time has finally come! Today's training involves…."

Izuku entered the giant dome-like structure that held four familiar faces. All four of which were looking to him with varying degrees of excitement.

"Well Wild Wild Pussycats?" Ryuko said with a raised brow as she looked at their faces. "Shall we get started?"

"Izuku!" The four heroes cheered, rushing the boy before he even knew what hit him.

Almost instantly Tiger hoisted him in his arms, tossing him upon his right bicep as he talked excitedly.

"Little man I've missed you! Is it really time to practice your quirk?!" He questioned.

"Hey!" Pixie complained. "Put him down so we can love him too!" She pouted while jabbing the larger than life man with a finger.

Izuku laughed hysterically as he was passed around the four of them with each of their unique versions of affection. Tiger was always loud and seemingly strong in his coddling of the boy if that could be envisioned. Shino was the gentlest of her three colleagues, opting to just hold the boy and coo by his ear. Pixie-Bob/Ryuko of course, would smother the boy which he did not mind. She would squeeze him tightly and rub his horns lovingly as Izuku basked in the attention. As for Tomoko, she always garnered the best reaction from Izuku.

"Ohh my little hero is here!" Tomoko cheered, rubbing her cheek against his.

Izuku's face became a blushing mess as he basked in the glory that was his second favorite person's affections. Ryuko would always take the prize in the motherly and loving department, but when it came to genuine embarrassment and shyness, Tomoko took the medal. And Tomoko took advantage of it.

"Oh look at how big you've grown! I can see Rumi has been helping you huh?" She teased as she poked at his arms. "All that running sure is helping is not?"

"Ye-Yes. I feel like I can run longer and my body feels more loose." Izuku said.

Yawara cried out in glee. "Soon you will have muscles like this little man!"

Everyone but Izuku chuckled at this as he was still being smothered by Tomoko.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy to come by and see you properly. And then the whole mandatory vacation we had to take." She said gently. "But aren't you excited my kitty?!" She cooed.

Izuku's smile told her everything, and judging by her friends' own excited declarations, everyone was just as pumped up for this as he was.

Ryuko cleared her throat, gaining their attention. "Well, shall we begin Izuku?"

Izuku looked to all of them, a large smile on his face as he saw all their genuine excitement. This was exactly how he hoped they would react, even if he felt insecure and fearful of his quirk still. He knew that through their guidance it would surely all change for the better.

"I'm ready." He said with building confidence.

* * *

_? ? ? ? ? ?_

"Are you sure this is a good idea Hearing Aid?"

Hearing Aid grunted "I know Hisashi advised us to do the opposite, but we have been waiting here for months now. All that man does is bring us food and tell us that eventually Spout and Dreamscape will be brought to us. I know you are going as mad as I am living in fear in this dark building. We are in constant fear we will be found or even sold out."

Optical sighed. "Hisashi told us to not get involved with that man; there has to be a reason why. Come on Hearing Aid, don't be a dumb-ass."

"What choice do we have Optical? We just have to get Spout and Dreamscape ourselves. That man is taking to long."

"But you know the only way we would get that information of their whereabouts is if we ask him right."

"Exactly." Hearing Aid said, now standing. "I am just going to go and thank him for the hospitality, and then we are out of here on our own. He has not been able to hold up his end of the bargain so we are better off just doing this ourselves while we can."

"Well them I'm coming with you. Best if we go together instead of something happening."

"**Why, that won't be necessary gentlemen.**"

Both men froze, their blood running cold before they looked to their guest. Eventually their surprised somewhat settled as the man approached them.

"You know that thing where you just appear is creepy as shit right." Optical grimaced.

The man laughed darkly. giving them both a small bow. "My apologies gentlemen, but all that you talked about won't be necessary. For you see, the deed is done."

Before Optical and Hearing Aid could say anything, a large, black liquid substance materialized in front of them. Amazingly, Spout and Dreamscape materialized out of the substance and fell to the ground below, their bodies not moving as they laid in the liquid that slowly disappeared.

"As you can see, they are here and alive. I apologize but my quirk tends to do this to people when them come through. I am still practicing it. They should be fine in an hour."

"Its them..." Hearing Aid grimaced as he looked at his comrades disheveled state.

The man nodded as he clapped his hands together. "You have exactly one day to leave this place and never return. I made a deal with Hisashi, not with you. You best get out of here if you know whats good for you." The man chuckled as he turned away from them, making his way out of the building. "Oh and before I forget, your welcome for the hospitality. I wonder if we will see each other again?" He finished ominously.

Optical and Hearing Aid felt their hairs stand on end at the mans last declaration as they were left alone with their two knocked out comrades. The darkness in the building felt heavier now, and as Spout and Dreamscape eventually stirred awake. Hearing Aid and Optical felt as if nothing had changed.

* * *

_I sincerely hope everyone has been safe during these trying times in the world. I wish all of you nothing but good will and prosperity as 2020 just seemingly gets worse and worse. Thanks for reading this, in my opinion, mediocre piece of fan-fiction. I still need a lot of work, but thanks to all the newest followers and favorites. _

_As always, have a wonderful day,evening, and night. _


	12. Chapter 12

Quirk Birthright

"FIRST." Ryuko suddenly interjected. "If at any point Izuku feels uncomfortable with anything then we stop."

The other four heroes nodded their heads to what she said.

"Of course Ryu. You know Izuku's in safe hands!" Tomoko confirmed.

Ryuko smiled. "I mainly wanted to say that so Izuku here would hear it. I know you four know that."

Izuku paused, turning away from Tomoko to face Ryuko.

"If at any point Izuku you feel uncomfortable, or if you just don't want to use your quirk then let us know." She leaned over, laying a hand atop his horns. "Remember this is for you, not for us."

Izuku's eyes sparkled for a second before he nodded his head with a nervous smile. "O-Okay I'll let you all know." He assured.

Ryuko stared deep into his slitted eyes before nodding her head with a chuckle.

"You know, we need to figure out how to shave these horns down a bit, they are getting absurdly long." She jested as she tugged on one of them.

Izuku chuckled. "They are also getting kind of heavy…"

Ryuko grew a thoughtful look. "Hmmm we'll just have to file them down a few inches…." She paused before shaking her head.. "At any rate! Shino, you have the floor."

Almost immediately the woman was standing in front of Izuku, the widest grin possible on her face. She held a hand out for him to grab in which he did. Together, they walked a short distance till they were about ten feet away from the others. This had been planned from the start, and the four rescue heroes already knew how things were going to go down; even Ryuko knew how prepared and excited her four friends were about this.

"Izuku here's how it's going to be okay?" Shino suddenly said.

Izuku looked up to the woman with curious eyes.

"I'm." She pointed to herself, "Responsible for the more mental aspect of your quirk. I'll be aiding you and giving pointers where I can. I'll be helping you tune into your quirk today since you don't know how to activate it correct?"

Izuku nodded dumbly. "Yeah, it just sorta happens…"

Shino hummed to herself. "Easy enough, we will start small. Now, Izuku, from what we know and what Ryuko has told us. You obviously have a fire based quirk. That does burn others if they touch it…"

Izuku deflated slightly.

"BUT!" Shino quickly continued. "Your quirk is no more dangerous than all of ours, and that's what you need to realize."

"Huh?"

Shino giggled. "Let me give you an example starting with me. My quirk is telepath, and I can speak into people's heads at my choosing. Tell me, in what way can that be dangerous?"

Izuku shuffled a bit, his mind deep in thought. "Well, from what you have told me is that you distract the villains with it, and you also use it to reassure people who are trapped in your rescue missions which isn't dangerous..."

Shino nodded, chuckling. "Good, but like you said those are all good ways. Think of it in a dangerous way...let's think of it in a villainous way shall we?"

Izuku gasped. "W-Why would we do that?"

"Izuku. One thing you'll learn and something that will liberate you is that all of us can become villains with the quirks we have. It is the reality of these powers that are granted at birth."

Shino laid a hand on his shoulder. "I can speak into people's minds, but has the thought ever come to you that when I'm 'distracting' these villains I'm not just talking to them?"

"You're not just talking to them?" Izuku questioned.

Shino shrugged. "It depends really, if they are too much for me to handle in an effective manner; I just scream in their heads as loud as I can, and you can imagine how 'distracting' that could be right?"

Izuku's eyes widened in realization.

"It can have varying effects, and they usually aren't very heroic." She admitted. "Compare it to headphones in your ears at full blast, nonstop, and at a volume that is unbearable. Except these headphones can't be pulled out of your ears, nor can the volume be lowered. That's all up to me to decide."

Izuku winced at the thought.

"My quirk is all mental, and not something that can be audibly heard from outside. But since it's on the inside? It's maddening."

Izuku looked up to her in awe.

She sighed. "Like I said, all of our quirks can do major harm and just how yours is dangerous or even villainous. Don't you ever forget so is mine as well as everyone else's. You need to realize just like us that yours can do the same-."

"But I know my quirk is d-dangerous." He suddenly interrupted. "I hurt Momo and a-auntie once with it, and I'm scared of it happening again! I just want to be a hero like all of you…" He whispered out.

Shino gave him a smile. "AND that's the first step into becoming a hero, because with the power you have comes great responsibility. It's a cheesy saying but it is very much true. Just like how all of us here have realized it, you know it just as well now. You've always known it Izuku."

Izuku rubbed the side of his head gently. "This is a lot..."

Shino chuckled. "But do you get it?"

Izuku nodded slowly. "Y-Yes. My quirk is dangerous and can harm others, but I know this. Just like you all did, you've become heroes and have used your quirks for good, and that was through practice and the will to be a hero…"

Every one of the adults nodded in approval.

"Brilliant, you really are smart Izuku." Shino said genuinely as she pinched at his cheek gently.

Izuku blushed slightly, though gave Shino a beaming smile.

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's really begin shall we?"

Izuku nodded, a different fire within his heart.

"Now, I'm going to move back with the others and get some distance. You are going to stay seated where you are, and I'll be talking to you via my quirk."

Izuku nodded.

Just as she said, Izuku sat alone as all five of them stood a good twenty feet away from him, all giving smiles and nods of encouragement.

"_Izuku can you hear me?" _

Izuku jumped slightly. "W-Whoa I forgot how that felt."

It was even weirder hearing her giggle within his mind.

"_Now, I can't hear you, but I'm going to assume you were surprised. My quirk as I'm sure you remember, only works one way and anything you say I won't be able to hear sadly. However, the whole point of this is for me to be there with you, without the possibility of your quirk burning me and the others for the start. Instead of just shouting at each other back and forth, this will be a more calm way of doing this. It will keep you focused. The first few times it's going to have to be this way though so I apologize. I can still see you, so nod and shake your head as you please. Shout if you want to as well we are just a few feet away after all. Just because of what I said you are still free to shout at us if you need something." _She eased within his head.

Izuku felt himself chuckling nervously, his eyes looking over to them.

"_Tomoko told me that she managed to calm you down enough to stop your quirk, so rest assured if you start to panic in any way, remember she's here. We are all here. As for how we activate your quirk, I'm going to ask you to do something. Ryuko was wary of it at first, but it is the only way we can reach a point for you. So just know she herself is okay with this, and if at any second you don't like any of this we will stop immediately no questions asked." _

Izuku felt his legs go stiff.

Shino sighed from within his mind. "_Think of the times your quirk went off. That will be a baseline for us to start, and soon you will learn to replace that thought process into something different. Activating it however you see fit. Trust me, it might be uncomfortable at first, but since you don't know how you activate your quirk willingly, this is all we can do for now."_

Izuku gulped, nodding nonetheless. She did have a point, and he knew trusting her was no problem at all. But where could he even start? Every time he had used his quirk, it was during great bouts of stress or anger, so to just charge himself into that mindset seemed off putting. However, as she said, he could change it into something else down the line. Something that did not induce him with stress or anger.

"_Whenever you're ready sweetie, take your time there is no rush at all._"

Izuku looked over to them with a fearful expression, but their smiles and looks of encouragement put him at ease.

With this, Izuku took a deep breath and shook his legs loose, his arms following suit. He closed his eyes, his brow sweating slightly as he concentrated hard. He tried thinking of the time in Momo's room, but it made his head hurt. He was still so confused what happened there, but never had the courage to ask her what had really happened. He felt the hairs on his arm raise slightly.

He then tried thinking back to when he had first been taken, when he was with Tomoko in her house months ago. Immediately his pulse quickened, his breathing grew short. He could feel himself panicking slightly as he vividly remembered just seeing green flames all around him. He could just barely make out Tomoko's damaged form as she had crawled towards them with a desperate look on her face. His mind felt like it was on fire. Izuku clutched his head roughly, his teeth clenching as he felt Shino's voice reentering his head.

"_Shhhhh, Izuku it's okay. Stop, that's enough for today. We are coming towards you…. your family is here…" _She finished in a worried but hurried tone.

Izuku's eyes opened in a panic, his view blocked out by Ryuko's worried filled face as she patted along his face and sides.

"Izuku! Oh god are you okay?" She said in worry.

"W-Wha-?" Izuku wheezed.

"You're literally burning up!" Ryuko exclaimed as she felt his skin. It tingled everywhere she touched.

Izuku grew a perplexed look, as Ryuko continued to look about him.

Izuku could feel his body was slightly warm. His entire forehead covered in sweat. Before he could say anything, Shino was on her knees besides him. Offering him a worried look that showed nothing but love and support.

"Izuku it's okay. We are all here okay?" She cooed, laying her own hand atop his horns.

"W-What?" Izuku stuttered out as he looked to the two women in confusion.

Tomoko, Ryuko, and Yawara stood behind the other two, offering him reassuring looks.

Ryuko shivered slightly. "M-Maybe we should stop for the day?" She felt her instincts and herself agree with.

"S-Stop?" Izuku questioned.

The others nodded their heads knowingly.

"You're right Ryuko." Ryuko nodded.

Yawara chuckled. "Don't worry little man, it's the first day after all." He comforted.

"How about some ice cream-!"

"What happened?!" Izuku suddenly gasped out.

His sudden shout made them all jump as they looked to him with wide eyes.

Shino was the first one to question him. "W-Wait you don't know what happened?"

Izuku shook his head in confusion as he looked to his aunt/mother for some form of clarification.

Ryuko searched his eyes for anything, yet she could find nothing. There really was no recollection of what had happened moments ago.

"Izuku…" She eased into. "You were literally hissing and your face was scrunched up in immense pain." She grumbled gently. Almost like it had bothered her to say it.

Izuku's eyes widened. "I-I was?"

"My hero, it looked like you were in a ton of pain." Tomoko explained, her cheerfulness all but gone. "We panicked and that's when Ryuko rushed you, to try and...umm get you out of that state you were in?"

"State?" Izuku questioned.

"Like a trance Izuku." The not dragon Ryuko continued with. "Ryuko was trying to shake you awake for a solid minute before you opened your eyes."

Izuku's eyes widened in alarm. "R-Really?" He squeaked.

"I was even trying to speak to you with my quirk, but it felt as if I was being blocked out somehow…" Shino continued.

The 'matriarch' Ryuko nodded her head in worry as she pulled the boy into her arms.

"I was so scared Izuku...you didn't respond to any of us."

Izuku felt her chest vibrate, as a painful grumble shook his own chest.

"I-I'm sorry…" Izuku hurriedly said as he held her tight.

Ryuko sighed contently as she felt his body had cooled substantially. "Don't worry my little wyrmling, I'm just being overprotective is all…"

Izuku said nothing as he felt at ease in her hold once more.

()()()()()

It wasn't long before Izuku and the others left the training grounds for the moment. They all had now gathered in Shino's own personal house just a few minutes away as they happily sat and talked amongst each other for the remainder of the morning.

Izuku smiled warmly as he watched the interactions between all the adults. He felt content to just sit there and hear them talk amongst each other.

Unfortunately for Izuku and the others, their time had been cut short as the hero group had been requested to meet up with the commissioner a few hours from now. Even if they had just gotten off of vacation, apparently the mountain of a woman needed them back in action as soon as they could.

As Ryuko and Izuku made their way to the door, Tomoko was quick to snatch Izuku into her arms, not without some struggle though.

"Wh-Whoa! You're getting too heavy for this hero!" The green haired woman teased as she hugged him close.

Izuku recuperated the woman's embrace, sighing contently as she pet his head gently.

"Don't let this little hurdle burden you Izuku. We will continue to help you with your quirk, and…" She paused, setting him back on the ground. "YOU WILL make progress. I promise, okay?"

Izuku smiled brightly. "I know with everyone helping me I'll be okay."

Tomoko giggled. "See you soon?"

Izuku gave her a firm nod. "See you soon…" He paused, looking behind the woman as he waved to the others. "Bye Pixie, Mandy, Tiger! Thanks for the help today!"

Each gave their own own words of endearment as Ryuko and Izuku left.

As they walked to Ryuko's car in the distance, Ryuko felt Izuku poke at her side gently.

"Hmm?" She hummed calmly.

"You think Rumi is going to be upset I couldn't use my quirk?" He said worriedly.

Ryuko chuckled sweetly. "Sweetie, Rumi is not going to be mad, disappointed, or bothered. If anything, knowing her and how much she adores you, she's going to hug you and say it'll all come in due time, or something like that."

"Y-You think?"

Ryuko nodded. "Trust me. She may be gruff and rough around all her edges, but with you? You have literally nothing to worry about."

Izuku felt his body relax.

Ryuko was right.

* * *

_One Week Later _

"Hey Izuku come here real quick."

Izuku turned to face Rumi, a winded look on his face. "W-What? Where?"

Rumi hummed to herself, patting the spot between her legs.

"Sit."

"O-Oh okay." He stuttered slightly.

Izuku gently set himself between the woman's legs as she began to rub his shoulders with slight force.

Izuku sighed blissfully as she worked out minor kinks in his thin back and frame.

"Izuku, tell me, how has your quirk training been coming along."

Izuku looked over his back to the woman, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean Rumi? I haven't trained since last week…"

Rumi raised a brow at this. "I know that silly, but what I'm saying is if you have trained by yourself."

"Like practicing my quirk on my own?" He queried.

Rumi nodded.

"Ummm n-no I haven't…" He said meekly. "A-Also it's illegal to use your quirk in public."

Rumi gave him a small smile. "Sure it's illegal, when Ryuko or I are not around. But, you know you won't get better at it unless you try."

Izuku visually winced. "S-Sorry I know what you think of weak p-people and-"

Rumi shook her head, cutting him off. "You're not weak, nor will you ever be. You will be my only exception to any firm belief that I hold."

Izuku's eyes widened. "B-But-"

Rumi sighed, laying her head gently by his cheek. "Listen. I'm sure Ryuko has told you, as have I, that I see so much potential in you. I see the future number one, and eventually the one great hero."

Izuku gave her a scrunched up look of confusion. "But why…"

Rumi shrugged her shoulders. "Just a hunch, and none of my hunches have ever been wrong."

Izuku remained silent as he decided to just relish in the touch she provided him.

"I just want to do anything and everything I can to ensure you become the greatness you are going to be."

"Greatness?" He said curiously.

Rumi ignored him for the moment as she gave him one last squeeze on his shoulders before standing.

"Come on, I have my patrols in a few hours, and knowing Ryuko she's wondering where we are and probably biting her nails or some shit- I mean_ some stuff_."

Izuku stood up himself, laughing at her slip up as he looked out in front of him. They were seated atop some hills. A nice countryside before them. Rumi had always made it a personal effort of hers to bring Izuku out here. Sure it was a good distance away from where Ryuko lived, but it was the benefit of living near the outskirts of the city. Even if the looming of tall buildings were a few miles behind them, Izuku always admired the delicate site that the outskirts offered.

Just as they had been doing, every morning on the weekdays they would go for a mile long jog before bed, and on the weekends they would go for a few mile long jog in the morning and before they slept. At first, Izuku could barely keep up, and even now he still felt the same. But, Rumi assured him he had nothing to worry about and that he had definitely made progress.

It was a comfortable routine the both of them had now become accustomed too. Rumi still lived elsewhere and owned an apartment of her own; but Ryuko happily allowed the rabbit hero to stay within their home for as long as she wanted. It seemed to becoming a more permanent and prolonged stay from the looks of it.

As Izuku kept a steady pace behind the famed hero, he could not help but gaze upon her form in awe. His stare was innocent and held no explicit intent, rather he imagined himself one day possibly being just like her: Muscular, proud, powerful, mighty. Admirable traits that the rabbit hero just seeped out of every part of her.

Izuku could vaguely see that others had taken notice of them jogging as they neared the city; like most normally would. A small boy like himself, and the heroic Miruko casually jogging out as the sun rose higher into the sky. It had to have been a sight to see, and Izuku appreciated every second of it.

He appreciated all that his family was doing for him. Ryuko, The Pussycats, Rumi, and even his own friends. He may have not been the best of expressing it as of now, but as Izuku noticed his home coming up on the horizon he felt his body swell with energy. It was moments like these that showed him that maybe this hero thing would work out for him.

He may have only tried one time with his quirk willingly as of now, but he had a good feeling for the next training to come.

* * *

_Two days later _

"Remember Izuku, you have nothing to worry about. We will be just a few feet away okay?" Shino eased, giving his horns a slight stroke.

Izuku gave her a timid nod as he looked at the other four giving him smiles and nods of approval.

"What if I can't do it auntie?"

Shino giggled gently. "Izuku we have all the time in the world. You have the amazing Wild Wild Pussycats here to help, not to mention your amazing hero mother to boot." Shino stood. "You can do it. I'll be talking to you using my quirk again, so just know I'm a thought away. Well not literally, I can't hear you but you can hear me hehe~."

Izuku gave her a calm smile as he watched the woman casually walk back over to the others.

Izuku took a deep breath, his tiny fist clenched slightly.

"I'll be okay...I'll be okay…" Izuku chanted under his breath.

Not much had happened within the weeks allotted time. Izuku regularly continued his jogs with Miruko, he continued going to school with Momo and Toru, and most importantly of all he still willingly glued himself to Ryuko as much as he could. Not like the dragon minded one bit as she practically lived off the feeling of having him by her side once more.

In any case, Izuku had been looking forward to this week's training with the Pussycats. The quad hero group had business they needed to handle with the hero commissioner, but now they finally had the time to take up Izuku again. Everyone had hope for him today, as they always would have. Ryuko especially had been looking forward to this day. Even though the prior experience left them with many questions.

"_Whenever you're ready Izuku." _Shino said using her quirk.

"I'll be okay." He affirmed one last time, his body relaxing.

With deep breaths, and determination, Izuku went back again. He tried imagining the field this time, watching as Mr. Yaoyorozu collapsed on the ground with both Momo and himself. It pained him to imagine his best friend's father in such a hurt state that he nearly felt himself panic.

Izuku concentrated hard, his body shaking slightly as he attempted to envision his quirk once more.

"_Izuku breathe, take deep breaths. Remember, if you want to stop at any moment please do…" _

Shino's voice eased his struggles for the time being. Instantly, Izuku remembered the struggling Momo, clinging to him as Hisashi tried pulling him away from her.

"_**You won't take my friend away monster!**_"

Even with his eyes closed, Izuku felt his heart skip a beat. He remembered the bravery Momo had displayed in that moment. How she defied Hisashi as best she could, trying her damndest to pull him away from the man's clutches.

"Momo…" He whispered to himself.

It was still so vivid to him. The way Momo had struggled holding him back. He even remembered pulling himself towards her as Hisashi only grew more desperate.

"_**I-I said No!**_"

Unbeknownst to the boy, the five adults stared intently at him. Ryuko, as worrisome as she was, reached out to him as Tomoko held her gently in place. Izuku obviously was struggling once again, but not as troubling as last time. If anything, Ryuko was just concerned and made no actual movement to go to him.

"Give him a bit more time." Tomoko said gently.

Ryuko could only nod, the other three giving their own nods of encouragement.

This really stuck out to him. Izuku felt like he was truly back in the field once more. As Hisashi gave him the last final tug, he remembered in horror how Momo fell as she lost her footing and grip. Her small frame and face hitting the cold dirty ground let out a thundering crack, one that he did not remember hearing. During that moment he could not hear a thing around him, only the sad sobs of his friend as she looked to him in sadness.

That moment would forever be imprinted into his mind. It would forever remind him of the amazing bravery his friend had shown when the odds were not in her favor. Her attempt to save Izuku, her attempt to face a power that would surely kill her if they so desired. It would be the catalyst for Izuku and activating his quirk.

Izuku opened his, his body feeling hot as he felt a surge pillaring all around his body.

"_Izuku you did it!_"

Izuku paid Shino's voice no mind for the moment as he looked at his hands. They were on fire, just like the rest of his body in the same green blaze they gave off. For once, Izuku had used his quirk not in a great time of need or stress. He had done so by way of turning such a traumatic event into possibly something meaningful for now.

Momo's crying face, though heartbreaking, lit something within his mind as all he ever wanted to do was protect that sad look. No longer did he ever want to see it the way it was that night. Instead that look of sadness and defeat was replaced with one of happiness and courageousness, the one she had moments before getting hurt.

Izuku looked up from his hands, his eyes locking onto Ryuko's as she stared back at him in awe. The smile on her face brought out one of his own. The other four had similar looks on their faces, but just as Ryuko, they smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

He looked down to his clothes, his eyes growing curious as his clothes seemed to be singed a bit on the sides. Though they had not been obliterated in the fire. They just flowed in an imaginary wind, just as flames around his body did.

He could feel no panic in his body as he stood still. He brought his hands together, the flame somehow growing a bit brighter as his fingers interlocked. It felt a bit warmer, but it felt almost natural now. It was an otherworldly experience for the boy as he looked back to the five awestruck heroes. He was using his quirk, by his own volition.

Without any guidance from Shino, Izuku closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He felt his body relaxing as the warmth around him slowly dwindled. It all made sense to him now. Like his quirk was communicating to him all that he needed to know. It was second nature, it was a part of him. The gasps from his family did not surprise him. For just turning off his quirk alone with no help from anyone must have been a sight to see.

Just as suddenly his flames had ignited, did his flames dissipate when he calmed himself fully. No longer did he feel stress or fear for his quirk in that moment. It felt normal to just use it.

Even though he had his quirk active for no more than two minutes, he felt a strain on his body as he fell to his knees.

Just as he fell, he still kept the smile on his face as he laid his hands a little above his knees.

"Izuku!"

Izuku looked up, noticing Ryuko already by his side. Her look of worry faltered as she noticed his smile still as bright and out as it was moments ago.

As Izuku continued to stare at her, he blinked as something bizarre happened. For just a few seconds, Izuku saw Inko's face replace Ryuko's. She was smiling at him, small but happy tears in her eyes that sparkled off his own. He felt time slow as he stared at his mother's face. No words were exchanged as Izuku felt his smile wobble.

It felt like an eternity to the boy as he stared at his mother's face. It was her. How and what was happening he did not care. For the way Inko smiled at him proudly, the way her sweet green eyes and green hair shone brighter than the sun ever could. Izuku missed her dearly. It was all bottled up, his deep longing for Inko. So much so that he had subconsciously been storing it deep within the crevices of his mind.

The five heroes jumped at the choked sob that left his throat as he clutched a hand against his mouth. No one moved as Izuku seemingly stared at Ryuko with such a teary eyed but joyful expression.

"I did it mom." He whispered.

Ryuko's worried filled look only grew confused at this as she reached out and laid a shaky hand on his shoulder.

"Izuku?" She said meekly.

Izuku's glossed over look fell, Ryuko's face now in full view once more. Inko's face disappeared, the smile still ever present on her face as the illusion seemingly gave him a proud and grateful nod.

As Ryuko's face came back into shape, Izuku's smile did not fall, in fact, it grew tenfold as he suddenly lunged at the woman.

Ryuko felt herself wince as the front part of his horns jabbed her collar bone, but she quickly returned the embrace, her chest grumbling slightly as the boy clutched her with all his might. Though his body was still a bit warm, she did not care. She knew how important this must have been for him, this moment. There was something going on.

"Mom…"

Ryuko's ears perked at this.

"Mom?" She felt herself mimic.

Izuku nodded.

"I-I saw mom…"

Ryuko felt herself hold back a lump in her throat. That was the first time he had ever said such a thing since her passing. She believed him.

"Oh?" Ryuko whispered.

"She was you. She was in you. Your face, it was her."

Before Ryuko could understand whatever implications that had meant. Izuku's happy demeanor fell as he balled his fist against her shirt, his fingers clutching the garment tightly.

"I-I miss her so m-much…" He said through clenched teeth.

Ryuko held him closer, her grip near crushing him. He did not care as he gripped her tighter, his face buried into her chest.

"Izuku?" She continued. "Where's all this coming from?"

Izuku pulled back, their eyes meeting again once more. Ryuko felt her heart skip a beat as for a brief moment his slitted eyes returned to normal. Just as brief as it was, Ryuko's instincts from within her exploded in a cacophony of emotions. All of which were good.

"Ryu, I'm so happy…" He paused, his look growing nervous.

Ryuko felt his grip lessen. She could practically feel the trepidation in his body as he gazed into her soul.

"Can I call you mom?"

Ryuko gave him a puzzled look.

"But you call me mom already Izuku."

Izuku shook his head. "No. I call you 'mom', but I want to call you mom."

Ryuko twisted her head to the side. "Uhhh, that makes no sense."

Izuku smiled weakly. "No more auntie. Just mom, you're my mom." He finished while gripping her into a hug once more.

"Just mom…" she faltered, her eyes glowing far off.

Even as this magical moment was happening, the Wild Wild Pussycats looked on with nothing but happiness and excitement in their eyes. They remained silent throughout this exchange as they looked to Ryuko in anticipation.

That's when it hit the dragon hero.

Sure he had called her mom a lot now, hell she even called him her son at times, but she understood him now. He had the tendency to switch between the two, auntie and mom. As did she with nephew and son. Ryuko had just assumed it was something he wanted to do, and she did not mind. But for him to outright say he wanted to just refer to her as mom, his mother, and just that.

The dragon could not contain herself as her quirk took hold. She transformed into her large dragon form, Izuku clutching her neck as she laid on the ground. Her head curled around his back as best it could as her nostrils flared. He faintly smelled of embers, and as her chest purred loudly in its unique way for all to hear. All Ryuko could do was nod her head as silent tears fell down her somewhat scaled cheeks. Her instincts flared from within her.

"**My precious little emerald…**"

* * *

_Five years Later _

"Come on hero! Just thirty more seconds!"

Izuku grunted, his legs going wobbly as another rock golem punched him clear in the stomach. Izuku felt the air leave his body as he was flung a good distance away. He tumbled on the ground for a few seconds before coming to a stop, landing on his back.

Izuku felt himself wheezing loudly as he laid his left arm over his eyes, a tired but relieved look on his face as a large whistle was blown.

"TIME!" Tomoko shouted colorfully.

Izuku sighed, a smile gracing his face as he now laid his arms out on his sides.

"F-Finally…" he chuckled.

Izuku's ears perked slightly as he felt two sets of feet make their way to him, one of which sounded more gentle than the other.

"C-Crud I'm sorry Zu. I thought I had dialed back that attack more than that…" Ryuko apologized.

Izuku chuckled weakly as he slowly sat himself upon his haunches.

"I-Its fine auntie…" He paused, giving the blue eyed woman a lopsided grin.

"God you're such a precious little green bun I swear…" The woman sighed as she rubbed the tops of his horns.

Izuku giggled as he turned his attention to Tomoko, her eyes staring at him intently. There was a subtle glow to them that only a trained eye could notice, and he watched as it disappeared and a smile graced the older woman's youthful face.

"No major injuries, hero!" She gleefully cheered as she reached a pale hand down for him to grab.

Izuku clutched it gently as the greenette lifted him up with some struggle.

"Oof! You really have grown quite a lot, hero." She sighed. "Ohhh how I miss holding you like a baby…"

Ryuko nodded just as downtrodden as her friend had. "Don't we all Tomoko? He's becoming more of a man as everyday passes…"

Izuku could only offer his two aunts a sincere, but sad smile as he patted the dust off of his body.

"H-How did I do?" He questioned.

The two heroes looked to one another before nodding their heads and looking back at him.

They smiled.

"Amazing as always Zu. I'm surprised at how much progress you have made. I feel as if my notes are extremely outdated now…" Ryuko sighed. "My hypothesis stated you wouldn't be performing this well till you were at least thirteen...but!" She exclaimed, a hand reaching over to grip his bicep. "It seems I had not taken into account how much help Miruko would be on the side with your daily runs."

Izuku felt his face flush slightly as the overly touchy woman poked along his body.

"Dare I say, I was COMPLETELY WRONG with how much progress Miruko helped in all of this."

Tomoko laughed boisterously. "I always knew you would be quick to learn Izuku." She looked behind her with a whistle.

They were on the training grounds again, the large dome-like structure stretching far and wide all around them. Tomoko could not help but chuckle as the various scorch marks that riddled the once pristine walls and ceiling.

Usually the four rescue hero's quirks could never do the damage that Izuku's quirk did. Well, more so leave behind so much evidence to be seen. The black singe marks that riddled the walls and some parts of the ceiling looked as if somebody had taken a large black charcoal pen to the area.

Izuku had wanted to clean the marks, but the four, alongside Ryuko, had thought it best to leave it behind. It added character to the building that much was certain.

Tomoko turned back around and watched on with nothing but mirth as Ryuko prodded along the boy's body with her finger. The awkward, almost teen, jumped at each of her pokes and she enjoyed every second of it.

It had been five years since the day Izuku had managed to turn on his quirk. And quite a bit had happened.

Izuku was now in the fourth grade, having left kindergarten so long ago. He still always talked on and on about his best friends Momo and Toru, and Tomoko loved hearing all about it. The way he gushed about how amazing the two were, and the many 'cool' things they had done with and without their quirks sparked a fire in the woman's heart. She was also sure it sparked a fire in all of the others' hearts as well.

It seemed like only months ago now that Izuku had been kidnapped by his father before he was rescued by her and Ryuko. It used to feel like days, but Tomoko found some solace in that it felt only like months now; even if it was, theoretically, years ago.

At any rate, Izuku's progress with his quirk was not much, but it was still nothing to scoff about. There was only so much the heroes could do for the boy as his quirk took a toll on his body. None of it was physically disfiguring the boy, but more it all relied on his stamina.

He could only hold his quirk active for roughly five hours in a day now. A huge improvement from the meager hour from when he had first started. Even then, five hours did not leave much to practice with his quirk. That did not mean that the Wild Wild Pussycats had not given their all for him however. They conditioned him like all heroes were to be, albeit very less demanding as he was still young after all.

Weight training was still off limits for the time being, albeit Yawara's and Rumi's great disappointment, but Izuku could still do many other things.

He regularly worked on his stamina, easily keeping pace with the rabbit hero now whenever they went on their mile long runs. Yawara taught him proper form when fighting and or 'punching things' as he liked to call it. He made sure the boy was as physically capable as he could be without the use of weight equipment.

Ryuko would routinely use her quirk to create golems for Izuku to use his quirk to fight and dodge against. The boy would actively use the time at the start with his quirk active, his flames easily at times melting her creations if he concentrated hard enough.

That was a thing they had discovered a few months into his training. He could control the temperature of his green flames by seemingly just thinking about it. It aided in ensuring that he would not outright burn out and overuse his quirk. Another thing they had found out about.

Usually when Izuku's quirk eventually burnt out for the day, they would end the day with Ryuko creating multiple golems that would chase Izuku around. They would punch, grab, throw, kick, just about go at him with everything for a solid ten minutes. It helped with his dodging, wit, and battle prowess when in a situation where his quirk could not aid him. It always ended with him getting his 'shit rocked' as Rumi liked to call it when the mother figure Ryuko was not around, but it got the job done.

At any rate, Izuku's way of attacking the golems when his quirk was activated was only through punches and kicks. Since they were not living beings, her creations would be easily incinerated as the boy punched and kicked through the teachings of Yawara, and sometimes even Rumi.

However, there was a bigger issue that Ryuko could not crack. They had not found a way for Izuku to properly shoot out his flame like almost all flame heroes could do. That had been stuck on it for three years with no results.

That was the other thing Ryuko was responsible for. As she always prodded at the boy, and mumbled on about this and that. Ryuko was in charge of his training regimen, as well as helping him with new discoveries and any and all of his questions about his quirk.

Not many knew about this, but she was actually extremely qualified for the work she was put in charge of. A Quirk Analyst was something of an oddity in this time for some miraculous reason. Not many partook on this path as it was easier to just use your quirk than think too in-depth about it. At least for those with such brutish thinking.

Her PhD could account to this. She had spent years studying and examining quirks as a sort of hobby at first in her younger years before she decided to take it to the next level. Now she regularly helped her comrades, especially her good friends, with any and all questions they might have with their quirks. Hell, she had pages upon pages of her three hero teammates and of Ryuko and Rumi. Even if the Rabbit hero did not approve.

But as for Izuku, Ryuko was astounded with the uniqueness and potential that his quirk held. She was already working on a book just on him alone as her page on him turned into pages, then chapters. Don't get her wrong, he was not some test subject, or a crazed individuals pet project. Nothing of the sort.

She just loved quirks, and she loved Izuku with all her heart. So of course when he expressed his own interest in her field of expertise. As well as these cute little notebooks that mimicked her own writings did her love and adoration for the young growing boy swell. She already promised herself, as well as the matriarch Ryuko, that she would do everything she could to get Izuku where he wanted to be. But she would also ensure she passed her knowledge down onto him. She already knew he was going to be her studious pupil when the time came.

Then came Tomoko, herself. Tomoko's job was an interesting and very important one. It was beneficial to the aspiring hero. Since her quirk allowed her to garner individuals weak points she taught Izuku everything she could about the weaknesses and similarities almost all people shared. It was an easy assumption that the weakest point for all men happened to be the groin, but this also applied to women as well. Their chest being second to the lower region option for both genders respectably.

Then came the common areas that also allowed for an advantage if struck. The throat, the ears, the side of the chin, the sides of the ribs, the inner and outer thighs, the achilles tendon and many other factors and areas. It's safe to say, Izuku learned a lot of anatomy from the green haired woman.

She also taught him methods to better conceal his person. Her quirk relied heavily on marking people and things, but it also proved troublesome when said marked person decided to stand extremely still and steadied their breathing.

That was another weakness to her quirk, in fact it was a secret weakness that she had only shared to her closest and dearest allies.

If the person marked had just stood completely still, steadied their breathing, and walked in almost cat like steps, they could effectively hide from her and her mark on them would fall instantly.

However, Tomoko had only seen one individual pull it off ONCE in her twenty some years of use with her quirk. That person being Shino. It nevertheless taught Izuku how to conceal his movements better, as well as steady and concentrate within himself when in a situation when under the watchful gaze of a predator, as Tomoko liked to tease him about.

"Hey you three! Come quick! Yawara decided to surprise everyone and made his famous curry!"

At the woman's words, Tomoko's reminiscing of the few years came to a stop when her gaze met the excited and drooling gaze of Ryuko and Izuku. She herself loved Yawara's curry, but could not understand why these two practically died for it. Nevertheless, they hurriedly made their way to the waving woman, talking excitedly amongst themselves as they walked in tow alongside Shino. The four of them got into a cart with Shino driving and drove on over to the man's house, their excited talking not faltering in the slightest.

Shino, her job was probably the most important of them all. Her job did not dwell in the use of his quirk, nor did it touch upon any type of physical training. No, her responsibility was the greatest of them all. His concentration and meditations, and mental state.

Shino's quirk was unique and special, though it took her years to get it to where it now stood. When she was younger, her quirk was always on. It never turned off. She was constantly saying her thoughts for all to hear and it led to many embarrassing and degrading instances in her younger years that still to this day mortified her. She was mentally stable that much was true, but Shino had many demons within her still even after she had mastered her quirk.

So when it came to Izuku's quirk and his troubled upbringing. From his mother's death, and obvious depressive-like symptoms she knew he exhibited, as well as his kidnapping that led to lots of psychological damage that not even he or others were aware of. Shino took this role very seriously.

Which, of course, led to a growing divide between Ryuko and herself.

The dragon hero constantly had asked her about the well-being of Izuku, as the boy and her would confide in one another the most intimately, so of course Shino promised him absolute silence on anything he told her.

So when Ryuko found out about this, she begrudgingly accepted it as such, though she knew it really bothered her. She had a feeling it had to do with the woman's instincts, but then again, it could also be that Ryuko was being protective as always.

Of course, Shino would not be irresponsible outright for not telling the dragon user of harmful things the boy brought up, but luckily no such thing had ever arisen. She promised Ryuko that if anything like that did come up, she would let the dragon user know. But as for just venting, and concerns about himself and others, Shino kept their talks private and between just the two of them.

Which was what was going to happen right after dinner once more.

At the moment, it was summer break for Izuku, and he had been off of school for two weeks now. He spent that time with Ryuko happily, the both of them going to the park, watching movies, playing games, etc., just about everything a parent and child would do.

Unfortunately upon the third week the dragon hero had urgent business to attend to with the commissioner. Izuku did not know it, but the hero group knew what it was about.

Ryuko had been looking to finally jump starting back into her hero career. She was of course against the idea as being by Izuku's side and raising him was all she wanted and cared about.

However, when the four of them and Rumi had sat down and talked to her privately about the matter, Ryuko realized that she needed to do this. Izuku especially needed to see his mother back out in the hero field. It would inspire him, and that much they all knew. It would be good for her physically, as well mentally. Surely all this mother business and constant worrying needed some form of stress relief. Being that Ryuko was happily single and not caring to find a partner at all, this was the only alternative to help the woman with just about everything.

"Uncle Yaw, I swear I think you should just open a restaurant that just serves this curry."

Yawara guffawed loudly. "That's what I say! But Tomoko and Shino over there object to the idea."

Tomoko and Shino shrugged their shoulders.

"Bah! Those two are merely trying to keep this curry all to themselves. A fact I do not blame them for." Ryuko continued.

Shino snorted. "You know I support the idea wholeheartedly Yawara, as does Tomoko."

Tomoko nodded. "Yup! But remember what happened to your dad when he tried the same idea?"

Yawara paled slightly at the idea, then sighed. "You two, I swear, little man over here is the only one on my side."

Izuku nodded vigorously. "As my only uncle, and my favorite uncle, I will always be on your side."

All three women scoffed humorously as the two stood and met each other in a fist lock. Yawara flexed his muscles, as Izuku tried to do the same.

"ATTA BOY LITTLE MAN! SOON THOSE MUSCLES WILL BE JUST AS BIG AS MINE." Yawara loudly exclaimed.

Shino winced. "Yawara, please, we are indoors."

The two boys chuckled as they sat back down.

"For real, thank you guys for having me over for the week."

Tomoko was quick to reach over and rub her cheek against the boy. "Awww! Izuku~! You know we would watch you any day of the week."

The other three adults watched in muted awe as Izuku practically melted into a puddle. His face was redder than a tomato, and his slitted eyes were now spirals as he comically fell at the hands of Tomoko's affections.

Ryuko reached over herself and gripped one of his horns. "Tomoko is right Zu. We'd gladly watch you if our schedule allows us too."

Izuku eventually calmed down, his blushing fit coming to a halt as Tomoko settled down.

"At any rate, Ryuko is on her way to come get you in the morning little man, so I think it's best you get that final bit of training in with Shino before we all settle down for the night."

Izuku was quick to nod as he looked over to said woman with slight nervousness.

Shino offered him a gentle smile as she bowed her head slightly. "There is no rush Izuku, you're staying over at my house tonight so we can leave late here if you wanted."

Izuku nodded slowly. "Ummm, actually can w-we go now?" He stuttered while casting a guilty look to the others.

The three were quick to wave him off, offering him smiles of their own.

"Don't worry Zu. We've done a lot this week together. You always say how relaxing and calming Shino's part of your training is. I would know, she did teach me meditation." The blonde chuckled.

Yawara nodded 'manly' like. "That she has. In fact, it's my nightly mantra to meditate before bed. Going to sleep with a heavy heart and heavier mind is bad for the muscles."

Izuku chuckled at that as he looked to Tomoko.

Tomoko gave him her signature goofy and brightening smile. "Hero, I'd like to say what an amazing job you did this week. You're getting so much better at all of this, and I am proud of you…" She paused, waving her hand over to the other three adults. "You've impressed all these kitties little kitten, and I can't wait till just five more years and you're off to U.A!"

Izuku's eyes sparkled at her praise, as the others followed suit. Throwing their own tidbits of praise that he soaked up like an eager sponge.

As dinner came to an end, and Izuku stood by the door with Shino, Izuku offered his three family members a deep bow.

"I love you guys so much. Thank you. I look forward to more training soon."

"Love you too little man, you have a great rest. Remember to keep your biceps on a pillow at a direct 45 degree angle to ensure those gains stay in place."

Ryuko chuckled herself, her head shaking in endearment. "Love you Zu. I'll see you soon. I'll make sure to keep adding more notes about your quirk in my book. And make sure to keep up with your own studies!"

Izuku nodded. "Of course! I aspire to know quirks like you do auntie Ryu."

Ryuko smiled wholeheartedly as Tomoko blew a kiss over in his direction.

"Goodnight Hero! I'll make sure to come by and visit like I promised in a couple of days. You won that video game tournament we had at my house on Tuesday, so I owe you ice cream!"

Izuku's eyes sparkled. "That's right! I nearly forgot!"

The four heroes all chuckled as they bid each other goodnight.

As the two left, Ryuko's, Tomoko's, and Yawara's happy demeanors fell. The three looked at each other with questioning eyes as they all had the same question on their mind.

Why had Izuku seemed so nervous?

"He's never had such a...nervous but scared look in his eyes before…" Yawara quietly gruffed out.

The two women nodded.

"I feel he is going to tell her something important tonight. Something that is going to surprise her for sure." Ryuko said meekly.

Tomoko nodded sadly. "It's a shame she won't tell us anything they talk about, but as she has promised us all. If he speaks of anything that would harm him or anyone. She would let us all know."

At least at this, the three heroes found solace.

* * *

The cart ride to Shino's house was only ten minutes. The sun was just setting and it was nice out. Izuku had remained quite the whole drive back, and Shino was instantly aware of it. She did not question it at first, but the secretive and quick glances she shared with her three friends already alerted her to her exact thinking. Izuku had something important to say tonight, and she best be prepared for it.

So when they made it to her house, got inside, and settled in. Shino had to take a deep and collective breath to gather her thoughts. Her living room as of late had been converted into a meditative circle. One that Izuku and the others had shared throughout the week when it was not just exclusively them two for his training.

"Would you like water Izuku?"

His slight jump at her voice did not go unnoticed by her trained eye.

"Y-Yes please."

As Shino went to the kitchen, Izuku took his own deep breaths as he moved to one of the two pillows that sat in the middle of the circle. He felt his body relaxing as he closed his eyes and just listened to his breathing. Just as Shino had taught.

"Here." She quietly interrupted as she held the glass in front of him.

Izuku opened his eyes and took the glass in his hand.

"Thank you auntie." He said as he gulped the beverage down at a slow pace.

As Shino sat herself on a pillow in front of him, she watched as he shakily set the cup down and looked at her.

"I'm sure you noticed I'm n-nervous."

Shino giggled cutely. "Sweetie I noticed the second Yawara had brought up our training." She took her own deep breath and closed her eyes.

"So tell me, do you wish for us to talk during this session? Or rather for me to just hear you out?"

Izuku took his own deep breath as he closed his own eyes.

"Ummm, a bit of both actually."

"Both?" She questioned, her left eye opening slightly as she looked at him.

Izuku nodded. "Ye-Yes. As in, I want you to just hear me talk and let me talk all the way through without a question until I say it's okay…" He practically whispered the last part. "I-I-I-I know it sounds rude b-but-"

"Shhhhh, Izuku, love, you need to relax okay? It's not rude at all. In fact what you want is not hard to comply with at all. I'm surprised this is the first time in five years you have asked for such a session. Usually you want to hear my input all the time, but if I may question. Why now?"

Izuku stayed quiet for a solid five minutes, Shino not saying a thing as the boy got lost in his thoughts. Eventually he spoke.

"Because I know what I'm gonna say is not going to end well, or be good."

Shino hid it well, but her mind instantly went into panic. Was this perhaps the first time she was going to share what her and Izuku had talked about? She had still kept her promise to him that she would not share their talks with anyone, but the moment harm or recklessness came into the picture that was out the window. He may have not known that part of her concealed deal with the others even if some would say it's obvious, but she already knew by the tone of his voice she was going to have to will herself to remain quiet as he spoke.

"Whenever you wish to begin Izuku, please. Tell me what you wish to get off your chest and I will remain quiet. I swear it. When you give me permission to ask questions or speak, then I will."

The way he sighed told her all she needed to know as she relaxed herself once more. Then they began.

It was a ritual of sorts. One she had taught him and one she had been following for twenty plus years. They took deep breaths, letting their bodies relax, and somewhat hunch over as their minds grew empty. All that mattered and existed was themselves in that moment, and that's how it was going to be for the next few hours as they meditated.

Shino had lost track of time before he spoke and dropped the bombshell on her. For all she knew it might have been minutes. But in actuality it had been two hours before Izuku finally garnered the courage to tell her what was on his mind.

"I want to see and talk to my dad."

Shino prided herself in her ways of hiding her emotions. In fact, she prided herself in her ability to connect to others emotions. However, this was no such time, and she felt a bit ashamed when her fingers angrily clutched at her knees for a split second. Luckily, Izuku did not notice as his eyes remained closed.

She kept her breathing low, but all she wanted to do was inhale and exhale sporadically. This anger that filled her, this immense fear and worry that filled her to her core surprised her, yet she knew it was her just being protective. Why would someone want to intermingle with their captor once more?

"There is something I have not told you auntie. Something I have not told a single soul. I've kept it to myself this whole time, and I'm just now willing to share this with you. I trust you, and I love you dearly auntie. You're very important to me, and I always look forward to these training sessions I have with you. Everyone helps me with my quirk and physical fitness that I know I need. However, what I need more is emotional support and someone to cry on if need be."

Shino still said nothing as Izuku spoke away. Her tongue was right at the back of her teeth.

"I'm terrified auntie. I'm so alone, but I know I am not. We have talked about this before. Remember when I first told Ryuko if I could call her mom? All the emotions I had hid away because I missed my real mom? How I hid it for so long without realizing it?"

After a long pause, Shino took this as her cue to talk. "Yes Izuku I remember. You had kept it repressed due to your inability to process all that happened when your father had taken you. You went through a traumatic experience and came out unscathed, but that's because you hid it from yourself. When in reality it really damaged you mentally."

"Exactly. I still find it crazy that I'm only ten years old and I've already been through so much…" He paused.

"Anyways, the reason. I never told you the reason my dad had taken me away. Why I was kidnapped. I have never told anyone."

Shino remained silent still.

"There is a man. A very dangerous man who is after me. He never told me the man's name, but he warned me about him. He said one day he could come for me, and he might not come for me. This is the evilest man on the planet, and luckily he does not know I exist yet..."

Shino clenched her teeth fiercely. That did not sit well with her at all.

"He also wanted to just spend time with me. To be a real father. A promise he made to my mom. There are reasons as he said on why he had to leave, and it was to protect us. To protect my mom and I. If he had stayed around, it would have spelled trouble for all of us. She knew of what he did, what he was a part of, mom. He tried keeping her away from it, but he never told me why he left the way he did."

Shino's mind was a mess. She was thinking and reasoning beyond all reason. She tried wrapping her head around the revelations he was telling her, and she felt shame for doubting what he was saying was even true. Why else would Hisashi tell him such things but to brainwash him. She did not know whether Izuku's words were of true intent, or if he had been tricked in some way and manipulated.

"I know what you're thinking and how messed up all of this sounds auntie. But I know he was telling me the truth. At first he had been somewhat hostile, but as the days turned into months I saw the real him. And I understood that what had happened was beyond his control. It's taken me this long to realize…"

Izuku took a deep breath, having not realized he had been talking for a solid minute straight without any proper pause for a breath.

"Ummm, s-sorry auntie you can talk now."

"Izuku, why have you kept this hidden for so long?"

Her question was quick, and startled him before he answered.

"I'm always making you, the others, and mom worry so much about me. I know I can be a burden at times, but it's just the truth on how I feel."

Shino controlled her thoughts as he said that. At first she wanted to strike him for ever thinking of such a thing. Then she wanted to cry and sob her true heart out at such a broken and misplaced belief. Then she wanted to just hug him and whisper all nothing but truths that would prove he was not a burden. But she held her emotions in check.

"A-Another question."

"I know you do not know who this man is. But do you have any and I mean any type of information about what he could look like?"

Izuku shook his head solemnly. "That's the thing auntie, he would not tell me exactly how he looked like. I think it's because we did not have enough time to reach that point because when he told me about the guy it was the same night Mom and auntie Tomoko had rescued me."

Shino visibly deflated at the news.

"He also told me why I have my horns and the reason my eyes are like this. Why I show odd characteristics that match mom's, Ryuko, when she is a dragon. I need answers auntie...That's why I want to see dad again. I want to know what this man looks like, and I want to know if he was actually telling the truth. That's why I need to see him auntie."

Shino remained quiet for a long while. She knew Izuku expected her to say something but she could not. Ryuko had made her swear that she would never tell him, that no one would ever tell him. But this bond the two shared, Izuku and her, was a special one. It had been built upon years of trust, and Izuku wanted to trust her. But this request he was asking for, what he wanted to do was an impossible one. Not because she did not want to let him see the man, even though that was a huge factor, but it was for another reason altogether. A reason that Ryuko had made the others and herself swear to never tell him. But Shino knew she was going to be the one to break.

"Auntie?"

"Izuku…I'm sorry…"

Shino opened her eyes, her eyes locking onto his own. Her words stung him, she could see it as tears fell down his face. He had been crying the whole time as he poured his heart out and revealed this secret.

"I-I…" Izuku's words caught in his throat.

"Izuku. I made a promise to you. What we talk about together, here, during our training is kept between us. But I must be transparent with you now." She moved forward, her arms pulling his hands into her own.

"If at any point you confided in me, harm you wished upon yourself, upon others, or just recklessness in general. I would tell Ryuko, and the others. I'm sure you could have assumed as such…"

Izuku chuckled wetly. "I-I figured…"

Shino nodded. "You're such a smart young man. It's a hidden rule. I'm sure you're thinking I'm going to tell the others of what we talked about today, but I am not going to."

Izuku's eyes widened.

"I've been dishonest and I want to make a promise to you. Everything still in place, but this time even if you tell me of harm you wish upon yourself or others, I will not tell a soul and keep it to just us."

Izuku's eyes began to water again.

"It's irresponsible and reckless of me. Some would say it's idiotic. I know for a fact a certain dragon mother of yours would actually kill me if I knew of something and I could have prevented it by telling others…"

Izuku nodded sadly at this.

"But I will not fail you. I know it's a morbid thought to think you'd want to do anything like that to yourself, but one can not help but worry about everything. Especially when I adore you and so many others adore you so."

Shino rubbed his hands gently.

"In thanks for your honesty Izuku, I will return it tenfold with something I need you to swear on. This is a secret you were never to know of, but I know it'd be more damaging keeping it from you. You need to know."

"Okay…" Izuku whispered.

Shino shook her head. "Izuku. I need you to swear you will not tell a soul how you found out about this information."

"I swear auntie. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Shino chuckled gently. "You basically double promised, but I'll take it."

Shino sighed as her look grew grim and solemn.

"Unfortunately, Izuku. You won't be able to get answers for the question you want to ask your dad."

Izuku's eyes grew dark.

"Your dad has been in a coma for five years. And he will most likely never wake up again."

* * *

_? ? ? ? ? ? ?_

"_HURRY UP! THEY ARE GAINING ON US!" _

"_CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM TRYING? YOU TRY DRIVING WITH THOSE TWO AFTER US." _

_Ryuko could hardly breathe, her body felt numb. She could vaguely hear the shouts from within the darkness. She did not know where she was, and every few seconds or so she'd be tossed about in the dark confines she found herself in. Her body ached, her eyes were dry, and she felt hopeless. _

"_SCREW IT JUST DITCH THE KID DAMMIT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT'S WHAT THEY WANT! THAT'S WHY THAT MONSTER HASN'T USED HER QUIRK ON US!"_

"_ARE YOU STUPID?! DO YOU KNOW THE HELL WE WENT THROUGH TO ACQUIRE HER?! THE BOSS WOULD HAVE OUR HEADS!" _

_Ryuko felt the room she was in jolt to the side harshly. Her body was thrown about once more, her cries falling on deaf ears. _

"_I WILL NOT GO TO JAIL FOR THAT JACKASS! I'M OPENING THE TRUNK AND TOSSING HER OUT!"_

"_DON'T YOU DA-!" _

_Ryuko barely had time to react before an opening of light filtered into the darkness. She could make out the face of a woman, one who seemed to be in great stress and anger. _

"_SORRY LITTLE GIRL. NO HARD FEELINGS!" The woman shouted as she reached into the room. _

_Ryuko winced as the hand approached, whimpering as it neared. Her eyes widened when she noticed a noticeable glow shaped 'T' right above her. It was what the woman was after. The woman tugged on the shape, and instantly wind consumed them both. Ryuko's eyes looked to the sky above, her thoughts a jumbled mess as she felt a pressure on her back. _

"_OFF YOU GO!" The woman shouted one last time before Ryuko felt her body being flung out into the outside world. _

_She vaguely felt her body feel weightless as she looked to where she came from, noticing a pair of bright red taillights disappearing into the distance. _

_Her eyes widened when she finally noticed the predicament she found herself in. She gave a cry of fright when she felt the ground approach her. She shut her eyes, fully expecting the worst. _

_Yet, no pain, death, or much of anything happened. She could feel a subtle breeze washing over her body as the same weightlessness surrounded her. Cautiously, Ryuko opened her eyes. Realizing that the ground was inches from her face. _

"_I-I-I got her!" A woman's voice panted. _

"_T-Thank god! Amazing catch honey!" A man answered. _

_Ryuko felt herself being turned upright, her bright blonde hair flowing about. Ryuko's golden iris's honed in on two figures standing before her, both of which were panting and out of breath. _

"_Oh my god…" The woman gasped, a noticeable anger in her voice. "Those…."_

"_This is unacceptable…" The man said through clenched teeth. _

_Ryuko looked at them curiously, her eyes flicking to them in a cautious manner. Her head felt fuzzy, but for what reason she could not tell. Almost as if she had been forgetting something, yet her mind could not pinpoint what exactly. _

_The two figures were wearing these strange costumes of sorts. _

_The woman was wearing a black dress, the bottom portions were cut into slits, exposing the white flesh below. The dress's collar was popped up, hiking against the woman's cheeks. Ryuko found her the most intriguing as the woman almost resembled a child, with her small stature and the way her voice sounded. Yet, something within Ryuko told her that this was in fact an adult oddly enough. She figured her bright glowing green eyes had something to do with it, but what really captivated Ryuko was the woman's wild green hair. It had no control and was just strewn about all over. Though short in length like hers, it seemed to flow majestically as it glowed just like her eyes._

_The man completely threw her for a loop however. While the woman's color scheme was simple and not flashy whatsoever, the man's said otherwise. He wore bright red gloves, bright red boots, a mustard colored body suit that left his head exposed, and a white cape. The shining monument to this costume was the man's obviously bald and shining head. _

"_We need to take her to the hospital quickly!" The man declared. _

_The woman shook her head.. "That's not possible right now and you know that. Ever since those villains have been targeting hospitals everything's just been too dangerous." She said as she floated Ryuko into her arms. _

_The woman smiled gently. "You're safe now, everything is going to be okay little one." _

_The man grunted in annoyance. "Those damn bastards. You're right. Then let's take her to the house then, is Inko asleep you think?" _

_The woman nodded. "Yes she is. Let's get moving, I'll fly us over. Message her and wake her up." _

_The man glowed green as he was lifted alongside them. _

"_Don't panic okay? Close your eyes if you must, but we are going to get you cleaned up and safe." The woman eased._

_Ryuko nodded her head dumbly. Just moments ago she awoke in a dark room, was tossed out of said room only to realize she had been in a car the whole time. Then suddenly saved by these two...whatever they were, and now she was being lifted in the air by a mysterious force. She tried thinking how she ended up here but everything was still so fuzzy. In any case, Ryuko opted to just close her eyes as she clutched onto the woman with all her might. She felt safe with them, and her body relaxed. _

"_Almost there little one. Saita, did you tell Inko to open the door?" _

_The man nodded. "Yes, she even prepared the bath like we asked."_

"_Good." The woman sighed as they neared an apartment complex. _

"_Sumi, is what we are doing legal?" _

_The woman snorted. "Like hell I care what anyone says. That new commissioner will have our back anyways." _

_The man chuckled. "You're lucky you two got along at U.A." _

"_What?! Being quirkless and the top of the hero course? Of course we would get along." _

"_Surely it was not because she beat you into next week with just pure support items?" _

_The woman stuck her tongue out at the man as they entered one of the doors of the building. _

"_Looks like someone really wants to sleep in the living room for the next month." _

"_Mom! Dad!" _

_Ryuko felt herself cower at the voice as the woman set her gently on the ground. _

"_Inko thanks so much for preparing everything for us." _

"_Of course mom...I would do anything for you and dad." _

"_That's why we love you kiddo. It's okay, we got it from here, I know you have an exam in the morning. We are sorry to wake you." The man apologized. _

_Inko shook her head as she slowly got on her knees and kneeled before the scared and small Ryuko. _

_Inko offered her a sincere and loving smile. "Hey there little one, come with me okay? Let's get you cleaned up…"_

()()()()

"Mom? Why are you crying?"

Ryuko's eyes jolted open, her raspy throat gasping for air as she looked around the room in a panic. Ryuko felt a force clutch against her stomach and chest tightly, her eyes now adjusting to the darkness. She was in her room, and Izuku was in the bed with her.

"I-Izuku?" She questioned.

"It's okay mom, it's okay to cry…"

"To cry…?" Ryuko wondered as she patted along her eyes.

Izuku nodded. "I heard you from my room, and wanted to make sure you were okay."

Ryuko slowly laid back down, pulling Izuku into the bed with her as his not so small frame laid atop her.

"Guess I was crying…" She chuckled wetly.

Izuku said nothing as he buried his face into her neck.

"It's okay to cry mom. I cry all the time. It makes me feel better. But you know what's even better?"

Ryuko looked at him curiously in the dark. Even with the room black, she could still see his eyes so clearly in the night. They glowed slightly, just as hers did right back.

"It's better when you're crying with someone, and they are holding you as you cry. It makes the pain less bad."

Ryuko clutched him tightly. "You're right honey, it does…"

Izuku sighed blissfully.

"Mom? Does it bother you that I don't sleep in the same room as you now? Is that why you cry when you sleep?"

Ryuko was quick to answer. "Of course not love. You can sleep in your own room. I know you probably feel weird still sleeping in my room when you're so old now." She chuckled sadly.

Izuku shook his head. "I'm never too old to comfort and love my mommy."

Ryuko held the lump in her throat.

"I love you mom. Don't worry there is no need to cry okay? Because I am here."

Ryuko cried silently, her sobs and tears falling onto the boys still overly large horns.

Izuku did not care though. Ryuko would always be number one to him. And when he had heard her silent mewls and cries from his open bedroom door, he knew he had to comfort her.

"Hey mom? Why were you crying..." He innocently wondered.

Ryuko sniffled, her head buried into his horns.

"Just happy memories my precious emerald."

Izuku smiled at this.

Just precious, happy memories.


End file.
